The Empress
by xxladyxchessxx
Summary: Kylo Ren has destroyed the supreme leader Snoke, and has now taken his place as the new Emperor and Supreme Leader. Falynn a girl who had temporarily stayed with the Resistance but has family who is loyal to the First Order has now become his Empress. Both of them torn from what they know, and what they feel must choose whether their choices lead more to the light or to the dark.
1. Chapter One

Disgusted. Terrified. Determined. Those three emotions ran through Falynn's veins as she stood by the most powerful man known throughout the galaxy. She swallowed down the sickness that threatened to rise in her throat listening to the vows being recited by one of the officials of the First Order. She tried to forget the citizen that sat in the thousands behind them. Her own family included.

The braids wound on top of her head felt tight. The black veil attached to red and gold combs itched the sides of her head. Her makeup felt thick with the crimson red lips, and heavily kohled eyes. Her dress, her _wedding _dress was tight around her curved waist, the long red train behind her felt like any moment it could pull her back, and drag her down.

Kylo Ren...the man...the murder...the monster was now her husband. She turned to him, trying not to narrow her sea-colored eyes, or to spit at his feet. It was their wedding, and still, he remained behind that black helmet. Hidden from them, and herself. He would never see her at his level. Not with his power and arrogance. She was a trophy. Maybe not even that. She bit back the bit of the force that edged its way to the walls of her mind. She thought of her saber left and hidden away.

The official began their vows and Falynn swallowed hard. She knew that once they were finished, then that was it. She then would officially be his. She hadn't even been betrothed him for more than a week. Her mother's eyes had shone so proudly when they announced the offer they had made to their "great conqueror". They sacrificed their daughter for honor amongst the First Order. She wasn't sure that she could ever forgive them. Her mother had told her it was a chance for her to live a good life. At the time Falynn had to bite back a harsh laugh. A good life, to a man who had murdered hundreds, had destroyed planets.

As the vows were done being said, Kylo turned to Falynn and ordered her. His wife. "_Kneel." _

Falynn bit back the power, the drive to unleash it and did as she was told. Fine. Let him order her around like a tool. She wouldn't be the only tool being used. She knew how to play too. This charade, this dance the two of them would begin. It wouldn't last forever. She could bear with it, for now, to get what she needed. To use that against him when the time came.

He did not kneel down beside her, as she expected that he wouldn't. As she stayed on her knees, still, silent and waiting Kylo turned to the crowd before them. Her heart jumped within her chest as his voice boomed over the crowd.

"Today is a day to be remembered. An alliance has been born!" _Alliance. _Falynn had to resist rolling her eyes in fear they would see. Spot the lie. He continued his arm extending down towards Falynn. "My empress!" His voice dropped as he turned his head turned toward her. "My wife." Silent enough that only she could hear. A warning. His voice continued powerful. Majestic even. Even through the mask. "A day where my line has grown. With my empress, we will have more order. Peace. I will see you treat this alliance with what I expect," Falynn's eyes widened as he turned his head toward her again. "Anyone who sees to unravel this alliance or press harm to my empress I will see you are taken care of…" the crowd was silent as if a ghost passed through all of them. Kylo extended his hand toward Falynn. "Rise. And face your new purpose as my empress!"

Swallowing what probed at the edge of her mind Falynn took Kylo Ren's hand and stood. Submissive, sophisticated, and always in line. That was the role she had to play. She would play the part, then use whatever power and information she learned and report back. To the Resistance. To the woman she knew haunted a part of Kylo Ren.

She owed the resistance that much, for what they did for her. For what Leia had done for her. When she almost drowned in that dark place.

Kylo didn't speak another word as they walked away from the crowd. They were temporarily going to stay in the city. Just for the night, she was told...where they expected them to seal what vows they had just made. Falynn swallowed a lump in her throat wondering if Kylo was actually expecting that from her.

As if he read her mind he said, "your room has been prepared for you."

She arched an eyebrow and tilted her head. "You didn't have a room for the two of us?"

He turned his head towards her with that black helmet of his. A shadow of what ran through his veins. His mother's veins. She had stayed with Leia and the rebels for months after she ran away from home confused. Hurt. Lost. She had explained to her, what it felt like to be torn within your family. She knew what that helmet was trying to impersonate. Who Kylo Ren strived to be. Leia didn't speak much else of Kylo, telling her a few stories in between of his boyhood, but no more than that. Falynn knew that he was about her age, she would be turning thirty within half a year. She half wondered if that is one reason her parents offered her up. Falynn had no intention of ever getting married. That wasn't the life, she thought she would want, not with knowing what stirred her in her. What she had to learn to control, without her parents' knowledge or anyone else. Marriage would only reveal that. It was too dangerous. Despite knowing his age, Leia had never revealed Kylo's appearance. The color of his eyes, his hair. For all Falynn knew, he could be as plain as day underneath that mask. Or it would be a terrible face, that matched his powers.

"Is that what you wanted?" his voice dropped low, amused even. "For us to share a room?" When Falynn didn't answer Kylo let go of her hand and spoke a bit more harshly. "Follow me."

* * *

If Kylo wasn't expecting them to seal the marriage in an intimate way...everyone else did. Matter of fact even the lady who had been assigned to her Henne assumed this was her and Kylo's room. With the massive bed covered in black and gold silks and dimmed lighting no wonder. Henne giggled a bit, blushing like some youngling as she asked if Falynn was excited. Falynn could only give her a sweet smile. Willed her own blush to rise on her cheeks. Playing the part of the blushing bride, as Henne unpinned her black veil and braids. Falynn almost breathed in a sigh of relief as her copper hair fell around shoulders. The itching and slight headache immediately going away. Falynn ran her fingers through her hair massaging her temples as she did so. Henne was sweet and a bit younger than Falyn. Chosen because of her resemblance to Falynn with her soft oval face, similar teal colored eyes, and full pouted lips. A replica. Another tool to use for whenever Falynn couldn't perform her duties. Falynn pushed back the idea if that meant more ways than one.

She wasn't a fool of not knowing that she wasn't just a show pony. She was also going to be the one responsible for Kylo's heir. After brushing out her hair, another giggle

Henne took her leave as soon as she was finished helping her mistress settle in.

Falynn was grateful for the moment of solitude. She took some breaths, creating blocks around her thoughts and powers. He couldn't know. He could never know what was beneath her skin. The gift she had been born with and discovered years ago. It had been exhausting having to hide it away from her family. Knowing if they had found out, they might have sold her out the same way they did today. She would have been forced to possibly die, or join the Knights of Ren. She had trained herself for years to hide that power, even before she was trained on how to use it.

Before Henne left, she had informed Falynn that her nightgown was on her bed. Falynn had wondered why she would need one so early it still being daylight outside. Her question was silently answered as she snorted at the obscene nightgown she found on the bed. They did indeed think she and the great ruler were going to share a bed tonight. It was nothing but lace, black lace with some cloth covering secrets they were hoping he'd want to reveal.

Falynn shed herself out of her wedding dress then resentfully stared at the nightgown. She wasn't opposed to black. The darkness of it fared well against her fair skin and her copper hair. Nor did she mind occasionally wearing pretty things.

She hated what it symbolized, and what everyone was expecting. Maybe even Kylo himself. She hated that even though she could be the most beautiful bride in the galaxy, it wouldn't matter. Not in this marriage. Not to him.

She looked toward the door realizing that Kylo or Henne could be walking through the door at any moment.

With one more resentful huff, she slithered herself into the nightgown. It was snug and clung to her curves, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The lace was soft and didn't itch her like the veil. She sat on the bed and peered out the window to Coruscant. The city was a buzz as usual but nothing celebratory. If your ship landed here you would have no idea there was the wedding of the grand emperor. It was the same as it always. She took note again that it was only the beginning of the late afternoon.

How long _were_ they expecting the two of them to be together? Such things didn't last all day. Least that she knew of. She was about to fall back on the bed until the door opened. No knock. She immediately knew who it was. Kylo stood in the doorway then with a slight lift of his hand slammed it shut. Her own power tried humming in her, and she immediately silenced it. She willed her face into neutrality, maybe even a bit nervous.

That wasn't a complete lie.

His head didn't even move, she wondered if she was bare before him if that would cause a stir in that damn suit of his.

Falynn softened her face and smiled. "Hello, husband."

* * *

She did well performing her smile, but Falynn could not hide the steel that held in those eyes. Those eyes were colored of the waters of her home. The pools of where her blood ran and some of his own blood did too.

She was clearly dressed for him, whether it was by her choice or not. The lace clung to her all the way to the floor where it flared out. The front was cut deep into a V. It was low enough where most men's eyes would wander. Her copper kissed hair was now down and falling around her shoulders and laying softly on some of her bare back.

She did indeed look like his empress.

She kept her back straight, and her steady eyes on him. Focused. She was entirely focused on him.

Kylo placed his hands behind his back as he approached her. She did not take a step back, her eyes following his movement. He paused for a moment when he felt a shift in the air between them. Just as quickly it was gone. No change in her face, in her movements. Perhaps he imagined it.

"You did well today in your performance," he coolly noted.

Falynn only slightly bowed her head before she slowly and carefully replied. "Thank you. I am glad you are pleased."

"Is your room to your satisfaction?" He asked. Her eyes began to dart around the room. She sucked in her bottom lip as she did so.

So she was expecting something.

He would be a fool to admit that outfit on her wasn't stunning. Her fair skin almost glowed against it in the dim light. However, he had no such time for those matters. Not when he saw that coldness in her eyes. He doubted most would be happy to marry him. Whether it was out of fear. Disgust. "I am not planning on laying with you."

Falynn's eyes widened, "why not?"

He was quiet for a moment, taken a bit aback for a moment by her blunt response. She had not argued when he said she would have her own room. Yet here she was dressed as if she had been waiting for him. He hissed at his own pause. Who was she to question?

He coldly responded, "at the moment I am not really in the mood."

Eyes slightly narrowing Falynn responded with her own bit of ice, "they are expecting us to. If you leave now that may raise questions."

"I am the emperor," was his only response. "They know the consequences of their questioning." Raising his hand the door opened again. "We leave first thing in the morning. Make sure you are presentable. I will send for some Stormtroopers to escort you to the ship." Kylo left without another word. As the door shut behind him he thought he felt a whisper of shifting in the air again.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon and evening Falynn stayed in her room, sitting on the floor savoring the coolness of it against her bare legs as she closed her eyes and meditated. She allowed her mind to wander in the depths of herself, hidden away still but still where she could take her thoughts someplace else. Some place that wasn't her alone in this room. She found herself in Naboo where she had grown up, splashing her feet in those waters, wandering throughout the city and trees. The crashing sound of the waterfalls as she practiced her gift. She had been born with it, the force. What the galaxy wanted to believe was a myth now. Had believed it was a myth, until recent events. She had never told her parents. She was afraid of what they would say when she was younger and more afraid of what they would do when she was older. She had a hard time controlling it, until about six years ago, when she came across Haymond. He saw her blast back several small trees in Naboo, while she was trying to practice, the force. That was when he took her in, and began to instruct her. He was there with her, acting in her favor more than her own father would...until he disappeared. She never knew what happened. Whether he was killed off from Kylo Ren's orders or if he became one of the Knights of Ren.

She never tried to seek him out.

Instead, she took off lost, feeling forgotten. Feeling something unknown rippling underneath her skin, that made her skin itch. She was afraid to find out what it was. She lost herself in fighting, gambling, wanting to forget who she was. Almost did, until Leia found her. Falynn had been beaten up badly, scars were still visible on her stomach where she had been stabbed. Leia had brought her, somewhere hidden underneath the sight of the Order. She was the one who was with Falynn when she received her lightsaber. She did not question the double-sided lightsaber that Falynn decided to build, or why it illuminated violet. A toss between worlds.

Falynn missed the weight of it in her hands, the extension that it was to herself. She missed the power that she felt from it, another added piece of who she was. Without it, she felt a piece of her was missing, as it resided in Naboo. She knew it would be safe there. Leaving that piece of herself at home. She had flown there to pack it away before she flew to Coruscant to meet Kylo for the first time.

Her body suddenly feeling heavy Falynn slowly stood and did a quick stretch, before she crawled underneath the silken sheets. Cold. They were so cold as she hugged them tight around herself. Her first night as a married woman, and she would be spending it alone.

Good. That was how she wanted it.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first serious fan fiction I have ever written! :) I was super excited to begin as I am a huge fan of Kylo Ren and his tragic history. The poor Emo boy. Anyway! I will be posting as much as I can and if there is any long delays I will be sure to let you know. **


	2. Chapter Two

As promised two Stormtroopers banged on her door before the light had even hit the horizon the next morning. Henne had helped Falynn get ready quickly, shaking her roughly awake, eyes wide in panic.

Falynn had accidentally slept is.

Because of this Henne had to rush with picking out Falynn's long-sleeved red dress, with a black belt that hugged at her hips along with doing her hair and makeup. The handmaiden didn't ask why Kylo was not in Falynn's bed that morning. Out of wisdom of knowing it was not her place, or assuming he might have already left. She had combed out her bed tossed hair a little too roughly causing Falynn's scalp to throb. She had styled her copper hair with several braids intertwining and crossing over one another in the back, with black combs that had red gems at the top of them, poking out from behind Falynn's head. She powdered her face, doing her best to cover the dark circles that were underneath Falynn's eyes. A red liner flared across Falynn's eyelids flicking up into wings, and dark maroon colored her lips. She pressed shimmering powder along Falynn's cheeks.

Falynn hated the image that she saw reflected in the mirror.

She truly looked like the bride of a Sith.

An urge to shatter the mirror hummed loudly through her thoughts. A slight tremor of the dresser and Falynn automatically shut it down. She straightened up and turned to give Henne a satisfied smile. Henne returned it before patting some incense that smelled of blossoms onto Falynn's neck.

Henne had made it just in time, as the Stormtroopers began their loud knocking. Straightening up Falynn went over to the door and opened it. The Stormtroopers were equipped with their blasters in their hands as they stood still beside one another.

"It's time to go, Empress," the one on the right side said. Emotionless.

Falynn repressed a shutter. There were men underneath those suites, it chilled her to the bone the dead nature that was built into them. Falynn gave them a curt nod, then turned behind her to make sure that Henne was following.

She was led out of the suite that she had slept in, and walked through the dark halls, that led them to the crisp morning air. Before her, the command shuffle rumbled loudly as if it were some beast. Kylo was standing at the top of the ramp hands behind his back. Holding her chin high Falynn held onto either side of her red dress as she descended up the ramp toward her husband. He didn't speak a word to her, as she reached him. He turned as she approached and walked onto the ship, as the ramp closed behind Falynn, Henne, and the Stormtroopers.

"Good morning!" she called to Kylo Ren's back.

She didn't need pretty words or warm touches, but she would not be ignored.

Kylo paused in his steps, then with a slight turn of his head replied. "Morning."

A smirk edge to the corner of Falynn's lips. A casual response from the great commander. She was curious about what would happen if she took it a step further. They did have eyes on them now. As far as Falynn was concerned they needed to be somewhat convincing as husband and wife. Leaving Henne's side along with the Stormtroppers she came up and stood by Kylo. He slightly turned his head in her direction.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked tilting her head, her waves of copper falling to the side. "The bed was quite lovely. Thank you."

He let out a quiet hiss through his helmet but responded. "My sleep pattern is of no concern of yours."

"Isn't it?" Falynn arched an eyebrow. "I am your empress. I believe knowing your sleep pattern is quite important. That way I will know why you are being so irritable with me."

Another hiss, this one a bit louder, and she felt her blood freezing. Perhaps a bit much and a bit too bold of words to say to him. She waited for a moment, as he kept his helmet turned towards her. She tried not to let her eyes travel to his hand, knowing very well what he could do with it if he was angry. Kylo's hands fell from where they were clasped behind his back. Falynn's body tensed, as she waited. As she did though, she didn't feel a shift in the air. Not once as he finally replied.

"I'm glad you slept well," not an answer to her question, but it was a response.

Her maroon-colored lips curled up into a smile as she replied. "Will I be privileged to another private suite, and silken sheets?"

To that, his only response was a huff and growl through that mask. He quickened his pace, so he could move farther ahead of her, his hands moving back around his back. Falynn could almost snicker, as she allowed Henne to catch up with her. Henne raised her eyebrows in silent question, and Falynn only gave her handmaiden a gentle smile. Allow her to think that Falynn and Kylo were whispering words of honey to one another. Falynn even turned her head, in an authoritative way to the Stormtroopers, willing her eyes to steel. She watched as their grip stiffened on their blasters. Then bowed their heads to her, and stationed themselves into some back seats of the shuttle.

Falynn and Henne continued to follow Kylo as he boarded the main deck of the command shuttle. Falynn allowed her eyes to wander around the space she was in. She took the initiative to walk around examining the controls, and the pilot and co-pilot that sat behind them. The navicomputer that sat at the front of the shuttle. Kylo was there as well towering over the pilot's shoulders and examining the navicomputer.

"We leave immediately," he commanded. "Take it to my star destroyer."

"Yessir," the pilot's young voice replied moving his hands around the screens.

Falynn, peered over the pilot's shoulder herself, to peer at his face surprised by the youth in his voice. He paid no heed to her inspection at his smooth tanned skin, and salt and pepper hair, that was tucked beneath his helmet. So they had pilots this young...she shuddered at the thought of how young he was when he began in his training.

Falynn then turned her eyes towards the city that was outside of the shuttle and felt a rise of goosebumps on her arms. They would most likely be taking off soon. She had never been a big fan of taking off. She jumped when she heard Kylo's voice.

"Falynn."

She turned surprised to hear her name. She didn't think he would ever say it. She watched as he extended a hand toward a chair that was directly behind the pilot's seat.

"Sit," he commanded.

Another command, and the softness she almost felt from her name coming from that mask faded. Commanding her like some dog. Lips pressed in a tight line she did as she was instructed, as Henne sat herself down in another chair towards the back. Falynn took her spot behind the pilot, as Kylo moved to stand behind her. Her fingers gripped at the armrest of the seat, as the ship began to roar beneath them.

She closed her eyes. it would only take a few seconds to take off. Once they were up with the stars, then she would be fine. She just needed to get through take off. Then she wouldn't have to see the ground so small beneath them.

"What are you doing?" she looked up to see that Kylo was looking down at her.

"Sitting," she shot back.

"Are you trying to rip through my chair?" he asked amusement trickling inside of that helmet. "Are you afraid of flying, wife?"

Falynn felt the trimmer of what wanted to reach to her the front of her thoughts, and she quickly pushed it back. She swallowed hard, fear...a trigger that liked to play with the power that was currently sleeping in her. _Push it down. _She screamed silently at herself, and that fire fizzled out. She didn't answer, but her grip did not lessen. Her eyes just stayed on that shielded face, as she felt the ship shift and gravitate off the ground. No, she would not look out the window, to where the force would want to flare out of her like it once had when she had been so terrified. Instead, she focused on that helmet, the black, silver, and red cracks that covered the fact that she didn't know. He also didn't turn away from her, and as the shuffle took off and she knew that the city was growing smaller They both held onto that stare and for a moment Falynn forgot that she was breathing. Maybe he wasn't looking at her at all, but she felt the shift between them. As if her own powers wanted to do a dangerous dance with his own. _Push it down. Push it down. _That wall went up, blocking his view into her thoughts, and she jolted in her chair, as the shuttle blasted into light speed.

His hands quickly shot out and landed on her shoulders so she wouldn't fall out of her chair. She was surprised, she could feel the warmth through those black gloves, through the fine fabric of her dress. She took in deep breaths as the ship continued blasting forward. When it blasted through, Falynn let a long sigh of relief when the vast glittering darkness of stars came into view.

Kylo bent forward and said through his mask in close to her ears. "You forgot to strap yourself in, empress."

Falynn felt a shiver ripple through her body, as she tilted her head to glare up at him, "you weren't sitting down at all, _emperor_."

A low grumble came through the mask. "I do not need to sit, I am capable of holding my ground. Next time make sure to strap yourself in." He straightened up and moved away from her, heading back towards the screen where the pilot sat.

Falynn placed a hand on her shoulder. The weight of his hands lingering there. He had held her in place. Saved her from the humiliation from looking terrified, and falling forward out of her seat. For a moment, they looked like the Emperor and Empress. Like husband and wife.

The star destroyer appeared in a massive view, demanding as if it wanted the entire galaxy it could easily take it. She tried not to think of the statements this ship had already made, with the control from its commander. Falynn watched as the ship opened up, and the pilot steered the controls, leading them into the opening of the larger ship, as if the star destroyer was a beast swallowing them whole. Stormtroopers moved and navigated around the boarding dock as the ship made its landing. Falynn stood up from where she had been sitting in her chair and stood by Kylo as the ship hissed and shuttered underneath their feet.

"Where are we planning on traveling to in the star destroyer?" she questioned turning to her husband. "Or are we planning on being space-born for the time being?"

"It's a surprise," was his response.

Falynn furrowed her eyebrows.

Was this going to be his tactic with her? Dodging each question she had for him. Could he not even give her answers of how he slept or where their plan of destination was? Falynn followed Kylo as he moved his way through the boarding dock, and made his way into the first corridor. Like hell, she was going to let him leave her without any answers. She followed him closely, Henne right behind them. Falynn kept up with Kylo's pace, as she followed him through several corridors before they had reached the main bridge. Kylo briskly walked over to the front of the bridge where several large screens were displayed. That was it, that was her answer. The navigational system. Falynn moved around Kylo and peered over a middle-aged navigator, with stealthy shoulders who lifted his nervous green eyes up at Falynn.

Damn it.

She couldn't read a damn thing that was on the screen. Circles, lines, flashing dots, and outlines of ships scattered all over the screen. It looked like nothing but a mess to her. She looked over at Kylo whose helmet was turned toward her. She pointed to the screen straightening up her back.

"Teach me how to read this."

"Read what?"

"The navigational systems!" she lowly hissed back. "I want to learn how to read them, so I can…" she paused for a moment. So he could help her, learn of his plans, know his routes? No that wouldn't do to tell him that, so she lied. "So I can perhaps be of help to you."

His head slightly tilted back. "In what ways exactly?"

So he was going to play this game. It was a dangerous question, and also a test.

Falynn leveled her eyes with him and gave him an easy smile. A reassuring smile. "I am not as practiced in military tactics and navigations as you are," she explained. This wasn't a lie, and learning how to navigate the computers, could possibly help her in the future. "If I can at least learn to navigate then perhaps I can help with your plans, or if you are busy I can help on the bridge." She lowered her head slightly and looked up at him through her lashes. "Please."

"You make a point," he nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can perhaps at some point teach you on how to navigate." Falynn's face brightened than immediately dropped as he added. "Once we reach our next location."

His cloak flowing behind him, Kylo moved down the steps and exited the bridge through the sliding metal doors. Falynn felt her blood boiling beneath her skin. His terms. Everything was on his terms. No matter, even without him showing how to do it, she would figure out their destination. With Kylo now gone, she leaned down to the navigator, and in her authoritative voice asked.

"Tell me where we are headed."

The pilot looked up at her nervously as she watched as he swallowed. "Our leader wants to keep it a secret…"

"May I add," she let her voice dropped as she leaned in close. "That he also said I should be treated with the utmost respect...should I remind you of the consequences if you offend my husband by offending me."

"No," the pilot replied, his voice a bit shaken as he slowly then pointed to the map. "We are headed to Naboo."

Falynn's mind went blank, swarmed, then turned to nothing. _Naboo. _Her home. Why was Kylo wanting to take them to her planet? She wanted to seek him out but knew if she did, the navigator would possibly be put in danger. So she thanked him for letting her know, then exited the bridge through the doors and headed down the steel corridor holding onto her stomach. _Calm down, Falynn. Calm down. _She turned down another corridor, looking for space, anywhere where she could be alone and clear her head.

She was going home. To where those trees, waterfalls, and majestic stones were. To where her lightsaber was locked away. She leaned against the cool metal frames of the walls as she tried to breathe and pushing down that power. She wanted to be excited, wanted to be relieved, thinking it would have been a long time before she could see where she had been raised. Where she remembered her brief but happy childhood. She couldn't shake the feeling that being home, wasn't a good thing. Not now. A small hope waved through her, that perhaps Kylo was going to be merciful and just drop her off, then fly away in those awful ships of his. She pushed her way further down the ship. A fleeting hope, one she knew was just wishful thinking. What would be the purpose of their wedding if he was just going to toss her? He was planning something.

Another corridor and she was unable to move any further, her body exhausted from the efforts of pushing down her power. She leaned against the walls and slid down, curling her knees up. She wasn't sure how long she sat there. She didn't know when Henne finally found her, then led her to her resting chamber. She didn't know how long she sat on that soft narrowed bed, staring out of the window into the endless abyss of stars. She wasn't even sure when she fell asleep, and when she thought she saw a pair of brown eyes close to her face.

When she awoke, the ship had landed, and when her door had opened to her room, with more stormtroopers to retrieve her she knew they had arrived.

That she was home.


	3. Chapter Three

The fresh breeze carried the smell of salt, and earth that hit Falynn's nose as soon as the ramp opened. Kylo was standing beside her, she had not said a word to him as she had met him at the opening of the command shuttle. He still had not given her an explanation of why they were here, or what he was planning. The Stormtroopers began to walk out of the command shuttle onto the streets of Naboo.

She watched as they passed her and entered the streets of Naboo. Her heart sunk deep in her chest, as a deep darkness threatened to overwhelm her. _Why _had he brought them here?

She followed Kylo off the ship watching several of the citizens backing against the buildings and away from the streets. Others made their way into their homes. Falynn could almost smell the fear that he had already risen in her people, within a few seconds they had arrived. From her husband. And from her.

Here she was by his side, as his bride as he evoked a new terror into her own people.

Her heart jumped as she felt its power as her feet touched the ground of the stoned streets. Her lightsaber. It was calling to her. Beckoning for her to hold it in her hands again. She kept that wall around her mind. She slid her eyes that matched the colors of the falling waters that now surrounded them to her husband. Her eyes narrowed.

"Why did you bring me here?" her voice was low, not bothering to sound happy that he had brought her here.

Kylo turned to her, as the ship's ramp closed, then clanked loudly shut. Falynn turned and glanced at it, wanting to get back on it, dragging him with her. To carry him and all of the Stormtroopers far far away from this planet.

"I thought that it would be nice for you to be home," he replied simply as he began to walk. "Aren't you happy?"

"I am always happy to be home," she answered truthfully. She had to admit she missed seeing those rushing waters, falling from the high cliffs and the rich colors that surrounded them. If only she was here, under different circumstances. Not with him. Falynn jerked her head towards the Stormtroopers. "I just don't understand why they had to follow us." She added eyes narrowed as she added sarcastically. "I almost thought that you took us here, for a romantic get-a-way."

"Doesn't seem to me like you are in the mood for romance," he responded back to her, voice low and dangerous in warning. "I came here, to pay tribute to my wife's homeland." He continued turning his covered face to the citizens. "How would you feel being in command of the lands you have always called home?"

Falynn's eyes widened in horror, as the reality of his words came crashing down on her threatening to crush her into the earth. He hadn't come to Naboo for sentiments for his wife...he brought them there to conquer. To take over this planet like he had so many others. He wanted to bring the full force of the Order to Naboo. Falynn's eyes shot through the crowds wondering if there were any of the Resistance amongst them. She swallowed hard, feeling her power on the verge of bursting through her. She could feel the hum of her lightsaber, that wanted to come into contact with her again and tear down this man next to her. He wanted to threaten her home. He wanted to clear out the streets, and cover it with anyone's blood who dared defy him. Possibly even her own if she spoke against him.

She chose her next words carefully. Slowly. "The people of Naboo are good and just. I feel like they take care of themselves without a strong hand in telling them to do so."

"My grandmother was the Queen of these lands once," Kylo spoke, and she wasn't sure if it was to her, or more to himself. "These lands mean something to me as well." He turned his head towards her. "Your father has proved his loyalties well to the Order. To Me. I know how much Naboo means to him. What it means to you." Falynn swallowed down the bitter bile that came up to her throat at his words. Her father was indeed from Naboo, but she knew these lands meant little to nothing to him. He did not care for this planet. Not anymore. "I trust with his choices and your own that you are true to your word about these people." Falynn did not allow relief to go through her and was glad she didn't as he spoke his next words. "So there shouldn't be any issues when we ask for their loyalties." Falynn wanted to kill him. She wanted to kill him where he stood and watch as his own blood spilled onto the ground. For what she had to marry. For the lives, he had already destroyed. And for the threats, he was now making on her people. "You will be joining me when we speak with them." Pausing he motioned for a few Stormtroopers with a jerk of his head. They immediately obeyed and were quickly by their side. "For the time being, enjoy your time in the city. They will bring you to me when we are ready."

Again he was gone, walking away from her. She watched as he got further, and further from their sight. When she could no longer see him, she breathed and that power flowed out of her, as her mind lowered those blocks. She spun on her heels, ignoring the stormtroopers and began to walk quickly, her fist clenching and unclenching at her sides. She felt like a traitor walking down those streets and past those buildings of tan, gold, and teal. She did not deserve to walk on this soil, not for what she had just brought to them. Her eyes began to burn as she passed the people of her planet. Some of them old, some of them mothers to young children. Others she knew she possibly interacted with as a child. Some of them might die if they didn't show themselves useful. Falynn had led herself along with the Stormtroopers that followed her to a waterway that she was familiar with.

She wanted to sit down on that stoned flooring, beneath her, take off her shoes and kick her feet in the coolness of those waters. She couldn't though, not here, not as his empress. Those who past her gave her stares, their faces revealing their emotions and opinions of her. Respect, hatred, disgust, admiration. She could feel them all. She wanted to tear at the tight, red dress she wore and throw it into the water, and watch it sink so far down where it would be buried. Then she would tear out the combs in her hair, and the black earrings that were posted in her ears. She would watch them all sink. Then she would move on to the Stormtroopers and toss them in next. Then she would head straight for Kylo.

The water began to make small ripples, from a phantom wind.

From her. The force pushed its way out of her mind, as she stared at her hated reflection in that mirrored surface.

"Enjoying the view?"

Shutting her powers immediately off, and throwing back up her mental wall, Falynn turned to see General Hux smiling at her.

"General," Falynn did a slight bow of her head. "I was not expecting to see you here."

She had only seen him a few times before today. Once when she had first arrived in the city, and briefly on her wedding day. She hadn't talked to him yet, Henne had mentioned him a few times, that he was working alongside Kylo Ren for military advancements. At the time she didn't deem the small amount of information giving on him worth noting.

"I could not miss the opportunity," he looked down into the water, that moments ago was rippling from Falynn's power. "To see such a lovely city. Truly remarkable your homeland is."

Falynn gave him a tight smile and nodded her head. "I am deeply honored you believe so."

"Yes," he nodded as he looked down then slowly raised his pale blue eyes to meet her own. "I am glad to see that you are feeling better."

Falynn frowned as she tilted her head. "I beg your pardon?"

"I had to inform that handmaiden of yours yesterday that you were out cold in a corridor of the ship," his words came out, like honey. Sweet and sticking onto her nerves. Falynn feet rooted to the ground. She tried to keep her expression neutral, passive as he continued "I was very concerned that our new empress had fallen ill."

The way he was eyeing her, made her want to dump him into the waters as well. He reminded her of a snake, as his eyes scanned over her body. She stepped back in between the Stormtroopers as if they could block her from those pale predatory eyes.

"Make sure you take care of yourself, my lady," he nodded towards the Stormtroopers with another crooked smile and walked past them. He paused for only a moment before adding in a hushed voice. "I would hate to see any misfortune coming upon you. Especially since you just became a happy bride."

Falynn turned over her shoulder watching as General Hux walked away, and couldn't shake the feeling he might have just seen those ripples in the water.

* * *

For the next few hours of the day, she could have been easily fooled that everything was going to be alright. She enjoyed herself weaving through the streets, walking under large stone bridges, sitting down by the waters. She had found a shaded tree where she enjoyed resting beneath and nibbling on five blossom bread. She even pulled the Stormtroopers to attend the theatre with her. She was certainly home.

After resting for a bit she made her way to look through some of the clothing boutiques to see if she could find some traditional dresses. She found an off the shoulders lavender dress, lined with gold, and another deep ivory blue dress.

Running her fingers over the velvety surface of the dresses, she realized these wouldn't do. They would not match with the new title that she carried. Sighing she continued to go through the dresses until she found a black dress. The dress fell softly off of the shoulders, with leather fabric around the waist and hips. The sheer black skirt flared out where you could slightly see the silver leggings that were underneath it. The collar swooped down and connected to the sleeves, with lace that would go softly up her throat. Yes this most certainly would do. She walked over to the shopkeeper. A pretty woman in her late fifties perhaps. Two long white-blond braids fell down her back, blending in with her silver dress.

Falynn gave her a smile, "I would like this black dress please."

The woman's blue eyes narrowed at Falynn, and Falynn felt her stomach churned as the woman said under her breath. "You are the empress. Why don't you just take it."

The words hit her like brick, threatening to knock her to her knees. Of course, that was how they would see it. They wouldn't see her as the girl who grew up in these lands, who used to splash in the waters. They wouldn't understand this was where Falynn had discovered her gift, as the water rippled and waved and she stood in one of its rivers. No. To them, she was a Lady of the Sith. The bride of the feared conqueror.

The woman didn't say another word to Falynn as she bagged up the dress, then set it roughly on the counter. Falynn tried giving the woman her warmest smile, but it didn't reach the woman as she just silently and coldly stared back. Falynn lowered her eyes as she placed her credits onto the sleek white counter. She left the boutique feeling a heaviness wearing on her. She peered at herself in the reflection of a window, at the red dress that clung to her body. Later, possibly soon she would be standing by Kylo's side as he announced his new conquer of this planet. Falynn wouldn't be able to refuse. She would not be able to fight, at least not in the ways that she wanted. She gripped onto the bag that was now in her hands, then spun on the Stormtroopers.

"I will return. I want you to keep your post here, and do not leave until I return," she ordered.

They turned to each other, hesitant for a moment until Falynn snapped. "That is an order, troopers!"

They straightened up, and she paid them no heed as she left them, and headed towards the nearest place of privacy where she could shed out the red dress and into the black one.

* * *

Kylo was surprised when he saw Falynn walking up next to him, as he stood on a platform in the center of Naboo. She was no longer in her red dress, but instead a black one, that flowed down around her feet. Her makeup had changed as well. Silver now lined her eyes, and her lips were now bare and pink. She kept her hair in braids but took out the black combs, that had pinned some of her hair back, and now the rest of the copper fell around her shoulders. She turned for a moment her eyes locking with his helmet.

A statement.

A bold one at that.

She kept the colors of a Sith but was now dressed in the clothing of her people. A message to them, in her unity, that she still felt with them. He thought when she walked out of the ship and saw the lands of her home, she would have been happy. Grateful even, but he saw the light shattering in those sea-colored eyes of her.

She stood beside him hands clasped in front of her, her posture straight and still as her eyes moved through her people. Searching for what he didn't know. Perhaps an old friend, a familiar face. Her eyes turned to him again, as she gave him a smile. Confident. As if she knew of her sudden wardrobe change perplexed him. He ignored it, as he turned to the crowd. Allowed her to think of what she wanted. Allowed her to think of whatever she thought of him.

"People of Naboo," his voice boomed over the crowd, "Today will be a day you remember that order and peace have been brought upon you." None of the citizens of Naboo responded, and he could feel it. Their fear pulsating through the crowd like a dark wave. Some of their eyes were in question on why he made his way to their planet. Others dripped with a deep loathing. His lips twitched underneath his helmet. He turned to wife, who was now stiff beside him her full lips pressed tightly together. "Today I have brought you, my empress." He extended his hand out towards her. "Yesterday, we commemorated our wedding." He lowered his hand, then reached out and grabbed Falynn's, and yanked her forward, raising both of their hands together. If she was going to make her statements he would make his own. "As a gift to her, and her people I have decided I would bring Order to Naboo. I trust as my bride has come from these lands you will show your loyalty to the First Order." He turned his face towards her. "And to us."

Falynn turned her sharp eyes on him. She could not hide what was there. Resentment and hatred, not realizing what he was doing for her. The opportunity he had laid out before her. He had brought her home, something he couldn't even do for himself. His fingers tightened around hers as if he could convey that message to her. What he was trying to give to her. To them. She stared at their hands in a hollow silence.

A voice from the crowd broke his attention away from her when he heard someone shout. "I will not cower before the Order!"

Without removing his hand from hers, Kylo simply raised his other hand seeking the individual who spoke. With his strong gift of the force, he easily found them. The Stormtroopers recognizing the command and moved their way down the steps and around the crowd and holding up their blasters.

Kylo's fist closed.

He heard a gasp coming out of her lips as Falynn's grew eyes wide watching that one individual fall to the ground. The others in the crowd did not dare to move or to speak. An easy lesson to learn when speaking against him.

He gave them their warning, and as he let go of Falynn's hand, he spoke quietly. "Another gift to you, wife. Be grateful the rest of the crowd remained unscathed."

She turned watching as he walked back toward the command shuttle, and there it was burning. A fire in those eyes, a fire that he knew wish could burn him from where he stood. All for one life. He stared at her for a moment, studying her as she stood there, in the clothing of her people. As if she was taunting him with the black matching his own. He turned and disappeared into the command shuttle, as the ramp closed shutting her out, along with everything else.

* * *

Kylo remained silent as he made his way toward the front of the ship, removing his helmet tempted to throw it across the ship crashing into the first thing it hit. Taking deep inhales through his nose, Kylo ran his fingers through his thick black hair before gripping onto the seat behind the pilots. The seat that Falynn had sat in only hours ago as he led her to her gift.

His gloved fingers creaked as his grip tightened on the seat, the burn of her stare still lingering on him. This union was already falling apart. She was blocking herself from him, not allowing him to get in. She didn't see herself as his wife, his ally. He wasn't sure what she felt or thought about what she was in this union. The image of her, out of the dress he had personally picked for her for this day, replaced by the clothing of Naboo. It was her way to spite him, to show him that she would not bend to him, that she was more connected to these people. A proof that she had no connection to him, despite the black that covered both of their skin.

With a loud yell, Kylo pulled out his red lightsaber swiftly cutting the seat in half. The heavy black leather landed on the shuttle's floor with a loud thud. Brushing his black hair out of his face Kylo stared at the now broken chair a newfound emptiness hollowing out his chest.

The sound of the shuttle's ramp opening broke Kylo out of his thoughts, as he turned to see who was entering the shuttle. He was about to yell at whoever entered the ship to leave him alone, then cursed under his breath.

General Hux stood at the entrance leaving the ramp opened, a brow arched at the now broken chair. His head then straightened up, his pale blue eyes narrowing in amusement at Kylo. Turning the power off of his lightsaber, Kylo hooked it back to his side as he carefully watched Hux approach him, with his own air of caution. He hated Hux, he had hated him for a long time. If it wasn't for his skilled military strategies Kylo would have already cut him down long ago. Despite his arrogance Hux proved himself to be useful to the First Order and to him. He hadn't committed any crime or defiance against Kylo or the Order which would allow him a good enough reason to kill Hux.

"What is it?" Kylo quietly snapped.

"I come to inquire what our plans with Naboo are," Hux replied calmly as he stepped in front of Kylo, moving his eyes back to the broken chair. "Your empress has made her way into the crowd. What are your plans with her exactly?"

"My plans with my wife are of no concern of yours," Kylo hissed at him.

Kylo's dark eyes watched as Hux moved himself to the front windows of the shuttle. Kylo followed his gaze to the Naboo citizens that were outside. All of them were already making their way down the streets, huddling close together, eyes lingering on the command shuttle.

"I mean no quarrels with you, great leader," Hux reassured, his posture seemed more relaxed than usual. It did not strike well with Kylo's nerves as his own muscles were tight with tension underneath his black leathers. "I just would like to be informed on our tactics here. Do I need to rally troops?" He slightly turned his head almost smirking at Kylo. "The empress doesn't seem that interested in your plans. I was seeing if you needed my help in convincing her otherwise."

"I need you to stay away from her," Kylo's voice became quiet, lethal, as he placed his helmet back on his head. "I need you to keep track of the Stormtroopers and their fleet. If anymore speak out against the First Order, take command from there."

Kylo turned away from Hux ready to leave the shuttle until Hux's voice shot at his back"Do you also want me to send someone to fix the chair?"

His thoughts snapped from a quiet rage that flung the broken piece of the chair at Hux.

It had barely missed Hux, who stared at it now wide-eyed as it crashed against the floor.

"I need you," Kylo spoke through the mask, more menacing and promising of what would happen next if Hux stepped out of line. "To do what you are told."

* * *

She hated him. Falynn had made her way into the crowds as soon as Kylo left and headed to where the man had fallen. He hadn't been much older than thirty. Falynn peered around the crowd to see if there was a child, a woman. Any sign of his family. She didn't see any, all she saw were faces that stared at her with hate.

Hatred, because she was with the man that murdered this innocent man, just because he spoke out. He didn't threaten him, didn't raise a weapon. I just used his voice. A gift that had now been taken away from her people. None of them spoke a word against her, for fear of the Stormtroopers that still surrounded them. And her.

They were afraid of _her. _

_Please! _Falynn wanted to scream. _Please let me help! Tell me what I can do to help! This wasn't my doing. I didn't want to bring them here! _

She couldn't though. She would have to let Kylo, take her planet. Possibly take a few more lives if she wanted to reach a greater purpose. She owed the Resistance, and she owed Leia. She owed Naboo. She might not be able to save them all, but she could possibly save a majority through her silence. Turning from the crowd she moved past them, she made her way off the streets. She shot a steely look at the Stormtroopers who tried following her. She made sure Henne was not following behind her either.

When she was sure she was unseen, she ran.

She ran into the fields that led to the mountains. Tears stung her eyes pooling onto her cheeks as she made her way into the thicket of green and woods. And when she was hidden away by those tall trees she screamed while falling to her knees. And she let her powers fully unleash from her, blasting the pebbles, leaves, and twigs that surrounded her sending them to shatter against the trees.

She stayed bent over, wrapping her arms herself as she sobbed and screamed. Screamed from the emptiness that she felt. She screamed because the home and people she loved now hated her. She screamed because even though she was in her own lands now, she felt so far away. So so far that she might have well been floating in the stars where no one could reach her. She fell to her side as her body shuddered the rocks and leaves underneath her still shaking from the force releasing itself from Falynn's body.

Falynn let that power pour out, and pour and pour until she found there was nothing left in her.

* * *

**Thank you guys for all of your support so far. :)**


	4. Chapter Four

Falynn felt emotionally drained as she was taken to the capital Theed. The power that she exuded so much in those fields of trees had emptied her completely of any energy she had. It was an effort to keep up with the Stormtroopers that were stationed on either side of her. Her feet felt like lead, and her thoughts had turned to mush. She needed to sit or lie down and allow her body to settle again. She had not used that much power in a very long time. The memories of the last time they had been unleashed in such volumes tried surfacing themselves to the edge of her mind. She silently and violently pushed them back down.

Falynn had been informed that afternoon...after the awful speech, Kylo had given that she would be staying at the palace. Queen Winama the leader that Falynn had heard about while growing up had welcomed them with a tight smile. Falynn had only slightly bowed her head in return unsure of what to say to Theed's leader. She was a regal-looking woman with hard gray eyes, ruby red lips, and jet black hair that was pulled back into several round buns on the top of her head. Her robes had been a deep violet that swept the floor. Gold was worn underneath swirling up her neck. A large golden headdress was on top of her head, as she kept her chin lifted up. It was obvious she was not pleased with their presence.

Falynn couldn't blame her, this was her home they had barged into. Apparently the Queen had been demanded by one of Kylo's Stormtrooper captains that Falynn be given one of the suites. Before Falynn wasn't even able to refuse. As they navigate their way down the grand stoned halls people who worked or lived in the palace turned away from them. No one wanted them there. Their stay was by force, not a warm welcome by its people. Falynn kept her head lowered, feeling trapped between the two Stormtroopers.

She didn't care to be there either.

Falynn stood speechless in the doorway to her room after. The two stormtroopers that had escorted her stationed themselves outside the door with their blasters. After a moment of open mouth, awestruck Falynn had shut the door behind her. Loudly enough so they would know she no longer wanted to be bothered.

When she was a girl her mother used to take her into Theed to wander around the sheets. Falynn remembered her mother picking her up in her arms and pointing to the palace. She explained to Falynn that the palace was a beautiful place to live in, and to be in one you needed to be a Queen. When they had returned home, Falynn had wrapped a blanket around her shoulders pretending to be royalty, imagining what it would be like.

Now that she was here in the palace she had no words for it. She certainly wasn't the royalty she used to daydream about. Not even close.

The room itself could be easily mistaken for a large apartment. The bed was covered in lavender velvet and cotton sheets, with a golden canopy. A large vanity, sat in the corner, next to the large curved windowed doors that led to a balcony. A dining area was pressed against the corner of the wall with small crystals hanging over it, giving it light. An arched door, that was parallel to the balcony, led to the bathing suit. Despite how large and luxurious the room was, Falynn felt suffocated in it. This was not the room that she felt she deserved. That any of them deserved.

Throughout that evening no one came in to intrude on her. Not even Henne. She had given specific orders that she wanted to be left alone. No one had spoken a word against her. Perhaps the only highlight of being married to Kylo Ren. Very few questioned her, in fear of what her husband would possibly do to them.

Falynn took advantage of the bathing suit and allowed the warmth inside the enclosed area to relax her muscles. As she found the warm waters of the large round, bronze tub and settled her body down, Falynn sighed and tilted her head back. The water bubbled and foamed around her easing some of the fuzziness that was still enclosed in her mind. She allowed her eyes to slowly study the intricate swirls of turquoise and gold on the bronze ceiling above her. Her eyes lazily trailed the designs letting the swirls lure her mind away from the horrors she faced that day.

She was tired.

She was already so tired of this facade. This was only the second day that she had been married to Kylo Ren. She was already so tired of it and what she had to pretend to be. She closed her eyes, her mind floating to the memory of their introduction.

Her mother had dressed her in a pretty dark violet and lined her eyes with black, and lips with a lighter shade of purple. As they walked into the hall her father had followed closely behind. He had been dressed in his First Order officer uniform as he walked with his chin held high and hands clasped behind his back. Kylo stood at the front of the room with his usual attire of black and that damn helmet. Falynn was surprised to see there were a few other women close to her age, that were shaking against the wall. Other options, she realized as her stomach churned. As they approached him, Kylo walked down the black marble steps and approached them. He had gotten so close to her as if he couldn't see well enough through that mask.

Her father, Darred did a low bow, "Supreme Leader, allow me to introduce my daughter." He stepped beside Falynn, his lips curling up into the smile she had learned to hate. "Falynn."

Her father had been in the First Order and serving the Imperials as long as she could remember. As a child she was blind to that. Her mother Amgena treating her father as some type of hero taking her away from Tatooine. He was already favored in the eyes of the First Order. He was willing to do anything to keep his ranks in their empire. Including giving her up to Kylo as an option to wife. That being so Kylo took one slow round look at Falynn. She had stood still as he had looked her up and down slowly like some vulture. Assessing her no doubt, she had felt the skin underneath that dark violet crawling. He had stood in front of Falynn for a good long while before turning to her father.

"We shall hold the ceremony next week," was all Kylo had to say.

No questions. The other women had been dismissed, and Kylo just gave her a curt nod before following some other officials and a few generals out of the hall leaving Falynn alone with her parents. She had always wondered why he had chosen her so suddenly. Had he even looked over the other woman who had been standing in the room? When she ran her eyes over them, they had all looked extremely relieved. The sight made Falynn grit her teeth. Why? _Why _had she been chosen? Perhaps he was too busy at that moment, to really think properly on the decision. It didn't make a difference. She was here now as his wife. It could not be undone. Falynn reached out her hand, and watched the water ripple underneath her fingertips, then stopped when she felt something trickling from within her room.

Stepping out of the tub, Falynn reached for the white silk robe, that hung on the golden hook, by the door. She securely wrapped it around herself and tied the white sash around her hip before slowly entering the arch that led to the bedroom.

She paused in the arched opening from the sight of Kylo sitting on her bed. He was leaning forward with his forearms resting on his legs and hands clasped together.

Falynn narrowed her eyes as she hugged the silk robe tighter around her. Kylo didn't move from where he sat as she slowly approached him. She stopped a couple of feet away.

"Are we going to be sharing a room tonight?" she asked arching an eyebrow. Surprisingly enough she was less dressed then she was the night before. Perhaps he sensed that and was coming in for the opportunity. If that was the case she would tell him what he told her the night before. _At the moment I am not really in the mood. _

For she wasn't. Not after what he had pulled today.

"I am not planning on staying here tonight no," he dryly replied.

"Of course not," her words were cool as she folded her arms. "If we slept together, that would mean you would have to take off that helmet of yours...unless you sleep in it?"

A low hiss, which she ignored. She was in no mood to play the gracious and blushing wife. Today he took an innocent life from her people. He invaded her home. He turned her own people and planet against her. Allow him to be insulted.

He didn't give another response to her snide remark, to which Falynn held back a smirk.

Falynn strutted past Kylo without a glance and moved her way toward the vanity. Sitting down she grabbed the brush and began to comb through the damp tangles. The bed creaked, and was followed by his footsteps before he made his way to stand behind her.

"I was trying to make you happy," he finally said.

Falynn's head shot up staring at him in disbelief.

"Make me happy?" she let out a harsh laugh. "By coming to my homeland and harming my people?"

"I am trying to bring peace to your homeland," his voice was strained through the helmet. "The world needs order, Falynn. It needs to be constructive."

"Is that so?" she continued to brush her hair moving her head back down, where she could face her reflection. "Explain to me then, how sending Stormtroopers towards the people...the people that I love is a way of being constructive. You are not sending a message of peace, Kylo Ren. You are sending threats."

Hands slammed on either side of her, knocking over perfumes and combs, as she was in mid brush through a section of her hair. Kylo leaned forward to where his masked face, was reflecting in the mirror next to her own. Falynn was frozen on her cushioned chair, her fingers clenching around the handle of her brush as she listened to him breathing into her ear. He leaned down further to where she could easily take off his helmet if she wanted to. Kylo's body heat radiated off of his black and onto the bare of her neck and through the skin fabric of the robe. He was close, so dangerously close, that if she let anything slip in front of him he could easily crush her body or mind. She did not remove her eyes from their reflection and willed her breath to steady where he could not smell that fear or power.

"I will bring order," his voice was a hiss cutting into her skin. "While we are married Falynn, it would be in your best interest to remember where you stand."

His hands lingered on either side of her, letting the words sink into her. Falynn kept her gaze on their reflection taking in breaths through her nose, using every muscle in her body to keep the force down, and her back straight. By the time Kylo straightened up, her body was shaking. He left, and she didn't bother getting dressed. She did not sleep that night, and when she walked through the streets that morning, Kylo's command shuttle was gone, along with Kylo.

It was right where she left it, through the trees, and under the waterfall that overlooked one of the green fields. Falynn moved her way down the mountain watching her footing, as she edged herself behind the waterfall, and made her way into the small damp cave. She smiled seeing the box was right where she had left it.

She had told Henne, that morning after waking not even bothering to inquire where Kylo had flown off to, that she wanted to take a walk that morning. When Henne offered to follow her, Falynn quickly shut it down. No one else bothered to question her, the Stormtroopers were too busy, monitoring the streets, while the officials were conducting business in the political offices in Theed.

Another box laid beside the one that her saber was in and Falynn opened it revealing her old training clothes. She decided it would be best to hide those away too. If Kylo or the others found them then that would raise too many questions. She quickly undressed out of the loose red dress she walked out of the inn with that morning and slid into the leather training wear. There were stiff, weathered, and torn but they felt good against her skin. After pulling on her brown boots, and tying back her hair, Falynn's fingers began to shake as she knelt down in front of the box, where she knew her greatest treasure lay. Unclicking the rustic box, Falynn slowly opened it and smiled to see that the hilt of her lightsaber was just the way she left it.

As she picked it up, it hummed as it weighed heavily but perfectly in her hands. Holding it out, the two violet beams extending out on either side of the hilt with a hum. The violet light illuminated off of the cave walls, Falynn spun the lightsaber in her hand, listening as it sang through the air that it cut. A piece of her felt whole again, as she moved her way to a large entrance of the cave and began to twirl it faster in her hand, her own body twisting with it. As if she was dancing with the weapon that had chosen her. She admired and loved the violet lights that bounced off the wall. A unique color indeed.

When Leia was with her, Falynn confessed that she wanted a lightsaber of her own, Leia explained the meaning of the crystals and the power they emanated to that individual. When violet had chosen Falynn Leia's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but then a slow smile appeared on her lips. She had placed a hand on Falynn's shoulder and told her to be wise in her choices and how she wielded the weapon. A rare color indeed. One that not many Jedis wielded or Siths. She was neither.

She was just...Falynn.

Lost, sometimes confused, and filled with that violet fire as it twirled and cut in her hands. She had yet to use it in any real fighting. Most of the time, she just went off on her own, to practice the fighting style that Haymond had taught her. Fluent like the very water she was hiding beneath. Cutting the lightsaber through some rocks, Falynn stopped when she felt something above her head. She turned the power off of her lightsaber as she fell silent. She lifted her head up as if she could see what was above her on the surface. She silenced her powers, in fear it could be Kylo. He was powerful enough that he would be able to feel the force right underneath the rocks.

When she didn't feel anything she let it come back to the surface, her lightsabers powers coming back on. She continued her practice until her legs felt like they could give out, and she was covered in sweat. She knew she couldn't spend too much time behind the waterfall. Henne or some of the officials would become curious, and even possibly report back to Kylo.

Falynn quickly undressed out of her training leathers, packing them back into the box. With a head tap to her lightsaber, she reverently placed it back in its box, before closing it.

"I will be back when I can, old friend," she whispered before standing up.

She was about to get back dressed in her dress when she heard the rushing waters outside of the cave. A smile touched her lips, as she looked back above her head. Even if someone was possibly lingering there, they wouldn't be able to see her if she stayed mostly behind the waterfall.

Picking up the red dress, Falynn headed toward the waterfall, before setting the dress down on a small rock. With nothing but her undergarments, Falynn stepped into the waterfall and closed her eyes. A laugh escaped her lips as she reached her hands up, embracing the cool water that fell down on her. She let it fall down on her face, grateful she chose not to wear any makeup and allowed it to splash down over her while running her fingers through her wet hair. She spun and splashed releasing the emptiness she had felt the day before until she knew all the sweat had been washed off.

Leaving the sanctuary of the waters, Falynn propped her barefoot on a rock, and stretched out her leg, then moved to the next. She winced as she leaned back, and listened to her muscles popping. It definitely had been some time since he had been able to do full physical exercise like that. A wave of gratitude rippled through her, as she allowed herself to mostly dry before getting dressed into her red dress.

Falynn moved her way back under the waterfall to the cliff, where she made her way at the top of the hill. She was halfway back to the center of the city when she paused in her steps.

General Hux stood by a tree, his blue eyes like ice as they scanned her. Falynn looked around to see if any other officials were around him, but he was alone.

"How was your walk, empress?" he asked, his words dripping between them, with a known amusement.

Falynn shifted uneasily on her feet. Was he the one that she had sensed above the cave. The smile that played on his lips, told her that he knew. He knew that she wasn't going out just for a walk. Falynn's expressions remained aloof, relaxed as she smiled at him.

"Quite refreshing, thank you," she calmly replied continuing her steps towards the city.

"You had us most concerned," he spoke as he followed her. "Your handmaiden said, that you went on a walk, but we weren't able to find you anywhere. I was beginning to think you fell into the water...and drowned."

Falynn gave him a sidelong glance. "And why exactly were you looking for me, General?"

"You are our great lady," he answered, voice like silk almost in a coaxing manner. "We have matters to discuss."

"On what exactly?" her eyes narrowed.

"On your rule over these people," he explained now standing beside her and keeping up with her fast-paced walk. "Not sure, if Ren has told you much about me. I am the lead commander of the troops. My control and directions of the army is nothing but flawless."

"Are you suggesting," Falynn began her eyes turning to ice as her voice came out like stone. "For us to command troops to fall upon my people?"

"Not unless it is called for," Hax spoke slowly eyes scanning and calculating Falynn. "That would be the last result of course, if your people did not want to fall under the jurisdiction of The First Order. Or if the Queen does not want to comply."

"I have no intention of threatening the citizens," she snapped then added. "Or the Queen. Matter of fact, I believe it best you have these discussions with her and not me."

"Don't worry," Hux said a half a smile twitching upon his lips. "We have every intention of taking matters up with the Queen. As the Supreme Lady, you are required to be there."

Falynn froze in her steps. She hadn't thought ahead of being a part of such diplomats. At least not by herself. She thought Kylo would be with her, through any political matters. She was just there to stand by his side, and be his support. She didn't know the first thing, of being involved with such affairs on her own.

"I have conducted a meeting, for this afternoon," Hux stated his cold eyes turning to her, as he did a bow, "that will give you time to dry off, empress. We will meet at Theed in the throne room."

Falynn didn't even bother to respond as panic began to rise in her. When Hux was out of sight, Falynn fell to her knees as the earth shuddered from beneath her.


	5. Chapter Five

Theed's council members were seated in tall white stoned chairs. The chairs were formed to create a half circle where they could all see one another. The Queen who was not even able to sit in her throne, sat by Falynn who replaced the seat of the throne. Hux had instructed that Queen Winama to show her respect to the Supreme Lady, and to take her place next to her. An order that Falynn wasn't able to shoot down, unless she wanted to undermine herself in front of the whole council. They stared at her loathingly their eyes cutting through her like glass. Queen Winama had kept her gray eyes straight not once turning in Falynn's direction.

Falynn kept her own eyes on the two white stoned doors that led them into the throne room wishing she could flee through them. She was finding it hard to breath in her heavy black dress, with billowing red sleeves, and the black headdress that sat on top of her head. They dressed her to look like the authority they wanted her to embed on these people. Falynn resisted pulling at the collar that clung to her throat. She sat in the chair, back straight, arms pinned to the large arm rest of the throne. Hux sat on the other side of her. She wanted to spit on his smug face.

All eyes were on her, and she knew that it was time for her to speak, to begin whatever discussions that needed to be had. She wasn't even sure what that was, Hux hadn't explained any of that information to her. Was he expecting her to lead the whole thing?

"G-good afternoon," she began. A silent pause. The council members exchanged glances at one another looking a bit confused. Falynn swallowed her mouth going dry. "We are gathered here today, to discuss what has been recently revealed."

"You mean of your betrayal," an elderly man spoke, on the far right of her. The words stung like a blade slicing across her throat.

She straightened her back more as she continued, "I-I don't see myself as a traitor."

"Then would you care to explain," Queen Winama's cold voice snapped turning her stone colored eyes to Falynn. "Why the First Order has come to invade my people, when we have done nothing to offend them."

"My...my husband wants to create order," _lies_ Falyn wanted to scream as the words scratched up her throat. "And peace. We have not come here to cause any harm."

"Tell that to the innocent man, who fell dead yesterday," another voice.

"I...I understand," Falynn took a deep breath through her nose, her chest rising and falling rapidly. _Believe me I do. _Right after it happened she had let her all of her powers unleash from her own grief. "I will do everything I can so that won't happen again."

Next to her Hux made a sound that sounded like a harsh snicker. Falynn looked up at him, but he sat perfectly still in his chair one of his legs crossed over the other. He looked perfectly content, comfortable even. _Snake. _She wanted to to hiss at him. _You are no better than Kylo. You are a snake. _

"The only way you can achieve this is for you and these troops to leave," said a woman from the far right of the semi circle. She was wearing a velvet blue dress, with a violet hood that shadowed her face. "We promise we will not interfere with the rest of your affairs. That is if you leave this planet immediately." Everyone else in the semi-circle nodded in agreement. Including the Queen.

Falynn and Hux were the only two that had remained silent from the demand. Hux's snake cold eyes turned to Falynn in question. Wondering how she would respond to not just the command, but how they were speaking to her. The Supreme lady. His lips twitched as he waited. As they all waited.

Falynn wanted to speak but she couldn't.

Because she agreed with them. She didn't want them to be on this planet either. What was she supposed to say though? Speaking against the Order would be undermining Kylo, which would put these people in even more danger. She didn't have the will to bark at them. To be cruel. So she sat there in silence as they watched her. General Hux leaned slightly forward in his chair a hand lifted up to his lips unable to hide the sneer that had formed there.

He had done this on purpose. He had set her up to this.

And she was going to fail.

She was going to fail right there on that throne. She was going to fail in her part as the Empress. She was going to fail a Leia and the Resistance and the promise she wanted to keep them. She was going to fail because as she sat there amongst the council she was trapped. If she spoke one way she would be a traitor to Kylo, if she spoke another way she would be a traitor to herself. She swallowed as her eyes burned. As the very blood beneath her skin burned. There was no other way. She would have to risk the hatred of her people. If that is what it took to save them. Even if it meant the words would tear her apart. Taking in another deep breath she opened her mouth again, hating herself for what she was about to say.

"You don't really have a choice," a voice echoed from the entrance of the opening to the throne room just as the words were at the edge of her lips.

Surprised they all turned to the entrance of the throne room. Falynn straightened her back up on the throne eyes slightly widening. When had he arrived back on Naboo? This morning his ship had been gone. Kylo Ree n was moving towards them like some type of wraith, his black hood pulled up and his cape flowing behind him. She didn't think that she would ever be relieved to see him, but she was. So relieved that a sigh almost escaped her lips. She caught it quickly and kept her face neutral as he came in front of the throne.

"No one, is to speak against my wife," he called out to the council members who stiffened in their chairs. Now that Kylo had entered the room everyone had gone silent and deathly still. Kylo turned his head halfway to Hux and waved a hand at him. "You may take your leave. We need an extra seat."

Hux glared up at Kylo, his nostrils flaring, unmoving from his seat. Kylo easily fixed Hux's arrogant bravado, as his fingers flexed with his hand still raised. Hux quickly shuffled to stand up on feet, and Falynn snickered quietly under her breath. He must have heard, because he shot her a look that could kill, before turning his attention back to Kylo and his hand.

"Supreme Leader I-," his voice shook as he bowed his head.

Kylo quickly cut him off. "I think it would be unwise for you to speak," he hissed through his helmet. "I do not remember setting a time for a meeting with the council."

"You were absent," Hux responded tightly, lifting his head back up. "I didn't want to concern you with such trivial matters."

"But you would burden, my empress?" Kylo challenged.

Hux didn't answer as he slightly lifted his chin higher, meeting Kylo's helmet with his ice blue eyes. Hux's eyes moved around the room examining the members of the council. His eyes stopped when they reached Falynn. A chill ran down her spine, as those icy eyes pinned her to where she stood. There was a promise in those eyes, that this wouldn't be the last time she would see him. He gave a slight bow of his head, before moving his way out of the courtroom.

Kylo extended his hand towards Falynn who did not hesitate to grasp onto it. With a surprising gentleness Kylo, pulled her off the throne, and sat her down on the chair that Hux had just been sitting in. Falynn's body sank a little on the smaller seat, glad she was no longer on that throne. Kylo released their hands as he sat down between her and the Queen then leaned back

"We come here," Kylo began as he surveyed the council members, "to bring peace and order to your lands." He let out a sound similar to a hiss as he motioned his hand towards Falynn. "And you show your gratitude by insulting a woman who is from these lands and cares for her planet deeply. Who My empress who wore the traditions of your people to show her unity to all of you. And this is the thanks you give her."

"We will never show our gratitude to your control," Queen Winama retorted boldly as she stood. She turned to face Kylo her stone eyed stare sliding over him, then to Falynn.

Falynn swallowed down the sickness that threatened to burn up her throat. This was her Queen who she revered and respected. Who at one point she would have gladly served under if there were ever a time in need. Now she was looking at Falynn as if she was some type of monster. "She is no longer a part of our people."

The throne room flooded into darkness as Falynn's mind went blank. Disowned by her own people. From the lands that she loved so deeply growing up. She had once stood on those waterfalls arms outstretched feeling the salty breeze dreaming. Dreaming of a possible bright future for herself believing one day she could serve a great purpose. It had all been a false hope, one she naively believed unaware of who her father was loyal to. Her knuckles turned white, as she tightly gripped onto the sides of the white chair. Her eyes lowered, as she sucked in her bottom lip. _You must play the part, Falynn. Do not allow them to see your devastation. _

Kylo slowly stood up from the throne, where he could face Queen Winama directly. She was a great deal shorter than he was. Her black hair, was pinned up in several large buns. Golden chopsticks poked out from her hair with yellow jewels dangling down. Her robes, were of golds, blues, and yellows. Her gray eyes seethed up at Kylo. Daring him to take a step closer. There was no fear in her. Her people were strong, and unbending. Under different circumstances she knew this moment would have made her proud.

That bravery and that light was quickly snuffed out, as Kylo flicked his wrist, cupping his hand as he slowly moved it up. Queen Winama's gray eyes widened as she made a choked gasp. Her feet began to slowly lift from the ground. The council member's watched as their Queen began to choke, their faces growing pale as death.

Kylo's slowly moved his arm upward, the Queen's body gravitating with the movement. Her body was stiff, arms pinned by her side, and Falynn's once powerful and respectful Queen was nothing more than a stiff ragdoll, in Kylo's power.

"I don't believe," a dark power rumbled through the room as Kylo's voice echoed off of those white walls. "That you have the power to make such decrees."

"Ren," Falynn's voice cracked out.

He didn't hear her as he kept that grip of the force around Queen Winama. Her strong-willed gray eyes were beginning to grow dim. Her mouth gaping open like fish.

He was going to kill her. Kylo was going to end her life in front of all of them to make a point. To show that the men and women in this woman had no power. Not anymore.

Falynn stood up from her chair, and placed a shaking hand on his arm, her fingers gripping onto him as she whispered. "You made your point to them. Please release her."

Kylo didn't release his grip as the Queen's body became limp in the air, and Falynn's fingers tightened. Her knuckles were beginning to hurt. "_Ren, please! _Not here. Not now. Let her go."

Kylo jerked his arm down where the Queen roughly thudded against the ground with a crack. Falynn's body jerked next to Kylo's. Alive. He let her live, but Falynn could see as the Queen laid on the ground that many parts of her had been broken from the impact of the fall.

"All we ask is for your cooperation and loyalties," he said at last, his voice hoarse through his helmet. "Do that, and we won't have any problems." Grabbing Falynn's hand he gave his final warning. "The next time you challenge mine or Falynn's authorities, every single one of you in this room will die."

Kylo grip onto Falynn's hand tightly as he stormed them out of the throne room.

She did not dare to look behind her to see the Queen's broken and unmoveable body. He kept her alive, but she heard the sound of those cracks. Her body was badly wounded. He didn't kill her, but who knew how long it would take for the Queen to recover from those injuries. She wasn't sure if he had displayed mercy for her sake, or just prolonged the Queen's death. She couldn't ask, as she still felt hollowed. Would Naboo no longer be able to be considered a home for her? Her eyes made to search for those waterfalls, tall mountains, and trees. A piece of her heart shattered within her chest.

When they made it out to the front of the palace,Kylo spun around on her. Falynn, leaned back as Kylo's body towered over her own. Falynn realized just how much taller he was then her. Falynn herself wasn't considered short as she was 5'7''. Despite he own height, Kylo made her feel small as the shadow of his body eclipsed her own.

"I give you space," he growled quietly at her underneath the helmet. "Then I come back to see that you are holding council meetings without me."

Wait.

Falynn frowned and blinked. "Giving me space?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" he spat out at her. "Last night...you were angry with me. Don't bother denying it. I could see it."

Falynn paused at his words. So that was why he was gone this morning? He knew she had been upset, and wanted to give her time and space? Yet somehow he showed up at the most opportune moment, right when she felt like she was going to break.

"T-the council was not my idea," she tried to defend herself as he continued to hover over her. "General Hux conducted it, and told me as the Supreme Lady that I should be present...I didn't think he meant for me to conduct it."

"And you listened to him?" he scoffed. "He is no one for you to listen to."

Falynn straightened up her brows furrowing. "How was I supposed to know that? He said he was the commander of the troops...I just figured…" She hadn't known that he had set it all up hoping that she would fail. He did not bother to hide his intentions once they were there. She had seen it all over his face. He was fairly easy to read.

Kylo let out a breath through his helmet as he pointed his index finger at her before slowly drawing out again straining on each word. "He...is...not someone...you should listen to."

"I am sorry!" she snapped back at him. "What would you have me do, Ren?"

"Stay away from him," Kylo instructed straightening his body back up, allowing the sun to fall back onto Falynn as it reflected it off her copper colored hair. "And don't ever attend these affairs without me. That is not your job."

"Then what is my job?" she placed her hands on her hips. "Tell me what you would like of me, supreme leader."

"To be my empress," Kylo replied his voice softening. "And to follow me."

Falynn was taken aback by the softness of his voice. Even through the helmet. He was facing her, and for a moment she thought she saw his dark frame shaking, beneath that powerful suit. How long she wondered had Kylo been a Sith? How long had he been wandering that dark path, and who was walking on that path with him? Falynn realized the monster that he was. She knew of the lives he took, the cruel ways of his dictatorship. There was no redemption for that, but perhaps there was no redemption for her either. For she was now on that path with him, whether she wanted to be or not. The two of them would crumble and fall together, she would destroy who she was to be with him in order to protect the future of the galaxy.

Falynn tilted her head back, as her sea colored eyes shone with that determination. "Together."

* * *

Falynn immediately requested for her things to be exchanged to an Inn and out of the palace. She couldn't stomach being in those glorious stone walls. Not after what she had seen today. She could still hear the crunch of the Queen's bones as she hit the floor. She had asked Henne later that evening if she had heard any news about the Queen's well being. Henne looked tentative as she explained to Falynn that Queen Winama was now on bed rest. Her spine and leg bones had been shattered. There was a chance that she would be paralyzed from the neck down. Falynn knew the Queen would probably rather have died than to face those odds. How could a Queen rule if her body couldn't even move.

Kylo had taken his company to the command shuttle for the rest of the day, and Falynn kept to herself in the Inn for a few hours before heading back out. She made her way to the library first grabbing some books, refusing to make eye contact with any of the civilians. She walked out with the books in her hand, not bothering to check them out. She made her way on top of a field where the wind whipped her skirt around her legs, and hair around her face and all you could hear was the roaring of the waterfalls as they fell from the cliffs. She allowed Henne to follow her this time not wanting to be alone. They had brought with them along with a loaf of five blossomed bread, and a large cloth. Falynn laid out the cloth smoothing it out so they both would have room to sit on the blanket. Falynn looked over the waterfalls and mountains covered in green in silence. Henne remained quiet for Falynn's sake so she could read. Falynn had laid herself back and opened a book that was filled with short stories of her people. Of legends. Falynn read for hours enjoying the breeze, and allowing her hair to fall around her shoulders. She had changed out of that awful heavy black dress and dressed in a light, silver dress with sleeves that flowed down her arms and off her shoulders. She wanted to be comfortable. Forget the horror she just had to face.

When the light touched the edge of the mountains Falynn closed the book setting it down, then popped a berry in her mouth before sitting up. Brushing her fingers off onto the skirts of her dress. She turned to Henne who was enjoying some of the wine she had poured for herself. Henne's body seemed relaxed and content. The two of them looked the epitome of privileged. Falynn pushed down the guilt that welled up inside of her, as she laid down on her side perching her head on her hands angling her head towards Henne.

"Henne."

Henne's brows rose, as she set her cup of wine down onto their blanket. "Yes, my lady."

Falynn winced at the formalities but asked, "have you ever seen, Ren's face?"

Henne's eyebrows raised in surprise, "My lady, you have not seen our supreme leader's face?"

Falynn didn't answer, realizing she had possibly given away something she shouldn't have. Henne's eyes colored so familiar to Falynn's own, looked at her mistress sympathetically, but did not ask anymore questions. Instead she just shook her head as she finished. "The emperor only shows his face, to those he wishes to see."

And his wife, was not included in those individuals it seemed.

"I have only been told," Henne continued, "that the master has a scar down the right side of his face...given to him by a Jedi."

Falynn's eyes widened, trying to remember any information Leia had given on such matters. Leia had not spoken much of the Jedis. She only knew of one that had been amongst the Resistance, but she had never met them herself. Falynn's hands went to her own stomach, where her own scars were from the last brawl she had been in.

Henne reached out and placed a reassuring hand on Falynn's leg. "Do not worry, my mistress. I am sure the Supreme Leader will reveal his face to you soon."

Falynn grabbed her own goblet of shining liquid, as she chugged it down her throat, then tossed it into the basket they had brought with them, before standing. Henne stood as well, and helped Falynn pack the books, and the rest of the food before heading back to the city. The light had barely been visible by the time they made it to the Inn.

When Falynn had entered her room, Kylo had not been there. After she had bathed and slipped into her silk nightgown and returned the room still remained empty. Falynn laid in bed that night, and as she slept she dreamed. Dreamed and when she awoke for a moment, she thought she saw a black helmet laying on top of the nightstand by her bed. When she re-awoke the helmet was gone.


	6. Chapter Six

The next couple of weeks Falynn and Kylo didn't see much of each other. Most of the time he hadn't even been on the planet. Henne had informed her that he and General Hux had to attend to military tactics of the wondered silently to herself how that was going. How interactions between the two of them would go after the incident in the throne room? Perhaps the two of them would act as if nothing happened. Keep it professional.

A part of Falynn highly doubted that.

Henne who enjoyed listening in on conversations noted that Kylo and Hux already had a thin relationship. The council meeting was just another fuel to their dislike of one another. That being said the few times that Falynn had seen her husband was was only a passed brisk hello. A few times she had to be quiet loud and vocal with her greetings or he would have walked right passed her. It was clear the Supreme Leader had many other important things on his mind rather than his wife.

Not that she minded.

Falynn was grateful for the absence as it gave her time to go down under the waterfall and do exercises with her lightsaber. She was able to keep the mental walls around her mind down and allowed her power to hum. When she was left completely alone she took herself to the bath and rippled the waters with the force she carried.

She was able to sleep better with Kylo's absence. Most days and nights seemed peaceful as long as she stayed away from the citizens and kept away from the hustle of the streets. It was still unbearably difficult to be amongst her people. Knowing how they felt about her, what they thought of her. Traitor. That was who she was to them now. Someone who had brought devastation to them. The reason they had lost their freedom.

No one had spoken up against the Stormtroopers, nor did Falynn see any signs of the Resistance amongst them. The knowledge of their Queen's injuries and the council members' lack of will to fight kept everyone in line. Kylo Ren had made his point and now the people of Naboo walked in tight lines. They made sure they avoided Stormtroopers and kept to their daily tasks quietly. Naboo no longer seemed like the lively and thriving planet it once was.

Swallowing down the fear and guilt that festered inside of her, Falynn willed herself to visit Queen Winama at the palace. It had been two weeks since the council meeting. Falynn had tried to forget the sound as Queen Winama's bones snapping loudly on the ground. Tried not to think of how her body looked limp and disproportioned on the orange stained marble floor. Tried not to let the guilt eat her alive, knowing her heritage and blood is what brought the First Order to Naboo.

Falynn dressed in the dress she had worn when Kylo had spoken with the citizens the first day they arrived in Naboo. She kept her head held high as she entered the palace as her face remained solemn. Remorseful. None of the officials that occupied the palace or workers that roamed the halls questioned Falynn as she made her way towards Queen Winama's chambers.

She paused in the doorway briefly. Two guards that had been stationed outside the door. Their bodies remained still, but Falynn could feel their hesitation. Their fear of Falynn entering their Queen's room.

She turned to one of the guards making sure her shoulders were straight and squared. Trying to appear as the authoritative Empress she was supposed to be, instead of the broken little girl she was feeling on the inside.

"Make sure no one comes in," she quietly ordered the guards who shifted uneasily in their teal-colored uniforms. "Do not worry." She sent a wave of force towards them soothing their minds. "You will stand outside this door. You will be calm. I have no intention of hurting your Queen."

"We will be calm," both of the guards said in unison as she entered into the chamber closing the heavy doors behind her.

She stood silent for a moment, unable to move. The only sound to be heard was the quiet humming of the machines that were attached to the Queen. She was unconscious still. She hadn't woken for two weeks, and Falynn feared she might never wake again. Falynn moved by the bedside her feet quiet on the mahogany plush carpet. If weren't for the wires attached to her Queen Winama would have looked regal sleeping on her bed. Her black hair was in a loose braid that gently laid on her shoulder and contrasted against her paling skin. Her body that was robed in a deep blue laid on top of golden velvet sheets, with teal intricate swirls. Falynn went over to the vanity and grabbed the white cushioned chair than set it down by Queen Winama's bedside.

Reaching out she took the Queen's hand in her own. It felt cold and clammy as Falynn placed her other hand over the top of it, trying to warm it. She swallowed as her eyes burning, as she placed her forehead against their clasped hands.

"I'm sorry," she whispered a tear rolling down her cheek. "I am so sorry for what was done to you and Naboo. I am so sorry that I was unable to help." Pressing their clasped hands harder to her forehead her voice cracked. "I will always love Naboo and I will always consider it my home." Another choked sobbed sputtered out as she continued. "But-but I will leave in hopes that no more harm will come upon your people...our people."

Falynn held onto Queen Winama's hand for a long while listening to those machines. She held her hand tightly hoping the warmth could bring her back. That it could somehow miraculously heal her broken bones.

Her Queen...Naboo's Queen the one who had made sure everyone on the planet had lived a comfortable life. Who had given Falynn a comfortable life growing up. Falynn knew she could do no more for her people. She could only come to give her gratitude and apologies and figure out a way to set Naboo free again. To play her part and set all of the galaxy free from this cruel control.

When Falynn's own hands became cold from gripping on the Queen for those long moments she finally let go. Slowly standing up from the cushioned chair she gave the Queen one last glance. Bending forward she laid a gentle kiss on Queen Winama's forehead. She took a few moments to gather herself and wipe away any stray tears that still stained her cheeks, before heading of the Queen's bedchamber.

She cast the Queen one last glance before quietly shutting the door behind her. Falynn nodded to the guards who still stood unmoving. She gave them a smile leaving her last command with them. Another gift. If only she could soothe her own mind.

She quickly made her way down the large stone halls of the palace, ready to be away from it again. When she sharply turned a corner she stopped. Like a shadow in the spaces of light, Kylo was leaning against one of the large turquoise pillars arms crossed over his chest. Falynn held in her breath, as she made her way to go past him with another quick greeting.

"Giving your sentiments?" Kylo asked his helmet following her steps.

Falynn abruptly stopped in her steps to turn and glare at him. "I was giving my respects," Falynn cooly stated. "Their Queen has been injured...on bed rest for two weeks. I believe it is only right to see how she is doing as we are on their planet." And hers.

"They don't need her," he pushed himself off of the archway and turned his body where he was now facing her. "Neither do you."

Blood boiling underneath her skin Falynn wanted to snap _what do you know of my needs_. Instead, she retorted "you broke her body because she was defending her people, Ren. Do you not think that is a bit much? That it is not cruel? After all of their hospitality to us?"

"Hospitality?" Kylo cocked his head. "I broke her body," he took a step closer to her leaning down where she could the heat of his breathe from his helmet. "To defend you." Falynn's eyes widened as she felt something inside of her crack. He had been defending her. He had only used the force when the Queen had insulted her, but that wasn't what Falynn wanted. Saying that only turned all of this back around on her. He displayed a false respect for her. A false vision to her people, that that is what she wanted. That wasn't wanted it all. "Everything is fine. We have everything under control on Naboo." Kylo reassured her. False security. Another lie. "Just think of it…as her retirement."

Falynn's mind splintered then exploded into red. "I don't believe _paralyzation_ is a sign of retirement, _Ren_." She barely bit down the shout.

Kylo emotionlessly replied straightening his body back up. "They have the mechanism, to assist her with that,"

"That's not the point, Ren," Falynn her voice now dropping low in disgust.

She didn't care if he could hear it.

"Then what is the point!" Kylo jerked his arm out to the side. "I thought we were in this together! Yet every time I try to do something for you, you seem to throw it back in my face! Ungrateful! That is what this entire planet is! And that is," he jabbed a finger at her. "That is what you are." His voice dropped into a low growl as Falynn felt the ground beneath her begin to rumble. "I told you once before, as my empress you need to learn your place. It is about time you do so." He stepped over to once again, towering over her like night. Like a shadow. Maybe even like death. "Do not let the lack of your ambition be the downfall of your people."

Falynn willed herself to feel brave to glare up into the mask daring him to remove it, to reveal his scarred his face to her.

No, he wouldn't do that.

_Together. _

What a lie that had been. They couldn't do this together, they couldn't be a unit if he wasn't even willing to reveal all of himself to her. If he couldn't understand the fact that he had taken everything away from her, including her home and her people.

"I want to leave," Falynn demanded leaning up to get closer to that helmet. "I want you to take me to the command shuttle, and take me back the Star Destroyer."

"No," was his curt response. "And we are bringing you back to stay in the palace."

Her heart guttered. She didn't want to sleep in that palace, not knowing who else was laying in those walls broken. She shook her head eyes going wide, her body beginning to shake.

"Ren, please…"

"No empress will be staying in a simple Inn," he shut her down giving her no more room to speak. "I will see you, the morning, Falynn."

He was punishing her. He knew that she didn't want to sleep there. He had proved his point to the people of Naboo. Now he was trying to prove his point to her. That there was no way that she could win. That even though she was his wife he was the Supreme Leader. Compared to him she was nothing.

There was no more room for discussion as he left, tearing down the hall, his black cape flying behind him like some kind of wraith. Falynn watched as he pulled as red flashed in hands then began to swing. Falynn flinched as she watched columns and statues crumble and breath beneath Kylo's red lightsaber.

Horror washed over her, as she realized that she was stuck as long as Kylo wanted to keep her on Naboo. The only way she would ever be able to leave is if she learned to fly a ship. He knew though that she couldn't do that, because if she did that would break the alliance between the two of them. She was trapped, her own home had become her prison.

* * *

The heat ran through his blood and trickled into his lightsaber. He wanted to let that anger rip out of him, to unleash it on anything that way in his path. Guards, servants, and officials were smart to keep out of his way for he would not hesitate to cut them down as well. Not now with his burning blood running in his body like fuel.

He did not stop swinging his lightsaber until he felt satisfied and his breathing calmed down. When it had he took slow deep breaths through the mask as he clipped the lightsaber back to his side. She would not learn and she refused to listen to anything that he had to say.

Together, she had told him that they were going to do this together. He had returned just an hour ago. He had been looking for her when he had realized the two of them hadn't seen much of each other. He had gone around to find her just to learn that she had taken her belongings out of the palace and that she had been by the Queen's side. The very Queen who had dared insulted her.

Kylo had been located at his Star Destroyer, locating where the Resistance might possibly be. So far they had no luck. They had found a few abandoned ships, one he was informed that Rey had been on, and had possibly flown. The thought of Rey was enough to send his thoughts over the edge to think where the two of them were not that long ago. To learn that she was possibly one step ahead of him drove him mad. The information put him in a piss poor mood. He wanted to return to Naboo to ease his mind just a bit, to find solace somewhere. He came back only to learn his wife's loyalties were possibly wavering. That was probably why Hux had put her in that position two weeks ago. He was no fool, knew that it would place Falynn in a tight spot. Knew it could potentially break her, in hopes it would break Kylo as well. He could somewhat sympathize with Falynn and her possible conflict of feelings. He had been there once before himself. Until he had made his choice. Neither Kylo nor the General barely spoke a word to each other because of what happened. Both of them knowing neither one of them were stupid. To add more credit to the General he had also been wise enough to keep a fair amount of space between himself and Kylo. A good thing to or Kylo probably would have put him a good long-lasting chokehold.

Kylo had moved between two large pillars that led to the courtyard and removed his helmet, before leaning his head back. His black hair clung to the back of his neck from sweat, as he slammed his fist back onto the stone pillar.

Together.

Bullshit.

Rey had said something similar to him once as well. Told him that he didn't have to be alone anymore. Fought by his side just for a moment. Then she left and cut off any connections the two of them had. He tried reaching out to her for months. Calling. Beckoning her to him pleading for her to listen. It was to no avail. She had completely shut him out. He couldn't trust anyone. His hand clenched into a fist as it hung heavy by his side. Everything he tried, everyone he tried reaching out to just ended up being a loss to him. He couldn't even build a unity with his wife. Every time her sea-colored eyes hit his mask, they burned him with resentment and anger. So much anger in her eyes, that if she had carried the force with her, he could probably easily seduce her to the dark side. He didn't want those eyes upon his face. He wasn't ready for anyone else to look at him only to turn their back.

Moving his body off of the pillar he made his way through the courtyard, placing his helmet back on his head, as his black boots crunched on the dried leaves and flower petals that scattered across the stone floor. He paused when he saw Falynn exciting the palace entrance, with Henne right behind her. He watched as she turned to a Stormtrooper who was at the bottom of the large white stoned steps. She stepped up closely to the Stormtrooper who took a step back from her. It was clear she was giving orders. That she didn't want to be bothered. Because of him.

The reason he had chosen her as his Empress that day when Darred had brought his daughter, was because of what he had seen in her. What none of the other girls carried in them. Her back had been straight, her chin had been raised, and those light-colored eyes burned. She had a will of stone built into her. Whether she realized it or not he could see that she would not break easily. That she could handle the pressures and be a voice amongst the First Order by his side.

He had viewed that will incorrectly. For she did not use that strength towards the people, she had used that strength towards him. She had never stepped out of line, in the eyes of the public. No, she knew what that would mean if she did but when it came to him...she didn't hold that fire back. She unleashed it trying to burn past that armor that he had placed over himself. He wouldn't allow it, he would not allow her to burn him with that iron will of hers. He would find the core of that fire then train it to bend. If to no one else, to him.

He watched as she made her way towards the streets of Theed, silver flowing and billowing behind her. Like some icy flame. He reached his powers out, trying to find her essence where he could reach into that mind of hers. Surprise took him when she paused in her steps then turned her head in his direction. Kylo felt his heart stop beating for a moment. Her face stayed in the direction on where he stood. She turned a heartbeat later and finished her way down the street. He watched until she disappeared in between buildings and trees. He wasn't able to feel anything from her. It was like she wasn't just shutting him from the outside but from the inside too.

* * *

The ship was quiet, as Kylo sat in his sleeping chamber alone. A few officials tried to pull him away from a matter revolving a message on Tatooine revealing possible locations on the Resistance. Kylo ignored them and made his way to his chamber, and with a snap of his mind, slammed the sliding metal doors shut.

Klyo removed his helmet, and then his hooded cape placing the helmet on a small surfaced desk, and the cape on a metal hook. With a sigh he sat forward on his bed bending his body forward while running his hands through his black hair, tangled from the stressful day.

Falynn had wanted to leave her home. Demanded it of him.

A home. That was what she had. That was what he was trying to give her.

Kylo picked up the helmet off the small desk and held it in his hands. The helmet that he chose to resemble his grandfather's appearance. A statement of his bloodline.

Darth Vader.

The legendary Sith Lord. The reason Snoke had sought Kylo out in the first place to be his new dark soldier. Snoke had insulted Kylo. Had undermined his loyalties and his powers. After everything he had done for who he once called Supreme Leader, he had made Kylo sound weak. Weak, worthless, and insignificant. Kylo had never regretted that betrayal. He had no regrets of that blue lightsaber cutting straight through Snoke's body. He had been too easy. A true display of Kylo's power and purpose.

Something was still missing inside of him though.

Kylo had brought Falynn to Naboo, not just for herself but for him as well. He had nowhere to call home. Not anymore.

Kylo's lightsaber hung heavy at his hip, another reminder at another broken chain of his family, as it had cut straight through his father's heart. His mother was still out there, he knew. Helping the Resistance, knowing that her son was truly lost from her. He had nothing left. Just his title and his power.

Kylo roughly threw the helmet onto the stiff mattress allowing it to bang against the wall.

Outside of the chamber, Kylo heard voices. Whoever it was sounded like they were arguing until one of them cut through loud and demanding. Grabbing his lightsaber the red flashing out Kylo stood moving his way to open the door. He didn't know who came onto the command shuttle, but by the sounds of it, it wasn't good. Perhaps the Resistance had found their way on Naboo and found a way onto his shuttle. Kylo stopped as he heard the metal clicking from his chamber door. His fingers gripped onto the saber, then froze when he saw a sliver of sea-green through the cracked opening. He quickly went to grab for his helmet the lightsaber shutting off, but as the door closed he knew that she was already in.

"Ren," her voice sounded surprised as he kept his back to her.

"What are you doing here?" his voice was low, tired, and deep. It sounded so different compared to when he was behind the helmet. He was aware of this. It was one of the reasons he kept that damn thing on. So people could see it, no less hear it. How tired he sometimes was.

His body stiffened as he heard her taking a step closer.

"I came to apologize for earlier," she said to his back.

"Have you?" he cooly replied.

"Yes," her voice hardened for a moment, then she sighed and it softened. "Look...I apologize for snapping at you, but you have to realize, Ren." She paused for a moment and he allowed her to think for the right words before she continued. "You brought me somewhere that I didn't think I would see for a very long time...and now that I am here...it is not what I expected."

"And what did you expect?" he was tempted to turn to face her, to see the expression in her eyes, but resisted. It wasn't worth the disappointment.

She didn't respond for a long time, and he felt her gaze at his back. He used the force sending it out in that small space between them.

Then he felt her. So many emotions coursed through the edge of her mind. There was relief, joy, possibly excitement, but there was also sadness and loss in those swirls of colors and thoughts. He tried pushing further but he felt the block there. He wasn't able to push any further. Had she somehow learned to block her thoughts from his kind of powers, or were her own thoughts pushed so far back in need of her own self-protection?

"I expected it to be the way it once was," she finally replied her voice heavy filling the air between them. "But I am trying, Ren. I am trying really really hard to be your empress. So be patient with me please."

"I understand," he answered back his own words barely more than a whisper. He was doing everything he could too.

"Are you going to turn around and face me?" she quietly demanded and his body stiffened.

"No."

Another sigh escaped her lips and he felt her hand on his back. The nerves in his body jolted at the touch. He wasn't expecting her to touch him. She kept her hand there, and he could feel the warmth of it, as she pressed against his back. Her fingers felt small and delicate. Possibly even timid, as she gently brushed them down before letting them fall.

Her voice came out soft, hurt as she asked. "Can you not show your face to your wife?"

Kylo stared at the dark slatted wall that was parallel in front of him. He could turn around, he could face those bright eyes of her contrasting with the dark of his own. Let her see what was scripted in them. As he stared at the blank wall he realized he too was shutting her out, as much as she was to him. There was a wall built between them. If he turned to face her that would be one more person he would have to fully will himself to. Someone he could potentially find hope in only to learn they tear him apart. Tear him into shreds until there was nothing left of him.

"I can't," was his only response.

"Then…," he heard her take a step back. "I guess I will take my leave then. I will see you tomorrow."

Before she left Kylo asked, "do you truly want to leave?"

Falynn didn't hesitate as she quickly responded. "Yes."

"This is your home."

She was quiet for a moment before she replied. "Yes." her voice dropped quietly...so quietly he almost thought he imagined it. "It was."

"Then…," he took a deep breath and nodded letting her words sink into him. He didn't want to admit it. To admit the truth of her own words. "You can leave with me tomorrow. I have business aboard the Star Destroyer. You can accompany me."

"Thank you, Ren." was the last thing she said before the metal doors slid shut.

Kylo continued to stare at that slate wall until there was another call for him. Wordlessly he picked up his helmet and placed it on his head, then left the sleeping chamber.


	7. Chapter Seven

Dressed in her black leather traveling gear with a braid falling loosely over her shoulder, Falynn made her way up the ramp to the command shuttle. She had been genuinely surprised when Kylo had offered to take her with him.

Originally she had made no plans to apologize to him for their argument. She still believed what she said was true. He had been unreasonable and cruel. After their encounter Falynn had stormed out of the palace Henne quickly following after her. She had made harsh orders to a few Stormtroopers that had tried stopping her to leave her be and sent sharp glares to anyone else in her path. Her body had been shaking so violently Henne had asked if she was feeling ill.

When they reached some privacy under a tree shadowed against one of Naboo's shops Falynn unleashed her tears. Henne had placed a comforting arm around her mistress.

She had been patient, allowing Falynn some time to settle herself down.

When the crying had stopped Falynn roughly wiped at the tears and turned to Henne. Her bright and beautiful handmaiden. She had never seen any remorse touching those eyes. Henne always seemed cheerful, positive, and in good spirits.

"Why do you follow him?" Falynn had asked her. "Knowing who he is, and what he does. Was the choice given to you?

Her maidservant had been quiet for a moment before a soft smile touched her lips. "A few years ago the Order had killed my parents. I was left alone and starved. When I was taken to work under the Order Kylo was kind enough to show me and a few of the others the ropes. I later found out he was the one who suggested to recruit those who were left alive to serve under the order. It was not an ideal situation but I was no longer starving. Nor was I alone. I decided after that, that I knew I could rely on him. Even if it only over simple matters."

Kylo was warped that was true, but he still had that strange sliver of something beneath all of that. Despite how furious Falynn still was, she knew that things weren't going to go anywhere. She and Kylo had to start somewhere or nothing would change. If she stayed away from him she wouldn't be able to make her own difference. She swallowed her solid bit of pride that had been cemented into and decided to look for him. She had not expected to find him so quiet in his tight sleeping chamber.

Without his helmet.

She had seen him without the helmet, even if it was just the back of him. It was still a piece she hadn't seen before. His ink colored hair looked like it had been messily combed, and without the cape, she could see the muscles of his back through his black shirt. His voice without the helmet had been deep, softer than she would have expected. She had respected his wish to be left unseen. She wouldn't push it for now.

When he spoke something sounded broken in him.

When she had reached out and touched him she hadn't been thinking. It was as if a magnetic force, pulled her to him. Seeing how his shoulders slumped and hearing his voice sound like it could break at any moment. His muscles had been tight underneath her fingertips like he was carrying an invisible weight on those shoulders. There was something broken inside of Kylo Ren like there were broken pieces inside of her.

She pushed back the thoughts as she stepped onto the deck of the command shuttle, where Kylo was standing with two officials towards the back controls.

One was a woman with a tight black bun on the back of her head, her pale skin tight against her bones with her lips in a thin solemn line. The other was a man meeting Kylo's height, slender, with blonde hair tucked underneath his navy blue cap. She wanted to know what the three of them were discussing. If it had anything to do with Naboo. Visions of the broken Queen surfaced its way to Falynn's mind. Kylo may have seemed sympathetic yesterday with his offer, but he had already caused so much damage in Naboo.

Nothing could fix that...even if she did have an urge to ease that weight off of his shoulders for just a moment.

She had gone to the Queen's room one last time before she left. Falynn had laid a gentle kiss on her forehead promising when she returned, things would be different. It was a promise that she would keep, and sealed into her heart as she looked out the front port window of the shuttle. Stormtroopers still marched with their blasters on the streets, modifying the citizens. Her chest felt empty knowing members of the First Order were sitting comfortably in the diplomatic chairs of Theed. Naboo had indeed been completely taken over by Kylo Ren's control. It had only been a few weeks and her home was no longer it's own. She swallowed as she moved away from the port window and walked over to where Kylo was talking with the two officials. Pilots she thought, possibly officers.

She listened as the blond man spoke, his voice low and hushed as if he wished the conversation to be private, "a tracker was placed on one of the ships in Tatooine. We believe that members of the Resistance will be coming for the ship and a few others. Apparently some supplies were left behind. Crates that possibly-," The man stopped speaking when his brown eyes met Falynn who just gave him a smug smile. His brown eyes narrowed and sparked. He clearly did not want her to hear any of the information he was relaying to Kylo or the female official.

Kylo and the woman turned and Falynn lifted her hand, "good morning."

The woman didn't seem pleased either, but she wasn't grinding her teeth together like the blonde was. At least she had the decency to give Falynn a slight nod. Falynn returned the nod then turned her eyes to the blonde official. Daring him to ask her to leave or to turn her away. He pressed his lips tightly together but didn't say a word.

Kylo didn't return the morning sentiments but instead said, "we will be leaving shortly. We were waiting for you to board."

Falynn's eyebrows flicked up in surprise.

She had gotten up shortly after the light had risen, and took her time looking for travel wear. Not to mention her quick trip to the Queen. If he had been ready to leave before all that, why didn't he just send for her with a Stormtrooper? Perhaps he too needed that extra time.

"I see," she replied. "Well, I will settle myself down then for departure."

She made her way towards where she had last sat when they were previously on the shuttle.

She paused when she saw that the chair was no longer usable.

The back of the chair and the seat looked like they had been seared off.

She had a strong suspicion about who had damaged it. She remembered the red lightsaber swinging and breaking everything in its path yesterday in the palace. She took note of Henne who was buckling herself into one of the chairs that were seated with the back control. With a slight shrug, Falynn turned and began to head towards the back of the shuttle. A hand landed on her shoulder stopping her and holding her into place.

Raising her brows she turned her head to see that Kylo was now standing behind her.

"Where are you going?" Kylo asked motioning his hand with a dismissive wave towards the two officials who had been talking with him.

They both gave Kylo a brief bow, the blond shooting Falynn one more disapproving look. Falynn responded with batting her eyelashes. He sneered at her before the two of them walked away, heading off of the command shuttle.

After they were gone Falynn motioned her thumb in the direction towards the empty chair next to Henne. "I was going to strap myself in as you instructed me to do the last time you and I flew together."

"You were planning on sitting in the back?"

Falynn gave the broken chair a pointed, glance and Kylo followed her look with his helmet. He was quiet for a moment facing the chair then turned back around to her.

"You can stand with me then."

Falynn's stomach did flip flops knowing how she was with take-offs. She had had a hard enough time when she was comfortably sitting. She didn't want to know what the sensation felt as if she was standing. She didn't care if she was sitting in the back, a matter of fact she preferred it that way.

Her attempt to make it towards Henne again was to no avail as Kylo squeezed his gloved fingers tighter onto her shoulder. He didn't seem to be making any attempt on letting go of her.

"I would like to sit down please," she tried pulling away again, but his fingers only tightened. She winced as a sharp pain shuttered its way down her shoulder.

"You...can...stand...with...me," he repeated each word slowly.

He removed his hand from her shoulder and moved it to take one of hers.

There was no room for argument, she would have to stand during takeoff.

She sent a pleading look to Henne who only smiled knowingly at her mistress. Falynn repressed rolling her eyes, as Kylo led them to the very front where the navi-computers were. Falynn's paid no attention to those blinking screens or controls. Her focus was what was below them as the ship began to rumble beneath her feet. They were about to take off. Away from her home, the home that she was leaving once again. This time willingly. Her thoughts went to the lightsaber, that she had left again behind that roaring waterfall. To the broken Queen that laid in her bed. The shuttle began to lift and she felt the sensation of her stomach lifting up into her chest. Her body became immediately tense. She closed her eyes, trying not to notice that they were lifting up in the air.

Her eyes betrayed her though, as they looked over those falling waters, green hills and mountains that stretched out as far as the eyes could see. She sucked in her lips as her heart and mind thrummed from the deep ache that pounded deep within her chest. As the shuttle shifted into a jolt, Falynn gasped then felt a sudden warmth behind her. Tilting her head back her eyes met with Kylo Ren's black, and red cracked helmet. He moved her forward shifting both of their bodies until they were in front of the main command screen. He stretched out his arm to the side of her sliding his fingers over the screens, marking the lines and flashing lights. He wasn't holding her, but their bodies were close and secure enough against each that when the ship did its final blast up into the skies her body didn't budge. He kept his arm there his fingers never leaving the screen, as the ship made its way past the wall between her planet and space. Her eyes looked down one final time at those mountains and waters. They roamed over the colors of teals, orange, and gold growing smaller and smaller.

"We will be back," she heard his modified voice in her ear.

She lifted her arms gripping onto herself, and those words.

Falynn closed her eyes the rest of the way, waiting for the ship's movement to smooth out.

"You can open your eyes now," Kylo said taken a slight step back away from her.

Falynn blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dark that surrounded them, then moved her eyes to the screen. She took a moment to study the foreign lights and signals that were displayed. Falynn brushed her fingers at the screens. Falynn turned her body where her shoulder was now brushing against Kylo's chest.

"You told me you would teach me how to read the navi-computer," she reminded him and slid her fingers across the screens, and ignored the pilot who grumbled next to them. Apparently some aboard this ship were still wary of their new empress.

"So I did," Kylo mused as he took her hand, and slid it across the screen, where there was a bright outline of a ship. "That is my Star Destroyer that we are going to," he then moved her hand and slid it over to a yellow flashing dot on the screen. Falynn tried to focus on the screen, instead of the large warmth of his hand that encased her own. "That...that light is us." He moved her hand across the red dots. "Those are other ships that are flying near our hemisphere."

Heat rose to her cheeks as Falynn snatched her hand away from the screen aware others were watching them due to the limited space in the shuttle. "Do-," she swallowed trying to clear her thoughts, feeling his chest still pressing to her shoulder. "Do we need to be concerned about those ships?"

Kylo scoffed through his helmet. "Hardly. Those are usually just ships carrying cargo, and imported goods. We have signals that will let us know if they are going to be a problem."

Falynn nodded and tried to step away from the small space between her and Kylo finding it hard to breathe, but his arm was still stretched out on the side of her. She looked at the space between her and the pilot who was very intently staring at his controls. There was only a sliver of space between her and the seat. If she was going to move around the ship, Kylo would have to move his body. He seemed invested enough in the navi-computer that it didn't seem like he would be moving anytime soon.

So Falynn stood sandwiched between her husband the controls, and the two pilots on either side of them.

"Sir, it looks like we will be reaching a problem before we reach the Star Destroyer.," spoke the lead pilot to their right.

It was the pilot who had grumbled at her earlier. He was an older gentleman with gray stubble, sprinkling his jaw and chin. His hands that moved around the controls were skilled and cracked with years of his work. Falynn felt a shred of respect for him, and his years of rough work. It would have been more so if it wasn't working under the First Order.

"There seems to be some gravitational pull," the pilot continued frowning.

Falynn noticed a scar that nicked at the pilot's upper lip. Her eyes flickered up for a moment at her husband's helmet wondering what the mysterious scar looked like on his face. The only indication of what he might look like underneath that helmet. At least she knew his hair color now.

The pilot put his hand on the navi-computer spreading his fingers out, zooming in close to what looked like blinking "x"s. "They haven't reached the Star Destroyer yet, but it seems that we will have to go through them, to get to the ship, sir."

Kylo was quiet for the moment, as he bent forward almost crushing Falynn into the screen. His gloved fingers clenched and unclenched. The motion seemed to be of mere annoyance at the inconvenience as he straightened back up and gave his command. "When we reach closer put up the deflector shields and make sure that the laser cannons are ready."

The pilot nodded. "Of course, sir. It will still be a while before we reach the field."

Kylo nodded finally stepping away from Falynn and moved toward the controls and navigators in the back to give out further instructions.

Falynn watched him for a moment before she turned her attention back to the navi-computer and swallowed. She moved away from the main controls and sat down next to Henne.

Nausea and panic began to rise in her.

If she had a hard time with just take off, she had no idea what she was going to face in a field of asteroids.

* * *

It had remained quiet while the shuttle sailed smoothly through the thick darkness. Falynn remained rather bored, as she stayed in the seat next to Henne, who looked like she was about to fall asleep herself. Falynn had one leg perched and had her hand on top of it, with her chin resting on the back of her hand. She used the free time they had watching the navigators with the back controls, strategically pushing on buttons and maneuvered switches while they communicated with one another. Of course, everything they had said just sounded like gibberish to Falynn. Despite the fact that her father had worked for the Empire and the First Order for most of her life, Falynn lived a fairly sheltered life clung to her mother's side. They spent most of their days in Naboo enjoying the finery of the music, arts, and lush landscapes. It wasn't until Falynn was about twenty-three when she really made her way out of Naboo. Even then, the ship she had been on she hadn't taken a part of part of the controls. And none of those ships had been military ships.

She had also flown with some of the Resistant members in that short period of time she had been with them. She had stayed with the few that were located on Geonosis. That was where she had met Leia who had been making her rounds to their different bases. Falynn had been lucky she had been there at the time.

The memories of the Resistance and Leia had Falynn turning her attention to Kylo, who stayed fairly quiet as he stood next to the pilots. He hadn't bothered to speak with her and kept himself posted to the front. No doubt keeping an eye out for the Resistance. For the soldiers that he wanted to snuff out from the galaxy so he could complete his vision. Falynn's slowly moved her hand to her stomach were those scars were, wondering what she would do if she came across some of her old but fleeting comrades. She wasn't sure of which ones knew that Kylo had found himself an Empress. If some of them did would they even know who she was? She hoped that she wouldn't have to be there if Kylo ever found them. She prayed he never did, and it would always be an endless search for those allies she held in her heart.

Getting bored listening to the mindless talk between the navigators, Falynn leaned further back in her seat. She closed her eyes, listening to the hum of the ship, and letting the dull conversations lull her into a mild slumber.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been sleeping before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Begrudgingly she opened her eyes. Heavy-lidded she looked up to see Kylo standing beside her. She ran a hand over the top of her head and smacked her dry lips together. She peered out the windows seeing nothing had changed. She sent Kylo an annoyed look, which he ignored.

"I need you to come with me to the front for a moment," he instructed softly.

Falynn raised an eyebrow curious as to know why.

Nodding she leaned forward stretching her arms up for a moment and arching her back to get the tight kinks out from sitting in the chair. Kylo's helmet remained to be watching her, causing a bit of heat to rise to Falynn's cheeks before she stood up from her chair. She turned to check on Henne, who was breathing softly as she dozed.

It baffled her how she and her handmaiden had somehow managed to fall asleep on the shuttle. Knowing what it had possibly seen and done.

Shaking her head she followed Kylo to where the front controls and navi-computers were. Folding his arms across his chest Kylo looked regal as he stood with his back straight while dressed in his dark leathers and cape. Looking like a true steady soldier to the dark side.

It was appealing in a way the way he could hold himself, those muscles remaining sturdy underneath all of that darkness. She sucked in her lips cursing herself for allowing her mind to wander to those thoughts.

"What do you know of the Resistance, Falynn?"

Falynn's eyebrows rose in surprise, as her heart stopped for a moment.

Had he found out that she had been located with them for a brief time? Was he able to pry his way inside her mind without her realizing it? Perhaps when she was asleep he had been able to see her friends. His mother. She quickly thought of a reply, not wanting to leave a long pause between them. That would rise too much suspicion.

"Not a whole lot," she replied truthfully. She knew of their cause, of their purpose. However, she never indulged herself too deep in their works. She had felt conflicted about it, knowing where her own family stood. They had been a moment of security for her. They had taught her, what it at least meant to stand for something. Something good. "Why are you asking me about the Resistance?"

"We have found a few of their ships on some planets from the outer rim," he turned to her. "I am informing you of this because you are my wife." She was quiet, a bit speechless as she waited for him to continue. He waited for a response. When she gave none he continued. "We are planning on locating a few of their ships once we port ourselves at the Star Destroyer."

"That is what you were discussing with those two official members when I arrived on the ship," she said.

"You heard that?" his modified voice sounded almost amused through the helmet.

Falynn nodded tilting her head smiling, remembering the displeased look of the blonde male. "I didn't mean to intrude on it. I just overheard."

"You weren't intruding when I was planning on telling you anyway," He said, and Falynn felt a ripple of satisfaction ripple through her. So he was planning on relaying this information to her from the beginning? Even if some of his officials didn't approve of her. That meant in some way, Kylo truly did see her as his empress. Whether or not the two of them liked each or not, he still saw that they should share some responsibilities with each other. The thought itself made her straighten her shoulders, and raise her head a little higher.

However, it wasn't all good news that he felt that way. If they were tracking Resistance ships was he planning on bringing her with him? What exactly were they wanting to do those with those ships? Falynn almost hesitated to ask, but she needed to know. She had to prepare herself for any future decisions she had to make.

"What are they hoping to find with the ships?" she asked swallowing down the lump in her throat, as she waited for his answer.

"Apparently there are some imported crates carrying some weapons and other supplies essential to the Resistance," he explained, his modified voice growing dark and deep. "They left them there, and I feel they did this to partially to lure us to them."

"So if you find them there…," she was unable to finish the sentence.

That was a bold move on the Resistance part. A bold statement that they were not afraid to trap the First Order. It showed that they were confident in their abilities. A statement that they could easily outsmart the First Order. How the rest of the First Order thought and operated however that was...it was different with Kylo. He had the blood in his veins from the Resistance main commander. He wouldn't be so easily fooled.

"Then," Kylo replied quietly looking down at the navi-computer, his gloved fingers creaking as his fingers flexed. "Then...we take care of them."

Falynn swallowed at the menace in his words. The loathing that he had towards the Resistance, towards his own family. She could point out the coldness he had, could call him a monster for it, but she realized that she was no different. She would fight against her own family if she had the chance. They were two sides of the same coin. Falynn suppressed a shudder at the comparison.

"Sir," the pilot with the scarred lips looked up at Kylo, "I am getting some readings on the computer."

Kylo jerked his head towards the pilot.

"A reading?"

The pilot's eyes shuddered for a moment as they looked up at Kylo and nodded. "Would you like to go ahead and put up the shields?"

"That would be wise," Kylo snapped at him before he took Falynn's hand.

Falynn was a bit taken aback by Kylo's tone but allowed him to lead her to the back again. Reaching the seat next to Henne's Kylo roughly tossed her into it. Before Falynn could bark any words of protest Kylo was kneeling in front of her, and strapping her in. Falynn felt a warmth at the back of her neck, running up to her ears as Kylo moved the straps of the seat over her body.

"Ren-," she began but stopped as his hands gripped the seat on either side of her.

"Do not...leave this spot," he said, and kept himself there, probably waiting for her protest.

She didn't however, seeing how close he was to her. She felt the heat from his suit and the breath from his helmet hitting her cheeks. She sucked in her lips and only nodded. After another moment, he seemed satisfied enough with her obedience that he stood up. He moved back to the front of the shuttle. He placed a hand on the back of the pilot's chair and leaned down to look at the screens. Falynn settled herself back into the seat until the shuttle's alarm began to beep loudly.

Falynn cursed as she gripped onto the armrest of her seat. The ship started to shake violently causing Falynn's head to feel dizzy and her stomach to feel sick.

The shuttle rattled again this time more violently. The vibrations from the floor shot up her leg numbing them. The back navigators began to anxiously shout at one another as the shuttle shook once again.

Henne was now awake her eyes wide in horror looking straight ahead.

Through the shaking of her body, Falynn made herself look straight ahead.

Another curse escaped loudly from her lips. For the view outside of the port windows, was hundreds of asteroids headed straight towards them.

The pilot had been wrong. The asteroids hadn't been far from them at all.


	8. Chapter Eight

**I made it! A day early too! You guys have been so supportive and patient with me so thank you guys so much for that! Because you guys are so awesome I decided instead of posting one chapter I would post two! Chapter 9 will be up ASAP! :)**

* * *

Damn it, damn it, damn it.

He had been unprepared for this. There was no indications on the asteroids being in proximity. He had not been expecting their large size as well. They weren't even close to his Star Destroyer.

The pilot had misinformed him. Kylo felt his temper rising as he glared down at the pilot through his helmet. He held back the bite of force that ached to shoot out and grasp the air out of the being who had possibly put all of their lives in danger. Kylo took a deep breath allowing his body and nerves to settle into place. He would deal with the miscommunication later. For now his focus would be to get them through this large asteroid field.

Kylo took a good look at the navigation computer and let out another curse. The asteroid field stretched out for miles leaving little to no room for error. He wasn't sure how well his command shuttle could fare against the asteroids in their size. His Star Destroyer would be able to make it though. If he could reach out to his ship they could aid them with their larger cannons and clear a path for them to get through while also bringing the Star Destroyer closer to them.

Leaning forward he pressed the communication switch.

"This is the supreme leader, come in."

He waited, but there was no response. Pressing the button again he spoke louder. "This is the supreme leader Kylo Ren, come in!"

Another minute still with no response.

Kylo let out a snarl and slammed his finger down on the button. "**This is Kylo Ren! Communications! Come in! This is Kylo Ren!" **

The communications remained silent. Yelling in frustration Kylo banged his fist onto the communications controls. He took several breaths trying to keep himself level, his breathing even. Without the aid of his Star Destroyer they would have to make it through with his command shuttle. They didn't have a choice now.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

Kylo turned to the pilot noticing the sweat forming on the back of his neck.

Rightly so.

They probably knew what was in their future. Whether they made it through the asteroids or not, their fate had already been set. Kylo would make sure of that. He would have done a better job at navigating himself. Sometimes he wondered why he couldn't do just that. His duties as the Supreme Leader never failed to remind him where his attention should truly be. Not flying or navigating a ship, but planning, strategizing, and giving orders. How simple were the days when he had just played and tinkered with ships. Many times by his father's side.

The memory gutted something inside of him. He was not ready to face his father on the other side. Though he knew he possibly deserved it he was not ready for death. Kylo clenched his fists together as he whirled on the crew members.

"Initiate the cannon blasters now!" He yelled at the crew.

Every single one of them flinched, at Kylo's harsh tone, but did as they were told.

Kylo gripped his hands onto the dashboard of the controls in front of him, as they made their way towards the asteroids that started gravitating closer towards them.

The command shuttle began to rattle and shake as the large pieces of space rocks flew towards them. Kylo ground his teeth inside of his helmet as the shuttle shuddered beneath his feet once more. He took a brief moment to turn his head to where Falynn was. His wife's eyes were wide, and he noticed that her fingers were digging themselves into the seat causing her knuckles turn white. Her posture was rigid and straight as she stared straight ahead all color from her face completely drained. Henne who was now awake placed a hand on Falynn's knee her mouth moving. His wife had her lips pressed together (he noticed she often did that when she was distressed) shook her head towards her handmaiden.

She hated flying. A fact he easily learned about her on their second day of marriage. Falynn had only seemed to relax on a ship when the vessel was still or in smooth sailing. Kylo had felt how his wife's body tensed against his own earlier when they had taken off from Naboo. It was obvious that she didn't have much experience with flying, no less military navigations. Whenever Darred had spoken of his daughter, he had mentioned most of her life she had stayed on Naboo. She had been sheltered.

Under different circumstances, he would use the force to send thoughts of comfort and ease into her mind. However, with the field hurtling around them, there wasn't much he could do to put his wife's mind at ease. She would have to brave this out with the rest of them.

A large asteroid began to fly directly towards the shuttle. Kylo was about to bark a demand, but the pilot along with the co-pilot quickly jerked on the control wheels while crying out. The ship shook violently as it dipped away from the asteroid in just a sliver of a second. Behind him, he heard Falynn let out a yelp than a curse. Kylo kept his grip on the dash as he demanded them to blast at the asteroids.

The shuttle shook as the blasters shot out their streams of light breaking apart the asteroid into smaller bits of rock. The navigators with the back controls were shouting frantic commands to one another. Kylo pressed his black boots to the shuttle's floor beneath him grounding himself, as the shuttle did a sharp tilt avoiding another large space rock. Another jerk down as several smaller asteroids swam above them.

"Keep the cannons going!" Kylo was nearly screaming as the crew blasted more of the blinding lights from the cannons.

One after the after, the ship blasted its cannons, then dipped, rose, flipped, and turned to avoid the piece of broken asteroids.

Too close. Every moment was too close. They were barely getting by.

Kylo felt his voice going raw and hoarse from all the demands he had to continually yell at the crew members. Things were not progressing smoothly, he could feel the vibrations of the shuttle becoming more unsteady within each moment.

Kylo's blood froze beneath his suit as another loud crash rumbled throughout the shuttle, along with an ear-piercing sound that sounded like metal being scraped. Both the pilot and co-pilot were now sweating profusely their uniforms soaked. Veins were visibly popping from their necks as they pulled their control wheels back to tilt the shuttle upward. Another mind shuddering bang on the side of their vessel caused Kylo to lose his footing. He hadn't a moment to think as his body tumbled forward, slamming him into the side of the co-pilot's seat. He let out a gruff breath of air glaring out the port window.

A loud clang hit the back of the shuttle. Still gripping onto the seat Kylo turned his head eyes wide. The crew members in the back were hastily pressing buttons, all of their faces now pale and sweaty. Falynn was gripping tightly onto Henne's hand tears rimming the corner of her eyes.

It was too much, all of it was too much for any of them to handle.

The port window revealed to them that they had barely made a dent within the field. There were too many of the asteroids. Kylo's own nerves began to hum wildly as they twitched beneath his black leathers.

"Cannons!" Kylo cried out his voice booming as it blended in with the sounds of the asteroids banging against the defense shield. "Keeping shooting the damn cannons!"

"We are doing all we can sir!" A voice called from the back. "But…"

"But what?" Kylo hissed storming over to the back controls.

The navigator was young, a female perhaps in her early twenties winced as another shudder went throughout the shuttle. "It appears that the left cannon has taken damage…."

Kylo jerked away from the young navigator his nerves that were shaking now turning hot. Kylo took another glance at the screens. He cursed loudly raising another flinch from the two pilots. Their defense shield was now 72 percent. They had already taken so much damage and they were still barely into the field. They wouldn't make it. Not like this.

Grabbing the lead pilot by the back of his black jacket Kylo roughly yanked him out of the seat and pushed him down onto the floor. The older man had proved himself to be completely useless. A failure of a pilot. Sitting down in the pilot's chair Kylo began to shuttle as it shook again. Without hesitation, Kylo aimed one of the cannon blasters and clicked on its trigger while tilting the ship to the right. Flying was natural as breathing to him, second nature at times. Sometimes he missed truly being able to take over a ship or a shuttle, without worrying about his other responsibilities. As much as Kylo didn't want to think much on the man, Han Solo had been an excellent pilot and had passed down his skills to his son. He could be grateful for that at least when it came to his bloodline.

Kylo dipped the ship while tilting it slightly as another hoard of rocks gravitated towards them while sending off another blast. Pulling the control wheel Kylo maneuvered the shuttle into a complete 180 rotation then blasted through another group of the deadly obstacles.

The shuttle rattled jerking everyone on the shuttle. The pilot who was now on the floor was clinging onto the co-pilot's seat. Kylo swept a quick glance at the screen to see that the shield was now at 43 percent. If they stayed in the field much longer, his command shuttle would be nothing more than scrap metal. He was going to have to take more drastic measures if they were ever going to make it to his Star Destroyer.

Kylo took a deep breath inside of his helmet, breathing in as much air as he could, as he aimed the force towards the smaller asteroids. As his power shifted onto the smaller obstacles Kylo blasted one of the cannons at the larger rocks that threatened to land on top of the shield.

Sweat began to cling to him underneath his clothing as he shot out another shift of the force, pushing more asteroids away from them. He pulled back on the control wheel steering the shuttle to dip and spin lower as gravity pulled the bits of asteroids towards them. He continued with pushing out the force and maneuvering the ship while shooting the cannons until he felt himself shudder and shake from the power pouring from his being. He was going to do this, _he _was powerful enough to protect this ship, and get it to where they needed to be. He focused on that, focused on their destination as he pushed that power forward along with the ship.

"Sir!" the co-pilot shakingly called beside him. "Sir, we are about to be hit again!"

Kylo let every piece of him and what he held beneath his skin rip out from him and blast outside of the ship. He could barely hear his own voice yelling as his gift splintered and shifted in him destroying those last bits of asteroids away and clearing the path for them. As the shuttle shook violently again he wondered if that was from him or from the asteroids. Light flashed behind his eyes, as his mind shuttered then hissed almost in pleasure from the power that just exuded out of his body. He was panting hard sweat clinging to his hair to his face, and clothes to his body. They had made it. He had gotten them through it.

Kylo's lips curled under his helmet.

* * *

Tears were rimmed at the corner of her eyes, as she stared at the back of her husband's seat wide-eyed. What he had just done...the power she had felt from him she had never felt anything like it. She knew Kylo was powerful she had always known that, but the power of the force that he had just used on those asteroids to annihilate the. He had moved and shifted those massive rocks while also navigating around them. Force sensitivity truly did run his family. So deep that they could command space themselves. It was unbelievable, terrifying, and at that moment a bit comforting to know at least she was in good hands while they flew.

He really had saved them from death.

She knew that the safety of the crew wasn't a priority to him...maybe he was just trying to save himself, but he had saved them. Goosebumps formed on her arms as she felt his power still humming in the air. She thought she could even smell it. Strong and metallic dripping in the very essence of life and the universe. Henne's body beside her began to relax letting Falynn know it was over. Voices began to slow down in hushed tones. The shuttle had smoothed out its movement as Kylo maneuvered it to fly straight again.

Falynn's body sank in her chair as she let out large breath of relief as the outline of the Star Destroyer came into view. They had made it.

Kylo stayed in the pilot's chair, focusing on the navigational computer and maneuvering some of the knobs and switches on the dash. The pilot who had been on the ground had slowly gotten onto his feet. He had placed his hands behind his back while slightly lifting his chin. He did not look at Kylo or anyone else on the ship as he stared forward out into space through the port window.

Falynn unstrapped herself from her seat before turning to Henne and asking, "are you alright?"

Henne gave her mistress a nod and a small smile while her hands that were now gripped tightly onto the straps that keeping her secure in her seat. Her handmaiden was obviously still shaken up though she kept her hand on Falynn's leg the whole time. She had put Falynn's comfort above her own in those terrifying moments, and Falynn could kiss her for it.

Voice a little shaky Henne replied, "don't worry about me, my lady. How are you?"

"Alive," Falynn returned a weak smile.

That was the truth of it because if she told Henne that she was fine that would be a complete lie. Matter of fact, she would be perfectly content if she never had to fly in any type of ship again. Perhaps once they reached the Star Destroyer she would ask them if they could just let her stay there. If they wanted to ever fly somewhere again, that could just knock her out and wake her up once they reached their destination.

Despite her body feeling shaken and weak Falynn used her hands to unsteadily push herself out of her chair. She placed a hand for a moment on her stomach feeling bile rising up before she swallowed it down. She closed her eyes for a moment, wishing she had something to drink to wash away the nausea that she was feeling. Once they reached the ship she knew it was a strong possibility that she might have to lie down somewhere. After a moment, she took a steady breathe then staggered her way over to Kylo. The pilot who had been standing between the two chairs cast Falynn a nervous glance before stepping back for her. She gave him a nod of gratitude as she placed her hand on the back of Kylo's seat bracing herself as she sunk down onto her knees not having the strength to stand before peering up at him.

"What are you doing out of your chair?" he asked, not bothering to look down at her.

"I came to check on you," she replied casually.

This time she had fibbed. She knew he was fine that he was more than fine, she was the one who needed to be checked. To be somewhere secure, and at the moment, Kylo, to her disbelief felt more secure than any chair, official, or weapon.

Falynn placed another hand on her stomach as she swallowed again, the churning in her stomach was not easing up.

"You came to check on me?" amusement sang through his helmet, then softened. "Are you alright?"

"Alive," she said again as she swallowed then tilted her head with a smile. "I am guessing I should thank you for that."

He didn't reply, but moved his hand off the control wheel for a second and placed it on top of her head. Falynn blinked and his hand was already back on the steering as if she had imagined the strange and gentle touch.

The command shuttle suddenly jilted sending Falynn's body to slam into the pilot's chair and her head bumping into Kylo's leg. She was surprised as he placed a gloved hand on the side of her head pressing it tighter to his leg. Heat bloomed onto her cheeks, as she felt the muscles pressed against her cheek from his thighs.

"K-Kylo," her voice spoke a bit muffled between his leg and hand.

"You are going to break your neck," he answered boredly. "Go back to your seat, Falynn. It won't be too much longer before we land." A pause before he added. "Then you can be close to me."

Falynn quickly shot up on her feet. Kylo didn't turn his head, but she thought she felt a tremor of amusement in the air, as she made her way back to her seat.

She sat down and folded her arms across her chest. Henne leaned forward in her seat, placing a hand on Falynn's shoulder and giving her a mischievous smile. Falynn shook off the hand rolling her eyes, but could not cool down the burning in her cheeks the sickness suddenly gone from her stomach.

She could not be happier as Kylo smoothly landed his command shuttle into the hangar of the Star Destroyer. Before the shuttle had even made its final landing Falynn was already up out of her seat waiting for the ramp to open. She did not wait for Hene, Kylo, the pilots, or anybody else on the shuttle as she quickly made her way down the ramp. When her feet were finally planted securely on the floor of the hangar Falynn turned and watched as the others exited the shuttle. Henne walked out first her own relief washing over her features as color returned to her fair cheeks. Henne came to stand by her mistress's side before looking solemnly up at the ramp as the pilot exited off the command shuttle his head lowered. The co-pilot along with the rest of the crew followed behind him staring at his back wide-eyed.

Kylo was the last to leave the shuttle, his hands clasped behind his back as he slowly moved made his down to the hangar.

Falynn began to move towards Kylo, to ask what their next step was now that they had boarded. What exactly their plans were, of if they would remain on the Star Destroyer for a while. She preferred the latter having no desire to fly anytime soon. She paused in her steps when she felt the harsh wind of the force pushing through the air. Falynn's brows furrowed she stared at Kylo, then followed where he was moving towards the pilot whose head was still lowered with his shoulders now stiff and straight.

The pilot who had scarred hands and years of hard work creased into his face fell onto his knees and began to whimper as if he were a small child. Kylo stood behind him as he slowly lifted up his hand. Falynn took a step forward ready to protest what she knew was about to happen before Henne laid a gentle hand on her arm. Eyes wide Henne shook her head at her mistress. Falynn felt her chest began to tighten then sink into a deep hollow pit.

_No. Please no. _she silently cried. _Please don't let me have to witness this. Not now. Not just after everything that had just happened._

Her stomach that had finally settled began to twist.

Hand still raised Kylo spoke low and lethal. "You failed," Even with his voice modified Falynn could hear the anger dripping from it. She could _feel _it as it rippled through the air. She knew what this power was. Where it reigned from and her body began to shake from it. "You misread the maps, navigated us poorly through the field, and almost killed all of us."

"I'm sorry," the pilot wheezed, putting a hand to his throat as his body buckled forward. "I...I had no intention of putting you in danger, Supreme Leader! This was the first time in my services I have ever miscalculated."

Falynn thoughts went to those hands that had been on the steering of the ship. Rough, callused, and nicked with scars. The pilot's face was creased with hardlines, as his dark eyes remained focused and ready. Proof of the wear and tear on his body from his devotion to the First Order and to Kylo. Falynn believed the pilot who had been harsh, knew that he spoke the truth.

Henne's hand that was on Falynn's arm did not move, knowing that her mistress would not hesitate to jump in. Biting down on her bottom lip, Falynn watched as the pilot's eyes brimmed with tears choking as he let out guttural rasp.

"You did not just put me at risk, you idiot," Kylo hissed through the helmet than turned to Falynn and added harshly. "You put _my wife _at risk as well."

She paused at those words letting them hang in the air between them. She had been terrified. Kylo had strapped her in, knowing the danger they were about to face.

Flaynn wanted to believe. Wanted to believe that there was something hidden deep underneath that suite of her husband's. That there might be a sliver of compassion somewhere hidden deep away.

Another choked gasp from the pilot had Falynn looking down with her eyes closed. She could hear it...that air being sucked out of the pilot yet she was useless. She could not stop it even if she could shake off Henne's now tight grip she could not stop it. This was who he was, this was the true nature of the Supreme Leader.

"My shuttle is now in need of deep repair." Kylo growled his fingers flexing out. "Matter of fact," Kylo's voice lowered into a voice that Falynn had not yet heard from him. It was the voice described by the Resistance. Cruel. Unforgiving. Deadly. "Each one of you has failed me. None of you were qualified to be on my ship. None of you are qualified...to now be a part of anything."

Falynn flinched as she heard a familiar hum. A hum that she recognized from her own weapon that was hidden behind the waters of Naboo. Henne's fingers tightened on Falynn's arms as she knew her handmaiden was not doing it to hold her back. It was fear and sadness in that grip from the scene that she could see, but knew she was being displayed before the both of them.

Falynn couldn't breathe.

Her mind had gone blank as she opened her eyes allowing herself to see the grisly death that now laid before them. The pilot was lying stiff and lifeless on the ground, the only one who had not been seared or cut apart by Kylo's red lightsaber that was still beaming out of his hands. It was true the pilot had made a mistake, and the crew members had made it a rough flight before Kylo had taken over. A mistake that Falynn knew could have gotten them all killed...but that couldn't diminish the sickness that had taken over her. She was on the edge of spilling her insides on the floor right in front of Kylo and the rest of those around them. Those ignored the deaths as if it were nothing.

Kylo was still as his helmet faced her. She did not look at him she didn't dare to. All she could look at was at the lives he had taken. So easily and freely knowing he had the power to do. As if he were life and death himself.

The color from Falynn's face had been drained. She could feel her blood run cold, possibly just as frigid as the bodies that were now broken on the hangar's floor. Each moment where she thought she could find a way to get used to this, with every gentle moment between her and Kylo, he counteracted it with something a hundred times crueler.

She could no longer feel the warmth of his body from earlier. No longer feel his leg pressed to her cheek, as his large hand rested on her head. She couldn't feel the blush rising to her cheeks, with his simple but almost flirtatious words. She no longer felt the safety and security with him that she had felt briefly when she was next to him. All she felt was cold. That she might as well be laying on the floor with those bodies. She knew this wouldn't be the last time. He would do it again, if someone had failed him or if he had disapproved in any way. She knew that if he found any members of the Resistance he would cut them down. Whenever he felt it justified he would use the force, or raise his red lightsaber and end it without a second thought.

"Falynn…," he reached out to her, but his voice did not reach her.

She did not hear Henne calling out to her either.

Somehow she had shaken off Henne's touch on her arm and moved her way past Kylo. He did not bother to reach for her again nor chase after her. She made her way silently passed the Stormtroopers and a captain who had rushed over to Kylo.

She walked and walked and walked until she found a silent corridor where she stared out a port window mindlessly into space. She was numb, she was cold, she might have even been death.


	9. Chapter Nine

It was hard to tell how much time had passed now that they were space-born. Falynn didn't know how long she had been staring out the port window. It could have been days or weeks, at the time it didn't really make much of a difference to her. None of it really mattered at the moment. She wasn't sure if anything mattered at all anymore. Not with death lingering around every corner.

She had taken her meals to the privacy of a sleeping chamber where she could eat in silence. Falynn had quietly demanded a Stormtrooper who she had grabbed in the corridor to lead her to a place where she could rest. She had eaten the food, but it had turned to ash in her mouth and she ended up rushing to refresher to vomit it all up. The image of those bodies on the ground did not leave her. They were with her with every footstep she took. She made sure that she remained quiet and hidden away from most eyes wanting to be left alone. She especially did not want to face Kylo. She wasn't sure when she would be ready to, just knew eventually she would have to see her husband again. It wasn't something she could permanently avoid.

Henne eventually found Falynn who was wandering around an empty corridor her eyes blank and lifeless. She did not speak but allowed her handmaiden to gently loop her arm through hers and lead her around the massive ship.

The Star Destroyer was colossal enough that Falynn felt she was on some type of small metallic planet. It was spacious which Falynn was grateful for, it would allow her plenty of room to avoid most interactions. If Falynn was careful enough she didn't really have to run into any unpleasantries while she was in this state. No one needed to see their empress in this broken way. It would diminish her image, showing her to be weak in the eyes of the First Order and those who worked within it. She was the Supreme Leader's wife. Death effecting her in this way would seem unusual, possibly even causing Kylo to look weak as well for choosing her to be his bride. It was best that for the time being she not just stay away from Kylo, but from everyone else as well.

Henne didn't question Falynn, she never had from the beginning. Falynn could weep with the relief she had felt in Henne's company. She had not left her handmaiden's side, even taking sleep on the bottom bunk of Henne's sleeping chamber. Not a place where an empress should usually rest, but she was comfortable and safe in that small area. She would take the limited space, compared to the massive bedroom that she had slept in on Naboo. Smaller and more humble living arrangements was what she was to. Especially over the last few years before she became Kylo's wife.

It had been several days, possibly a week that Falynn had kept herself away from everybody. Falynn didn't do much within the last few hours, and taken herself to the sleeping chambers rather early. She was now laying on the stiff bed staring up at the mattress above her head. The feeling of the bed beneath her, and the stale air that was in the room had her thoughts going back to the Resistance. To where Leia and the others were. She slept in something similar while she stayed on Geonosis. She had gotten to know the few cabin mates she had. Many of them were like Henne never questioning her, and allowed her time to adjust.

They never asked Leia questions as she brought Falynn ragged and bleeding into their medical clinic. They had sanitized and dress her wounds without a moment of hesitation. Perhaps it was because it was Leia who brought Falynn in. Their great general...and the mother of Kylo Ren. She had referred him to Ben Solo, a boy who she no longer recognized. Falynn saw the lingering pain in Leia's eyes whenever he was brought up in discussions whether when the two of them spoke, or when the Resistance discussed matters of the First Order. She still loved him, that was obvious even after he had become a monster. Falynn had recognized that pain, because she carried it in her own heart.

Her family had been broken too.

It had been broken, when she realized who they were really were, and all of her childhood dreams had been shattered. Falynn had fallen apart when she saw what her father had done, the pleasure she had seen in his eyes when people fell down at his feet. No remorse, as he made his next orders to the Stormtroopers. Falynn hadn't known what to do, she ran to her mother, who had only placed a gentle hand on her daughter's cheek while smiling. _Smiling_ while telling her daughter that her father was protecting them, giving them a good life. Falynn couldn't stomach it, couldn't understand how her own father could have turned out to be such a monster. She didn't know who she was anymore. What his actions made her.

He was her father, he had raised her and taught her the wonders of their home. He had carried her on his shoulders through the streets of Naboo. He had read her stories at night. He would always be her father, no matter what crimes he had committed. No matter how she could not stop from still loving him even if she could never agree with his way of his life. Or how her mother went so easily along with it.

Falynn rolled over on her side pausing as the bed creaked, hoping she wouldn't wake Henne who was sleeping above her. Her hand involuntarily moved to her stomach where the several scars had been when she had been in her first lethal fight. A bad dispute with a Devaronian who had no issue-resolving it with a knife. Leia had found, Falynn against a metal barrel, stomach bleeding and a bruised cheek, and swollen eye. Who would know that girl, dressed in dusted worn down leathers, and cuts over her body would one day be an Empress. Falynn almost spat at it.

Irritated with where her thoughts were leading her to, and to the fact they were making it hard to fall asleep Falynn rolled herself out of bed. She checked on Henne to make sure she hadn't woken her as she tied back her copper hair. When she saw that Henne was breathing softly in a deep sleep Falynn made her way out of the sleeping chamber, and down the corridors.

Henne had shown her earlier the armoire where many of the Stormtroopers had kept their weapons. The armoire had been close to the command deck, with different styled blasters and pistols. Falynn's eyes immediately caught on the black spears that hung on the left wall untouched. It wasn't her double-sided lightsaber but she could move it around the same. At least to keep the practice going while she was aboard the Star Destroyer.

Her nerves hummed as she moved closer to the command deck, knowing very well that Kylo could be stationed there at the moment. Henne, bless her, had been keeping her updated on the whereabouts of Kylo, and where he had been spending most of his time. The fact that this specific armoire was so close to the command deck had Falynn moving slowly, making sure each corner was clear before she continued her way forward.

Falynn had snuck around plenty before, when she was on Geonosis whether she was with the Resistance, or beforehand when she was dealing in dishonest work. She had learned how to be silent, and unnoticed. It had made it that much easier to avoid Kylo.

Henne had given Falynn the code to the armoire earlier on before Falynn had decided she was going to try and get some sleep. She had asked why Henne would be in need of the code, to which her handmaiden gave her a mischievous smile. Her reply was all of them had been trained in combat, including her just in case the time ever called for it. Falynn had arched an eyebrow and returned her own smirk to Henne, a bit of pride welling up inside of her. Despite the delicate demeanor Henne usually portrayed she had surprises tucked away in those dainty dresses. Much like Falynn who entered the code, and entered into the large room. She waited until the door closed behind her before she made her way to the black spears. About ten of them lined the wall, Falynn took the one off the very end hoping, they didn't count them often. It felt heavier than her lightsaber, which already had her aching to hold her weapon again. It would do, however, and perhaps help build more muscles into her.

A strap was attached to the spear, making it easier to carry around when needed. Falynn pulled the strap over her shoulder, then pressed in the code again. Peering out the door doing a quick check, she practically ran down the hall.

* * *

What in the hell was she doing carrying one of his trooper's spears? Kylo had watched as she had entered the code to the armoire and cautiously stepped into it. He had never given the code to her, not thinking she would ever need it. However, he was aware that Henne had access to it. If he ever found another individual who looked similar to his wife, he would possibly replace Henne. That handmaiden had a bit too much freedom. Such things were not easy to find though, not with Falynn's copper hair and those vivid pools that constantly carried a challenge. Daring him or anyone else who to argue against her opinions.

Waiting Kylo leaned against the wall of the narrow corridor, He hid in the shadows of a corner where Falynn could not see him. It had only taken a moment for her to go into the armoire and come with out like she knew exactly what she was looking for. When Falynn began to move down the corridors Kylo pushed himself off the wall and followed her.

It had been several days since she had last seen him or spoken with him. He knew that she didn't approve of his way of dealing with failure. He watched as the light left her eyes when she looked upon those bodies. She didn't see death as a proper punishment she probably found him to be cruel to do such a thing. Those feelings were radiating off of her as if she were an open book. Her emotions had been so strong and thick in the air that they affected him as if he were feeling the same. As soon as she had left the remorse had quickly left him. He never much regretted any of the lives he took. Only one perhaps, but that didn't matter anymore. That was behind him.

The fact of the matter was that the crew's poor decisions and analyzation could have killed them all. They could have killed _her. _After they had left the asteroid field Falynn had come over to him. For that one moment, Falynn chose willingly to be next to him. His powers had been powerful enough that he could feel that she felt safe next to him and she was seeking security from him. It was a strange feeling, to have somebody seek that from him. To come to him for comfort. She could have stayed secure in her seat, stayed close to Henne her friend.

She didn't though, she wanted to be by his side even if it was for a moment.

Until she saw what he had done, the lives he took for putting her life in danger along with his command shuttle. He grumbled at the last thought. His command shuttle was now in the works of being deeply repaired. He would have to use another ship for the time being if he needed to make any quick trips. A thought that did not please him.

For the first couple of days, Kylo had left Falynn's absence alone. He did not seek her out allowing her to have that time and space. On the third day he decided it had been long enough and went looking for her. To his frustration, his wife was skilled in keeping herself hidden away. Kylo finally decided to hunt down the handmaiden who was much easier to find. Henne had seemed nervous, hesitant whether she wanted to remain loyal to a friend or to her leader. In the end she had told him, that she had been showing Falynn around the Star Destroyer, and that she was well. She didn't need to explain further, that Falynn needed the space and he didn't push for it. He just waited, he wasn't even expecting to see her tonight until he saw her walking down the corridors. The first time, she had apparently been by herself in days. He had been taken by surprise when he saw her step in front of the armoire. For a moment, he thought she had been lost until she went in and walked out confidently with a weapon.

Unsure of where she was headed as Kylo's curiosity allowed him to continue following her as she wandered and weaved herself through several corridors. Falynn had eventually stopped in front of a door that led to one of the larger storage rooms. Kylo watched as Falynn stepped into the entrance and waited until the door was completely closed. Using the force he pushed through the walls seeking out Falynn's essence. When Kylo sensed she was far away enough from the door he removed himself from where he had been hiding and pressed in the code to the door. Moving himself to blend in with the shadows Kylo stationed himself between two larger crates and made himself comfortable as he leaned against their cool surface.

Falynn had situated herself in the middle of the storage room where there was the most space. Sighing loudly she removed the spear from her shoulders, then unattached the strap setting it down on one of the smaller crates.

Kylo waited silently waiting to see what she was going to do as she took a deep inhale closing her eyes. Her chest rose up slowly then back down a few times, her fingers tightening around the spear.

And then she was moving.

Kylo's body straightened letting out a breath as he watched her body began to twist and turn with the spear. He watched her silently as Falynn spun the spear over her head, then flowed it over her back as she bent forward. Each turn of her body the spear was moving along with her as if it was an extra long extension of herself. Her legs didn't move as much as her hips, torso, and arms did. Though some of her movements seemed a bit unbalanced she made them fluid enough where she looked like she could be dancing. Darred had not given him any inclination that his daughter was skilled in martial arts.

As her legs lifted and her body extended forward it was apparent this wasn't something that was new to her. Though her movements revealed some rough edges she could easily take down some Stormtroopers or even officers if she wanted to.

A strange sensation washed over him, seeing her once again with his naked was only the third time he had really had gotten a good look at her without wearing his helmet. He had seen her bare-faced when he was informed she had fallen ill and when he sat by her bed through half the night until he decided to leave. Her copper hair was pulled back away from her soft oval face into a high ponytail. Her fair skin seemed to glow in the minimum light that was lit in the few areas of the dark room. Her limbs were long extending and pulling back as she bit her bottom lip swinging and jabbing the spear through the air.

She truly was a beautiful fierce spirit.

A smile touched Kylo's lips as he relaxed his body against the large crate enjoying the view. It was remarkable to watch Falynn contort and twist her body. He was curious as to know why she had never mentioned her skills to him. As the Empress, those skills would prove to be useful. She would appear more powerful than she already had done well with to prove to those around her. Kylo had not missed the faces she had given to those she needed to prove her authority to. Much like the two captains that had been talking with him on the ship. She knew what power she held over them, but used it so fairingly. Falynn had not told him about her talents because she probably wanted to keep it hidden. It was a way she could protect herself. Who knew what Darred would have done, if he knew that his daughter had been so skilled in combat. Instead of giving Falynn to him as an Empress he might have offered her up as some general or officer. It surprised him to realize he was grateful that she had kept this from everyone. What would it have been like to have another Empress by his side? Would he have been able to find someone else with that cold fire in their eyes?

His thoughts automatically paused when he heard a choking sound came out of her. He shifted on the crates, his muscles tensing then his hazel brown eyes widened.

Falynn had her teeth clenched together, as her once fluid movements become jagged and aggressive. Kylo was about to remove himself from the shadows thinking she could be in pain until he saw what was on her cheeks. Tears. A continuous stream as she jerked the spear around. It was as if she were fighting invisible enemies who were attempting to take her life. A strangled cry ripped out of her mouth, as she swung the spear and let it impact several small crates that were stacked. They loudly crashed onto the floor, where Falynn had fallen. She was on all fours now bent over and gasping for breaths as she cried. Kylo watched her silent, as she punched a fist on the ground. She repeated the motion over and over again before lifted her fist up to her chest and shaking her head.

Kylo felt his own breath catching in his throat. He wasn't supposed to be seeing this, he _shouldn't _be seeing this. He recognized this pain, was familiar with the anger that was tearing out of her. It had done the same to him until he thought his insides would cave into him as shreds of what was left of him. Kylo ran a finger down the scar that marred the right side of his face. A visible scar, to what choices he had to make, and knew there were far more inside of him. He could see all of those scars that Falynn was unknowingly showing him. There was a shift in the air, and Kylo stiffened. Falynn's body shuddered, as she moved herself up on her knees and hugged herself tightly. She looked so alone in that soft light that hung over her. So battered and beaten down.

So broken...to where Kylo felt himself moving away from the crates and in her direction. Before he broke himself away from the shadows he heard the click of the door, and then footsteps. He paused when he turned and his insides began to boil before running cold.

General Hux was now walking towards Falynn with a smug smile on his face.

* * *

Falynn red-rimmed eyes looked up as General Hux made a clicking noise with his tongue. Seeing she now had company, still unaware that Kylo was tucked in the shadows she quickly stood. Her hands gripped onto the spear as she straightened her back, not bothering to wipe at her eyes as they narrowed.

"Funny finding you here," General Hux purred taking a step closer to her.

"What are you doing here?" Falynn hissed.

"I am a General," Hux replied matter-of-factly and motioned his hands towards the boxes. "It is not unusual for me to check on the supplies. You on the other hand." He arched an eyebrow, given a pointed glance to the spear gripped in Falynn's hands. "Training to be a Stormtrooper are we?"

"None of your damn business," Falynn spat, and Kylo smirked where he was still hiding. Falynn did not let go of the spear as she took a step towards General Hux. "If you have come here to make a fool of me again, it won't work. That bullshit of a meeting you pulled was an almost successful attempt, but it didn't work."

"Not sure what you mean," Hux rolled his shoulders back. "I was only giving you the opportunity as the Supreme lady. It was a shame that Ren had to interfere. I would truly would have liked to see how you handled the situation."

Anger hissed beneath Kylo's layers of black. That _had _been a setup. Hux had purposely put Falynn on the spot hoping that she would break. She would have if Kylo had not stepped in. Hux obviously hadn't expected the interruption to his schemes. Much to his delight Hux's face had grown more pasty and pale than usual when Kylo had entered the throne room. Hux was trying to see what would break Kylo's new Empress and to see how that could break him in doing so. Kylo clenched his fist, the force trickling at the edge of his hands. The hard look on Falynn's face held himself back from unleashing his power. If not for himself, for her. She needed to prove herself to this bastard who she was in the empire.

Falynn rolled her own shoulders, and cocked her head from side to side, letting out a few cracks. Her sea-colored eyes, were vibrant against the red around them, and with her tear stained cheeks, she smirked at Hux.

"Are you jealous, _General_, that with Ren by my side that I hold more power over you?" Hux didn't respond, as a few veins probed from his neck, and his mouth pressed in a tight line. Falynn's lips curled up more, as she casually rotated the spear in her hands. Another show that she was not intimidated by Hux.

Hux watched her for a moment, as she walked away from him, and casually began to stretch. Kylo had to bite down, a ripple of power that waved through him as she extended a long leg onto one of the crates and bent forward. He knew that she was just taunting Hux, but still, the way she was stretching her body...he pushed on the emotions that would send the force he carried blasting throughout the storage room. Falynn's arched her back craning her neck and letting out another pop. Kylo's feet shifted on the ground uneasily in the darkness. He hadn't been aware that she was that flexible either. Falynn's eyes began to clear as she tilted her head back, making eye contact with the ice that lined Hux's face and shooting him another confident smile.

Hux's eyes moved to the spear that was now resting against one of the larger crates. The ice shattered on his face and molted into something that looked like satisfaction.

"I had no idea you were skilled in weaponry," Hux stated, causing a pause in Falynn's stretches much to Kylo's relief. "I am sure Ren knows of this...being your husband. Surprised he hasn't used them to his advantage."

Falynn didn't say a word, as she grabbed the strap she had set down, and began reattaching it to the spear. Smiling Hux walked over to her, and leaned over her shoulder, reaching over and touching the spear. Kylo's hand involuntarily went to the lightsaber that was hooked at his hip. Hux had gotten too close to her. He clearly had not taken Kylo's warning seriously.

"Strange," Hux mused wrapping his fingers around the staff just above Falynn's. "I would have thought that the two of you, would have been closer. I suppose I was wrong." Leaning forward close enough where his lips were just an inch away from her ear, he said softly. "I wonder...has Ren even shown you his face?"

Falynn sucked in her lips lowering her eyes, and Hux chuckled. "He hasn't has he?" a whisper. "You see that is strange to me...you his wife haven't been allowed to see it. But me...a man whom he hates, has seen every inch of that face."

With a swift foot movement Falynn quickly had Hux on the floor beneath her as she slammed the spear down next to his head. Instead of being stunned or looking the least bit intimidated Hux began to laugh.

"That bothers you doesn't it?" he mocked, having the nerve to look relaxed as he laid beneath her. "It bothers you that he hasn't shown you. It just proves how insignificant you really are in this whole thing. Do you want to know how many have seen his face, Falynn?"

Her eyes narrowed again, her knuckles becoming white on the spear.

"Do you want to know?" Hux repeated.

Falynn shook her head, eyes becoming wet again.

"Let me tell you, Falynn."

"No," her voice came out in barely a whisper.

He ignored her as he spoke almost gleefully. "I have seen it. So have most of the generals, and the officials. Along with the Stormtroopers. Can you believe that? Ren rather show his face to mere Stormtroopers other than you?"

Kylo stood now wide-eyed as he watched his wife crumbling again in front of Hux. He could tell her body was going slack over Hux's. If he had wanted to, he could have easily flipped her over and pin her beneath him. He wouldn't though. Kylo could see Hux that the sick bastard was enjoying this. He was enjoying the view before him, as he lay contently on his back.

Kylo had hidden himself away from Falynn in order to protect himself from further disappointment. He had not allowed her to see it, because he was afraid she would hate him even more than she possibly already did. He watched as her body began to shake above Hux's and realized perhaps it didn't matter either way. After the other day when she had witnessed him murdering that crew he didn't think she could hate him any more than what he had seen in her eyes. Hiding himself away wasn't protecting anything, it was creating more of that barrier. He thought she was stronger than she displayed herself to be. Thought she had never had to face a darkness before.

After witnessing the pain that creased on every inch of her face, seeing how she used to the spear to swing and stab violently at the air...he knew she had already faced the darkness. She had just been able to bury it better than he ever could.

"Even the Resistance had seen it!" Hux snided perching up on his elbows to lean up close to her. "Falynn, you might be one of the only people in this entire galaxy who has not seen your husband's face."

Falynn's shoulders hunched forward as a tear splashed down landing right onto Hux's confident and twisted smiling face. Kylo didn't want to see this anymore. Anger erupted from within him like a fire fueled by oil. He wasn't going to stand for this. Wasn't able to.

He wasn't going to keep standing by as his wife kept breaking.

Allowing the force to split from him Kylo stepped out of the shadows and into the view of his wide-eyed wife.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Due to issues with my own laptop I have had to use other computers to continue writing and editing. Therefore I apologize in advance for any grammar errors you see. I don't have the app that usually helps me with any of my grammar mistakes. Anyways! I hope you guys still enjoy your read! 3**

* * *

The man who stood before Falynn was staring down at her and Hux with two hazel brown colored eyes. Thick, wavy, black hair was brushed back revealing the thick scar that ran down the right side of his face. Another tear slid down Falynn's cheek as she took in the black attire that the man wore. Falynn felt like she could collapse and possibly would have if Hux had not been underneath her. Those eyes, eyes that she thought she dreamed about a month before ran themselves over her before slowly moving down to Hux. Hux's face had grown abnormally pale as his head tilted back staring up at who she knew was Kylo Ren.

Falynn almost couldn't believe that Kylo was now standing before her his face uncovered. Unable to move her body Falynn kept her eyes on her husband forgetting the man that was still beneath her. Her arms began to wobble, and when Falynn felt that they were about to lose their strength, Kylo was by her side grabbing onto her arm and pulling her up. Kylo did another quick look over her, keeping a firm grip on her arm. Covered in sweat Falynn's body had become cold and clammy causing goosebumps to raise up on her arm.

Raising a black gloved hand Kylo tucked a strand of hair that had fallen loose behind her ear.

Falynn's lips pressed together as she examined her husband's face a face that was not much older than her own. Her eyes traced the lines of his long jawline, moving them to his long nose, then to his full lips before moving them back up to his eyes. He was fair skinned even more so than she was, but it did not soften the hardness that was etched into his expression.

So this was the face of her husband.

Kylo did not look how she imagined him to look.

His dark eyes were so heartbreakingly soft against his pale harsh face. When had he come into the chamber with her and Hux? What had he seen? Depending on what he saw Falynn wasn't sure what she would do or how she would explain it to him. She hadn't meant to show any of it to Hux but the bastard found a way to get beneath her skin. He had hit the mark calling out her biggest insecurity in this marriage.

Kylo was here now though, face revealed as his own eyes took their time studying Falynn's face. At that moment Kylo had not appeared to be a villain as he had only a few days ago, but revealed himself as Falynn's personal hero. He had saved her from breathing further from Hux's manipulative words. She hadn't seen him in days, avoiding him because she was afraid of him after what she had witnessed. She wasn't scared now, she wanted nothing more than to hide within his shadows away from the cold that had threatened to shatter her. What Falynn saw in Kylo was a beautiful reflection of someone who had faced too many shadows that haunted themselves in his eyes.

"Ren," Falynn said her voice rasp and cracking.

Kylo allowed her fingers to lift up and brush a bit of his dark hair further away from his face. The sound of shifting feet behind Falynn snug Kylo's attention to the man who stood behind her. Without even a lift of Kylo's hand Hux heavily fell down onto his knees as he choked out a gasp. Kylo moved himself to stand in front of Falynn. Hux's glared up at him as his eyes began to water his mouth opening as he tried to wheeze in rasp breaths.

"Piece of shit," Kylo hissed as he stepped closer to Hux.

Fingers moving to his throat, Hux continued to wheeze as saliva dribbled out of the corner of his mouth.

Kylo cocked his head as black pieces of hair fell over onto his fair complexion. Kylo stood still has he stood over Hux, even in that stillness Falynn could feel his power emanating from him. It was the same strength of power she had felt when they had been on the command shuttle. Kylo barely had to breath, to inflict what was happening to Hux. It was slow, she could see that in Hux's eyes. It was also painful. Falynn watched her own eyes unfeeling at the man's suffering. She wasn't sure what that made her.

"I told you," Kylo spoke his unmodified voice still taking Falynn by surprise. The sound of his voice was open and clear. Soft and lethal. "To stay away from her." Hux's began to make gurgling sounds as he was suddenly and roughly thrown back against one of the metal crates.

The impact made a loud crack that echoed throughout the room. Falynn watched as blood began to trickle down his face.

"You failed to listen," Kylo growled. Falynn knees weakened from the power that shuddered throughout the storage him. "You are no longer welcome on my Star Destroyer."

"You can't do that," Hux seethed wiping blood the blood that had trickled down the side of his mouth, with the back of his hand. He placed a hand on one of the crates pushing himself up, glaring at Kylo. "I am the lead general of the troops, I can't be so easily pushed aside."

"Really?" Kylo's voice dropped as Hux fell face forward his body dragging forward across the ground straight towards Kylo. "I think you have forgotten who I am, General."

Hux's body stopped right in front of Kylo's black boots."You are a cad and a coward," Hux rasped out as he shakily lifted his body onto his elbows and he spat out blood.

Falynn grimaced as the crimson colored liquid landed on the floor almost onto Kylo's boot.

Hux's face scrunched into a hideous expression of hate as he lifted his head up to face Kylo. "Even if you remove me from the Star Destroyer, you hold no true power over the First Order. They will never allow me to fall from my position."

Without a sound Kylo flexed his finger attacking Hux with the force, the general was now writhing on the floor as his fingers clawed out his throat, as if he could open another airway for himself. Kylo watched him in disgust allowing Hux to continue to squirm over the cold floor, until his body had stopped.

Falynn's blood froze as he she watched where she stood behind Kylo. Had...had he just finished the General?

As if he could read her thoughts Kylo softly answered her thoughts. "I did not kill him...we still need him. At least for now." Turning his body to Falynn again he reassured. "However, I will send for Stormtroopers to retrieve him. They will remove him from my Star Destroyer."

Kylo reached his hand out to her but she paid no attention to outstretched hand. Her focus solely on Kylo's uncovered face. She reached up to touch Kylo again to confirm to herself that this was real. So that she could reassure herself that her husband had finally revealed himself to her, after a little over a month of being married. She thought it would take years for him to remove his helmet. For a moment she thought there wasn't a chance at all that he would ever be willing to show it to her. Kylo gently grabbed her outstretched hand.

"Not yet," he shook his head. "Not here."

Taking her hand in his Kylo began to lead her out of the storage chamber.

"Wait! The spear…," Falynn paused turning to grab for the weapon she had left propped on the crates. He yanked on her hand pulling her forward.

"Leave it," he softly commanded then arched a dark eyebrow. "We will have to discuss that as well."

Falynn's eyebrows rose.

What had he seen before he stepped in while Hux was terrorizing her? She had not told him that she knew how to fight. She had played ignorant in the ways of combat. Falynn still wouldn't dare to tell him that she carried the force deep within her.

As Falynn watched as Kylo roughly pushed a few buttons with his free hand on the control box, she wasn't sure if he was angry with her. His other hand still tightly held onto hers as the door slid open. Kylo pulled her roughly out through the doorway leaving Hux's body on the floor behind them. He had tortured him, but let him live. Falynn wondered what would have happened if he had killed him? Would the First Order really have any say over it? How important was Hux to the First Order? Falynn felt a hollowness realizing that if he had chosen to kill him...she would have been fine with it. The longer she was around Kylo, the more of the darkness she had always pushed away came trickling back in.

Despite that darkness, she was finding it to become difficult to push him away. He had saved her three times now. He had not failed in his duties as her husband when it came to watching over. Everything outside of that protection was terrible. He was still the same tearing down what was right, and destroying whatever dared to oppose his notions which led the two of them into arguing often. Through all of that though he had not laid a hand against her. She talked back to him, spoken against him, and he allowed it even when she knew it made him angry. She gripped onto that hand that was gripping onto own her too tight. He had always held her hand this tight as if he were scared what would happen if she were to let go.

Kylo lead Falynn down the weaving Falynn through the maze of his massive ship. Several generals and Stormtroopers had been in their path, Kylo hadn't bothered to give them a second of a glance. As the twist and turns of the corridors continued Falynn's brows furrowed. Was Kylo planning on just pulling them all over the Star Destroyer as he pleased? She also wasn't sure if she was able to keep up with his pace, as she began stumbling on her feet. Her legs were sore from the aggressive workout she had done with the spear and Kylo's quick feet was not helping them from their throbbing.

"Ren, exactly where are we going?"

Without a moment of hesitation Kylo curtly answered. "Our room."

_Our room. _

The two words ran loudly in Falynn's room.

_Our room. _

She wasn't sure if he was joking or not. The two of them had not yet shared a room together, or even spent their evenings and nights in each other's company.

"Our room." It wasn't a question. She just needed to speak the words out loud herself. They tasted odd on her tongue.

"Do you have issues with the arrangements I set up?" He turned his head sideways to glance at her with the corner of his eye.

She wasn't exactly sure how to answer that. It wasn't that she had any real issues with it, especially since she expected she would have to from the beginning. It was just strange to think about, even more so now that he was finally offering it. She didn't remember the last time, she had slept next to another human being. What would it be like to have his body next to hers? And now that they would be sharing a room would he be expecting them to compensate for their wedding night?

Apparently she took too long to answer because Kylo had finally stopped rushing them down the corridors and turned to her.

"I could find another room," he began but she shook her head.

"I don't mind," she answered. "I just wasn't expecting it."

"Because you hate me?"

Falynn frowned at the sudden turn of his words. What a blunt question to ask her. She studied his face, his dark hazel brown eyes. Her gaze drifted to his solemn full lips, it looked like he hadn't smiled in years. That was probably the truth. With who he kept in his company and the work he did, she doubted there was ever a time to smile.

Thinking on that Falynn knew she certainly didn't love him. She didn't even know if she liked him. He was cruel and unfeeling towards those around him, but he did possess some mercy. If to no one else, to her. Even to Henne once. She honestly didn't know what she felt for him at the moment. It was neither love or hate. It was complex.

"How do you want me to answer that?" she looked down at their interlaced fingers, strands of her copper hair slipping down onto her cheeks. "You are my husband. I said before, we would be in this together. I guess it is about time, that includes a room too."

Kylo didn't reply back to her as he led them back down the corridors. The two of them remained silent the rest of the way until they reached their room.

* * *

The room was simple and elegant but big enough for two individuals to sleep in. The large bed was pressed against the white walls, and covered in silken slate gray sheets. A large black dresser was at the foot of the bed matching with a black wardrobe that was against the wall across from the bed. Parallel to the side of the bed was their port window that viewed out into the star covered galaxy before them. A small arch that was in the space between the dresser and bed led to their private fresher. Soft lights glowed on the ceiling above them illuminating the dark plush carpet beneath their feet.

In another corner of the room was a black desk and chair, positioned where you could look out the port window. It was comfortable, cozy even. A room where one could easily relax in. Falynn wasn;t sure if she would be able to however try as she might. Especially with it being the first time she and Kylo would be sharing a room together.

Kylo shrugged off his cape placing it onto the dresser before sitting down on the bed with a sigh. Falynn didn't know what to do, as she nervously looked around the room. They were in the same room together. They were going to sleep in the same bed. She didn't know where to look or where to move.

Kylo pushed back his black hair out his face, and jutted his chin towards the small archway. "You can use the fresher if you wish. I am going to get some more work done."

Falynn only nodded, then quickly made her way through the archway to the private fresher. She shed herself out of her black training leathers, and turned on the sonic shower. She stood in the shower for a good while, afraid of what would happen if she left it. Kylo was in the room, she was bathing so close to him...he could walk in at any moment. Cheeks burning at the prospect that seeing her bathing was easy access, Falynn quickly turned off the shower. She noticed a black night gown hanging off a hook right outside of the shower and pulled it off. She wasn't sure why there had been a black night gown in the fresher, when she had never been in the room before. Falynn didn't think that Kylo would allow another woman to his room. Kylo had proved himself to be loyal to her, not to mention he would have been too busy to have any affairs. She had avoided him for the last several days, perhaps someone had stayed with him at that time. Lifting the gown up to her nose she gave it a quick sniff. It smelled clean, she didn't smell any odd perfumes. A feeling of relief caused a sigh to escape between Falynn's lips. She didn't want to sleep in a bed that he had possibly laid with someone else in. Even if she wasn't in love with Kylo, he was still her husband. The thought of him being with another human somehow stung.

Quickly slipping on the nightgown Falynn slowly peered around the arch to see if Kylo was still sitting on the bed. She did not see him on the bed, nor did she see him at the desk or looking out the port window. She stepped into the bedroom and quickly realized that he was nowhere in the room.

She cursed at herself for feeling disappointed at the now empty room. What was she thinking would change? He offered them a room together, but that didn't mean he would be spending much of his time in it. She was half tempted to go back to Henne, who would probably wonder where she had gone off too. However, if she were to do that, she would have to find a change of clothes. She would not be walking down the corridors in her nightgown. Not to mention those gray silks were looking awfully inviting. She was exhausted, and wanted nothing more at the moment than to sleep. So much had happened within the last couple of hours.

She wasn't even sure why she really cared on the fact that he was no longer in the room. It made no difference to her.

Moving towards the bed she fell down face first and inched her way forward till she could wrap her arms around one of the silk pillows. It felt cool against her skin, as she nuzzled her face into it, then closed her eyes. Before she could spare another thought Falynn was asleep.

* * *

She looked...comfortable.

Kylo stood beside the bed for a moment looking down at his wife who hadn't even bothered to get underneath the covers. Her legs were sprawled out as she hugged onto the silk pillow underneath her head. She might have even been snoring a bit. No doubt she was exhausted from the earlier events. Kylo felt fatigue creeping up on him as well as he rolled his shoulders. He had been working around the command deck for the last few hours, checking the systems to see if there had been any readings.

There hadn't been and Kylo only left feeling frustrated. He had banged his fist on the walls repeatedly as he moved down the corridors back to his room. Now that he was in his sleeping chamber he was ready to fall onto the bed and fall into a deep sleep hoping that he could. He wasn't exactly sure what he had been thinking when he had brought Falynn down to their room. Kylo thought that he was ready, but as he stared down at his sleeping wife he wasn't so sure. The last person he had slept next to had been his mother.

This wasn't even close to that situation.

This was his wife, a woman.

She had dressed into the black nightgown he had left out for her, days before debating if he wanted to make this decision for them to sleep in the same room together. The black nightgown had slid up revealing her fair-skinned legs while the straps were slipping off her shoulders. Her copper hair was sprawled out on the silver pillow, the two colors contrasting with one another. He moved his gaze away from the image, remembering those stretches she had done earlier. Swallowing a lump that formed in his throat Kylo sat on the edge of the bed, and began to pull off his boots. Falynn had made a small noise when the bed shifted, and he paused and turned back to her. His hand froze on his boot.

She had turned her body to the side, her hair now falling away from her face. Falynn's expression was soft in sleep, her full lips slightly parted as she breathed quietly. Her arms moved away from the pillow and were now curled up next to her. Somehow her legs still remained sprawled. Kylo shook his head, as he finished pulling off his boots.

Falynn being in a deep sleep, Kylo felt it safe to remove his clothes. He took his time, his body heavy from fatigue as he peeled off his pants, and then his shirt. Going to the sleek wardrobe Kylo made sure he slowly opened the doors to the furniture so they would not creak. He found a pair of long cotton pants and pulled them out. Kylo began to pull his feet through the pant legs as he turned his body around. He froze his pants midway up when he found what was on the bed.

Falynn's eyes were open, and staring directly at him.

Kylo blinked at her a few times, then let out a sigh.

There was no point in hiding himself now with Falynn's already on him. Kylo straightened himself up, not even bothering to finish pulling up the pants and allowed them to drop to the floor before stepping out of them. Falynn was quiet as Kylo watched her eyes move to his face then down his neck leading to his his bare chest. She did not step the movement as her eyes finished all the way down to Kylo's feet. Suppressing an instinctive growl that he felt rolling up Kylo moved slowly towards the bed.

* * *

Falynn wasn't sure if she was breathing as Kylo walked in the direction of their bed as he slowly rolled his shoulders. The muscles on his chest rippled and twitched with each movement while Falynn swallowed. While taking a moment to study his muscles Falynn's attention snagged on the visible scar that ran down the right side of his chest. Matter of fact it wasn't just his chest or face that was scarred but also his neck. As if who had ever done that to him cut him all the way down. Falynn held back a wince at the thought, realizing that must have been painfully. Brutally so if it had scarred him so badly. She had a faint idea about who had given it to him due to knowledge of her time in the Resistance. She immediately pushed the thought down. Despite the marking, Kylo was tall, power, maybe even tragically handsome if she allowed herself to think that way.

Kylo was quiet as he laid himself down into the bed moving himself underneath the silken sheets. He hadn't bothered to finish putting on his pants leaving them on the floor by the wardrobe. Settled underneath the sheets that covered him from the waist down, Kylo turned to his side his back facing away from Falynn leaving his bare back exposed to her. His back was as equally fit to the rest of him. Proof that the force wasn't the only power within that body of his. His ink black hair was messy and tousled as it feathered out onto the silver pillow. Falynn remained silent as she watched his back shifting from his breathing, feeling detached from the fact that Kylo was now sleeping next to her.

Half dressed.

Like a husband would normally do.

Falynn felt a shiver run down her arms, and noticed the goosebumps that were rising up on her bareskin. She had no idea how long she had been sleeping for. She her fingers down her arm, and she realized that her skin was frigid.

Falynn pushed her side of the sheets down before shimming into their crisp warmth and wrapping the silken fabric around her shoulders. Kylo's back muscles tensed as he slightly lifted his body and turned his head to her.

Falynn's brows lifted as she held the blanket closer around her.

"If you were cold...why didn't you just sleep with the covers in the first place?" he asked arching a dark eyebrow. "I can still feel you shivering?"

Goosebumps trickled down her legs as Falynn curled her legs into herself. Sighing Kylo turned his body and faced his wife. Then without a word and underneath the sheets he wrapped a bare arm around and pulled her closer to him.

"It wouldn't be good," he simply said. "If the Empress grew sick from being too cold."

"I-I'm fine," she managed to stammer out surprised by his touch.

"As I said," Kylo murmured sleepily pulling her closer leaving little room in between them. "I could feel you shivering. Ships can sometimes be often cold due to the atmosphere."

Falynn's body buzzed and hummed as she felt the warmth of him through the thin fabric of her nightgown. Kylo's skin being bare against her own Falynn could feel every muscle that creased his body. She tried to control her breathing as his scent slowly filled her all the way to her fingertips. A dark scent mixed in with musk and night. The scent was hard to describe, _he _was becoming hard to describe. Along with what she herself was feeling. She still couldn't say that she was happy in this marriage. It was still a terrifying thing to be married to Kylo Ren. She didn't know when was the next time she would witness him torturing and killing another being. Another argument was always around the corner between the two of them. His arm around her though could give her the illusion of feeling safe.

As her face pressed against the edge of his shoulders she quietly said, "thank you."

"For what?" his low voice rumbled through her.

Falynn suppressed another shiver as she replied. "For what you did in the storage chamber. I...I don't know what I would do if Hux kept going. I might have killed himself."

Kylo's muscles twitched beneath her cheek, before he responded, "You wouldn't have killed him."

Falynn tilted her head back where their eyes could meet. Eyebrows furrowing she asked. "What makes you think that I wouldn't?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" his expression was unreadable, Falynn lowered her head back down resting her forehead against his shoulder. Kylo pressed his fingers into her back, as he gently finished. "Be glad you didn't have to resort to that, Falynn. It wouldn't have been worth it. Don't worry about him anymore. He will be gone by the time you wake up. Get some sleep."

She didn't say anything else, as she allowed herself to settle into his warmth. He had saved her again, in more ways than one. Falynn agreed with him, killing Hux wouldn't have been worth it, and perhaps she wouldn't have been able to do it even if she wanted to. Before Kylo had intervened Falynn was on the brink of falling apart. Kylo had been the one to pull her away from that, he had been her anchor. She would allow it, even if it was just for a moment. She would allow herself to feel close to him, to be reassured by his words and his touch.

Closing her eyes Falynn fell back to sleep in the warmth of her husband.

* * *

**This chapter was a pretty fun one to write. It was nice to finally allow Kylo and Falynn to have some husband and wife bonding time. :) Will post next chapter next Friday or Saturday! (sometimes it fluctuates on when I have the most time, especially now with the computer delays)**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**You guys get it early this week! :D **

**So I have a question for all of my lovely fans! Would you guys possibly be interested in a Christmas special chapter for Kylo and Falynn? I know we aren't too far into the story yet, so I wanted to get your guys' opinions? Too soon or would you guys be interested? Let me know! **

**Anyway! I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Thank you all for your support. :)**

* * *

Groaning Falynn covered her face with the silken sheets as the lights in the bedroom became infinitely brighter. Feeling a firm hand on her foot Falynn growled instinctively as she began to kick her foot up. Someone swore as they now firmly grabbed both of her feet and held them into place.

Lowering the sheet only to where her eyes were visible, Falynn took a peek at who dared to wake her from her slumber. Kylo stood at the edge of the bed, fully dressed glaring down at her as he pinned her feet onto their soft mattress. _Their soft mattress. _Heat rose to her cheeks as the realization flooded over her, that she had slept the entire night next to him.

She slept good too!

She had been comfortable.

Too comfortable.

As if sleeping next to him was the most natural thing in the galaxy.

No. That wasn't it.

She had slept so well because she had been exhausted with her encounter with Hux. She had been exhausted because before she had left and snuck away she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Falynn moved the sheets further down blinking a few times clearing her vision as Kylo's bare face came into view.

He had finally revealed himself to her. She was expecting to wake up to find him behind that helmet again, but that wasn't the case at all. His hazel brown eyes were gleaming down at her, obviously annoyed she had not gotten out of bed yet. His scar was stark against his pale skin and his full lips were pressed in a tight line.

He looked so...grumpy.

She felt grumpy herself.

She took a look outside to the vast darkness of stars. It was so hard to tell time, while they were up in space, Falynn assumed it was early in the morning. It felt _too _early in the morning. Grumbling Falynn attempted to pull the sheets back over her head.

"Oh no you don't," Kylo growled ripping the sheets completely off of her in a single rough motion.

Falynn let out a hiss as she curled her body, and tried wrapping her nightgown around her legs.

"You are getting up," Kylo demanded. "We have some work to do."

"Aren't you busy?" Falynn waved a hand dismissively at him.

"Matter of fact, I am," Kylo moved to the side of the bed scooping his arms underneath her. "Which is why we are going to start now, so we can be done by the time I can get to my work."

"Get started on w-," Falynn began then let out a whelp as Kylo easily picked her up into his arms and hauled her off the bed.

Falynn's eyes that had been drowsy and lazy with sleep were now wide, as she looked into Kylo's own irritated expression. She could feel the strength of his arms, and warmth of his hands against her and realized that her cheeks were starting to burn. Before he could see it, she lowered her head and pressed her hands against his chest.

"Put me down!" she commanded, her voice coming out in a squeak causing more heat to rise to her cheeks. "I am not a child, Ren! Put me down and explain to me why you woke me up!"

Kylo did as he was told, but with no grace, as he nearly dropped her to the floor. Her bare feet landed harshly on the floor, and Falynn was grateful for the plush carpet.

"I told you we were going to discuss what I witnessed last night," Kylo reminded her as he walked over to the wardrobe.

Falynn's heart stopped as he opened it pulling out a pair of black leather pants, and matching top that he tossed at her. Falynn stumbled as she caught the clothing in her arms before seeing what they were.

Training gear...last night he had seen her using the spear, knew that she was relatively skilled with the weapon. A fact that she had kept from him. Swallowing down a lump Falynn studied her husband closely. He didn't seem angry, still irritable but not angry as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I want to polish your fighting skills." Kylo simply explained monitoring to the clothes in her arms with a nod.

Falynn's eyebrows flicked up. "You mean...you are not angry with me...for not telling you?"

Kylo sighed as he dropped his arms and closed the door to the wardrobe before leaning against it. He paused for a moment, his eyes locking with where she stood. She swallowed again a larger lump forming making it hard to breathe. What was he going to do now that he knew she had that skill? Would he let others know? Would he tell her parents? Panic began to rise in her until he surprised her again.

Shaking his head Kylo quietly replied, "no." his eyes drifted toward their port window with a distant expression as if his thoughts were lost somewhere amongst those stars and no longer in the room with them. "I understand why you didn't tell anyone about your skills."

Falynn arched an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Well enough anyway," lips slightly twitching Kylo turned his focus back on her. "Does your family know?"

Falynn shook her head. "No."

"You never told them?"

"Didn't ever really have the time to."

It wasn't a complete lie. She had been busy wandering around appearing as some low life smuggler, as her parents attended official First Order business. In those years she had been away from her parents she hadn't made much of an effort to contact them. Every once and while she had sent them a message informing them she was alright, that she was enjoying her "travels". They had just assumed she was trying to enrich her life outside of Naboo.

How wrong they had been.

Kylo didn't ask any more questions as he simply commanded. "Get dressed."

Her husband did not move an inch from that dresser.

Falynn silently held onto her training clothes, wondering if she should ask him to leave.

He was her husband.

It was natural for them to change in front of one another. It was supposed to be normal. However, the two of them hadn't even laid with one another yet...at least not in those terms. Still, he had made no attempt to move, looking a little too casual with his arms still folded over his chest once again.

Fine.

If he didn't want to move, he didn't have to, but she also didn't have to stay.

Clutching onto the training gear she made her way into the fresher.

* * *

Kylo wasn't sure what he was expecting, or why he had felt a bit of disappointment as she ran into the fresher. It would have been easy enough to go in after her, ask why she was trying to hide from him. Ask her if she was feeling ashamed or feeling shy about him seeing her body. She definitely did not need to feel either of those things...with those curves.

Falynn had not appeared shy on their wedding night as she wore that sheer lace nightgown. She did not hide the way it clung to her body revealing every inch of her. Which it _had _only covering parts he did not allow himself to think about.

Falynn's body had been warm against his own last night...and soft. She was the first woman to have ever slept beside him in his adulthood. He had never pictured himself with a woman before, not like that. He wanted to focus on his leadership and purpose to bring a new order to the galaxy. Falynn had been shaking as she slept, he had felt it through most of the night. Kylo wasn't sure if it was because it was from the cold or from something else. She had fallen asleep almost right away after he had put his arm around her and she had stayed asleep until he had woken her up.

That was more than he could say for himself.

It took him a long time to finally drift off, into a bit of a uneasy sleep. Distracted from what he had been discussing on the command deck before he came back to her, and the way she felt against him. He dropped his arms lightly banging his fist against the dresser.

He would not allow himself to linger on the thoughts...on her.

Not in those ways.

Would not let those thoughts be a distraction to him. He wasn't married to Falynn for pleasure, he was married to her for diplomatic reasons. He didn't particularly want to get closer to her because he cared. He needed to get close to her for his own benefits. To keep everything in line as it should be.

He repeated those words silently to himself until he heard her footsteps.

Kylo's mind instantly shuddered for just a moment as he took in his wife.

Falynn stood outside the fresher's arched entrance now fully dressed in the tight, black leathers.

He should have found something looser for her to wear, maybe a Stormtrooper uniform would have worked. Those weren't known for showing every arch and cue of the human body.

Falynn almost looked sinful the way the fabric to her legs, arms, waist, and chest, revealing to him that she had been generously gifted in certain parts of her body. Her copper-colored hair was pulled back in a braided bun, where it wouldn't fall and get in way onto her fair face.

He swallowed as he pushed himself off of the dresser, taking another minute to drink her in.

She stood still, unfazed by his long and lingering gaze. Probably assuming it was nothing more than assessing purposes.

He told himself that too.

"Are you ready?" he asked containing the guttural sound that threatened to leak from his voice.

"As ready as I am going to be," she answered with a shrug.

Kylo nodded as he made to grab for his helmet that he had set on the desk.

Falynn suddenly shouted out, "Don't!"

Kylo paused turning to look at her.

A bit of pink touched her cheeks as she quickly said voice softening. "You are much more easy to understand without the helmet. Just leave it off for the training please."

Kylo looked at her for a moment, her eyes wide almost pleading with him. He lowered his hand and nodded then motioned his hand towards the door.

* * *

Kylo had led her to her another storage chamber of the ship.

This chamber didn't carry as many crates or supplies as the others giving the two of them more room to move around in. Falynn's thoughts went to the other storage room that she knew wasn't far from them remembering who they had left there. Kylo hadn't made mention if they had discovered Hux's unconscious body or if he was off the ship yet.

What if the general was still laying on that cold floor?

The thought was a bit unnerving and sent a shiver throughout her body.

She moved her mind away from the idea, as Kylo tossed her one of the spears he had chosen them to spar with. The spear was a bit more weightless than the one she had used before. She kept her palms flat as she balanced the spear in her hands. A bit of a smile touched her lips. It wasn't her double-sided lightsaber but its weight was about the same. The ache was still there from the separation of her weapon, but the weight of the spear sent a bit of a reassuring comfort to her. Least she would be practicing with something familiar. Kylo would have no idea that he was training her to be more skilled with her lightsaber rather than spears.

She would have allowed her mind to pleasantly linger on the thought until he began swinging his own spear in his hand.

She moved hers down watching him and sucked in her lip.

Kylo was skilled, very skilled.

She would have admired him, been attuned to that strength of her husband if only he wasn't using it to wipe out the entire galaxy. He still hadn't explained why he had wanted to train with her. Why he didn't just leave the fact alone, that she was relatively skilled in some combat. Falynn hadn't bothered to argue with him as she considered it a blessing that he wasn't angry with her. Or at least that is what he assured, his furrowed brows and darkened eyes said otherwise.

Kylo continued to swerve the spear in mesmerizing quick movements until the point of the weapon came directly down toward Falynn.

Hissing Falynn held up her own spear barely blocking the sudden attack.

"You're sloppy," was all Kylo said lifting his spear back up.

Falynn gaped at him gripping onto the weapon than snapped tightly. "What do expect after swinging it at me like that?"

"I barely touched you," he had the nerve to look bored.

With a growl, Falynn spun her own spear but he easily blocked it arching a dark eyebrow.

Falynn spun her spear at him again but failed to hit her target again.

Kylo had blocked every slash, jab, and downward motion she attempted to attack at him.

"As I said," she thought she saw a shadow of a smirk as he repeated. "Sloppy."

"Did you bring me to train or to just to point fun at me?" she snipped brushing back strands of copper off her forehead that had fallen loose from her braided bun.

"No," he casually swerved the spear behind his back. "I came to polish your skills."

Pursuing her lips Falynn repeated. "What do you mean?"

"You were impressive with Hux yesterday," he continued smoothly moving the staff around his body as he circled her. Her eyes followed him, waiting for him to do another surprise attack. "Your movements were predictable though. Typical. The basics." He stepped in front of her close enough were their breaths met between their spears. "I can teach you to be a skilled fighter, Falynn. That is if you are willing to let me teach you."

Falynn thought on that for a moment.

A chance for her to better herself in her skills.

Falynn couldn't help but wonder if Kylo thought that she might one day need more practiced skills.

Haymond had taught her briefly on how to use combat. Her master's training revolved mostly around Falynn controlling and using the force. He hadn't had much time to teach her more of anything else before he disappeared. Leia had taught Falynn much of her martial art techniques, which Falynn had been rather impressed by. It made sense that Kylo would be skilled in the art of combat as well, seeing where he had come from. Even in Leia's older age, she had no difficulty teaching Falynn. Leia's teachings had been effective but short-lasting. She had also learned some of her techniques and skills when she watched brawls in cantanas after utilizing what she saw in her own tumbles. Falynn came to a quick realization that her fighting was indeed rough and all over the place. There wasn't much structure to it, just brutal surviving skills.

She lifted weary eyes to meet Kylo's gaze.

The Supreme Leader's skills were brutal themselves, that being said she couldn't deny that they flowed. She could easily see just by watching him. The techniques were a part of him, a second nature. Learning from Kylo could be dangerous in a sense, but it wasn't as he was teaching her the ways of the force. Of the Dark Side she knew he reigned on. It was merely combat lessons. Skills that could be proved useful in the future. Maybe even towards him if it ever came down to it.

Falynn gave a slight bow and decided out loud. "I am all yours, master."

"Please don't call me that," He grimaced. "I am still your husband, Falynn."

"Husbands don't swing spears at their wife." she casually pointed out to him.

"They do if it teaches them something," he sounded bored as he retorted back, but something unfamiliar glinted in those dark eyes of his.

"And what were you trying to teach me, _husband_?"

"What I was trying to teach you, _wife_," Kylo swiftly curved the spear in a fluid motion sending Falynn to fall flat on her back, eyes wide as he knelt over her. Much like how she was with Hux previously.

This was different though.

Instead of rage filling her, something else hummed deep beneath her skin.

Unsmiling but eyes expression a lit cockiness Kylo finished. "That you need to be more alert with your surroundings."

"I am very much aware of my surroundings," her voice cracked as he loomed over her.

Very much aware indeed.

Kylo was the only thing in her line of vision, his ink colored hair falling and framing his scarred pale face, as his full lips slightly parted from his breathing.

Falynn's heart was beating wildly against her bones to a point where she feared he could possibly hear it. Kylo eyes moved down her face, and Falynn swallowed her mouth going dry. His body completely framed her own, more so from when they stood. If he wanted to, he could easily devour her and she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him. She took a shuddering breath as her knee slowly lifted up. Kylo's stare lingered on her face his dark eyes questioning.

What she didn't know.

This wasn't going to do, her thoughts were slipping. She needed to focus.

Lifting her knee up further, she pushed it against Kylo's stomach as she wrapped the rest of her leg along his thighs then twisted. He didn't budge, however she smirked as he winced then he moved off of her. Grabbing her spear Falynn's smirk widened more as she noticed Kylo's focus was away from her, and now focused on smoothing back his hair. Quickly taking the opportunity Falynn swiveled her spear connecting it to the back of Kylo's calves.

Dark brows lifting Kylo stumbled back then narrowed his eyes as she got onto her brushing her own hair out of her face, with a snicker.

"Tricks and games aren't going to get you anywhere," he pointed out to her with his own snarl, to which she only replied with a shrug.

Falynn folden his arms tilting her head as she playfully retorted. "It's payback from earlier," .

"Then we are even," Kylo let out a soft breath positioning his body to strike another blow. "Enough horseplay, and get ready to brace yourself."

* * *

Kylo was a brutal teacher.

By the end of their training session, Falynn's muscles were screaming forcing her to take a seat on one of the crates. She tried finishing their training with some of her usual stretches but her body strongly protested. She was only able to sit down on the crate and bend forward extending out her legs. She let out a loud hiss, as her back and leg muscles stretched and strained. Her eyes squeezed closed as she extended her arms, that felt stiff and heavy. She felt like her limbs could detach themselves at any moment where they would have to replace them with robotic parts making her some type of droid. Kylo didn't had barely bothered to stretch, but at least he had broken some sweat. She glared up at him resentfully.

Resentful but also grateful.

He had not been easy on her, barking at every mistake she had made.

She was sure she had several bruises on her legs and arms now, where his spear had whacked her. Whether it was for her to pay attention, or a hit that she failed to block. Falynn winced as she rolled her shoulders craving the heat of a sonic shower. No wonder Kylo's body was so toned with muscles if this was the way he fought. His movements had been aggressive, pure straight attacks. Kylo had even used some old droid parts from some of the crates using the force to send them flying at Falynn demanding her to strike them down. She had a few nicks on her arms and legs from that too. Kylo hadn't just sent the metallic parts towards her from up high, but also aimed the parts at her sides, legs, ankles, stomach. Falynn had spent a good twenty minutes squatting, jumping, and dodging from the metal attacks alone.

Kylo had fully utilized the large storage room, making them practice on top of crates. The large crates for fighting platforms with the two of them, and the smaller ones for balance. She wasn't sure if he was legitimately trying to torment her or thought all of it would be useful.

As much as her muscles screamed she had to admit it _had _been useful.

The most useful training that she believed she ever had. Kylo had proved why he had earned so many titles in his young years of life. Why he was now the Supreme Leader.

He hadn't conversed much through the training. He was silent through most of it, aside from the commands he had given her. There weren't many compliments given, just criticism, but she expected that from him.

Her spouse always seemed so solemn and serious. She wondered when was the last time he had really laughed or smiled. Really had a chance to, among the bleak company he usually carried.

After his own brief stretching Kylo went over and sat down by her on the large crate.

"You might have to carry me back to our room," she teased, Kylo responded with an arched eyebrow. Falynn rolled her eyes as she straightened her body back up, arching her back pulling her back muscles up. "I am joking, though I do believe I might take a long nap." She sent him another teasing look. "Especially after you woke me up much sooner than I would have liked to."

Kylo only scoffed, the closest thing she would probably hear to a laugh. "Wouldn't it be nice to have such luxuries?"

Falynn's teasing face quickly turned grim.

Another reason why he probably found it hard to laugh. Too many burdens placed on his shoulders, even if many of those burdens were ones he placed himself.

"You are going to the command deck again after this?" she asked to which he nodded clasping his hands between his legs. "You were there just hours ago," she frowned. "Do you really need to be up there again?"

"Things won't solve themselves, Falynn," Kylo solemnly stated his eyes staring off mindlessly as they had earlier. "If I don't keep up with the systems, and our plans things will fall apart." his voice dropped. "I can't let them fall apart."

"You don't go anywhere else?" she questioned rolling her head slightly wincing at several large pops that rattled themselves throughout her body. "I feel like the command deck would get awfully stuffy after a while."

"I don't really notice," he responded dryly. "Too much time up there I guess. I do sometimes go to the training deck to see how the troops are doing. Seeing if they are keeping up with their orders."

"Which do you prefer?"

Kylo squinted his eyes as if he were thinking than answered. "The training deck. More open space. More action. The Stormtroopers don't just utilize their training there but also other duties that have been assigned to them. I like to go see if they are keeping themselves in line, and where they are in level of their combat skills."

"Man of action I see," her lips lifted in a weak smile.

A man of action, much like his mother.

The apple didn't fall far from the tree when it came to how the two of them operated. Powerful, authoritative, ambitious, but on two very different sides.

Slowly taking in deep breaths through her nose Falynn lifted herself from the crate, her muscles barking in pain at the movement. She was ready to head back to the room and finish her sleep.

"I hope you won't be on the command deck all day," she stretched before smiling at him. "Thank you for the lesson, Ren, I look forward to the next one."

It wasn't a lie.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Hello, all of you wonderful readers! Sorry about yesterday's confusion if you got notified about chapters being published and 12 not being up yet. _ There was a malfunction with my chapters where I had to re-post all of them! chapter 12 is here now though and I will try to post 13 this weekend, and will be doing a special Christmas one-shot next week (I will be posting that one separately and not with these chapters)! Thank you all for your support and hope you enjoy the read! 3**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

The sonic shower had done wonders on Falynn's body as she stood underneath its warmth for a long period of time. She had stayed in the fresher for as long as she thought necessary then grabbed the first set of clothing she saw.

Falynn had gone for the pair of pants Kylo had dropped on the floor the night before then a black shirt from the dresser she also assumed was Kylo's. Both the pants and shirt were loose on her and surprisingly soft against her skin. Falynn had snuggled into them as she crawled back into their bed after long last. She was going to allow herself to relax and sleep, to take the opportunity to spread out on the large bed.

So she did as she slept and slept and slept.

A soft knock on the door was what finally had woken Falynn up.

Pushing herself halfway up Falynn rubbed at her eyes with the palm of hands.

She knew it wasn't Kylo, for he never bothered to knock. Any official or Stormtrooper would have been much more aggressive unless they finally learned to fear her.

Only one other option was left.

"Come in, Henne," Falynn called during a wide yawn.

The door slid open and Henne popped her head in, and Falynn right away regretted letting her in. Her handmaiden had a twinkle in her eye, as she stepped through the doorway allowing the metal to close behind her. Falynn sighed and laid herself back down, her back still stiff from her earlier exercises. Henne practically skipped over to her mistress as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So," Henne's eyes glinted wickedly. "You switched rooms I see."

Falynn let out a groan not bothering to sit up, only causing her handmaiden to giggle. Rolling her eyes Falynn sat up on her elbows arching an eyebrow. Henne had gotten to be comfortable with Falynn, she actually considered her handmaiden more as a friend now then her servant. They looked so much alike, they could possibly even be considered sisters. As a youngling Falynn sometimes wondered what it would have been like growing up with a sibling. The thought allowed her to give Henne a small smile. Henne's eyes moved over Falynn's loose shirt, and her mouth broke out to a wider grin.

Force be with her.

"Nothing happened," Falynn boredly pointed out. "We slept. I am wearing these because they are comfortable. So don't start getting any wild ideas."

"He finally shared a bed with you though?" Henne's eyes did not quit twinkling.

"What makes you assume we haven't shared a bed before?" Falynn questioned, for she hadn't ever told Henne that her Kylo had indeed had never shared a bed, or even found a closet to make love in. Their marriage had been completely dry in all areas that came to physical intimacy.

The image of his body over hers, from earlier caused heat to rise to her cheeks.

Kylo had seemed so powerful and dominant when he had hovered over her.

It had been nothing more than training though.

Their legs had barely even touched.

The heat quickly died away from Falynn's cheeks, as she rubbed the back of her neck. Maybe that was the closest the two of them would ever physically be with each other.

Through fighting.

It made sense enough.

Henne now rolling her eyes pointed out. "Do you really think I wouldn't have noticed. The two of you were so distant from each other at first. He didn't even sleep in your room the first night. Oh please, that was the most obvious," Henne said as Falynn opened her mouth then closed it. "It would seem though," Henne's eyes crinkled a bit from her smile. "That the two of you have gotten closer."

Falynn sat up bringing her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them. Resting her chin on top of her knee she looked out towards the port window. Much like Kylo had earlier, allowing her thoughts to drift out into the darkness of space. She wouldn't say the two of them had gotten closer. Perhaps they were now sleeping in the same bed, but who knew how long that would last. Kylo had seemed just as exhausted as she was last night. She wondered if he had gotten any sleep.

Her thoughts went to the command deck where she knew he was probably doing more First Order business.

"Some things came about," Falynn merely shrugged. She didn't want to talk about what happened with Hux. How deeply he had gotten under her skin.

How Kylo had proved him wrong, the moment her mind was about to snap in two.

As usual, Henne did not press the matter further, and she gave her mistress a quick tap on her legs with her fingertips. Her eyes were still bright unlike Falynn's who's had become a bit shadowed over. There was hope in those eyes, hope that Falynn wished she might one day reach.

"So you saw his face?" Henne asked.

Falynn answered with a smile.

Something similar to a squeak came out of Henne's mouth as she asked leaning forward. "Well don't keep me in the dark! What does he look like? Is our Supreme Leader handsome?"

Falynn didn't know how she would describe Kylo.

She guessed he could be handsome if he wasn't so brooding.

He looked like how one might imagine the night. Dark, powerful, and vast much like the sky outside of their port window. What she noticed first about Kylo was his eyes.

Those dark hazel pools ran deep, deep with whatever her husband had gone through and made him what he was.

"He is human," Falynn simply stated pushing the sheets off of her then added. "And grumpy."

Henne chuckled as she got off of the bed.

Falynn stretched wincing again at the sting of her muscles. Moving over to the wardrobe she opened and scanned the clothing that was inside of it. Most of it looked like they were hers. When had Kylo moved all of these dresses in? She would have to ask him, whenever she was able to talk to him again. Who knew how busy he would be today. She decided on a simple long black tunic with long sleeves and some grey leggings.

Kylo had indeed left some bruising on her from their training and she did not wish for everyone to see them.

That would draw too much attention.

She got dressed quickly, Henne leaving the room for her privacy.

After slipping on a pair of black boots, and pulling her hair back into a ponytail Falynn opened the door. She placed a hand on her stomach that was loudly grumbling.

"Would you care to join me for something to eat?" she asked her handmaiden.

"Gladly," Henne hooked her arms through Falynn's as the two of them headed down the corridors.

* * *

The command deck was indeed starting to feel...stuffy.

Kylo felt like he had been standing at the front of the deck for days now, even though he knew it had only been hours. One of the other Generals had told him, that Hux had been removed from the Star Destroyer and was now stationed on Tatooine.

Good.

Hux would no longer be able to meddle with Falynn, and he knew Hux would be efficient enough on Tatooine to find more information. He may have hated Kylo, but Hux knew who the true leader was. He wouldn't be stupid enough to not go through with the plan. He may not have believed in Kylo, but he still believed in the First Order.

Kylo was now sitting down on one of the command chairs looking out the massive port windows through his helmet. He had put it back on when he briefly returned to his and Falynn's room. She wished him good luck, then hobbled herself back into the fresher.

He had almost smirked at the sight.

Falynn was indeed sloppy, but she was also determined. She kept her ground as Kylo had given her his orders during their training. She had not faltered and did her best to keep up with his demands. It was obvious she wanted to learn what Kylo had to teach. He would be interested in to see what kind of fighter she end up being.

The rest of the command deck was fairly empty. A few navigators talked quietly amongst themselves as they sat behind the large control panels. The general who had informed Kylo about Hux stood some feet away from Kylo with a few lower officials, who stood stiff in their dark blue uniforms. Apparently more abandoned ships had been found on planets in the outer rim. He wasn't sure what the Resistance was trying to pull, but he knew things weren't as easy as they appeared.

He knew better than that. Knew his mother and her tactics, no doubt with Rey's help.

Rey.

Just the thought of her made his blood boil.

He had offered everything to her and had meant every word of it. He had wanted her by his side, he thought that the two of them would have made an excellent team, a powerful one. The force was indeed strong within her, she had learned it quickly, with the help of his now deceased uncle, Luke Skywalker. Another name that caused the very cells beneath his skin to burn.

Traitors, that was what they were.

Including his own parents. Always busy with their work, leaving their young son alone so often. He used to wonder if they had even loved him, and if they did why had they left him alone so often. He had felt so lonely in those days, so lonely and in the dark. Maybe even darker than what he currently felt now. He sometimes wondered what it would be like if his grandfather Darth Vader was still alive, what his life would be like. Would his grandfather be proud of what Kylo had accomplished? Would he be doing the work with him, standing by his side?

Growing up Kylo had been left blind that Darth Vader was his grandfather.

His mother had kept it from him, leaving Kylo confused why he always had that shadow of darkness hovering over him. He didn't even learn of it from her own lips, he had to find out through a radio broadcast. His entire life had been nothing but lies and betrayal. Rey was the last of those betrayals.

The last that he would allow.

He tried reaching out to her again, through the connection that Snoke once had created for them. Tried to see where she was located, who she was with or if she held any information, but found and felt nothing. Kylo finally made the decision that he would stop trying and that when he found her again he would end this. One way or the other he would have closure with all of it.

The General who replaced Hux on the Star Destroyer moved away from the lower ranked officials and headed towards Kylo.

General Jase was a much more preferred company then Hux.

He was a taller man, an inch or two above Kylo himself. He was broadly built and kept his shoulder length silver hair tied back. He stayed in line, remained respectful, and could take down an enemy easily. Kylo had found little issues with him. He had deeply thought of him outright replacing Hux, but he knew that wouldn't go over too well. There were still many who had respected Hux, and replacing him would not benefit in Kylo's favor. Least not among the closer circle of the First Order.

"Supreme Leader, some of the officials are asking if we are planning to make on any of the planets in the outer rim," Jase said, placing his hands behind his back. "What would you like me to tell them?

_Tell them to keep their damn mouths shut, and be patient while I am working on it. _Was what Kylo wanted to say but instead answered with his own question. "How many planets have we located the ships on now?"

"Five with the one that had just located on Coruscant," Jase replied, "We have some of the troops on Tatooine with General Hux as you are aware. The other planets we have not yet sent any troops too. We were waiting on your orders, sir, on what you would like us to do with the information."

Five planets all together with four still needing to be investigated.

Coruscant, Geonosis, Ryloth, and Dantooine.

The later gave surprised him the most, seeing how bare Dantooine now was. The planet didn't come up with most conversations. The Resistance was trying to stretch them out. Kylo smirked underneath the helmet, the expression hidden from the General. Standing Kylo moved to the large screens, where all of the planets were visible and lined out. The bigger planets they could easily hide in. They expected Kylo to strike big, were expecting him to mark the larger and busier planets. It would be easier to strike there, they could cause a raid easier that way too.

The more people the chance of the people fighting back was higher.

No that wasn't the way that he would approach this.

He would go small where he could easily find them and take out those numbers then slowly move his way up. By the time they reached Coruscant the planet he saved for last, the Resistance numbers would have decreased. They may have thought they had their strategies in check, but Kylo had his own. He would snuff them all out, and destroy them. He would be the one correcting what the Resistance had raised. He would create a better world. His own world where he knew on who to rely on and knew that everything was secure.

Marking the location, he knew the next step was preparing some troops.

That and talking with his wife.

* * *

As massive and spacious the Star Destroyer was, possibly equalling a small planet it was incredibly dull. Everything was either navigational systems, hangars, armories, storage rooms, or anything else revolving around the military. Falynn was heavily regretting not bringing one of the books from Naboo, as the Star Destroyer did not carry a library at all. Falynn had decided her only possible choice of not being bored out of her mind would be going to the training deck. Henne had given her a bemused look but had led her to the training deck then left her to attend to her other duties.

Falynn had watched as the Stormtroopers strategically moved throughout the deck, working on the mechanics for the smaller ships, or forming into lines to move down the large corridors, or checking their blasters to make sure they were in check. They were a white army that served a dark purpose. Loyal to a fault never betraying their leader, their brains being completely brainwashed either for the Empire or the First Order. The Stormtroopers in Falynn's opinion had less willpower than most droids did. There was no independence among them. She had watched the abuse and demands not just from Kylo, but from her own father. Matter of fact, she believed that her father had been much more harsh with them. Even watched as he had beaten a few after they had failed to deliver a message. They may have had the power to fight their enemies, to stand up against them, but they did not have the power to fight for themselves.

Most of them anyway.

Falynn studied them on a higher platform to the command brig leaning over the steel railing. She watched as their maneuvering, their mechanics. She registered them into her mind, taking mental notes on their strategies. Strategies that they had all learned from a very young age. Their movements were uniformed, precise and exact, the perfect form of any soldier. She had not seen any of them goofing off, laughing, forming friendships. She began to wonder why Kylo preferred this when to herself it seemed rather bleak.

Too bleak, there was activity on the brig but there was no sense of life.

After studying them for a moment longer Falynn made her way off the platform she had been standing on moving swiftly down the stairs. As the Supreme Lady, she felt like there was no issue in her making her own rounds with the troopers. She did not want to stand idly by, and just be a pretty ornament at Kylo's side. She herself wanted to be a lady of action. To prove herself to all of them, that she could be just as powerful. These were no longer just Kylo's troops but her own as well. She'd be damned if she didn't bring a little bit of life to them. Maybe even let one of them laugh. These were men under those suites, maybe some of them just barely entering manhood.

She stepped over to where a few of them had their blasters laid out on a table with a slick black metallic surface. The Stormtrooper lifted each blaster individually to inspect the weapon. Moving over to the table Falynn lifted one of the blasters up herself slowing moving it around to examine it. The troopers that were working at the table, paused turning their heads towards her, as Falynn took her time in examining the weapon that weighed heavily in her hands.

"M-my lady," one of the Stormtroopers lightly tipped their head. "What are you doing on the training deck?"

"Making my rounds," she answered simply as she smiled and laid the blaster back onto the tables metallic surface. "I am expecting everything is running rather smoothly. What are we doing here with the blasters?"

With the crowd she had been around before even before she met Leia, Falynn had learned a thing or two about different blasters and guns. She was curious if they could possibly give her more information on the mechanics of the weapons. It was also an opportunity for them to talk with Falynn and get comfortable with her.

"We had a shipment come in," The Stormtrooper motioned his head to some large crates that were near the large table. "We are inspecting the blasters to make sure everything is in line, and working properly."

"I see," she nodded pursing her lips and tilting her head thoughtfully. "Well, I shall be watching then. I would like to know that my troopers are being well taken care of with their armory."

The Stormtroopers didn't say a word, some of them turned toward each other then back to her. She only smiled back at them, mimicking Kylo has she clasped her hands together behind her back. She nodded towards the table.

"Well go on then let's not be wasting time."

Falynn monitored how they assembled the guns, watched as they pulled the blasters apart, then fit the pieces back together like some complicated puzzle. They moved quickly and swiftly, not uttering a word to her. She didn't know if it was because they were so focused, nervous, or possibly did not see her as their leader yet.

She supposed in a way she wasn't.

She realized most probably saw her as just some type of icon, or child bearer for Kylo.

Falynn would not stand for that though, not when this position gave her a chance to make a difference. Not when she was inside the belly of the beast. She would learn when to step up, and when to step down. When to blend in, and when to stand out. This was a moment, where she was going to be visible allowing the Stormtroopers to see her. To report to whoever they saw next, that their Empress had monitored them, checked in on them, got involved.

She didn't stay long in one spot. She wanted to give attention to all of them.

She had given the Stormtroopers who were assembling the blasters a quick pat on the back, told them well done and continued on her way. She smirked when the force allowed herself to feel something slightly shift underneath those suites.

She weaved herself through the deck ignoring some of the officials that had been watching her on the high platform above them. She was glad they were watching, she wanted them to see her amongst the troops.

She had remained on the deck until she scoped out as much as she could with their inspections, combat training, and other official duties. Falynn felt she had made enough of an impact on them for the time being and made her way up the stairs to the second level platform. She breezed past the First Order officials who had been watching her not bothering to give them a second glance. They were the individuals who really needed to understand her position. Where she had to prove her position to. She hoped they would report what they had seen.

Making her way to the hangar Falynn wanted to make a specific stop.

She had been quiet down the corridors remembering exactly where they had landed it. Kylo's command shuttle.

The command shuttle was easily the first spacecraft spotted when you entered the hangar and Falynn's blood still ran cold in its presence. The last crew of people who had operated the ship had lost their lives shortly after. Killed because they had made a mistake. Falynn didn't think that she would ever forget those frightened eyes of the pilot's. Or those scarred flecked hands.

The shuttle still didn't seem like it would be ready to fly anytime soon. The front of the shuttle was still battered with one of the cannon blasters still missing. The ramp was opened with several troopers and mechanics walking in and out. Through the air and space between them, she could feel their tension and stress they all carried on their shoulders. She could only imagine working on the Supreme's Leader shuttle was no light hearted task.

Especially if they knew what happened to the last group who made a mistake.

Taking a deep breath, Falynn slowly made her way to the shuttle, her nerves tightening up as she made her way up the ramp. A few passing Stormtrooper cast her a quick glance, Falynn just gave them a smile. She was satisfied when they quickly scurried down the ramp.

Entering the shuttle it was quiet with only the sounds of the ship's control's humming throughout the small space. Other than Falynn there was only one other person on the shuttle who was bent down and working on the back control panels.

Curious she made her way towards them and asked. "Will my husband's shuttle be able to fly soon?"

Surprised the mechanic dropped the wrench they had been holding and looked at Falynn.

The mechanic was a young man with crystal clear blue eyes, and dark chestnut hair, that flipped over his ears. Falynn was surprised that she actually thought him to be rather attractive in a youthful sort of way. His bow shaped lips twitched revealing a dimple on his left cheek, as he stood and bowed his head towards her. Falynn clasped her hands together waiting for his response. When he took another moment of silence Falynn tilted her head lifting her brows in emphasis to hear his reply.

"Maybe another few weeks," the mechanic replied rubbing the back of his head. He was clearly nervous to be on the shuttle with her. Even without the force, she could feel that. "Not too much longer, my lady, for when you and our Supreme Leader need to make travel."

Falynn tried not to smirk at the red rising to his cheeks as he spoke with her. Though he was a bit shy, she could tell that he was a hard worker. His tan pants, white shirt, and brown boots were covered in oil and grease. She guessed it wasn't just from the command shuttle but several other ships that were in need of repair probably along with some droids.

"Explain to me what you are working on," Falynn sat in one of the back control seats leaning wanted to appear casual and comfortable, to put him at ease. "I am not too familiar with ships."

The young man's eyes eyebrows lifted in surprise.

Taking a closer look Falynn realized that he wasn't much older than she was. Perhaps maybe even a few years younger. Early twenties. She crossed one leg over the other than placed her hands on her knee. She gave him a friendly smile, showing him she wasn't there to breathe down his throat, just that she was curious about his work.

He swallowed his adams apple moving under his skin as he nodded. Bending back down he motioned with his wrench at the open control panel. "Some of the wires had been blown out, which disconnected some of the sensors for the cannons. I am just looking to see where I can rewire them."

Falynn nodded, pursing her lips. "Didn't know that was really how it worked but it makes sense." Leaning forward she moved her arms to where they were resting on her crossed legs. "What's your name?"

"Bax," he answered with a soft strength. "Just Bax."

"Well, Bax, my name is Falynn," she extended a hand.

He didn't take it, just bowed his head again. "I know your name, my lady. We all do."

Falynn's brows furrowed as he lowered his head, avoiding eye contact with her. He knew her name, by the way, his body had turned from her she wondered what else had been told about her. Her name was the truth, but she wondered if there had been any deceit on her description.

She decided to keep the conversation fairly casual, "so how long have you been doing this, Bax?"

Bax turned lifting his eyes up to meet her own. Falynn kept her expression neutral allowing a bit of interest to be revealed there.

Rubbing the back of his neck the only answer he gave was, "as long as I can remember."

"You are doing a fine job, Bax. I am sure my husband will be pleased with your work," she lightly praised the mechanic with a soft smile.

"Will I?"

Body going stiff and straight in the chair Falynn turned her head to see that her husband along with a few officers had entered into the shuttle. She frowned towards the helmet that Kylo now wore on his head.

Hidden away once again.

The officers that were with him were both males, mid-thirties Falynn presumed with pristine black uniforms on, revealing badges. One of the officers was one of those who had been watching her while she had been on the training deck.

Bax immediately stood bowing not his head as he had done with her, but his entire body. "Supreme Leader. I was just adjusting some of the sensors to the shuttle. A couple more weeks and the shuttle should be up and running again."

"Can you make it one?" Kylo asked his voice cold through the helmet.

Bax's body stiffened but he kept his head lifted his blue eyes didn't show a flicker of fear. Falynn wasn't sure if it meant he was brave, or he was just used to this kind of treatment from the stiff and powerful authority over him.

"I will try my best," Bax promised placing a hand to his chest. "I can call for more mechanics and technicians to focus on the command shuttle rather than the fighter ships."

"I need to be flying out within the next week," Kylo snapped, leaving no room for argument. "I want to use my command shuttle. The fighter ships will not do. They can wait. If you don't think you can do it I can find someone else for the job"

Falynn suppressed a wince at Kylo's words. It would be a true dishonor to be kicked out of the project of fixing his command shuttle. She didn't want to know what would happen if Bax couldn't do the job.

Bax bowed his head again his voice losing its strength from before. "Yes, sir. I will make sure the shuttle is up and running by the end of this week."

Kylo turned his helmet towards Falynn, who kept her back straight as she stared right back at him her nerves humming and stinging. A bit of fear flickered inside of her.

He was angry.

The feeling was radiating off of him lingering in the space between the two of them.

Wondering what had happened with his work, Falynn thought that perhaps he had left the command deck in a foul mood. Maybe something had gone wrong.

All Falynn knew was that something was deeply troubling him, and she was afraid to know what kind of face he was making underneath that cruel helmet of his.

"Falynn," his voice came out gruff.

She tried not to jolt at the way he had just said her name.

Demanding almost like how he had just spoken with Bax.

She slowly stood from her chair, not once breaking eye contact from his helmet.

The casual posture she had just had with Bax was now gone, turning back to her regal form of an Empress.

"Come with me," Kylo's modified voice let out a growl as he roughly grabbed her hand, and began to drag her off the command shuttle.

Falynn turned her head, shooting Bax a quick apologetic look.

The mechanic just watched as they left his clear blue eyes bright and wide.

The two officers that had been with Kylo followed them out of the shuttle and walked with them until they reached the opening to one of the large corridors.

"Leave us," Kylo barked at them.

They both gave a quick salute to Kylo before turning around. The officer who had been watching Falynn from earlier sent her a smug smile, then fell into step with his comrade. Falynn wanted to hiss at him, to snap her teeth. He had done this on purpose. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had purposely sought out Kylo, just to inform him that his wife had been skipping around the troopers.

So be it, that wouldn't be the first or the last time she made her rounds. They would learn who she was in due time. Whether it was when she was with Kylo, or without him. They would know. She would make sure of that.

Kylo did not utter a word as he pulled them down the metallic surfaced hallways. Did not even glance back at her. Falynn wanted to ask where exactly they were headed but still felt that anger rippling off of him. She didn't want to press him or question him if he was in this sort of state. Perhaps he just needed a moment away from everything.

The way Kylo was gripping tightly onto her fingers, Falynn wondered if she somehow did something wrong. Perhaps he was upset because she had been wandering around. Perhaps he didn't approve of such a thing. If that was the case she wouldn't bow down, she would let him know she wanted to be more involved that she did not want to stand idly by. She ran arguments through her head thinking of come-backs to what he might say to her, words that would not anger him more but prove her point. She sorted out through strategies and solutions until they reached the large metal doors to their bedroom.

Kylo jabbed his fingers on the keypad punching in the code, then yanked her through the threshold to their bedroom. Before Falynn could bark in protest at the pain he caused to ripple through her arms with her still sore muscles, Kylo roughly tossed her onto the bed.

Her eyes widened as he slowly took off his helmet and revealed what was underneath that mask.

Oh yes, he was angry.

The Supreme Leader was not happy at all. Now laying on her back on their large bed, Kylo stared down at his wife, his hazel brown eyes seething.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Rage rippled through him threatening to shred him to bits.

Kylo was so angry, and he wasn't even exactly sure on why he was.

Everything had gone rather well with the planning, they knew where they were headed, and marked down their locations. They had assembled troops and put together numbers, and made arrangements for if something happened to wrong.

So why was he feeling so angry? Why did he feel like tearing apart the galaxy in that moment. Even more he wanted to tear into Falynn who was laying on her back on their mattress, her sea-colored eyes wide.

_She_ was the reason he was angry.

Floundering around wherever she so pleased.

Not that he minded that she had been on the training deck. The two officers had told him she was weaving her way through the troopers, going to each station and lingering for long periods of time. That wasn't what had bothered Kylo, it was where he had found her. He was infuriated at the fact she had been sitting so comfortably inside of his command shuttle. It was the most comfortable Kylo had seen Falynn since their marriage, soon as he arrived that had changed.

Blood boiled beneath his layers of dark clothing, his voice ripping up from his throat, "what do you think you were doing?"

Falynn arched an eyebrow as she slowly sat up, "Are you referring to where I was?"

"Yes!" he snapped and repeated. "What do you think you were doing?"

Falynn sighed sitting her body the rest of the way up and sat herself on the edge of the bed looking up at him. Even on their soft mattress his wife seemed much more uncomfortable than she had in one of those stiff chairs on his shuttle. Falynn's body was straight and rigid, he could easily see from where he stood that she was tense.

"Am I not allowed to survey what goes on this vessel?" she inquired quietly. "Or am I to be locked away in our bedroom until you deem otherwise?"

"That's not what I meant," he hissed clutching his helmet tightly in his hands. "I have no issue with you being on the training deck." He actually rather admired his wife for taking the initiative for surveying the troops. He would tell her as much if he hadn't been so angry with her.

"Than what is it?" she tilted her head. "What is the issue we are having then?"

"Who you were with just now," he snapped out, his other hand moving into a fist. "What were you doing with them?"

Falynn's eyebrow remained arched her expression turning baffled. "You mean with Bax?"

"You know his name?" Kylo seethed out.

Falynn's arms moved folding over her chest answering, "yes."

"Why?"

"Because I asked."

"He is just a technician."

"He is a person, Ren," her eyes narrowed as she stood. "He is just as important as your generals, officers, Stormtroopers, and your other officials. I was simply on board the shuttle to see how it was doing. Bax was the only one on board. He was nice and willing to teach me a few things on how the shuttle worked."

Another trimmer rippled through Kylo.

The way she spoke about him seemed so natural...the way she talked with everyone but him seemed so natural. Even with Henne. He had seen her with the handmaiden. Relaxed, smiling, and happy. She never showed him those expressions, not once.

She was either timid with him, or stone willed.

He wanted to ask her why it was difficult to be around him. Why wouldn't she just allow herself to take a breath around him, but there wouldn't be a point to ask those questions, because he already knew.

Kylo knew who he was to his wife.

He had seen it on the day Darred had brought his daughter to his Supreme Leader. It had not been a mutual agreement. Falynn hadn't seemed happy with their union then, nor did she seem happy now. She didn't want to be married to him, she didn't want anything to do with him. It hadn't bothered him he had just left it be, acting that everything would still fall into place despite of it. Knowing that by his side, she wouldn't be able to go anywhere, she would not be able to leave him. Kylo thought she wouldn't be able to become close to anyone else, not with him as her husband. He hadn't thought of her going off and making connections of her own. He wasn't expecting her to look so comfortable with someone that wasn't just Henne. Her eyes were soft, softer than he had ever seen them. She somehow related to that boy, more than she related to him.

Kylo didn't know why, but that made him furious.

"You are not to go on the hangar by yourself again," her ordered tightly.

"I am not your object, Ren," she tore back at him taking a step away from him towards the door. "I won't be treated as such. I may be your wife but that also makes me the Empress. If I wish to go to the Hangar I am going to. I have a right to."

Falynn made her way closer to the door.

Further from him.

Clenching his teeth, Kylo let out a yell and threw his helmet across the room.

He tossed it so hard, that he could hear it as it cracked against the wall.

Falynn stopped at the entrance ready to leave, then turned back in the direction of their room.

"Is this what you want!" he almost screamed at her as he spun towards her. "For me to be completely be vulnerable in front of you! Is that what it is going to take!?"

Falynn's attention wasn't on him, but on the now broken helmet that laid on the ground.

She was shaking, he had scared her.

He didn't care. Perhaps fear is what it would take, perhaps fear is what she needed. What the two of them needed. He stormed over to her roughly grabbing onto her shoulders, his fingers digging into the fabric of her tunic.

"What the hell do you want me to do, Falynn!" he leaned down his breath caressing across her face. "I don't know what you want me to do!"

"I-I want you to let me go," her voice barely came out in a whisper her eyes still focused on his helmet. She wouldn't even look at him.

"N-no!" he shouted causing her to flinch beneath his touch. "I am not going to let go. Look at me, Falynn!." she didn't. "Falynn...I need you..." he swallowed his words coming out in a strain. "I need you to look at me."

Her sea-foam eyes slowly drifted away from the helmet and up at him sucking on her bottom lip.

Falynn technically had done nothing wrong. He wasn't sure why any of this mattered or why it was causing him so much rage. She wasn't worth this rise coming out of him. Loosening his grip on her shoulders Kylo's hands fell to his side. Running his fingers through his jet-black hair he turned away from her, and moved himself to the bed. Sitting down on the bed Kylo bowed his head, placing his hands on the back of his neck as he took a deep shuddering breath.

His body suddenly felt like pins and needles his energy and emotions probing and poking at him violently. Darkness loomed over him, blocking out any signs of lights or stars. Another deep shuddering breath then a jerk when he felt a hand on his knee. Heavily lifting his head Falynn's face came into view. Her brow had become creased but her lips had now softened. She was kneeling in front of him, the black of her tunic flowing over her legs. She didn't say anything just lifted a hand that was about to touch his face, until he batted her hand away.

Frowning his wife lowered both her hands and set them on her folded legs. However, she made no attempt to move away from him. Falynn remained silent, her eyes questioning. After a long moment of not uttering a word Falynn took a deep breath through her nose, and Kylo paused at the slight shift he felt in the air. Kylo attempted to break beyond her mental barriers but he was still unable to do so. Even with her sitting there right in front of him. Her full lips twitched for a moment, then she lowered her head.

"You tell me you don't know how I am supposed to know how to fix it," she whispered. "I don't know what I did wrong, Ren." Her eyes that were now wet and bright looked back up. "Were you possibly upset that I was alone with someone else?"

Kylo's eyes narrowed at her assumptions. It was true she had been alone with another man, but that wasn't exactly what had bothered him. What had bothered him was the fact of how at ease she had felt with him. That the atmosphere of the shuttle was quiet and calm, and it did not change until he had spoken. Until she had heard his voice. Falynn was his wife, and yet somehow he was the only being that made her seem truly miserable.

Possibly even more than Hux.

Compared to everyone else she acted numb with him.

Last night was the first time her body had been truly relaxed around him. That was because she had been asleep, not to mention her body was tired from the previous events. That had nothing to do with him. Kylo's hazel brown eyes met his wife's face tracing the soft lines of her jawline and of her lips. Perhaps he had been upset she was with a man, a man who was close to her age, but it was also a man that she didn't seem to mind being around.

Kylo was going to ask her if she wanted to leave with him, he was going to give her the option of whether or not if she wanted to go with him. Now he didn't want to give her that choice. No he wouldn't gift her with that freedom, because if he let her stay on the Star Destroyer alone who knew who she would turn to. What other connections she would make, just to realize how much she actually hated the man who was before her now.

His thoughts went to his parents, his uncle.

Rey.

He had wanted them, he had wanted them so badly that it ached deep within him.

He remembered nights where had laid there crying because all he wanted was a goodnight kiss from his mother. The golden dice he had held on to when he had missed his father. The disappointment and hunger he had felt when Rey had shut off their connection leaving Kylo to realize that he was alone once again. Falynn would be no different. She would be like the rest, unless he held onto her tightly enough where she wouldn't be able to leave his side. To where he wouldn't have to be alone in this power.

Leaning forward with a sigh escaping his lips, Kylo pressed his forehead against Falynn's.

He felt another hum through the air, as her breath caught between her lips. However, she didn't move. Falynn remained utterly still as he slowly moved his hands up and grasped either side of her head. He listened and heard her swallow.

"You're not the one who needs it," Kylo whispered closing his eyes as he lingered on the soft feeling of her hair against her fingertips.

He didn't elaborate and Falynn did not push for him to explain.

Instead he made his next words a quiet demand. "You and I are going to go to Dantooine together."

"What?" she sounded surprised then after a quick pause asked. "Why?"

"We have a lead on the Resistance," Kylo replied his hand slowly moving to cup the nape of her neck. "I want you there with me."

"I have to go?" her voice slightly shook.

"You do."

"I can't stay on the Star Destroyer?"

"You can't."

Something inside of him guttered when she asked. "Is it because you don't trust me."

He couldn't tell her that was what it was. Kylo couldn't say it was because he was afraid of what would happen if he left her behind. The Supreme Leader did not want to admit that to her or himself.

"I want you with me," was the only answer he gave her.

"Why?" Falynn's voice came out so quiet he wasn't even sure if the stars could hear her.

"Because, you," he leaned in, "are my Empress."

* * *

Falynn's mind went blank, the room around her fading out and the only thing she could focus on was the warmth of Kylo's mouth on her own. It happened so quickly she wasn't sure if it was real. Just as quickly as the warmth was on her lips it was gone, leaving them cold.

She couldn't move, think, or comprehend what just conspired between the two of them.

Falynn had known that Kylo had been angry, but she had not been expecting him to snap. She fought the urge to look at the broken helmet that still lay on the floor. Kylo had thrown it hard, hard enough where Falynn heard the cracking sound as the helmet collided with the wall. Almost like bones were breaking. Her shoulders still burned from pain, from where his fingers had dug into them.

His actions had seemed so malicious, but the way he looked at her as he had held her so tightly was so soft that it had not matched his actions. Falynn didn't have to reach out with her powers to know what her husband had felt, no one did if they saw that expression he had worn.

He had looked terrified.

Terrified, lost, and broken.

Kylo's eyes had been pleading, resembling a lost child.

She didn't know what to make of it. She didn't know herself if she should be sympathetic of her husband or terrified. Kylo's hands still lingered on her face. His fingertips felt warm on her cheeks even through his leather gloves.

Kylo had kissed her.

_I want you with me_.

His words repeated themselves silently in her mind squeezing themselves around her thudding heart.

He wanted her to go look for the Resistance with him. It was as she feared. Falynn wasn't ready to face the members of the Resistance quiet yet. Her mind felt like it was being split in two, creating oncoming head pains. She lifted her own hands placing them over Kylo's. She didn't miss the quick change of his breathing, before he quickly evened it back out. Everything felt like it was crashing down on her, into jumbled pieces that were confused on where to set themselves into place. She looked back up at Kylo whose hazel brown eyes were still focused on her. Falynn's heart stopped for a moment wondering if he would try and kiss her again.

"You are wanting to leave in a week?" she asked.

Kylo nodded. "Yes, as soon as the command shuttle is ready, we leave for Dantooine."

"There is no way I can convince you for me not to go?"

Kylo leaned back straightening his posture while he lowered his hands. "Why don't you want to come with me, Falynn? Shouldn't it be natural for me to want my wife to be with me in my travels?"

Falynn shook her head. "It's not that...I am just not sure if I am ready to leave the Star Destroyer yet."

"And why is that?" his voice came out harshly.

Falynn flinched, but answered. "We have only been on it for a little over a week. Do we need to leave so soon?"

"Business needs to be taken care of," he replied then tilted his head forward. "Plus I don't believe we have had our honeymoon yet."

He was teasing her, Falynn knew, but it didn't stop the heat from rising to her cheeks as she mumbled out. "Taking our military troops to hunt down some members of the Resistance. Nothing sounds more romantic."

Kylo let out a sigh his brows furrowing. "I am afraid I can't offer you very many romantic opportunities. Not now anyways."

Falynn lifted a hand and placed it on the scar on Kylo's cheek. She left it there for a moment before she stood. Standing up Falynn headed towards the port window, wrapping her arms around herself as she stared out into the abyss of stars. She held down the trimmer of the force that was threatening to edge its way past her skin. Taking several breaths through her nose Falynn let the air hiss out of her mouth. Anxiety slowly built is way up inside of her, as thoughts of who she might see on Dantooine became obvious. What if they saw someone she knew and she was ordered to fight them, or kill them? She didn't think she would be able to do it. What if they ran into Leia? What would she do then, if she saw her? What if Kylo decided to go after her, would she be able to stop him? Could she even if she wanted to? She turned her body, and faced Kylo who was still sitting on the bed watching her.

A week.

She had a week to prepare, to try and convince Kylo to go without her. For now in that moment she would let it sit, she wouldn't push it. She knew if she did it would only make things worse. She cast another glance at the broken helmet that lay on the floor.

Walking over to where it had fallen, she bent down and gingerly picked up the helmet. Carefully holding the broken helmet between her hands, she turned it over and saw where it had cracked. Right down the middle in the back. Plausibly fixable seeing how Kylo had broken it once before. She brought the helmet it over to Kylo and held it out for him. He looked up at her raising his eyebrows in question.

"I believe," she said quietly. "That you will need to get this fixed."

Kylo wrapped his hands around her own, his rough calluses brushing against her knuckles. Keeping his hands over hers Kylo slowly stood peering down at her. He took a step closer to her where their bodies were almost touching. His hazel-brown eyes traced her face then moved back down to her lips. He leaned down to her, but Falynn took a step back. Kylo's eyes guttered for a moment his lips turning down into a frown.

Before he could comment on the rejection Falynn moved her eyes towards the bed.

"I am still feeling tired," she said.

Falynn actually wasn't feeling tired at all.

She had gotten plenty after she had trained, but she didn't want to give him another reason to strike out at her. Telling him that she was tired was the only excuse she could think of in that moment. Hopefully in the future she could become more creative. Kylo turned and looked at their bed. Rolling his shoulders he nodded.

"I understand," he replied softly removing his hands from hers. "I will deal with the helmet later. Why don't you lay down. I am going to go in the refresher for a bit." Lifting his hand he barely brushed it down her cheek.

Falynn sat down on the bed as she watched Kylo walk through the archway leading into the fresher. She quickly realized that she had set herself up, and that she was now stuck in their bedroom. If she left now Kylo would realize that Falynn hadn't been honest. She moved a hand to her right shoulder, wondering if Kylo had left any bruises, and was he planning on leaving anymore on her? Getting up from the bed Falynn walked over to the wardrobe and opened it looking for something more comfortable to settle down in. Who knew how long she would be here. She might as well make the best of it. She settled on a simple blank dress with a long flowing skirt, and soft flowing sleeves that softly fell off of her shoulders.

Knowing she was short on time Falynn quickly slipped out of her tunic and leggings.

Using her fingers to brush her hair to the side Falynn took a quick glance at her shoulder. A bit red but surprisingly no bruising. His grip had felt stronger than it actually was. She moved her hair again peering at the other shoulder and it was the same. Kylo had not left any marks on her, other than the bruises from their training. Falynn quickly slid the black dress over head, before braiding her hair over her right shoulder.

Dressed Falynn made her way back to the bed and laid herself on her back on top of the silver sheets. She stared mindlessly up at the tall ceiling above her head, trying to process what had happened within the last few minutes. Her fingers lifted and traced over her lips. They had been married a little over a month now, yet this was their first...of any of it. They hadn't even really held hands much in the time they had been together. There wasn't much reason to why he had kissed her either, he had just done it. It had happened so quickly it didn't allow her to even really focus on what had just happened. That Kylo had finally decided to kiss her. He was about to do it again until she told him that she was tired.

Falynn wasn't ready.

Kylo had shown that he would protect her when he needed to, but that didn't stop from how he treated the others around him. Falynn didn't believe she could be physical and affection with someone who murdered so casually. She knew that some diplomacs required sacrifice. It was a constant battle for power, it was a continuous war. That's how politics were ran, this was nothing she didn't already know. Their crew on the command shuttle however, they had not been traitors, they were not threatening his position. It was just cold-blooded murder because he was displeased with the turn abouts of their trip. Falynn looked over to his black helmet still broken, and covered in red cracks. She didn't know how it had broken before, where those red cracks had come from, but she knew it was probably caused from Kylo's own hands. He was unable to control his emotions, and that alone was what made him so dangerous.

Unable to settle Falynn grumbled and rolled herself off the bed. She walked back over to the port window and leaned against the wall resting her head on its cool surface. It was quiet outside of the window, there was no sign of any activity leaving the Star Destroyer to be temporarily undisturbed. She had no idea how far Dantooine was from the Star Destroyer or much about the planet. A frown creased her lips realizing she was uneducated when it came to most planets. She was familiar with Naboo and Tatooine because that was where her bloodline was. Geonosis she learned about when she had somehow ended up there after she had ran from her family.

Falynn suddenly became mystified on how she became the Empress with how sheltered she truly was. If she hadn't left her parents several years ago she would be completely lost. In many was she was grossly unqualified to reign by Kylo's side. Her mother had put her in school for etiquettes which she was able to use, but if she never had left and her father still decided to offer her up would she have been chosen? Falynn placed a hand on her stomach where her scars were remembering where she had gotten them from. Her life had changed so much in the few years that she had been had gone from being a privileged child to a dingy roughian who gambled and got into fights in cantanas.

It was painfully obvious how clueless even than how she had been. She had still been a child, and remained that way until Haymond had found her. Her master who had showed her on how to use the force that she carried. She had buried it so deep within her, it was him who had reminded her that she still had it. Her life seemed like it was put in different parts, much like the plays she used to watch with her family on Naboo. She wondered when it would finally end, and she could just be settled and satisfied where she was.

There was still so much that she needed to discover, what she needed to learn. Perhaps that would never end.

"You aren't resting."

Falynn turned her head to find Kylo shirtless wearing nothing but a simple pair of black pants standing under the archway of the refresher. She fought against the urge to trail her eyes down those muscles. To allow his beautiful build to affect her in anyway.

She gave him a half smile. "I was unable to get comfortable."

"Well…," Kylo went over to the bed then pushed back the covers. "I am in need of rest of myself."

Falynn arched an eyebrow fighting the heat to rise on her cheeks revealing her shyness. "I thought you had a lot of work to do."

"I did," Kylo answered as he crawled underneath the sheets. "But we made a good amount of progress today, so I decided that I would...rest."

Raising her eyebrows she stated. "You say this as if this is something new to you."

"I am a busy man," was all he said, before adding with a twitch of his lips. "It helps when the woman you are married to, puts the idea in your head as well." Kylo extended his hand out. "You told me you were tired. Come."

Falynn stared at the outstretched hand for a long measure of time as she hesitated. He was asking her to lay with him and take rest with him. Regretting the choice of dress to wear, Falynn made her way over to the bed and crawled in laying stiffly on her back next to him. This felt much more different than before when she had snuggled right into his arms and fell asleep. Now that she was fully awake and could hear every breath that escaped Kylo's mouth. She didn't both to scoot closer to him, nor did he make an attempt to get closer to her. The two of them laid there in silence, Falynn shifting uncomfortably beneath the sheets.

She was taken by surprise when Kylo said. "Tell me about yourself, Falynn."

Eyebrows raising Falynn turned towards her husband, who eyes were still focused on the ceiling above them. His mouth kept tightening and loosening showing he was probably just as uncomfortable as she was.

"What would you like to know?"

Kylo turned his head towards her. "Everything."

* * *

Falynn blinked at him a few times a bit taken aback by what he had just asked.

This had come out of nowhere.

She wasn't even sure where to begin. She knew what she shouldn't tell him. Couldn't if she didn't want her life put in danger. She stared up at the ceiling thinking of where she should start. Kylo silently waited.

"I was born in Naboo, grew up there my whole life," she began. "I am an only child."

"I already knew those things," Kylo scowled annoyed. "I meant tell me facts about you that I don't know."

"You didn't let me finish," Falynn retorted back . "Not to mention I am not sure of what my father has already told you."

"Other than your birthplace and birthdate not much anything else," Kylo replied. "He did tell me you traveled some."

Falynn tried not to tense at his comment as she continued moving away from the subject. "Naboo is a well known place for the arts. My mother used to take me to plays often when I was a young girl. Plays on royalty and wealth, then I came home and pretended I was some type of princess." Falynn almost scoffed at her younger self. "I guess you could say when I was younger I was a bit of a...prima donna. My father being an officer in the First Order I lived a fairly privileged spoiled life. Least that is what my mother led me to believe." Falynn swallowed her stomach feeling hollow and sick with the false truths she had growing up. Believing that she had everything only to learn the truth as an adult, that horrible things were done to provide that life for hers. How many lives had been exchanged for her family's wealth?

Falynn would much rather be wasting away on Tatooine like her mother had done before her, than be the cause of those sacrifices. Moving her hand to her stomach Falynn instinctively traced the scars that marked her. She would rather be squabbling in some cantana fighting for scraps. It's what she and her family deserved, after everything that had been done.

"You talk as if you are ashamed of having such a life," Kylo spoke softly.

This time Falynn did stiffen.

Perhaps she said too much, given too much away than she should have. She was surprised when she felt a gentle hand brushing some of the hair away from her cheeks. Turning into his touch Falynn note of the lost and broken expression her husband.

"I understand," Kylo dropped his hand. "My parents didn't give me the life I cared for either. Duties...that had always seemed to get in the way. I was often left alone craving for their attention."

Leia had not given Falynn those impressions when she had spoken of Kylo. She spoke of her love for her son, for her sorrow of losing him. Even without the spoken words Falynn was able to see it on the General's face. She wanted to confirm that to Kylo, tell him how much Leia loved him and how visible it was. Saying it though would give her away, along with the Resistance. If Kylo had ever found out of her relationship with the Resistance any plans on helping them would automatically be dispelled.

So instead Falynn reached over and gently traced a finger down Kylo's scar and offered him an attempted smile. "Growing up can be difficult, can't it?"

Kylo frowned with no response but didn't shy away from her touch as he muttered. "Continue."

He was clearly done with the topic and Falynn was to, so she continued her fingers sliding off his face. "My mother taught me the cultures of Naboo and through that I learned to enjoy skills such as singing and a bit of dancing." Kylo raised his eyebrows as she smiled remembering singing with her mother in those simple moments. How her dancing made it easier for her to be limber with her lightsaber. "I never got to serious with any of it." she added with a sigh placing her hands on her stomach. "My mother and father paid for me to have lessons, but due to shyness I never followed through."

"You were shy?" Kylo asked his voice sounding disbelieving.

Falynn shrugged. "Things change."

Being off on her own and fending for herself was a quick easy fix to that. Falynn quickly had to learn to interact with those around her, because if she did it wrong it would easily end up in a fight. Many of those first brawls she had no idea what she was doing and left with a black eye, busted lip, and millions of cuts and scratches.

"Not sure what much else to say," she let out a soft laugh. "There really isn't much to me."

"You are an empress," quietly pointed out.

Her mouth lifting into a half smile Falynn pointed out. "That's because of my father and because of you. There wasn't really anything valiant I did to earn that title." Or cruel.

"That's not exactly true," Kylo said turning his away from her, where Falynn could no longer see his face. "Your father may have brought you to me, but I did choose you over the others for a reason."

Falynn's eyebrow lifted.

That wasn't what she had been expecting to hear.

Turning to her side and perching herself up on her arm she tried to peer around at Kylo's face as she asked. "I am curious as to know why you chose me then."

She had always wondered why he had chosen her out of all the women who had been lined up before Kylo. Many of them being much younger, and prettier in Falynn's opinion. She had always figured it was because, Kylo didn't really care or had the time to look through all of them, or that he favored her father.

"It was your strong will."

Falynn stayed on her side, as her heart hammered loudly against her bones waiting for Kylo to finish. Her husband didn't and continued to face away looking in the direction of their large port window. Falynn opened her mouth about to ask for him to continue, than closed her lips tight together. It wasn't worth prying more out of him, the Supreme Leader had already opened up to her as much as he probably would allow himself to. If he didn't want to answer that was fine she would accept where they had stopped.

Their conversation had quickly fixed her inability to sleep.

Falynn's body and mind felt exhausted as she laid herself back down, and turned her back towards Kylo wrapping herself up in the sheets. As she got comfortable and was ready to drift off a soft touch brought her attention quickly back and Kylo ran his fingers through the strands of her hair that was flowing onto the pillow.

"I saw it in your eyes," he breathed out, sounding defeated. "None of the other woman had that. Only you, so I knew that you would be strong enough to be my Empress. So you became my wife because of who you are. Not because of me of your father."

Kylo's words sung throughout Falynn's mind and blood, each word dropping into place one by one.

She wasn't sure if she believed it, she certainly didn't feel strong.

Falynn felt lost more than anything else.

She didn't turn around to face him, afraid of what she might see, to find that he was looking at her. If he would try searching for that steel in her eyes, the reason he had chosen her only to find that wasn't what was really there. Instead what he would find would be hurt, resentment, fear, and possibly anger. Realizing that she was drawing her strength from all of the wrong places. If he knew that, she would have to admit to herself and realize that her father's cruelty wasn't too far away from her own darkness. The darkness that she did not want. Especially not with the force laying so heavily within her. She pushed it down, pushed it so far down that she could barely even feel it. Perhaps in this marriage she would never really use the force again, and maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

The sound of Kylo's breathing turning soft and steady let Falynn know that her husband and quickly fallen asleep. Maybe it was just from weariness and a tired mind that Kylo spoke those words to her. As she turned to him she studied his face that had turned back around to face her. It was soft with sleep now, and one could easily believe he was just an ordinary man with a broken past not the powerful Emperor that he was becoming. Falynn stayed facing him, and studied her husband until she herself have drifted away.

She did not sleep restfully that night.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

So far Falynn had not been able to change Kylo's mind on joining him in his travels. Bax had kept his word, the maintenance crew giving constant updates of the command shuttle, and the ship was close if not already, ready for travel. Falynn hadn't gone back to Bax in fear of how Kylo would react, so asked Henne if she could check on the young mechanic. Her handmaiden had always come back and reassured Falynn that was well, unharmed, and focusing on getting the command shuttle ready.

She was relieved that Kylo had left Bax alone, and that the mechanic was doing well. She wished that she could say the same for herself. Kylo had not forgotten that he wanted to train her and had woken her up for the last few days bringing her to the large storage chamber and continued the same brutal training. Each day the objects that he flew at her grew bigger, his movements towards her became more quick, and she left with more bruises. She had kept the routine of bathing afterwards in their private fresher, pulling on some comfortable cloths, and falling onto their bed asleep. By the fourth day she had to sit in the fresher as the water poured down on her, and crumpled over as she barely made it to their bed.

The flirtation and quick witted jokes from their first day of training wasn't brought in with the others. Kylo had remained serious and strict, and confident. Any snappy retort she had thrown at him for his demands he had completely ignored. The only way Falynn knew he had heard them was when he made the next move much harder than the last. She wasn't sure if he was trying to punish her, or make her stronger.

Perhaps both.

She had not made her way to the training deck either, or interacted much with the Stormtroopers. She felt too exhausted. She was happy when Henne had offered her some literature that was logged onto a datapad. Falynn had taken residence during the day in more quiet corridors, or Henne's room where she knew she could enjoy the readings undisturbed. Those small moments were blessings to her. Even Henne had left her mistress alone. Falynn did not want to think about what possibly laid a few days of head of them. She dreaded the thought of going back onto the command shuttle, and having to face another possibly deadly obstacle. Even more she feared what they would find on Dantooine. She had been able to sleep next to Kylo those nights leading up to it.

Remarkably he slept soundly every night, as Falynn tossed and turned next to him until she finally decided to get out of the bed and take a long walk around the ship before returning. Whenever Falynn did return to her room she would lay right back down next to Kylo and glare at him. Annoyed that unlike her he was blissfully sleeping, and for the fact that he was the source of her lack of sleep.

She was now on her way to the command deck where she had been called to, Henne swiftly following behind with her head bowed to give the impression of her role. A loyal handmaiden instead of the girlish friend that she was becoming to Falynn.

Kylo had called for her, for reasons she did not know, guessing that it probably had something to do with Dantooine. The command deck was busy with several officials and Stormtroopers monitoring the screens and talking actively with one another, Kylo stationed at the front with his hands clasped behind his back...and no helmet. He still had yet to fix the helmet he had smashed against the wall. Probably didn't have the time to really care too much about it, as they prepared to go to Dantooine.

"Oh," was all Falynn heard from behind her.

She remembered that Henne had not yet seen Kylo, and automatically knew who he was as he heard their footsteps and turned his head. Falynn gave her husband a small smile of recognition, he replied with a bow of his head. Forever the constant moody figure, her spouse was. Could barely even gift her with a smirk, or raise of the eyebrows. Wrapping her dark gray robes around herself, as her hair fell loosely to the side Falynn took the few steps up towards Kylo. She had been curled up in their own bed, not that long ago reading. When she had gotten the call, she hadn't been too pleased as she had been highly engrossed in her literature. She hadn't bothered to look regal, and frankly didn't care how humble she looked after the training he had given her earlier. Her muscles were still screaming as she folded her arms over chest. Kylo had given her a quick look over, and she swore she saw a twitch of his scarred eyebrow.

"Hello, husband," she greeted voice bland and unamused. "You called for me."

He nodded an eye going to Henne, before returning back to her. "I want you to come look at these navigational systems with me."

She didn't stop herself from saying, "you couldn't have done this later? Perhaps maybe even this morning?"

He knew what she meant, but only turned his back towards them. He was getting very good at this, ignoring her snarky remarks. With a sigh of resignation Falynn made her way beside Kylo and peered down at the screens. Her mind quickly retaliated with an instant headache at the lines, spheres, flashing lights, outlines of ships, and other technological garble that was mashed together in a confusing blur. Falynn even let out a small groan from the sight. How in the force's name was she supposed to read any of this when he still had yet to teach her how to properly read the maps? Perhaps it was another type of training he wanted to work on her with, how to read confusing navigation screens.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" she flicked her eyebrows up.

"Dantooine," Kylo pointed to a green blinking green orb that flashed on the screen. "I wanted to show you how close my Star Destroyer has come to it. It won't take us long to fly the command shuttle there, in a days time. I wanted to reassure you since our last flight was an unpleasant experience. I knew it was worrying you."

"In...in a days time?" Falynn folded her arms looking out towards the large port window wondering if she could spot the planet. "Has it really been a week already?"

Nodding Kylo placed a hand on her shoulder. "It is going to be a smooth flight, Falynn, so there is no reason for you to be concerned. I have decided I will be the one flying the shuttle this time around. There will be little room for error."

As relieved as she was to hear that her husband would be the one navigating the command shuttle, that did not settle the queasiness in her stomach that began to form. She still wasn't ready to leave for Dantooine, she needed more time.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"For now," Kylo answered turning back to the screens. "I just wanted to ease your mind, since you had not seemed so keen on leaving the Star Destroyer the other night. I am assuming it is because of your dislike of flying."

Swallowing Falynn nodded. "Of course. Thank you for letting me know."

Falynn gave him a weak smile before turning and walking back down the steps, motioning Henne to follow behind her. Henne did a quick curtsy before following after her mistress whose face had gone pale.

"My lady?" Henne placed a gentle hand on Falynn's shoulder. "If it also helps, I will be flying with you and the Supreme Leader as well. There really is nothing for you to worry about."

Right, nothing to be concerned about when it came to the matters of flying.

A delay in their flight would be something she would welcome, if it delayed their landing on Dantooine. Anxiety bubbled within her, as she sorted through her thoughts on what could go wrong on the planet they were headed too. Running into Leia was her biggest concern. Falynn knew the general would hold no ill will against Falynn, she would automatically understand the pleading look in Falynn's eyes. The look Falynn would give to beg for forgiveness and understanding from Kylo's mother.

From her mother in law.

Falynn stopped in her steps.

She hadn't dwelt on the the thought before, but Leia was _her _mother-in-law.

Whether Kylo wanted any relations with her or not, she was still his blood mother, making her family to Falynn as well. Perhaps if Leia was on Dantooine wasn't a bad thing, Falynn could explain everything to her. Explain why she had agreed to marry Kylo and how she planned to use the marriage to her advantage. Knowing who General Organa was she probably already knew who her son was married to, and who she was. The General might be confused on why the girl she had taken care of had chosen to marry the Supreme Leader. If they found Leia this would give her the chance to explain. Falynn would possibly be able to form a plan with the General using Falynn as a tool to take down the First Order.

It was definitely worth a shot.

The anxiety that Falynn had felt quickly burned away, the feeling of being replaced with a burning strength and hope.

She had been looking at it in the wrong way.

Dantooine was an opportunity for her to use her position to make a difference.

There was nothing for her to fear.

Smiling Falynn turned to her handmaiden and brightly ordered. "Henne, come help me pack."

* * *

Sealing the bag shut Falynn let out a huff. She had decided to limit her packing and chose only simple traveling clothes to pack away, but it still took a bit of rearranging and cramming for it to fit in the case. She had offerened Henne some help in her own readiness for the trip but Henne respectfully declined, saying she didn't have much, leaving Falynn nothing else to do while she waited for Kylo to be done with his duties.

Falynn decided she would go ahead and take her traveling case to the shuttle.

There was no harm in that. She would drop it off and then leave, not allowing for another opportunity for the Supreme Leader to become upset again. Grabbing the traveling case Falynn made her way out of her and Kylo's room and headed straight for the hangar.

Reaching the hangar it was obvious where most of the work had been focused on without anyone having to say anything. Mechanics and troopers were gathered around the command shuttle tinkering with it. Falynn allowed a bit of the force out then quickly retaliated it back. The air around them was thick with tension, in fear that they would not get the shuttle ready in time. Bax was one of the workers outside of the shuttle. He stood on top of a ladder with thick goggles covering his eyes as he leaned in close with a wrench held in his hand.

A small sound came from Henne.

Perplexed by the noise Falynn turned her attention to her handmaiden than arched an eyebrow. Henne's eyes were distant appearing to be in a dream state. Falynn followed her gaze and realized it was in the direction of the mechanic upon the ladder.

"You and Bax have gotten to know each other well, haven't you?" Falynn smirked.

Henne's eyebrows lifted a rose color staining her cheeks than lowered her head. "Not really, my lady. We just chat a bit when I come in and check on him. I am not sure if he even knows my name."

"Really?" amused Falynn walked over to the ladder that Bax was standing on and lifted her head up as she called. "How are things going with my husband's shuttle, Bax?"

Bax jilted on the ladder and for a moment Falynn feared he would fall. Lifting his goggles the young man looked down from he was and down at Falynn who cast him a smile. She motioned with her head to behind her.

"We were just dropping off some travel supplies for tomorrow," Falynn explained and watched as Bax's blue eyes slowly moved from her to Henne. He gave Henne a slight nod, which she shyly returned. Falynn reached a bit of the force out between Henne and the mechanic, and quickly realized her handmaiden might be right.

He was pleased to see her, but not a bit of red stained his skin. The attachment for now was one sided. Falynn placed a gentle hand on Henne's shoulder as she continued. "We will be ready to fly tomorrow? His supremacy has been making commands for light travel tomorrow."

"The shuttle is pretty much done," Bax said as he slid down the ladder and landed in front of them. "The crew is just double checking for any glitches. A quick run through. I gave my report to give to our lord this morning." shoving his hands in his pockets Bax looked down, bits of dark brown falling onto his goggles. "Will my ladyship be flying with our leader?"

That was an interesting question.

Falynn nodded then hooked her arms through Henne's. "Henne, in her loyalties to me will be accompanying us as well."

"Oh," raising his eyebrows Bax nodded. "I assumed that was how it should be, in case my lady is in need of protection."

Protection indeed. Falynn was more than capable of looking out for herself, but she turned and smiled at Henne, knowing her handmaiden would have no issues taking the positions of a soldier.

"I feel most assured in Henne's company," Falynn loosed her arms from Henne and lightly pushed her forward. "Henne is responsible for my safety. That being said, Bax, I trust you can explain to her what exactly is working on my husband's shuttle so she can relay it to me."

Falynn stepped back giving an authoritative nod, before turning around with another smirk.

"V-very well," Falynn heard Henne, her normal upbeat voice now shy and soft.

Falynn continued to smile a soft giggle escaping her lips.

Her giggling abruptly stopped when she spotted Kylo leaning against the large entrance of the hangar. His eyes were narrowed and focused on his command shuttle, and possibly the mechanic who was now walking inside of it. Placing her hands behind her back Falynn approached her husband setting herself in his line of view and away from the command shuttle.

"Don't worry," she reassured him. "I just talked with Bax. He told me the shuttle is ready to go. They are just doing a quick run over to make sure everything is in place. It will be ready by tomorrow."  
"You remembered his name," Kylo stated bitterly to which Falynn rolled her eyes.

"I didn't have a need to forget it," she turned her head back to the shuttle and smiled again. "I believe Bax has made another friend."

Kylo arched a dark brow turning his dark eyes to Falynn.

"I mainly came down to bring my packing case to the shuttle."

"You packed?" he scoffed. "Why did you feel the need to do that?"

"Because," Falynn raised her eyebrows in a matter of fact manner. "Don't most people pack for trips?"

"Everything we need will be on Dantooine. There was no reason for you to go out of your way and pack," Kylo shook his head while folding his arms. "Why didn't you just have Henne do all of that for you anyway?"

"Henne came with me," Falynn clarified crossing her arms across her chest. "She is now currently on the shuttle with Bax." She bit back another mischievous smile. "I told him to show her what has been done on the shuttle for any case emergencies."

"Why would you need to do that?" Kylo's face scrunched confused. "I am perfectly capable of doing that myself. Matter of face I prefer to."

Rolling her eyes again Falynn gave her husband a pat on the shoulders. "I believe Henne is much more pleasant company."

Kylo raised his eyebrows, and Falynn nodded glad he finally understood the situation.

"You are trying to pair them together?" Kylo asked in disbelief. "Henne is a lady of the First Order. She is technically your first in command, and has orders to be loyal only to you or to me. Why are you trying to set her up with some...romance?"

"Henne has proved herself to be more than just a handmaiden," Falynn replied then with a gentle tone turned back to the ship. "She deserves it. Even if it is only a fleeting moment she deserves it. She told me you know…what happened to her family and that you spared her life." Falynn turned back to Kylo tilting her head. "She is very grateful for what you have done for her."

Grumbling something under his breath Kylo nodded then reached out and grabbed Falynn's hand, "come. Let us get some more training in, before tomorrow. I want you to be prepared in case anything happens."

Falynn did not pull back from him as the two of them left the hangar.

As they began their way to their usual training spot, Falynn couldn't help but feel a bit envious towards her friend. Henne was now on the command shuttle hopefully flirting with the handsome mechanic, while Falynn was being dragged down the Star Destroyer to have her husband brutally train her again.

An ache began to form in her chest, as she stared at Kylo's back.

She would just have to ask Henne how it went, and hoped she wasn't too exhausted by that point to listen.

* * *

Laying flat on her back, Falynn took in deep heavy breaths as she stared up at the dim ceiling of the storage chamber. Kylo had not been as hard on her as he was earlier, but her body was so broken down from not fully being fully recovered from that morning. Sweat clung to every part of her. Hair clung to the back of her neck, and the soft pants and shirt she had underneath her robes were plastered against her hot skin. She had certainly not been dressed for an intense training and maybe that was why Kylo had been a bit more easy with her. It wasn't a planned training, but a more spontaneous decision.

Least Falynn knew that she would be able to sleep well before their trip. Maybe she would even be able to sleep while they flew. She silently scolded herself for the second thought, knowing that was not a possibility. She would probably be too stressed to relax enough to sleep. At least she had one more night to sleep in the bed she was becoming familiar with.

Kylo had given her a staff this time, as they trained, which had a longer range. The staff movements was the closest they had to her lightsaber, and she found herself missing it dearly. The thought of her lightsaber had her wondering how Naboo was faring now that the two of them had left. She hadn't heard any news on the Queen, and could only pray that she was making a smooth recovery after Kylo had broken her. Quickly shutting down the thought Falynn lifted a leg and let out a gasp. Her spine stretched as her back muscles pulled. She slowly lifted the other leg, and while pressing them together wrapped her arms around them, while slowly lifting her back up.

"What are you doing?" Kylo queried from across the room.

"What does it look like?" Falynn hissed out as she flexed her legs. "I am stretching. If I don't there won't be any possible way that I will be able to move tomorrow."

"Are you that unpracticed?"

Falynn shot her body up, legs still pressed together while glaring at Kylo. "Excuse me for not being the great Supreme Leader. Trained in the ways of the force and military tactics and combat."

With a sigh Kylo walked across the room than knelt in front of her. "Lay back down."

"I beg your pardon."

"I can help you stretch," Kylo responded pressing his lips together in a tight line. "Now lay on your back. I know a few stretches that might be able to help."

Falynn stared at Kylo for a moment, but did as she was told, and laid back down.

"Now lay your legs down, and lay them out flat," he softly instructed.

Wincing Falynn slowly moved her legs down, then caught her breath as Kylo slowly removed one of her shoes. Heat rose to her cheeks as the callused pad of Kylo's thumb pressed into the bottom of her foot. She quickly retaliated her foot back.

"Did that hurt?" Kylo looked up his dark brows lifting.

"N-no," Falynn sheepishly answered glad she was looking up at the ceiling and not at Kylo. "We...I am not the cleanest person right now. I don't know if I am comfortable with you touching my fe-," she let out a gasp as Kylo roughly grabbed onto her foot pushing his thumb into the sole of it.

"Falynn," Kylo came out in an exasperated annoyed sigh. "I don't care. I have seen and done _much _worse than touching someone's sweaty feet. Now just lay there and try to relax for me."

Falynn closed her mouth and did as she was told, trying not to linger too long on Kylo's words as he pushed and rubbed at her feet. She let out another gasp as Kylo slowly bent her leg up, while massaging the heel of her foot. Falynn pressed her lips together suppressing a groan as the release of pain released itself from beneath her skin. Kylo continued to press and push on her feet with his rough fingertips as he moved her leg in slow motion back and forth. Gently setting the leg down Kylo began to work on Falynn's other leg and foot. Kylo's thumb pushed hard and hit a knot that had been tight in the middle of her foot. Falynn was unable to suppress the groan of relief that passed between her lips.

Kylo's fingers froze on her foot as he asked. "Are you alright?"

Falynn nodded. "Yes. It's just helping."

"You don't want me to stop?" his voice had suddenly dropped increasingly lower, causing Falynn's cheeks to burn again.

"No," Falynn answered her voice coming out huskily.

"Alright," another push of his thumb as he slowly extended her leg in.

Falynn watched as Kylo's body slowly moved up with her leg his black hair falling into his face. She had still sweated more than him, the training obviously more strenuous on her than it was on him, but as she watched her husband come more into her vision she could see he was also out of breath. Falynn's body suddenly jerked as Kylo pushed her leg into her chest, and he paused again his body now hovering over her own.

Falynn was panting now, from the pain and the release of tension as she stared up at her husband.

"Sorry," he apologized slowly lowering her leg back down, but kept himself there so he could peer down at her. "I know it is painful now, but your muscles will feel better in the morning." He slowly ran his thumb up the calf of her leg than stopped. "On Dantooine, I don't want you to leave my side. Is that understood."

Trying to keep her attention on his words instead of the fingers that were still pressed to her legs Falynn asked. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how strong they are on Dantooine," he answered honestly his lips pressing together. "If they are strong in numbers or if there are few. I will be able to take them down, you however I can't say for sure. So make sure you stay by my side." He leaned in. "That is an order."

Falynn tucked her chin in, "you don't believe that I can take care of myself."

"You are the Empress of the First Order," Kylo reminded her moving himself back to sit on his knees. "It is my duty not just as your husband, but as the Supreme Leader to make sure you are safe. If anything were to happen to you, everything this marriage stands for would fall apart."

The words stung.

She didn't know why they stung, but they did.

Falynn resented herself for the feeling. Of course that is why he needed to keep her safe, why they were spending this time together. It wasn't affection, not even the kiss. It was all a game to play in the life of a diplomat. Marriage in this life, was never out of affection or out of love, but a statement. If Kylo let anything happen to Falynn he would possibly lose his voice, over the people in his power. If he had lost her, his own status in the First Order would decrease.

Falynn slowly moved rolling her legs to where she was on her knees and nodded.

Attempting a small smile Falynn answered, "I understand. Don't worry, Ren, I will not leave your side."

With an unfeminine grunt, Falynn used her hands to push herself up on her feet then brushed some of loose strands of hair out of her face. She rolled her neck letting out a few more kinks before going over and picking up the spear she had used. She was silent as she pulled the strap to the weapon over her shoulder, ignoring the slight pain of the weight of it on her sore shoulders. Another hot sonic shower, would do the trick. She had been spending so much time in there now trying to ease all of the kinks out of her body, she sometimes thought she might as well just sleep in the fresher.

"I am heading back," was all she said before disappearing into the corridor.

* * *

Kylo watched as Falynn quietly walked out of the storage chamber before getting on his own feet frowning. He felt like he had upset her somehow but wasn't exactly sure how. Pushing his black hair out of his face, Kylo bit down on his bottom lip for a second. He wasn't very good at this, he knew this much. The Supreme Leader felt that everything he had tried to do, just ended up back firing on him.

Perhaps Falynn did not want to be protected, felt that she didn't need that from him.

He knew well enough how stubborn she was, that her thoughts probably did lead to that.

However, Kylo had meant what he had said. He couldn't afford to lose her, and who knew how strong the Resistance had come, from the last time he had encountered them. Especially with his mother as their leader. Leia was no fool, and he was her son, she would know that eventually Kylo would catch up with them. The general had probably been preparing their next encounter after Kylo had left, right after he had faced his uncle.

They had to be prepared. In more ways than one.

Falynn staying by his side, was more than for her own protection. It was for himself as well. The last time where he had the opportunity to place a full attack on the Resistance, he had hesitated knowing his mother was on the ship. He hadn't been able to do it, even at the time when he knew he should have, to prove where his loyalties were.

He would not make that mistake again. Falynn would help remind him of that. She would cover that weakness for him, without even realizing it.

Kylo highly doubted that Leia was on Dantooine, his mother was probably somewhere floating between the planets in her own massive ship with other official leaders. Possibly even with Rey. The thought made his blood curdle than burn hot, knowing the two of them were now working together. One betrayal after the next.

He would not stand for it.

Kylo would not allow himself to have any more downfalls. Tracking down the Resistance ships is where they would start. He would take down their groups one by one, annihilating them, giving them no mercy. There was no room for that. Not anymore.

The last time he had shown such, it had blown back in his face.

It had briefly broken him.

He had felt anger than he had felt numb.

He wasn't sure when he had begun to feel again, after everything that had happened after he had killed Snoke. After he had lost his connection with Rey, and when he had finally come out of some twisted haze. He wasn't sure when he could once again feel his heart beating within inside of his chest. He didn't care to find out. He would just savor the feeling and allow it to make him a little bit stronger than he already was.

Rolling his arms back, and rolling his neck around until it popped Kylo realized that these trainings were starting to wear on him just a bit. On top of their plans, and his long hours just staring and analyzing with screens Kylo's muscles felt tense and stiff.

He also felt sweaty and unclean. He hadn't had much time to take care of himself lately, nor did he have the helmet to cover those flaws. Thankfully his soldiers, generals, and officials didn't pay much mind to it as they themselves were too engrossed in their work. He needed to bathe and prepare himself for tomorrow. Grabbing the staff not even bothering with the strap Kylo left the storage room, and headed back towards his and Falynn's room.

It was still an adjustment to Kylo for Falynn and him to share a room.

Even though he and his wife now shared a room it was nothing worth mentioning. The two of them hardly ever touched even when they slept right next to each other. There were times where he reached over and his arm accidentally brushed her arm or some of her soft hair, that was always down while she slept. When he realized what he was doing he quickly withdrew his touch from her, for fear of waking her up. She never did though.

It was one of his wife's many talents.

She could sleep through anything, and she slept deeply too. Least he assumed that with some of the loud snores that came out of her. He almost mentioned it one morning, letting her know that she had woken him up a few times with it, but refrained himself as she had already seemed grouchy. Another trait he had learned about Falynn. She hated being woken up, and it was a struggle almost every time to get her out of the bed to go training with him. She would kick, wrap the sheets tightly around her like some type of large bug, and even hold onto the bed post. She never succeeded though as Kylo always found a way to rip her from their mattress. To which she responded with a hateful glare, that Kylo only scoffed at.

His Empress did try to seem intimidating.

She had that effect on the troopers and his officials, but never on him.

Least not in that sense.

In his solitude Kylo's lips lifted into a soft smile.

Pressing the code to their room, Kylo was expecting to see Falynn asleep on their bed, but he didn't see her anywhere in the room. She must had gone off to see Henne. He knew that was where Falynn often went, whenever she was upset with him. He still had no idea what had possibly upset his wife. He grumbled at the headache that was slowly coming on, as he shed himself out of his shirt and headed inside of the fresher.

He stopped when he heard the hissing sound of the shower already in use.

He knew that he shouldn't, that the smarter choice would be to turn around, and wait in the room for her to be finished. This was her privacy, one he had not yet invaded or planned ever to. The sound of the shower was like a siren's lure though, knowing just what laid inside of it. Kylo's mind raced back to how she reacted to his touch, what she had temporarily done to him.

Making sure that his footsteps were silent, Kylo walked over to the entrance of the shower, and slowly peered around then stopped. The sonic shower only covered half of the body, and Kylo thanked the force that Falynn's back was turned to him. If she had been forward...he had might have fallen to his knees.

Water drizzled down her naked back as she ran her fingers through her wet copper hair.

Kylo swallowed as his body tensed then shattered.

He shouldn't be doing this.

All she needed to do was turn around to see him watching her. After that she would never forgive him, or even trust him again. She might even fight the matter further of her displeasure of going to Dantooine with him (he hadn't been able to figure that out either). He was about to turn around, until a sound made him stop and stay where he was.

Falynn had begun to sing.

Her voice echoed throughout the fresher and it's narrowed walls.

It was clear and heartbreakingly soft, a sound he knew that came from her home. A song no doubt that her mother had taught her. She had mentioned how she had watched plays, and been given singing lessons. Kylo folded his arms and leaned himself against the cool walls and allowed her voice to sooth the aches that had formed in his skull. Allowed it to ease any anxieties or worries he had been carrying in the last few weeks.

Kylo could almost picture it, as if her voice was vividly painting for him. He could see the young girl that grew up amongst those waterfalls, forests, and rich colors of orange, turquoise, and gold. He could see the smile that she wore, the happiness she once felt. It pierced something deep within him. Forging memories of his own childhood, where he used to curl up next to his mother while fiddling with his father's golden dice. Where she herself had sung softly to him lulling him off to sleep, only for the two of them to leave the next day. Kylo tried to reached for those happier moments with his family. Tried to focus on when his father's best friend Chewbaca had played with him, and tried teaching Kylo how to speak Wookie only for Hans to laugh hysterically. Tried to focus on when he had once gotten excited to see his Uncle Luke's face, rather than his blinding hatred for him. He couldn't though, Kylo was unable to remember anything other than the loneliness he had to constantly feel. He had let all of that go, he had moved forward, and now his only focus was on the woman whose voice echoed through every inch of him.

Kylo continued to listen to Falynn sing until she had stopped and turned the water off.

He didn't have a chance to leave or to hide himself away, as Falynn pulled down a towel that was on a high hook and wrapped it around herself, before she turned and spotted her husband.

He wanted her to say something.

Anything!

Instead she just stood still behind the half curtain looking at him in horror.

Kylo had no idea how to explain himself to her, perhaps he could tell her he hadn't been standing there for as long as he had. He doubted she would believe that though. Sucking in her lips Falynn pushed open the curtain to the sonic shower and walked out.

Kylo sucked in a breath when his eyes made contact with what was on her bareskin.

Both her legs and arms were covered in bruises. Some of them were purplish blue, others had already turned a dull brown. No wonder she appeared to be in pain earlier. Kylo hadn't realized his training had been so harsh. She hadn't complained, never even uttered a word on the bruises that were now covering her. Why hadn't she told him, that he had been too rough on her body? No wonder she had been wearing just heavy clothed night wear. He had thought it had been because she was feeling self-conscious, but that clearly wasn't the case now. She did little to adjust her towel, as it slipped revealing her upper cream colored thigh, that was also specked with bruises.

Why hadn't she had said anything? His training had been the way it was, to increase her strength in those moments she would eventually need to protect herself.

Not for him to be the one to cause harm to her!

They had trained for a week now, and not one word!

She hadn't asked him to stop, even told him to keep going when he had asked if she had been tired. Even though she had been irritable when he had woken her up, she still went with him every morning knowing how his training was. _Knowing _that she would probably end up with more bruising. She hadn't even asked for thicker training wear, that could have prevented further injuries. Seeing how some of them looked fresh, something inside of Kylo made a loud snap inside of his mind. Kylo took several large and quick steps over to Falynn before running a hand down her arm.

"What are these?" his voice came out hoarse. "These are from me, aren't they?"

Falynn's face had gone pale before she did a half smile with a scoff. "I have had worse."

"What do you mean?" he furrowed his brows.

Falynn's eyes widened for a moment, then shook her head. "Forget it. How long have you been standing there?"

Kylo ignored the question as his other hand brushed down the other arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't I tell you what?"

"About your bruises," he brushed a hand over her shoulders remembering the way he had grabbed onto her so roughly. He could have easily left bruises there too. "I would have fixed it."

"I didn't need you to fix it," she softly rebuked who sea colored clear and steady as they took focus on him. "I wanted you to train me," Falynn continued stepping out of his touch. "I didn't think the bruises would be that big of a deal."

"Then why did you try hiding them?" he pointed out roughly.

"I am not hiding them now," she shot back.

"Because I caught you unaware," Kylo took a step closer to her. "Why did you try hiding them if you didn't think they were a big deal?"

Falynn clutched onto the towel that hugged around her body, and placed her free hand to her stomach. She bit her bottom lip for a moment, before saying. "I didn't tell you...well I thought you were probably already aware."

"You thought I was aware that I was _hurting _you?" Kylo spat out rage trickling up prickling underneath his skin.

"I thought you were aware of how your technique of training was," Falynn remarked folding her arms, the bruises that covered them glinting underneath the fresher's ceiling light. "Ren, what was I supposed to think. I watched you kill an entire crew the other day. Was I supposed to think that you were to be any more gentle with me? I just guessed that was how you operated."

"I killed them because they put _your _life in danger!" he shouted into her face. "You are _my wife_, Falynn. I would never intentionally hurt you! Everything I do is in order to protect you! How in the hell have you not noticed that yet!"

Falynn's eyebrow flicked up, and he noticed the bit of color that raised to her cheeks. Shaking her head Falynn looked down, but Kylo wouldn't have it. He was tired of it all. Tired of Falynn turning a blind eye to his intentions, tired of this game the two of them were playing. Kylo roughly grabbed her face in between his hands and pressed his lips hard down onto her own. Falynn tried to push away, but Kylo did not let go of her, as he stepped closer to her, moving his fingers to dig themselves inside of her wet copper hair. Falynn let out a gasp, as Kylo's mouth pushed her mouth open with his own.

Why did he feel like this wasn't enough, that there needed to be more. Kylo's hands slowly slid his hands down her damp neck, down to her shoulders, then gently down her arms. Her skin felt hot beneath his fingertips, heated from the shower she had just been in.

Dangerously Kylo allowed his tongue to slip between their lips, and traced the outline of her soft mouth. He stiffened when Falynn didn't try to push but instead allowed her body to lean into his own.

Letting out a growl, Kylo moved his arm around Falynn's waist and pulled her closer to his bare chest. His mind had gone numb, numb to everything that was around him, as Falynn filled in every inch of him. From the smell of soap that clung to her wet hair, from the heat that radiated off of her body onto his own, and from the way she tasted.

She was something entirely different, as if she were some type of sweet fruit from some unknown planet. A secret that he didn't care to share with anyone. He wanted to go to their door, taking her with him and seal it to where no one could get in or out.

The thought shattered as Kylo pushed Falynn way, his breath coming out into hard pants.

Falynn's own breathing was heavy, her eyelids heavy. Looking down at her Kylo felt himself beginning to shake. Jerking his body away from her, Kylo yanked Falynn's silk robe off of the hook that was on the wall and tossed it at her.

"Go and get dressed," he weakly ordered. "I need to bathe. Go to sleep. We leave first thing in the morning."

"Ren…"

"Go!" he shouted then softened his voice again. "I want to bathe then I want to sleep. If you have a problem with that, than go to Henne's room."

Falynn went silent, as her shoulders slumped while while she hugged onto the robe while exciting the fresher into their room.

Kylo did not chase after her nor did he apologize.

He wasn't able to do it, he couldn't break through the darkness.

For a moment, he felt it, felt her. He wasn't able to go through with it, he had lost control. He couldn't afford to lose control. Kylo had not been lying when he said he wanted to protect her. He had not been lying, but that was all he could do was make sure no harm came to her. He would kill, he would make demands, and he would tear the galaxy apart, to keep the order he had been working so hard to obtain. He would not allow anything to cloud that vision.

Not even for Falynn.

When Kylo left the fresher Falynn was no longer in the room.

He did not go looking for her.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**My lovely readers, I am so so sorry this chapter took forever for me to post! _ A lot has been going on in my life personally and my holidays were a bit crazy. I promise I will do what I can to post regularly and to make it weekly. If there is a delay do not worry the story is still going. Thank you all so much for your love, comments, and support. You guys are truly the best. 3**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Kylo had kept his promise on their safe flight to Dantooine.

Bax and his maintenance crew had done well in improving the command shuttle's condition where it was as good as new. Everything had gone smoothly from the take-off to the landing. The trip itself had been painless and quick more so with Kylo as its lead pilot. Even so, Falynn had made no effort to communicate with her husband.

Not after what had happened yesterday, not after he had pushed her away from him so harshly.

Kylo might as well had spit at her, his dismissal had cut her much deeper than she ever thought it would. Her hand tightened on her arm remembering the way Kylo had looked at her bruises, the way he had forced the kiss on her. True she had kissed him back, but he had initiated it at first. He had been the one spying on her, for how long she didn't know so why the hell did he have the right to push her away like that.

Like she was nothing.

He had told her he would never intentionally hurt her, he must have been a fool then. Clearly, he did not understand that physical wounds weren't the only injuries he could inflict. Falynn couldn't even look in his direction for the fear of the force striking out and slamming into where he sat in the pilot's seat.

Falynn had not gone to Henne's room when she had left their bedroom. She didn't want to explain to her friend why she was back in her sleeping chamber. Henne had seemed so happy and pleased when Falynn had finally moved to Kylo's room. She didn't want to face Henne's disappointed expression when she herself was filled with the bleak emotions. Instead, she had gone back to the storage chamber where she and Kylo trained and made herself comfortable the best she could between two large crates grabbing a cloth that had been draped over one of them.

So much for her good night's sleep.

She had curled into herself tucking her robes in and eventually fell asleep while being completely overtaken by exhaustion. She probably had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep. She didn't give a shit if she had bags under her eyes, or if her skin appeared clammy. She couldn't give a damn if she looked like a giant blurrg. She would look however she damn well pleased as she sat in the back next to Henne. Falynn had gone to the hangar before everyone else had and had pulled out a pair of her dark gray traveling sleeveless tunic from her traveling case, not wanting to go back to her and Kylo's room. If it was even considered that anymore. She had combed her hair with her fingers than tied it back in a braid before twisting it into a bun on the back of her head. Sitting herself down in the chair Falynn settled herself in before closing her eyes hoping to get a bit more rest in.

That never happened.

Soon after Henne boarded along with Kylo, neither of them saying a word to Falynn.

Henne because she knew better, Kylo because he probably didn't care. The rest of the crew must have been able to read the atmosphere because none of them had said much either.

Dantooine was quiet as the shuttle's ramp opened allowing fresh air to enter it. The smell of dirt, water, and grass hit Falynn's nose. Falynn quickly removed herself from the chair and made her way towards the shuttle's ramp. She hadn't bothered to strap herself into her chair during the trip, she wanted to make sure she was the first to exit where she wouldn't have to interact with her husband. Kylo had commanded Falynn that he didn't want her to leave his side once they were on Dantooine. She didn't think she could keep her promise now. He may have had his mission on Dantooine but now Falynn had her own. Especially after what conspired last night. She was already making plans in her head to make sure she and Kylo did not share a room together.

Several Stormtroopers waited for Kylo to exit the command shuttle along with two officers dressed in pristine black suits lined with red, and black caps on top of their heads. One was a man perhaps in his early fifties, the other a woman close to the same age. They had their hands held behind their backs their chins held high in respect for their Supreme Leader. Falynn didn't bother to make herself known to them, not in the mood to show off her position. Instead with her bag slung over her shoulder she made her way behind the Stormtroopers taking in the scenery before them.

There was a slight breeze that softly blew pieces of loose hair from Falynn's braided bun and rustled the tall grasses of lavender and gold and around her feet. In the distance, there were cream-colored huts, along with a farming mill. Falynn smiled at the simplicity and peacefulness of the small planet. It was refreshing and something she didn't get to see very often.

Looking behind her, she watched as Kylo approached the two officers and Stormtroopers. Through the wind and the sound of the whistling grass, Falynn couldn't hear much of what Kylo and the two officers were discussing. Henne who was the last to exit the shuttle peered around the Stormtroopers brows furrowing until she spotted her mistress. Giving a quick bow to the officers Henne walked around them and made her way to Falynn's side. Kylo watched for a moment to see where the handmaiden was going. He looked behind him, then frowned as his eyes scanned over the heads of the Stormtroopers and landed on Falynn. She ignored him turning away and began to walk towards the cream-colored huts. Falynn made no explanation to Henne where she was doing as the two of them began to walk through the tall grass towards the farm. Leaving Kylo behind now wouldn't give him much of a chance to follow her. Not with the officers taking up his time with their reports. Not to mention Kylo would have to check on the troops, see where they were stationed, check their inventories and make sure everything was ready for if they found the Resistance. He might have the chance after all of that was done, but for now, Falynn wouldn't worry about it. Now she needed to find a place where she herself could be stationed and rest, now that plans of staying with Kylo were out the window. Henne stayed quiet by her side, no doubt taking note of how pale and clammy her mistress probably looked. Falynn hadn't had the energy or the high spirits to ask Henne how it went with Bax. She made a note that she would ask later when she felt more in the mood of light-hearted topics of conversation.

The farm was quiet enough where Falynn didn't even have to knock on one of the doors to know that it was vacant. This specific piece of land had become a deserted farming community. Even the barns that were nearby didn't utter a whisper of life. Choosing one of the huts that were closer to the barn Falynn was happy to see there was a bed, a small kitchen area, even a loft that led to two smaller beds. The air was dusty, but it wasn't unliveable. Whoever had left this home, had left it clean. The homes themselves were probably outdated and the residents decided to move somewhere else. Maybe even moved to a different planet. Stepping inside Falynn walked over to the bed and tossed her bag onto it.

"What are we doing here?" Henne squinted her eyes as she used her hand to swat at some particles of dust. "Why are we not with our lord? Did something happen between you two again?"

Falynn didn't answer as she sat down on the bed surprised by how soft it was. Not her bed on the Star Destroyer, but an upgrade from the crates she slept against last night. Brushing some dust off the bed, Falynn looked up towards Henne.

"Believe it or not, the man can be unreasonable. Though I may be his wife, doesn't mean I have to be his lover," her words came out harsher than she intended. Noticing the hurt that flickered in Henne's eyes Falynn sighed before lowering her voice "I apologize."

Henne's face softened in understanding as she walked over to sit on the bed beside her mistress. Placing a gentle hand on her back she tilted her head forward where Falynn could see her smile.

"No need, my lady. I will sleep up in the loft if that is what you wish," Henne gave her a reassuring rub on the back. "Or if you would like I will go sleep where I am supposed to be stationed. Whatever choice my lady, I will support you and give you the time that you need."

Falynn lifted her head returning Henne's smile.

Her handmaiden was a good woman. She deserved more than this. More than being tied to the First Order. Once Falynn found a way to break the First Order and help the rise in the Resistance, she would make sure her friend would be able to follow her out. If that's what she wished. Henne was the only person that gave Falynn a bit of hope in the dark world that she now wrapped in. She would forever be grateful to her for that.

With that in mind, Falynn knew she needed to get a move on in her search.

"Henne," Falynn raised her eyebrows. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, my lady."

"I don't want Kylo Ren knowing where I am," Falynn said then quickly added with Henne's concerned expression. "Don't not tell him anything. Just tell him I am going to be stationed with you. He will believe that. I will be there for any important meetings or events, but I need to be left alone."

Henne's brows furrowed. "My lady...what are you planning to do?"

"I am going to rest for a while," Falynn lied as she laid down on her back. "I then might scope out Dantooine for myself to see if I can find any information that could prove to be important."

"Falynn," Henne's face creased with concern. "Isn't that unsafe?"

"Don't worry," Falynn gave her a reassuring grin. "I will be fine."

Because once she found the Resistance, it was the First Order who should begin to worry about being unsafe.

* * *

The Resistance ship was smaller, with little to no cargo on board, which told Kylo this wasn't a strong base for them. Still, Dantooine gave them plenty of time to plan while they took out the smaller group if any of the Resistance was still located on the planet. Kylo was hoping that the ship would have been a bit more important. Apparently the ship itself could only sit four and had little firepower on it. It's main use only seemed to be a transporter. They must have already gathered what they needed and had already left. Kylo doubted though they all had left, there was always some that stayed behind.

Kylo had chosen one of the larger farm homes north of where they had landed the command shuttle. Dantooine wasn't known for its luxurious living, and if it weren't for needing more planning space he probably would have just stayed on the command shuttle, as he had on Naboo. There was no reason for him to have a bigger room. He had watched as Falynn had walked away with Henne without looking back. He doubted the two of them would share a room together again anytime soon. Perhaps it was better that way. Even though he told her he wanted her there with him and told her to stay by his side this was how it should be.

The farmhouse that Kylo chose was on its own estate and been left empty but not untaken care of. It was clean and nicely furnished. A few spots needed to be dusted, but it was comfortable enough. Not to mention it was easy for the Stormtroopers to camp out in the barn that was on the Estate or in the smaller farm huts that scattered around the Estate. General Jase was stationed only a few yards away from Kylo in a domed hut. Kylo's own farmhouse was shaped in a dome with a tall ceiling, attached to arched shaped halls that led into other rooms. Kylo took a bit of time exploring the homes then stopping where one of the glass arched hallways viewed out into a garden. Nothing was growing in the garden, other than grass proof of the years it had been unattended. The only visible plant was the large tree that shot straight up until it blossomed out different colored leaves. The sign of the season they were in on Dantooine. The tree was located directly in the middle of the garden as if it was it was the life force of the garden. The garden itself was encased in glass, the only opening being left for the tree.

As simple as it was the view was serene.

The farmhouse was probably was once a vital place of growth and life. The garden was probably full of vegetables and fruits and other colorful assortment of plants. The owners probably took pride in that, amongst their livestock. No doubt a peaceful and happy way to live. Narrowing his eyes Kylo wondered why anyone would abandon it. Had there was something better out there for those farmers or did they have a choice in leaving their home.

Shaking off the feeling, Kylo moved down the glass hallway until he reached the small study. In the middle of the study there was a small desk, that was attached to the mainframe of the computer of the office. Nothing extraordinary but Kylo did find it be useful. Clicking down on the power button the computer began to hum to life as a netscreen of Dantooine came up.

Kylo leaned in closer to the holographic map to quickly realize it showed all of Dantooine. The farmers no doubt used it for trade routes with possible mercenaries, or neighboring farms. Kylo wasn't all too familiar with Dantooine mainly only aware of its history with the Rebels who had used it for their base. The map would certainly make it more convenient for them if they needed to pinpoint certain locations. Reaching a hand up Kylo swiped across the map, then sighed. The next image was of different plants and information on their resources and value. Clicking it off he decided that he and General Jase would need to go over the locations together to form a plan over the next few days. Taking the back exit out of the house Kylo stepped out into the night air his breath immediately coming out in a line of steam. He hadn't realized that time had already flown by so quickly and how quickly the temperature had dropped. He had only taken a few steps when he heard a crunch behind him. Kylo quickly grabbed his lightsaber buzzing it to life as he spun around only to face the wide-eyed handmaiden.

Henne had both of her hands up, as she slowly bowed her head to Kylo.

Quickly turning off his lightsaber Kylo attached it back to his side.

"I-I am sorry for intruding upon you, my lord," Henne's voice shook as she lifted her head up. "I just came to inform you of my ladyship."

Knitting his brows together Kylo folded his arms. "You came to me on matters of my wife?"

Henne nodded, her hands clasped tight in front of her. She was nervous and afraid, Kylo could easily sense that. She was afraid of how Kylo would react with her next words. Kylo's own body tensed in anticipation, as the handmaiden usually did not show signs of fear in front of the Supreme Leader.

"My lady said she would like to rest in my chambers," Henne's voice was slow and cautious. "She also said that if there are any important events she would attend as long as you send word."

Kylo swallowed down a lump that formed in his throat. So Falynn had decided to take her stay with Henne instead of him. Not that, that came as a surprise to him aware of the emotions he had stirred in her last night.

What it would have done to anybody.

The fact though that Falynn had sent Henne as a messenger somehow got underneath his skin. Was it too much to at least come and tell him herself? Kylo grimaced remembering he was the one who had pushed her away last night, not the other way around. Of course, she wouldn't tell him herself. Nodding to Henne Kylo turned and began to stalk off to where General Jase was.

Mood suddenly more soured Kylo swung open the door to General Jase's hut without bothering to knock. The General looked up at him with an arched eyebrow several Stormtroopers circling the small round table they stood at. Kylo dismissed the look and strode over to the table. Nothing was laid on the table which meant the General and the Troopers were merely discussing matters.

Kylo was silent for a moment as he stared at the blank table his mind wandering back to what Henne had told him. _Focus, _Kylo silently barked at himself. _Focus on the damn plan. _

"Supreme Leader?" the general's deep voice cut through Kylo's mind bringing him out of his loop of thoughts.

Looking up Kylo saw that they were all looking at him. He was here for a purpose, he had to follow through with it. Even if his mind was filled with confusion and possible hurt. He needed to focus.

"Come to the farmhouse," Kylo sternly instructed. "It has a map we can use."

* * *

Falynn could not believe this.

What had she done?

As she sat against one of the rough trunks of Dantooine's trees Falynn began to loudly curses at herself in frustration. How in the hell had she gotten so lost? It hadn't taken her long to leave after Henne had left. Falynn had taken her route to the fields knowing that the Resistance base would most likely be underground. Dantooine being such a small planet if they stayed more above ground they would be easier to spot. Falynn knew them well enough that they wouldn't be so reckless to make themselves such easy targets.

Falynn had tracked for hours, and neck was beginning to form knots with the length of time she kept her head down. Her efforts proved fruitless, as Falynn didn't find a single indication of any tracks or mechanics of where the Resistance could possibly be. She had found absolutely nothing, not even a single footprint other than the ones made by the iriaz and grath hounds. Apparently Kylo had landed his command shuttle so secluded that she hadn't even be able to see any other farm homes or divisions other than the ones they had been staying on. With each of her footsteps, the more frustrated Falynn felt, it slowly molting down into anger until Falynn had blasted out her power onto an empty field. The tall grass had shuddered and howled back as Falynn roared out a yell.

She thought this would be easy that she would easily be able to find them or at least feel some type of life force. It had been the most use of her power she had done since she had been married. Falynn's body was feeling weighed down with fatigue and aching muscles, and the lack of sleep she had.

The situation itself could be deemed as funny in an ironic kind of way.

A snicker escaped her lips, as her braid was now loose and falling onto her shoulders while dust began to cling onto her cloak. She looked no different from when she had been a wandering attempted scoundrel. It had been very much like this, but instead of a tree Falynn would find herself against a back-alley shop or cantina.

Reaching into her satchel Falynn pulled out a flask twisting opening its lid and tilted it up to her lips. Only a few drops hit her tongue and she tossed it to the ground beside her wishing she had brought another that would have carried more water. It would have been wise to even take a look around the farmhouse to see if there were any extra supplies stowed away. Falynn had not properly planned things through, she had been foolish. Dantooine was such a small planet she thought she would fare well with a small number of carryings. She spat at her own ignorance and stupidity.

The sun had been down for a few hours leaving Falynn alone in the night's chilly air.

She clung the gravy heavy cloak closer to her glad she at least decidedly to dress appropriately. Henne would probably be wondering where she was right now. She had instructed her handmaiden if Kylo had summoned her to anything important to let her know. In the hours she had been gone, he might already have. What would they do if they found out she wasn't there?

At the moment Falynn didn't really give a damn.

She was too tired to think or travel anymore. She needed to sleep, and the ground beneath her though not a bed was much more comfortable than the hard floor of the storage chamber. Laying her body down Falynn hugged onto her satchel as she laid her head on top of it. She would worry about how to get back after sleeping for a few hours.

* * *

The holographic map as simple as it was proved useful to where the Resistance could possibly be tucked away on Dantooine. The only issue now was on how they would cover ground at a faster pace. Dantooine wasn't a big planet however traveling and tracking on foot would still cut into their time. Time Kylo did not have or have the patience for. He had decided they would send a communication up to the Star Destroyer and recruit a few troopers with speeder bikes to cover more ground in a more quick and efficient way. After he and General Jase had determined that, the general along with the officers that were with him left and headed back to their own post. They all probably needed a good night's sleep, Kylo included. His body was aching and felt heavy, burnt out from being not just physically but also emotionally exhausted. However, he was finding it fairly difficult to fall asleep in the large soft bed he now occupied. He had grown used to the extra body that had been sleeping next to him.

The bedroom seemed too quiet without the sound of Falynn's breathing or occasional snores. Grumbling Kylo turned his body over glaring at the empty space. A spot only a day before he thought Falynn would be filling. He had told her to stay by his side while they were on the planet, that he would look after her. Perhaps he should have demanded that Henne bring Falynn to him, or him to her, she would not have been able to refuse. Clenching his fist onto the sheets he knew that wouldn't have made anything better. He had made a mistake last night sending her away, or at least in the way he had done it. He would need to patch things up tomorrow. He would request for Falynn to go with him on one of the speeder bikes and while she was stuck with him, he would try talking it out with her.

If she was willing.

The force knew if she wasn't she would fight it, and possibly try to fight him.

Snickering at the thought of his wife's stubbornness Kylo rolled himself back over on his back as he stared up at the gray coated ceiling. He was going to make all of this quick and painless as possible, where they could easily move onto the next route. Kylo didn't want to spend more than a few days on Dantooine. He was hoping in two days' time they would already be back on the command shuttle and heading back to the Star Destroyer to prepare for their next target.

Tomorrow was the first step towards the future that Kylo wanted to set for himself.

A future that he could mold on his own with no one ruling over him or his decisions.

With those final thoughts, Kylo closed his eyes.

* * *

"_Mama, what are those men in those white suits?" _

_Smiling at her daughter, the woman said. "Those are called Stormtroopers, my young one. They work under your father." _

"_So they work for papa?"the young girl asked as she held onto her mother's hand. _

_The young girl stood on the streets of Naboo wearing her favorite pink dress, that flowed down her body like flower petals her sleeves billowing a soft lavender. Her mother had done her hair in two braids and looped them up in ribbons. The woman herself wore a complimentary lavender dress with a metallic pink belt around her waist, smiling as her copper hair was pinned up into braids on the back of her head. _

"_Your father is a very important man, young one," the woman's blue eyes sparkled. "Your father commands and leads very important people so you and I live happily. He is seen as very important to many men." _

"_Where is papa now?" the young girl tilted her head. "Is he with those men right now?" _

"_At the moment, he should be in that building right there," the woman pointed to the Naboo's palace in the inner city. "You see, young one, because of your father you get to live like a princess everyday! We should always be grateful to him, and support him!" _

"_Because papa is our king!" _

_The woman chuckled. "That's right, little Falynn. Papa is our personal king through him we have our own special kingdom." _

Falynn's eyes slowly opened to the rise Dantooine's rising sun slowly coming into her view.

Moving her body up slowly Falynn winced at the aches that had formed all down her back. She had slept longer than she thought, and much deeper. Clutching her gray coat closer to her body she let out a couple of hot breaths into the night air.

It was silent around her, and Falynn could get no reading on any type of life form. She was still lost and still alone, no doubt looking like a grungy mess that needed a good bathing. Stomach rumbling Falynn let a groan and leaned her back up against the tree. She needed to find some source of food fast if she were to muster the energy to find her way back. Perhaps it was the hunger and fatigue that brought that memory into her dreams. Annoyed Falynn kicked her booted foot into the dirt causing a small spout of dust to spiral up.

She hated it when she had those dreams, the feelings that they brought back into her.

Falynn couldn't help but wonder where her parents were, if they were even concerned about their daughter who was married to their Supreme Leader, or if they were still celebrating the matrimony with their circle of pigs. She spited herself for the scrap of her that still cared. Falynn didn't remember the last time when she dreams of her past, of her family.

It was all just a dream to her, a part of her that she could leave behind.

In all honesty, she wanted to leave it all behind. A part of her was content just to stay leaning against the tree as hungered clawed at her stomach. She wasn't exactly sure what she really wanted to get back to. A cruel family that was full of lies, a husband who did not care for her. If she were really wanted to take the time to pick her way through her mind she would realize what she really wanted was to run away from it all. If she did find the Resistance perhaps she would just stay with them and make it impossible to find her. Change her name, her hair, possibly her eye color. Erase every part of her that she hated.

A bitter laugh escaped her lips before she winced at the cramping in her stomach.

With a sigh, Falynn slowly stood up placing her satchel around her shoulders. Smacking her lips she realized that her throat was began to burn from thirst. She needed to find resources soon before she collapsed. There was no point in wallowing self pity, she had a purpose and she be damned if she didn't do her best to complete it. Untangling her braid that was now crumpled and loose Falynn shook at her hair before twisting it and pulling it back into a ponytail. Making sure she had all of her items in her satchel, Falynn turned her body around and began to make her way back, hopefully in the direction that she needed to go.

* * *

Kylo stood in the open field that was a mile away from the large farmhouse he was staying in, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked up at the sky. He was waiting to see a ship fly down carrying his speeder bikes. General Jase had informed him that they had sent a communication to the Star Destroyer before the light had even hit Dantooine's horizon. Now it was just a matter of time before Kylo saw one of his transporter ships flying down. A breeze brushed back Kylo's black cape and the golden grass that surrounded him and the Stormtroopers that were stationed behind him.

He had not yet sent out a message for Falynn, he wanted her to stay safely located with Henne, until they had the proper equipment before the two of them set off. Once the speeder bikes arrived he would send for Henne to call for her. He was going to make an attempt to smooth out the conflict between them. Explain to her that she did not need to hide away from him completely every time she was upset. He was still annoyed at the fact that at the moment she was completely isolating herself from him. He had thought the two of them were passed that, even if one of them had become upset.

A large hum rumbled through the air blowing the grass back making it flat onto the ground. Kylo smiled beneath his helmet as he watched his transporter begin its descent down towards them. They had made good timing, he was pleased to know that his troops and officials on the Star Destroyer were still taking their jobs seriously even without him on board. The transporter ship hissed as it reached the ground, causing the ground to rumble and shake as it landed on the ground close to Kylo. Kylo placed his hands behind his back, straightening his back as the ship hissed one more time before the ramp opened, and several Stormtroopers hovered down with their speeder bikes. The bikes were black, sleek, and looked as if they never had been used. Walking over to where the speeder bikes now hovered Kylo placed a hand on the first one to the far right enjoying the thrum of them underneath his fingertips. Tilting his head Kylo took a look at the Stormtrooper.

"Were the speeders tested before they were shipped down?" Kylo asked placing his hands back behind his back as he slowly circled the bike. "They look like they have never been touched. I will not allow for delays on our mission because the speeders are not functioning. Do you understand?" He moved his helmet towards the other troopers to indicate the same thing.

"Yes sir," the Stormtrooper firmly answered. "They were all tested on the Star Destroyer and were not boarded until they had been analyzed over thoroughly. We made sure our mechanics did several run-throughs. They are ready to go soon. Now we just wait for your orders."

Kylo motioned with a jerk of his head, for the Stormtrooper to remove themselves from the speeder bikes. They quickly did so allowing Kylo a free space to mount himself onto the speeder's seat. Sitting on top of it felt smooth with no harsh idling. Pressing down on the switches the speeder bike hummed softly off, then buzzed quickly back to life when Kylo flicked them back on. With a flick of his wrist, Kylo sent the speeder bike flying, barely missing the Stormtroopers that had been behind him. The speeder zipped over Dantooine's tall grass barely making a movement on the plant life, revealing the speeders were of lightweight. Kylo jerked on the handles maneuvering the bike to do a sharp turn and was satisfied with its rapid and effortless movements. He had made the right decision. The speeder bikes would easily cover ground to track down the Resistance, especially on Dantooine's grassy landscape.

Landing the speeder bike back to where his Stormtroopers were Kylo switched the speeder bike back off before he easily dismounted off of it.

"What's next sir?" the Stormtrooper that had been on the speeder bike asked.

"Send for my wife," Kylo commanded. "Go find her handmaiden. We have work to do."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**I am sorry guys I took forever again! I swear this will not become a regular thing! But here is the chapter at last! Thank you all for being so patient with me! Also, I am trying to build my story playlist. Do you any of you have recommended songs? Not just for Kylo and Falynn but music that would be good for the Star Wars universe? Thank you guys so much again! You are the best! :)**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Kylo waited for Henne outside of the farmhouse the speeder bike hovering and ready to set out for their search. The Supreme Leader was ready himself to smooth out the rough edges with his wife. Kylo had woken up and began to recite lines in his head on what he would say to her. How he would tell her that he didn't care if she was angry she still needed to stick by him. When he evaluated he realized that might still be too harsh. His hard words were what pushed her away in the first place. He decided he'd just tell her that the two of them should just work through it and would still like her to stay by him. That he hadn't meant to be so harsh, and he just needed a moment. Kylo was starting to learn that he had no clue when it came to communications when it came to his personal life. As the Supreme Leader he had no issues with his plans, strategizing, and communications with his officials, and troops. This relationship with Falynn was fairly new territory to him. Even with Rey, he didn't know what to do.

The morning felt like it was beginning to drag and Kylo felt like he had been leaning against the rough exterior to the farmhouse for hours now, with no sign of Henne or his wife. He had asked one of his officers to find Henne who was supposed to be at her given post, which was where Falynn should have been as well. The handmaiden had told Kylo that Falynn would be staying with her and Henne along with a group of Stormtroopers. He had stationed them at an old Rebel base that was close by. It should have been around thirty minutes possibly at the most. Feeling more impatient by the minute Kylo pushed himself off of the farmhouse and mounted himself onto the speeder bike.

He would either meet them halfway or see what was taking them so damn long.

Either way, he had waited long enough and was tired of standing still.

He wanted to keep everyone on schedule and if he needed to give them a reminder so be it.

Setting the speeder bike into gear Kylo sped off towards the old Rebel base unbothered as his black hair whipped around his face. He wanted to make sure that his face was uncovered when he and Falynn spoke, he needed to be open and clear with her. His helmet was now placed on the dresser by his bed, he would retrieve it once he had retrieved Falynn and spoke with her. It was something he would truly need to start practicing. Being unguarded. He wasn't sure if he was willing to completely open up to his wife, but he could at least keep his helmet off when he was around her. He knew that she hated it.

The speeder bike zipped its way easily over the fields cutting Kylo's time, where only in a matter of minutes he saw the gray slated roof of the Rebel base. Extending his power out Kylo instantly felt a wave of noise and chaos.

Something wasn't right.

The energy he felt, it wasn't just chaos...it was panic.

Did the Resistance somehow find them?

If they were already facing attack that would push Kylo back one step further away from his plans. Gritting his teeth Kylo accelerated on the speeder blasting his way to the entrance of the base. Several Stormtroopers were standing outside of the base with blasters in their hands as they paced around the entrance. Kylo had barely turned the speeder off before he was dismounting and running over to the troopers. They were silent, but he could practically smell the fear that was radiating off of them. Their feelings set his own nerves on edge of what could have possibly invoked this fear into his Stormtroopers. They had dealt with the Resistance before, nearly wiping out an entire fleet, what did they really have to be so afraid of? Had his mother possibly found a way to improve the Resistance and made them actually something fear worthy?

"What is going on here?" Kylo snapped at the three Stormtroopers.

The three soldiers flinched and slowly turned their attention over to Kylo.

Narrowing his eyes Kylo allowed his power to hum throughout the air as he asked again. "What...is...going...on...here? Why are you all standing around? Care to explain why you are not at your post?"

"We...we were told to stand outside," the Stormtrooper on the left stammered.

Folding his arms Kylo inquired irritably, "why would you need to be stationed outside?"

"To...to wait for our Empress," the middle Stormtrooper answered more quietly than the one on the left.

Kylo's arms dropped by his side his powers began rising as he stepped closer to the three men. "Why are we waiting for my wife? Is she not inside of the base?"

The Stormtroopers turned their heads to each other without saying another word.

"Who made this demand?" Kylo barked at their silence. "_Who_ told you to wait for my wife?"

The third Stormtrooper who stood on the right spoke almost inaudibly softly. "Her handmaiden sir. She said she needed to find the Empress."

Kylo pushed passed the three Stormtroopers nearly knocking them down raising his hand prying open the metal doors with the force. Feeling the weight of his lightsaber hitting his side Kylo plummeted through the gray halls of the base stretching out his power where he could find Henne. What the hell was she doing? The woman had told him that Falynn was going to be with her. What exactly were the two of them trying to pull? What was _Falynn_ thinking? If she didn't want to stay next to Kylo he understood but why would she be separated from Henne? Kylo felt his patience snap as he hastily rushed over to an older male officer. Grabbing them by their stiff uniformed collar Kylo leaned into their wide-eyed face.

"Where is Henne?" he seethed baring his teeth.

The man pointed a shaking finger towards the center of the communication center where Henne was standing in front of one of the large net screens. Pushing the officer forcefully away after letting go of him, Kylo stormed over to Henne. Digging his fingers into her shoulders Kylo roughly spun Henne around where she could face him and explain what the hell was going on. The color in Henne's face automatically drained as her eyes met with Kylo's.

Without even giving her a second to breathe Kylo spat. "Where...the...hell...is...my...wife?"

Henne with red-rimmed eyes only shook her head.

"**Answer me!**" Kylo roared fingers digging in deeper.

"I-," Henne swallowed her pink lips quivering. "I-I don't know where my lady is."

Rage splintered through Kylo's mind as he let go of Henne and replaced the gripping with a force chokehold. "Are you to tell me, that you the one who is sworn to protect my Empress is unaware of where she is! When was the last time you saw her? Why are there Stormtroopers outside waiting for her!? You told me last night that she would be with you!"

"She," Henne choked out tears now streaming down her face. "S-she told me that she was going to search on her own to see…" Henne gasped as the color began to drain from her fair complexion. "To..see...if she...could...help."

What?

Had Falynn lost her mind? He knew that she was stubborn, but why the hell had she gone out on her own? When had she decided to do this?

"When?"

Henne's breath came out in a wheeze as she spoke. "Y-yesterday. She left...yesterday...we have been searching for her since last night...we can't find her."

Jerking his hand down Henne's body fell forward as she coughed and gasped, placing a hand on her throat. Bending down Kylo took a fistful of Henne's hair and jerked her head back. Henne's face was now red, blotched from the lack of oxygen and the tears that were staining her cheeks.

"If it weren't for the fact that you are my wife's double I would gladly draw every last breath out of you," Kylo stared down at her face so similar to Falynn's. The face that was keeping the rage down from Kylo's thoughts and powers. "Now tell me everything that conspired between you and my Empress."

Releasing his grip on her head, Kylo listened as Henne explained the small farmhouse that Falynn had decided to stay in. Henne disclosed that Falynn told her that she needed some rest, and was going to seek some information out herself. When she had gone to check on her mistress after she had spoken with Kylo she hadn't found Falynn anywhere. She had gone out and called for Falynn but there had been no response. When she had gone back to the Rebel base they hadn't seen their Empress either. She also had checked with one of the officers that were near Kylo's station, but they hadn't seen the Empress either. When Henne had gone back to Falynn's farmhouse she had realized that her travel bag was still missing. Henne had absolutely no idea where Falynn was and had spent her whole night searching for her. She also admitted that Falynn had asked her handmaiden not to reveal any of it to Kylo, and Henne chose to respect her lady's privacy.

His wife had been gone since yesterday afternoon and no one knew where she was.

Kylo's mind spun as he tried piecing together what he should do.

They needed to find the Resistance, that was his priority.

Even though he knew that he couldn't help but to fear where Falynn was.

Had she purposely run off? Had she really been that angry with him that she would just leave? Or what if the Resistance had found her, and they had her captive...or worse.

Kylo spun to the officer he had grabbed earlier. "Make contact with General Jase. Tell him to go ahead with the speeders in our first search. Tell him I will join in after I finish an assignment." Kylo glared back down at Henne who was still on the floor. "Be grateful that I know my wife's relationship and fondness towards you. Note that next time I will find a way for you to be replaced."

Emotions high with anger and stress Kylo felt every inch of him burning with ice and flame. Making his steps quick back to his speeder bike, Kylo tried to mentally map out where he would possibly locate Falynn.

Taking a shuddering breath as he mounted on his bike, Kylo became overwhelmed with regret. He was the one that had pushed her away last night. He was the one that had told her to leave him alone.

Falynn was somewhere wandering around onto Dantooine.

Whether she was by herself Kylo had no idea, but he did know that he needed a group of men to find a possibly large amount of people. He had no idea how he was supposed to one individual on a planet that he was not familiar with.

Switching on the bike's highest speed the Supreme Leader took off in search of his wife.

The Resistance could wait.

* * *

The planet had seemed a bit chilly but now that Falynn had been walking for hours, she shrugged off her gray cloak draped the fabric over her satchel. Her feet were sore and aching and blisters had formed at the back of her ankles, Falynn was beginning to believe that she would never find her way back to Kylo, Henne, or even an officer. She was at least fortunate enough to find some berries and a large nut tree that she picked at. A small clear stream had allowed her the blessing of refilling her canteen a few times before her throat was no longer parched. However, that was hours ago and she was now finding herself hungry and thirsty once again. Thankfully Kylo's rough training had built some stamina in her, giving Falynn the endurance to keep walking.

That being said, she was ready to take another small rest.

Falynn was ready to find another tree where she could shade herself under until a flat, slate surface roof came into view. Falynn paused in her steps and squinted her eyes. Realizing it wasn't just a trick of the imagination Falynn's eyebrows lifted as she smiled. It wasn't the farmhouse she had been staying in, but it was a shelter. Falynn willed her feet to quickly move as she began in the direction of the matte gray-colored building. Her thoughts went to hopes of laying down in a bed, burrowing herself in some covers, hoping for a few hours of actual good sleep, but those hopes were shut down almost immediately. Reaching closer Falynn was quick to notice the base had been far in advance been abandoned. The windows were cracked and broken and a bit of wall was cracked into the slate. Despite looking broken down the base was still shelter. Whether there was a bed in it or not it would guard her against the elements and possibly give her some information on what she was looking for.

Coming over to the front entrance of the building Falynn tried to pull on its metal doors gripping onto its rusty handles. She groaned to discover that the doors were still securely locked. She attempted to give the doors another pull, but to no avail. With a sigh, Falynn held out her hand and focused on the archway of the metal door frame. Baring her teeth down in concentration Falynn tried to send her power out, but realized that in exhaustion she had a hard time using the force. Groaning in displeasure Falynn went around the side and in disdain noted the broken windows. None of the windows would be climbable unless she wanted to gash herself up. Falynn noticed a large stone that laid on the dirt ground. Thank goodness Dantooine was an earthy domain.

The stone would have to do.

The glass shattered falling both inside and outside of the building.

Biting down on her bottom lip Falynn grabbed onto the window ledge and pushed herself up into the new large opening. Careful of her footing and once again grateful to Kylo's training that had polished her agility Falynn tiptoed over the pieces of glass before jumping onto the ledge of the window. Biting down on her bottom lip she was able to push herself up and pull herself through the now large opening. As she made her way through Falynn landed on the ground barely missing the glass that had fallen on the inside. Steadying herself on her feet Falynn coughed as she batted away at thick particles of dirt and dust. Taking a moment to examine the inside of the base Falynn let out a large groan. Other than where she stood the rest of the inside of the base looked completely blacked out. She would have to maneuver carefully through the hallways until she found some other source of light. Extending her hand Falynn began to feel for anything that appeared to be some type of switch or paneling. Her hand quickly collided with the cold surface of a titanium wall.

Blind in the darkness Falynn moved her way down what she assumed was a hallway sliding her fingers on the gritted surface walls. Extending out her powers the best she could Falynn tried feeling out any form of life force, but she didn't have the strength to even scan out the area. Coughing from breathing in too much-nonfiltered air Falynn desperately needed water. With every intake of breath and each step, Falynn's throat burned.

Stopping Falynn leaned her body against the dirt coated walls. Her stamina was beginning to fade out and she had to put in more of an effort as she navigated her way through the dark. She wouldn't be able to last much longer if she didn't find a way back to the farmhouse. Falynn banged a fist against the wall towards her own ignorance.

She had been too stubborn. Her pride and petty hurt had gotten her into this mess.

Falynn looked up as if she could summon some type of light or awareness in where she was. She was aware that she was in a Rebel base. There was some hope in that. Kylo had stationed his troops at another and larger Rebel base. Henne had informed her previously that Kylo had decided to set them there, for bunking purposes along with resources. If she was able to find a communication room, she could try calling into them and letting them know where she was. After she made contact with them, she could rest until they arrived. The idea wasn't perfect but it was better than her wandering aimlessly. With forced effort, Falynn pushed herself off the wall and continued to trudge her way down the hallway's darkness.

She wandered blinded, feeling her way around corners and stumbling over a who knew what. Tripping over her feet Falynn fell forward bracing both on the walls when her fingers came across a smoother surface. Heart racing with anticipation that she finally found something useful Falynn pressed her fingers onto what was revealed to be a small keypad. A choked sigh of relief sputtered out of her mouth as a metal door that had been to her right slowly opened with a rusty screech. The door had only opened slightly leaving a small space for Falynn. The touchpad must have been glitched for a long while causing it to un-sync with the door, but it had left enough space for her to wiggle through until she made her way into the room. Inside Falynn rapidly began to pat around the walls until she found the control pad. Pushing into it, the light above her head flickered and buzzed to life dimly lighting the room.

"Damn it," Falynn gritted her teeth as she walked over to the wall of broken screens.

She wasn't too familiar with military technology only recently being introduced to it, but she had hoped she could still find a use of the controls and screens that were in front of her. Looking at the controls beneath the screen Falynn began touching all of them. She slid, clicked, and pushed on switches, buttons, small levers, with only the screens to respond in a static sputter.

"DAMN IT!" Falynn swung down her fist on the controls.

She continued to beat down on the control board until her wrists were aching and bruising.

If this room was unresponsive she doubted the rest of the rooms were much different.

Another dead end.

She was failing miserably on Dantooine. A planet she thought would be so simple.

Tears began to sting in her tired eyes.

She felt so stupid and lost.

She should have stayed with him. She shouldn't have left his side. Even if she was angry with Kylo, what was her defiance really proving? She should have at least stuck by Henne's side. Another choked cry and Falynn banged on the controls one more time when she heard a scratching noise behind her. Falynn's heart lit for a moment, had someone miraculously found her? Falynn quickly spun around.

As she turned her blood suddenly ran cold.

* * *

Staring at her in the crack of the doorway, glowing, was a pair of large red eyes.

Falynn's blood rushed causing her ears to buzz, as she backed herself against the control dash. What was that thing?! She was unable to see the full form of the monster but did not care too as its sharp blade-like legs shoved themselves between the door and the wall. She highly doubted the beast was docile either, as its horned head swung and its pointed like mouth clicked hungrily. Breaths becoming shallow Falynn began to frantically scan the room for a sign of what she could use as a weapon, whether it was a wrench or a broken piece of plumbing. Nothing was visible in her vision, and dread filled her when she realized that she was trapped. If she had the strength she would have easily been able to use the force to blast the creature away possibly smashing it with the metal door, but she didn't have the strength for it. She would have to use her own body, and she was positive she didn't have the strength to do that either. Falynn ached for her double-sided lightsaber, or even a staff or spear she had used in her trainings with Kylo. Falynn's body tensed at the creature's sudden ear-piercing screech. The beast had managed to use its legs to push its body further through the small opening pushing its body halfway through. Falynn could only watch in horror as the creature continued to push its way further in not giving her much time to think.

The knowledge that the monster had possibly been in the base for a while told Falynn one thing and that was it was more likely hungry. Starving even, a feeling she could empathize with if its glazed red eyes weren't hungrily pinning her down where she stood. The creature was able to completely push its way through as it used another pair of razor-tipped legs. Standing the creature took the image of a large insect on four sharp hind legs its two front legs extending out revealing a red glossy stomach and a black scaled body. Opening its mouth strings of slime strung from its bottom mouth to its top as it screeched again. Falynn tried to steady her mind as she no longer had a choice but to face this creature. Jerking her arm back Falynn's elbow smashed into one of the screens behind her shattering the glass as it cut into her elbow. Reaching behind her Falynn grabbed onto a long shard of glass that she held up to the creature ignoring the sting as its sharp edges dug into her palm. The creature lowered its body on all six of its legs rapidly charged towards her. Falynn threw her body to the size dodging away from the attack as her body slammed into the wall.

Her now bleeding elbow hit the wall causing Falynn to let out a small cry before the creature charged at her once more. With a yell, Falynn extended her arm out with the shard of glass aiming it to do an uppercut into the creature's belly. Falynn's eyes widened to see that the glass didn't even make a scratch on the creature. Its skin was a tough exoskeleton. A mere glass shard wasn't going to do any damage, but the attack had stunned the beast enough for Falynn to quickly make her way towards the narrow opening. Marking her movements the beast chased after Falynn her body being halfway through the cracked opening. Extending a scythe-like leg the beast swung it down cutting into Falynn's shoulder. Crying out Falynn pushed herself the rest of the way through and began to run down the dark hallway. She could hear the insect-like monster scratching at the door again from behind her.

It didn't take long for it to figure out how to get itself through the door this time, and to quickly follow after her. Hearing its sharp feet scraping the concrete floors Falynn quickened her pace around a corner before she lost her balanced hitting her injured shoulder against the wall. She winced as pain shot down her arm. She wasn't even able to see how bad the wound was in the darkness, but she felt as blood ran down not from her shoulder but her elbow as well. Her hand wasn't doing much better either. Steadying her breath making sure that it was quiet in the darkness Falynn stood still and quiet hoping it wouldn't take too long for the creature to possibly lose interest in her. Goosebumps formed on Falynn's skin as she heard metal being scraped close to her. The horrible sound grew louder and Falynn realized that it wasn't coming from the direction that she had run from.

The noise was coming from the side of her.

Slowly turning her head Falynn realized that the source of the noise wasn't coming from the creature she had just run from...and that it wasn't the only thing she needed to be running from. Another pair of red eyes met with hers in the dark hallway leaving Falynn to take off again. Keeping one of her hands on the walls Falynn ran as fast as her feet would allow it, praying she could be fast enough to get away from now two monsters.

Time was running out for her physically, as she felt her breaths becoming more shallow. With the lack of food and water and loss of blood Falynn wouldn't make it much longer, before she was on the ground as free bug food. There had to be something in this damn base that could prove useful to her.

Falynn turned another corner before one of the creatures stuck one of its legs into her back. Screaming Falynn began to fall forward, before she regained her balance and kicked upward knocking the creature back, before stumbling further down.

A large opening revealed itself down the wall to an actually dim lighted room.

Without looking behind her, hearing that the two creatures were still close by Falynn nearly dove into the opening, before stumbling onto the ground landing on all fours. With two of them, the hissing was unnervingly loud and rattled through Falynn's tired bones. Crawling on the floor Falynn moved her behind a group of large steel crates.

Catching her breath Falynn leaned her head back on the side one of the crates. She silenced her breathing when she heard the clinking of sharp legs on the ground close to where she sat. Slowly moving back on all fours Falynn made her way to another crate moving behind it. She hissed at the pain her injured arm throbbing from the pressure she was putting on it. Falynn looked down on the ground beneath her and realized that she was leaving a trail of blood from the wounds she had. Blood dripped down her left arm from her shoulder and elbow, and she felt the warm dampness on her back from where they had cut into her. If she survived this, that would be more scars added onto her body.

If she survived.

If she didn't find some way to fight over those monsters she doubted her chances were high. Or that she would be alive much longer. Especially in the state that she was already in. Falynn examined the crates that flooded the room and hoped that some of them were storing weapons. It had been a Rebel base, this room had to be some sort of storage of shipments or backups.

Still, on all fours Falynn tried to take in the details of the crate sizes and any that were in similar size to the ones the Stormtroopers had been sorting their blasters in back on the Star Destroyer.

A loud crash came to her left.

Lifting her head Falynn's heart felt like it stopped beating for a split moment. The two creatures had begun scaling the walls, and to Falynn's horror, another was with them. Was there possibly a nest somewhere? Mind buzzing with urgency Falynn pushed off a heavy lid to one of the smaller crates with a grunt. Moving up on her knees she peered inside. The smell of wasted food assaulted her senses as the lid hit the floor. Falynn held back a cough from the nauseating scent where she wouldn't alert the three beasts that had now made their way to the ceiling. Sweat now heavily clinging to her skin clinging her dirty clothes to her body Falynn realized what they were doing. They were scanning the room for her, using the ceiling as a high vantage point. Crawling to another crate Falynn shoved the lid off peering inside. Trembling, she reached a shaking hand inside, tears rimming her eyes as she pulled out one of the small blasters that had been neatly packed with other blasters. She didn't even know if it would work, but it was the only thing she had going for her.

That or death.

Falynn prayed that she would have decent enough aim to hit the giant insects if she needed to shoot. She had little experience in blasters, most of her fighting was either with her own body or her lightsaber. Moving her body to where she was leaning back Falynn aimed the blaster up towards the ceiling. Pulling back the trigger the blaster shot off, but she had missed. The only thing that she did was grab the attention of the creatures to her location. She screamed as one of the creatures detached itself from the ceiling and landing loudly one of the metal crates than began to make its way towards her. Scrambling up on her feet, Falynn held the blaster out again and gave it another shot.

She missed it again.

Swearing with a pained cry Falynn shot one more time this time the blast piercing through the tough skin of the beast. Falynn watched as it hissed loudly before hitting the floor. She wasn't sure if it was dead, but she didn't want to stick around to find out. She had two more that she still needed to get away from. Pushing around the crates Falynn made her way back towards the dark hallways. If she was able to get out of the base she could possibly escape them. Who knew if they would follow, but at least she would be able to see in the light of day.

Who would have thought the base proved to be more dangerous than where she had been before. Not like it mattered even if she had kept herself outside she would have continued to be lost, hungry, and exhausted. Perhaps this was just fate and the way she was supposed to meet her end. Least she could say that she did her best to overcome it, whether it was the end for her or not.

Attempting to move over one of the smaller wooden crates Falynn let out an agonized wail as her body slammed into the crate breaking it. One of the giant insects had gotten a hold of her leg in its mouth throwing her down. The creature crawled over Falynn's body opening its mouth its saliva dripped onto Falynn's face. Gritting her teeth Falynn blasted the weapon again hitting the creature directly in its stomach. Mouth still open the beast fell heavily on top of Falynn. Falynn choked on a gag from the stench as she pushed off the beast.

Finishing her way out of the room she was able to make her way to the dark hall. Whimpering Falynn moved as quickly as she could with her now injured leg. She was really doing horrible at this. She was almost ashamed of it. She thought by this point she could handle something like this, but she knew better now. Knew how truly inexperienced she was in this vast galaxy. For that, she probably wasn't going to find her way back to that farmhouse. Not back to Henne. Not back to the troops. Not back to Kylo. Perhaps she deserved this.

Realizing that running was only delaying the inevitable at this point, Falynn's back hit one of the cool walls before she slid down. Hair now completely loose from its braid and sticking to her neck and face, Falynn let out short labored pants as she shakingly held up the blaster. She watched as the pair of red eyes came closer and closer into view. As she pulled the trigger she watched the blast go off, then everything went black.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

The chilled wind was starting to burn Kylo's cheeks as he flew over the fields of Dantooine. He had been extending the Force for any signs of life or whereabouts to where his wife was but with no luck. He could have killed Henne for this, but it wasn't just the handmaiden he was furious with. He was also livid with Falynn. Why had she made the choice to keep this from him? Why had she suddenly decided to go out on her own? What did his wife know on navigations and military tactics, and tactics that dealt with the enemy?

Absolutely nothing.

Unless there were more secrets she had kept from him, other than her martial arts skills.

Despite Falynn's foolishness, Kylo found himself almost driven mad with the fact that he could not find her. He hadn't been aware he had set their location _this _far, the only thing he had seen for miles was the golden and brown fields with sporadic trees here and there. There was hardly any sign of life. Where the hell would Falynn had even gone to? If she stayed out in this terrain for too long she would most likely starve to death, as the water seemed to be the only true resource. The thought of her body laying still and starved out, had Kylo kicking into the side of the speeder as if it could make him go faster. This was supposed to be their first mission together, if she had ended somehow dead, Kylo wasn't sure he would know what to do with himself. What would he tell the press, generals, and officers, what would he do with the troops on Naboo? If he truly did lose her...would he be able to find anyone else like her? Falynn's bright eyes flashed in his mind, along with her sometimes uneven smile or the way she sucked in her lips whenever she was upset. The song he had only heard a couple of nights ago strung this head like a haunting melody as if Falynn was already a ghost.

Gripping onto the handles of the speeder bike Kylo kicked the sides of it once again this time a bit harder. Thrumming out his power like a song beckoning Falynn to him, Kylo's chest tightened beneath his black cloak in fear. Fearing that he might never find her, or if he did there was nothing left of her. Fearing that he had made a terrible mistake of letting her go that night and that he should have said at least one word to her that morning. Most of all, he feared that he might even given a damn about her. With a roaring in his mind, Kylo sent one final blast of the force out into the field and yelled out when the only answer was silence. Slowing down the bike, Kylo looked at the earth below him. He paused when he saw a piece of the golden grass pressed down. Abruptly bringing the speeder bike to a halt Kylo, jumped out, careful not to land where the grass was flattened. Kneeling down Kylo brushed some of the grass back squinting his eyes at the dirt underneath it. Fingers shaking Kylo brushed against the imprinted footprint than pushed back the rest of the tall grass discovering more footprints.

The footprints were small but not the size of a child.

There was only one set of footprints which meant whoever they belonged to had been traveling alone. Closing his eyes Kylo's hands pressed his hand into the footprint, dirt filling up between his fingers. Taking in a deep breath through his nose Kylo concentrated on the cool dirt that pressed into his hand. He pleaded for a vision to come to him, any fragmented source that would lead him closer. His brows furrowed as his thoughts shuddered, and a blurred image of feet came into his thoughts. Feet that were walking, before the person in them staggered than picked themselves back up. Whoever they were, were moving forward making their steps straight. Strings of copper came into his mind breaking the vision as Kylo's eyes snapped open. Quickly retracting his hand back from the dirt sweat clung to the nape of his neck. Slowly standing up Kylo narrowed his eyes at the field straight ahead of them. He still couldn't see anything, but that was clearly the direction that they had been walking in. Positioning himself back on the bike Kylo pushed it back into gear and directed the speeder bike to fly straight.

* * *

Kylo grimaced towards the smaller Rebel base as he sat motionless on the speeder bike. The surroundings seemed quieter than the rest of Dantooine which was unnerving to Kylo. Slowly moving the speeder bike down the hill he stopped when he reached the edge of the base. Noting the broken down structure of the base Kylo turned off the speeder before removing himself from it and cautiously making his way towards the base. Kylo stopped when he reached a window that seemed to in worse shape than the rest. It was had been broken shattering its glass all over the ground just beneath it. A giant stone laid on the ground, which made Kylo a bit curious about how the glass had been shattered. Making sure not to step on the shards of glass Kylo placed his hand on the side of the base's rough exterior closing his eyes. He took in a shattering breath when another blurry vision came into the view of his mind. The figure was a dark outline and wasn't detailed as the last vision. His brows furrowed together as he watched in his mind, the silhouetted figure lifting the rock and bashing it into the window, before lifting themselves up into the building.

Opening his eyes Kylo stepped over the glass and peered into the broken entrance to see that glass covered the floor on the inside as well. Walking over to the front entrance he pulled on the handles to the two doors and yanked back. It came as no surprise that it was locked. Whoever had broken in obviously didn't have the strength of the access to get inside. However, for Kylo, it only took him a matter of seconds to pull out his lightsaber and to easily cut off the locks, before kicking open the steel doors. Stepping inside the base was completely dark the only light given was from the windows and now open doorway. Holding his red lightsaber up higher Kylo began to head towards the dark corridors. Red illuminated off of the buzzing lightsaber onto the dust-coated walls as Kylo slowly moved his way through the darkness. Coughing Kylo held up his cape towards his mouth with his free hand. The air was thick with dust and who knew what other chemicals. The base looked like it had been abandoned for at least a few decades. He couldn't say for sure. The base he had stationed his troops was much more intact and still functioning. This base, however, seemed no more than a broken-down ruin, perhaps only due to its smaller size.

Kylo stopped in his steps when he took a whiff and smelled something sweet and metallic in the air. Holding his lightsaber up higher Kylo noticed a small bit of light coming through a crack. Removing his hand from his cape Kylo used both hands to grip onto his lightsaber as he headed toward the source of light. The light was coming from a room, with its metal door only partially opened. Placing his hand on the touchpad, it briefly lit up, before it sizzled out of life. Aiming the light of his lightsaber towards the door frame Kylo's eyes widened. Lifting a hand Kylo brushed his fingers down the jagged marks that had been scraped into the metal doorframe. Peering inside of the cracked opening, Kylo narrowed his eyes at the shattered monitors that were against the back wall. Lifting his hand Kylo pressed his lips tightly together as he shoved his power towards the door before it clattered onto the ground. Stepping into the room he bent down to study the small flecks of red that were splattered onto the floor and trailed up to the broken computer screens. Noticing a shard that was stained in red Kylo picked it up and examined it before setting it back down to examine the rest of the room. Moving his eyes towards the door he noticed the crimson drops gradually grew in size until there were large splatters between the doorframe and the wall. Walking over to it Kylo placed his hands on the door and closed his eyes.

Pressing his eyelids together Kylo called for another vision to help him, but none came. With an irritated grumble, Kylo gripped onto his lightsaber before exiting the room the smell of blood still clinging to his senses. The blood had been fresh, fresh enough where it had only been like that for a couple of hours if even that. The thought unnerved him and sent Kylo's nerves on edge. Lowering the red light Kylo swallowed down a painful lump that formed in his throat. Red droplets were trailing their way down the entire corridor. Someone had been injured enough where the blood kept going, but not so that it made them immobile. Stopping where the trail of red droplets seemed to end Kylo moved the light towards the next corridor and sucked in a breath. Red was smeared onto the floor and a bit onto the wall. Each droplet and smear was newer than the last. Fearing whose it belonged to Kylo quickened his footsteps until he was nearly running as he followed the trail.

Two dark images came into view caused Kylo to abruptly stop in his movements.

Two dark figures laid motionless in the narrow hallway.

Shaking in his footsteps Kylo slowly approached the two forms in the darkness both hands holding tightly onto the handle of his lightsaber. He aimed the glowing light to the first form, a disgusted noise coming out of his throat. A laigrek laid on the ground, lifeless and stiff with a hole blasted through its skull. Kylo bent down studying the fatal wound. The shot was obviously made by a small blaster. Whoever had shot the weapon had been lucky they had caught the creature in the head. He wasn't sure if the blaster would have been good if they had marked any other area on the creature.

Taking in a steady intake of air Kylo slowly lifted his head to the other dark form that was across from him. Lifting the lightsaber Kylo immediately dropped it allowing his weapon to clank loudly on the ground as his blood ran cold.

No. No. No.

He must have been seeing things. He _had_ to be seeing things.

Picking his lightsaber up and clicking it back to life Kylo stepped over the dead laigrek and moved to the other still form. A choked noise came out of him the as body that was limped over had bloodied copper hair sprawling over the dusted metallic ground. Setting the lightsaber down Kylo bent down gently grabbing onto the body and placing them on their back before moving the copper hair away from their face. A roar ripped through Kylo's throat as his wife's pale face came into view. Falynn's skin was cold, but Kylo could feel that there was still life clinging to her even if there wasn't much. A pool of blood was beneath her body, leading him to do a quick study over her body. Her foot was injured, skin obviously was torn from it, her shoulder had a gash in it, along with her elbow.

The computer screens...the droplets of blood.

That had all been from Falynn. She must have shattered the screens in an attempt of defense against the laigrek. Kylo noted the small blaster that was laying on the ground beside her. Falynn had been the one to blast the laigrek through its head. How long did she have to fight them off for her to receive this much damage? Quickly remembering to his horror that laigreks usually swarmed in nest that was probably not the only creature that she had to face... Meaning that there was probably still some lingering in the old base and if they lingered long enough that they would probably run into some more.

As gently as he could Kylo scooped his arms beneath Falynn then paused. Warmth seeped into his arms through his sleeves. Lifting her up, Kylo's mind almost flashed out a source of his power to see the wounds that were now puncturing his wife's back. She would had attained too many injuries. If he was not quick, he could possibly lose her to the amount of blood loss she already had. It was a miracle that she was still alive as it was. Finishing gathering her into his arms Kylo slowly lifted her up as he grabbed his lightsaber.

Her cold body moved slightly from the small amount of life that was still in her. Against his bare skin on his hands and fingers, he could feel the grime of dirt, blood, dust, and sweat that clung to Falynn's body. The smell of it clung to every part of him leaving him wondering what the hell his wife had gone through in the day and a half they had been apart.

Retracing his steps back to the entrance Kylo was able to quickly bring them back to his speeder bike. Kylo settled himself into the seat scooting himself far enough back where Falynn's body could cradle against his own. Making sure his arms were secure on either side of her, Kylo kicked the bike into gear before blasting away as quickly as he could away from the Rebel base.

Without looking at her he spoke over the wind "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you away the other night. I just don't know what to do with you." Looking down at his blood-covered wife, a cold bitter laugh escaped. "I guess you are not sure what to do with me either. I don't know if that makes us perfect for each other, or makes us more star-crossed than anything else."

Moving his body forward where his chest was against her body Kylo kept their aim straight back towards the farmhouse.

* * *

Eyes shuttering open, Falynn shot up letting out a loud gasp of air.

Mind numb and foggy Falynn placed a hand on her head as she attempted to level her breathing before taking in her surroundings. Cream-colored walls encircled her and a soft glow of light was over her head. Stomach feeling nauseous and sweat dampening her skin Falynn pushed down the thick covers that were on top of her. Blinking a few times Falynn noticed that she was no longer in her traveling clothes, but instead a soft gray nightgown. Wincing Falynn curled her injured leg in, revealing her now bandaged foot than moved her hand to her shoulder to see she had been bandaged there too. Her back felt a tightness wrapping itself around her confirming that all of her injuries had been tended to. By who she didn't know for sure.

Trying to remember what had happened to her last before she had blacked out Falynn closed her eyes then shut the image down of those bug-like creatures. Curling her knees Falynn wrapped her arms around her legs before burying her head between her knees. She could not hold back the sobs that caused her body to further ache. She was going to die, she had shot that last blast knowing that she was going to die, however by some miracle she didn't. She had found her and brought back to safety. Falynn wanted to know who it was. She needed to face her rescuers and find out exactly where she was now. For all she knew, she was still unsafe, only temporary tended to. That or she had been rescued but she needed to know for sure.

With much effort, Falynn finished removing herself from the covers and stumbled out of the bed. She tried to walk but realized that she wasn't going to get much of anywhere without any support. Hobbling herself over Falynn made contact with the wall, before using its surface as leverage to support herself as she made her way to the door. As Falynn's hand lifted to push the door she paused when she heard voices coming from the other side.

"It looks like she will need to be off her feet in the next week or two," the voice was unfamiliar but undoubtedly a woman. "We should just leave her to rest for a while. We are unsure how her condition will be when she wakes up."

"Were you able to get out the poison," another voice, this one she knew she recognized.

Falynn's fingers shook as the lowered them.

"Fortunately the laigrek didn't have much of a chance of injecting too much of its poison inside of her. We were able to pull most of it out, but it still left her unwell. The recovery will take a couple of weeks at the least. You were lucky to find her, when you did."

"Thank you."

"Sir, I wouldn't go in there just yet...she could be resting."

Falynn backed away from the door wincing nervous about the face that she was about to see.

"My lord, wait!"

Not a moment later the heavy door swung open revealing Kylo's face, which seemed paler than usual. Falynn's sea-colored eyes widened as did his hazel browns. Kylo's ink colored hair was disheveled as some of it hung in his face. His face was lined with hard lines of stress and his shoulders seemed rigid and tense. He was dressed without his cape, which made his usual attire seem more casual. Falynn opened her mouth to speak, but Kylo's face snapped into anger his brows furrowing as he pointed to the bed.

"Bed!"

"Ren…"

"I said bed! Now!"

Falynn didn't have time to even blink as her husband easily scooped her up in his arms then carried her back to the bed. Gently but firmly placing her back on the bed, Kylo slammed his hands down on her either side of her as he glared down at her. His eyes were sharp and bearing into her like knives.

He was angry with her and had every right to be.

She had run off on her own, mostly out of foolish pride.

She had nearly gotten herself killed and would have been dead if Kylo had not found her. He had found her...he had brought her back and he made sure she had been taken care of. Sucking in on her lips Falynn looked up into her husband's eyes.

"I'm sorry," her voice cracked. "I'm...I'm so sorry."

Kylo was silent for a long moment as his body remained over hers, not moving his gaze. He was silent as he moved a hand to brush over her bandaged shoulder and elbow. He was silent as he moved his hand down to her stomach and down to her leg until he placed it over her injured foot. He studied the bandages before he turned his glare back towards her.

"You should be sorry," stiffly standing up Kylo folded his arms. "What the hell were you thinking? Have you lost your damn mind? What if I haven't gotten there in time, Falynn?"

"I know," she began quietly. "I-,"

Kylo wasn't going to allow her any explanation as he threw his arm to the side and shouted. "You could have died, Falynn! You could have fucking died!"

Falynn flinched and the young woman stepped in who Falynn assumed was the one who had dressed her wounds. The young woman had blond hair that was braided on the back of her head, as she wore a cream-colored coat over black pants, and shirt.

"My lord please," the young woman stepped in timidly.

"You stay the fuck out of this!" he barked at her. "You may leave now. I will call for you if we need any further assistance."

The young woman only bowed her head before slowly exiting the room casting Falynn a nervous glance before shutting the door behind her. Falynn eyes, however, weren't on the young medic but stuck on Kylo who was fuming.

Falynn slowly began to sit up until Kylo snapped. "Lay back down! You aren't going fucking anywhere."

"I-I wasn't planning to," Falynn assured him her voice rasped.

"You lied!" Kylo started to pace at the side of her bed. "You lied to Henne and told her to lie to me! You told her to lie to **me**! Did you think I wouldn't have figured it out eventually! Do you think I am stupid, Falynn?"

Kylo was shaking his fist tightly clenched as his arms stayed across his chest.

Falynn didn't say anything, she remained silent waiting for her husband to finish allowing his words to bellow out of her. Falynn felt like she was sinking deep inside of the mattress her body laid on, heavy with guilt in shame. She had put Henne's life in danger for selfish reasons. Her handmaiden could have possibly been killed. The only reason she knew wasn't dead yet, was because Kylo would have said something. She would have known somehow. He had let Henne live for some reason unknown to her.

"What made you think that you could go off your own!" Kylo continued his dark eyes seething over her. "Have you become so arrogant as my Empress you think you can just go wherever you please. That you somehow hold this incredible ability to be left so defenseless?!"

"I was planning on coming back," Falynn weakly tried to explain. "I...I know what I did was wrong. I am sorry. I thought I needed the space. I didn't mean to inconvenience you, or put Henne in danger…"

"YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING DIED!" Kylo's voice roared as he spun his body blasting a large wooden dresser that had been against the wall.

Falynn watched wide-eyed as shards of shattered wood exploded into the air. Back now turned to her Falynn watched as Kylo took in steady breaths the muscles in his back moving with him.

"It is not about the inconvenience," Kylo's whispered harshly. "I told you to stay by my side while we were on Dantooine. And you didn't listen, therefore putting your life in danger, and setting back out plans. This time you _will _listen and you will stay where I tell you to stay and do what I tell you to do. That way…" his shoulders dropped. "I know you are safe."

Without another word, Kylo left the room slamming the door behind him. She could hear his footsteps down the hall. Sitting up now that Kylo was gone, Falynn took another look around the room. Her eyes stopped when they landed on his helmet that was on a small table by the bed, and his black cape that was draped over a small desk.

This was Kylo's room.

The room he had planned for them to stay in.

Laying back down on her back Falynn covered her face with both of her hands, as more tears began to fall.

She had messed up.

Falynn had possibly damaged any trust in her and Kylo's relationship and she wasn't sure if there was a way to fix it.

* * *

Kylo stood in the glass-encased garden staring up at the tree that stretched up beyond the glass. He had lost his temper without tending to. His plan was to apologize to her, it had taken him aback when Falynn had apologized first. He hadn't been expecting her to, he hadn't been expecting her to look at him with such a pleading and grateful look in her eyes. He hadn't wanted her to look at him that way, no he wanted her to look at him with distaste and distrust. That would have been easier, that way he could have least known why she had decided to lie and go off on her own. There was no explanation on it unless it was just Falynn being ignorant. Seeing her body bandaged up, the color gone from her skin made something inside of him snap. He was used to seeing Falynn with that fire, that strong will. He wasn't used to seeing her look so defeated. So fragile. It made him realize that perhaps that he was putting her in more dangerous places than he should be. At the same time, he realized that keeping her with him was still the best option for her safety. He had been training her to become stronger and more polished in her fighting skills, so she could fare well against these situations, but now he was even hesitant to do that. After seeing the bruises he had inflicted on her himself…Kylo wasn't sure what he needed to do anymore. What he had to do, or how to even handle the feelings that began growing inside of him. Feelings that he was trying to push down.

Feeling a presence Kylo turned his head to see General Jase's grim face looking at him through the glass. With a sigh Kylo turned away from the tree, grateful for a sudden distraction. Closing the glass door behind him General Jase bowed his head towards Kylo.

"I heard the news, my lord," the general spoke solemnly. "How is our Empress?"

"They said it will be a couple of weeks at least," Kylo replied. "She is resting now. No fatal damage. What is the news on the Resistance?"

The general's soft expression hardened as he answered. "There is no sign of the Resistance on Dantooine, my lord. I fear that we missed them."

Shit.

They were further behind than Kylo had believed. How long ago had they missed them? He hadn't expected them to leave so quickly. Apparently whatever had been on that ship hadn't been important enough for them to stay. They would have to move quickly to their next location. Meaning Kylo would have to leave Falynn behind...or they would have to go without him.

He hated himself for what he was about to say.

Pushing down the frustration, and keeping a calm face Kylo nodded. "Call for some light cruisers. My command shuttle will stay stationed on Dantooine until my wife is fully recovered. You and most of the troops will fly to Geonosis. We will meet with you there. I trust that you can keep everyone in line in my absence."

General Jase bowed his head again. "Of course, my lord. I will send out a message right away." Giving a deeper bow the general quickly straightened up as he headed down the hall.

Dantooine had ended up being a complete failure in more ways than one. The Resistance was proving to be a step further than he had given them credit for.

He couldn't allow the next course of action to be a mistake.

This time everything would be on a tight least.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Thank you all so much for all of your wonderful comments and support! **

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Kylo watched as the last of the light cruisers sped off towards Geonosis.

General Jase had been quick with his word on communicating up to the troops on the Star Destroyer. A day later the light cruisers appeared. The smaller ships had landed smoothly around their choice of location on took the Supreme Leader and his troops and generals only a day worth of planning before they were prepared enough for departure. Kylo had been able to balance meeting with the troops along with staying by his wife's side.

He hadn't spoken much with her, Kylo didn't believe he was quiet yet ready to forgive her. Falynn had kept a secret from him, and even specifically instructed her handmaiden to do the same. Kylo didn't trust either of the two women and had not allowed them anytime alone together. Whenever Henne had inquired to be with her lady, Kylo had gone with her himself or sent a Stormtrooper to escort her.

Mayea the female doctor who had been attending to Falynn had been giving his wife regular treatments of medicine and care. For her younger age close to his and Falynn's Kylo was pleased to see how diligent she was and the proper amount of care she had given his wife. Whenever Mayea had gone in, Kylo had made sure he was in there with her each time to watch over the insertion of medicine, and rebandaging of Falynn's wounds. He was still in disbelief on how Falynn survived through so much blood loss. If he had trusted Falynn enough he would have been confident that Mayea would have been able to complete the recovery on her own, but he couldn't let his wife be alone.

Kylo hated the fact that his mistrust was keeping him there on Dantooine.

If he knew that Falynn would be mindful of her actions he would have gone to Geonosis and left her behind until she was well. The fact of the matter was that her actions were what kept them both on Dantooine. He was angry with her, more than he probably should be seeing how sick and injured she was. He was thankful that most times when he was by her side that the Empress remained asleep. Kylo never had to interact with her, but was still able to check in on how Falynn's recovery was going, and that the healing was on schedule.

He hated watching his troops depart without him.

Kylo trusted General Jase, perhaps more than any of his other officials.

The general took his work seriously and respected Kylo.

General Jase had come to Kylo the night before finding Kylo had locked himself in the small office of the farmhouse, after a quick visitation with Falynn. Kylo had been staring at Dantooine's holographic map mindlessly his thoughts distanced. Without being able to rest for the last few days Kylo's mind was nothing but a tired hazy maze. He had not laid down beside Falynn but had remained by her bedside before he had dozed off in the small wooden chair. Whenever he woke up his back ached and his muscles felt stiff. The General had knocked on the door, before entering. Taking notice of the holographic map he had arched an eyebrow but remained silent as he gave a slight bow to Kylo.

"My lord, everyone is ready to depart tomorrow morning," the general began then asked. "Was there any other preparations you would like us to attend to before tomorrow's journey?"

Not uttering a word Kylo only shook his head, the light from the map illuminating off of his pale skin. General Jase looked at the screen for a moment longer before looking at his leader. Clearing his throat he clasped his hands behind his back while taking a careful step towards Kylo.

"Pardon the intrusion," the General kept his voice neutral as he questioned. "Is there something bothering you, my lord? You seem to be lost in thought."

Kylo kept his eyes on the screen wordlessly, until he sighed and clicked off the holographic map "How far off was I in my plans? How badly did I fail?"

"You did not fail sir," the General's forehead creased as his brows furrowed. "The Resistance isn't far off. Their mission must have been minor. I am sure we will catch up. They don't have the tools to become too far ahead of us."

Kylo's hands now gripping on the control panel to the computer lowered his head.

"I want to go with my men to Geonosis," Kylo said quietly enough where he hoped the General wouldn't hear.

"You must stay by your Empress side," General Jase spoke with understanding. "We are not upset or disappointed that you are not joining us. No one would dare oppose or argue with the Supreme Leader wanting to stay by the Empress."

Kylo's fingers only curled into fist at the General's response.

"I will make sure to keep in steady contact with you, my lord," bowing deeply General Jase finished. "There is no reason for you to worry."

Kylo had only nodded before the General had left him once again in silence. Kylo wasn't sure how long he had stayed in the study, and only left when Mayea came to retrieve him. Kylo had followed her then stood by Falynn's bedside, and watched as she inserted a long syringe in her arm. Falynn's arm jolted from the puncture but she remained asleep. Her copper hair was damp along with her skin with little to no color on her face. Kylo felt sick as he looked down at her, hating to see her in this state and angry at why she was. Even though she looked to be in pain, he could not find it in himself to forgive her. Falynn was his wife, his Empress and in some way he had felt betrayed by her. Why hadn't she just told Henne that she needed the space. Why had she lied to Henne? Henne had explained that Falynn told her she was going to rest. The poor handmaiden herself seemed just as horrified and surprised at Falynn's disappearance as he had been. Kylo knew in the state Falynn was in it would be easy to pry into her mind, to receive the answers that he wanted. However, doing so would possibly slow down the healing process...or worse. Breaking into ones thoughts was not a pleasant experience, and a skill he often only used in torture for information.

As furious as he was he would not subject Falynn to that.

Kylo had stared up at the sky until the last light cruiser had gone out sight.

With a shuddering intake of breath Kylo turned back towards the farmhouse. Lifting his helmet that he had been gripping in his fist Kylo placed it back on his head, before entering the farmhouse. Henne was standing outside of the master bedroom hands clasped in front of her. She looked up at Kylo with a pleading look, to which he ignored as he walked past her opening the door.

He stopped midway in the entrance surprised to see that Falynn was now sitting with a hand on her head as she slowly sipped from a cup of water. Hearing the creak of the door open Falynn's head lifted her eyes lighting up, before her face darkened as her eyes met with Kylo's dark helmet.

"Have your troops left?" she asked her voice a bit louder than it was a couple of days ago, but still hoarse. Kylo only nodded. Falynn frowned as she asked. "Then why are you wearing your helmet?"

Even in this state, Falynn remained to be blunt and unfiltered.

Kylo didn't answer as he moved to the side of the bed and sat himself down in the small wooden chair he kept by her still looking glazed as she kept them on her husband Falynn took another sip of her water before setting the cup down.

Shifting her face away from him and to the doorway Falynn's expression became shadowed.

"Henne didn't do anything wrong."

Arching an eyebrow Kylo wondered how she even knew that her handmaiden was outside of the door. Perhaps she had been informed that Henne had stayed close by even when she wasn't allowed in the room without an escort.

Instead of remarking on her comment Kylo asked. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sick to my stomach and with some head pains but other than that I am fine," she answered before laying her head back on the pillow. "You could have gone with them. I would have be fine-"

Kylo snarled as he cut her off. "Don't even start on that. That attitude of yours is what has gotten us both in this mess in the first place." Clasping his hands between his legs Kylo leaned forward. "I can't...trust you...not right now. Not until you tell me your intentions of going off on your own...what was the purpose of that?"

Moving her gaze back to him Falynn remained silent.

Kylo could watched as she swallowed down some air than tilted her back where she could only face the ceiling. "I didn't want to feel helpless. I wanted to try to do things on my own...I told you I was sorry and I mean it."

"Sorry won't bring back lost time," Kylo replied coldly as he stood up. "I will remove my helmet when I believe I can trust you again." Kylo walked to the door than turned around to say. "I would like not to wait two weeks before we head to Geonosis...I am glad to see that you are doing better."

Then Kylo was out of the room as something cracked inside of him.

* * *

Falynn watched as her husband silently left the room tears welling up in her eyes once again. Everytime she had woken up she had found herself crying. She wished that Henne was allowed alone with her, where she could confide once more with her friend. Her friend whose life she had endangered with her own stupid decisions. Falynn forced herself to sit up holding up her arm to see where a small bandage was now placed over the puncture. Falynn had no idea that she had been poisoned. Mayea who had been attending to her wound had explained that the creatures had been laigreks. Poisonous bug like creatures, whom often hunted in groups. The young doctor had guessed they had been locked away in that base for a long period of time, and were probably on the brink of starvation. On top of the poison Mayea also had to consistently re-bandage Falynn's wounds to prevent infection. Issues from her multiple injuries and poison was making this a longer healing process.

If she tried to move too much she would cause more strain and possibly lengthen the process. The realization had Falynn laying back down as she stared mindlessly up at the ceiling.

Kylo had placed his helmet back on.

He was going to hide himself away from her once more. Not that she knew she didn't deserve it, but it set something empty and hollow inside of her when she had seen him walk in the room with that damn thing on. Falynn was confused on why it mattered so much to her, when the reason she went off on her own in the first place was to locate the Resistance to go against what Kylo stood for.

However it did. Perhaps for many reasons

Falynn had never felt so much of a failure in her life.

Towards everything.

A tear slipped down her cheek until she heard a soft knock on the door.

Falynn didn't even bother to sit up as Mayea came into the room in her usual cream colored overcoat, her blond hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. Falynn's only response was to hold up her arm, causing Mayea to slightly chuckle before lightly holding onto her wrist.

"You seem to be in a better mood," the woman commented. "How are you feeling?"

Falynn only shrugged a shoulder. "I could be better. Not dead though so I guess that is a good sign to say the least."

"We treated you before anything became fatal," Mayea noted as she sat down in the wooden chair. "Surprise our lord is not in here. He seems a bit protective over you when it comes to your treatments. Watches me like a hawk."

Falynn only scoffed at this.

"I am sure he will inquire later," the Empress replied back as she steadied her breath feeling the large needle inserting itself in her arm. "How is Henne doing?"

"She always remains outside your door," Mayea answered slowly pulling out the syringe before quickly dabbing the spot with a damp cloth. "You shouldn't need any more insertions after tonight. Any poison left in you is now gone."

Falynn nodded but kept her eyes on the doorway.

Mayea didn't need to tell Falynn that Henne had not left her spot by the door. Falynn could feel her easily, and each time she did a wave of guilt rushed over her. It was her fault that her handmaiden was no longer able to be by her side without someone there with the both of them. She had apologized to her friend who had only smiled and said all was forgiven. Falynn did not miss the light that was now no longer lighting Henne's eyes. Something had happened to her while Falynn had been missing. Falynn hadn't been told but she knew that Henne had faced consequences for her lady's mistakes. Yet Henne remained outside of the door loyal as she ever was.

A deep empty pit grew in Falynn's stomach.

She had insulted Kylo for his selfishness. Made him a villain because of it when she herself was no better. Whether her venturing out had meant well, for what she thought was for a larger purpose she had been greatly mistaken. Sitting back up Falynn reached for her cup of water, and only shook her head when Mayea had offered to grab it for her. The doctor placed her hands in her lap and tilted her head to the side, before giving Falynn a small smile.

Arching an eyebrow Falynn set the cup down. "What is it?"

"You know you should really allow yourself to depend on others," Mayea simply said while standing up. "With all due respect, my lady, it would save you a great deal of time and a lot less heartache." Placing her hands in her pockets she gave Falynn a brief bow before heading out of the room.

Falynn watched after her for a moment then sighed and cursed silently to herself.

Cursed because she knew what the woman said was the truth.

Falynn had gotten used to the tough act, had gotten used to playing solo and fending for herself. So much that it had blinded her to reality. The reality that she was not strong enough to be on her own, even if she wanted to be. She had several more scars now forming on her body to prove such. However, Falynn didn't want to remain that way, but she wasn't going to get where she needed to be alone. Once Kylo had forgiven her...if he ever did she would ask him to continue to train her when he had the time.

The medicine that Mayea had given Falynn had begun to take its effect and quickly claimed her into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next week had seemed like it had taken light years before Falynn was starting to feel like her regular self again. By the end of the first week, she thought she would possibly die of boredom alone cooped up in the bedroom. She had asked if there were any books to read, a source of music, _anything_ to keep her mind from aimlessly wandering. Each time she had been refused and told to go back to sleep and to get more rest, mainly from her husband. Kylo barely spoke with her, not even when he thought she was asleep. He sat by her bed silent as he hunched over quietly breathing through his helmet. Falynn had tried asking him where he was sleeping, or how he was feeling but he somehow always dodged the question with replies back such as.

"I have to go," or, "you should be resting."

Before getting up to walk out of the room, to come back hours later to sit by her. Henne on the fourth day was allowed to come in with Mayea. The female company was nice, and Mayea had allowed the two friends to chat. Falynn remained casual with her conversations asking how Henne was doing, had she been resting okay, that she was more than welcome to come and stay at the farmhouse. Henne had only responded with a smile and nod, but every night Falynn felt the absence of life from her handmaiden knowing she had gone back to the base. The truth of it stung her, and the fact she wasn't able to openly ask what happened destroyed her even more. Henne had been Falynn's only true source of light, and remained to stay by Falynn, but she knew she had damaged something in between them, or perhaps just inside Henne.

On day six Falynn was feeling well enough where she had propped herself up in the bed, and was able to comb through her hair and braid it. As her fingers were midway through one of her copper strands the door swung open. Falynn's raised her eyebrows at Kylo who paused before shutting the door behind him.

"Shouldn't you be laying down?"

"I am feeling better," Falynn answered as she quickly finished her braid. "Plus I don't think I can sleep anymore. I have slept almost nonstop for the last week. My body is feeling awake, and I haven't gotten out of bed."

Nodding Kylo went over and sat down in the small wooden chair his back a bit more straight than it had been in the last few days.

Noticing the posture Falynn inquired. "Were you able to get some sleep?"

As usual Kylo didn't answer, just tilted his head, as he did one of his examinations over her moving his helmet from her head all the way to the top of her head.

"I told you that I am fine."

"Excuse me for not believing you at the moment," Kylo retorted back.

Falynn fought the urge to roll her eyes, knowing it wasn't his fault for saying such things. "I told you that it won't happen again."

"But it did happen," he harshly threw back. "It did happen, Falynn. You can't erase that."

"So you are saying you are never going to trust me again?"

Leaning back slightly Kylo folded his arms and answered bluntly. "I don't know."

"Ren," Falynn began but Kylo held up his hand.

"Don't."

Falynn didn't argue knowing it wouldn't get her anywhere and for also realizing that she deserved this.

She never thought that once that Kylo had the helmet back on that it would hurt her this bad. That she would ache to see his face again. Perhaps it was because he saved her once again, but even so he was once again shutting her out completely. Falynn's eyes moved back to the door frame where she knew her handmaiden was standing outside once again.

"Whatever happens with you and me I want you to leave Henne out of it," Falynn turned to Kylo. "I know that I made a mistake, but Henne did not."

"She lied to me too."

"As I said before-"

"That she was trying to respect you," Kylo finished as he stood up. "I understand your compassion towards your companion. Don't worry about her...she had already faced her punishment and I allowed her to live. No harm will come to her."

Falynn's eyes narrowed unsure of what he meant.

"I suggest you get more rest," Kylo coldly ordered placing a hand on her shoulder and pushing her back down. "I have some work to do. I will come to check on you in a few hours."

Falynn watched as her husband made his way out of the room. She waited a bit more before she called out.

"Henne!"

The door creaked as Henne's head cautiously peered around the corner of the doorframe. Sitting up Falynn beckoned her in with her hand a smile. Henne only nervously peered down the hallway.

"It's alright," Falynn called out again. "Just leave the door open. It will be less secretive that way. It will only be for a moment."

It took Henne another minute before she decided to come into the room and to walk over before standing rigidly by Falynn's bedside her hands clasped uniformly in front of her. Falynn leaned back a little on her pillows giving Henne a weary smile.

"How are you doing, Henne?"

Lowering her head Henne let out a soft laugh. "That is a rather silly question to ask, my lady, when you are the one laying injured in a bed."

"I am healing quickly and well," Falynn replied, her face becoming solemn. "I am sorry for the predicament I put you through. I hope no harm came to you because of my errors."

Henne's hands moved to her throat, as she cast her eyes to the side but didn't say anything. Falynn watched the movements before her eyes widened realizing what had been done.

"He...he used his power on you?"

"I…-" Henne began and Falynn was out of her bed, hands on Henne's shoulder as she looked her up and down, before wrapping her arms around her handmaiden. "My lady?" Henne's voice sputtered out surprise. "You shouldn't be out of bed!"

"Henne, I was foolish! I was stupid and blind and because of that, Kylo Ren could have…-" A tear slipped out as Falynn buried her head in Henne's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

A timid hand placed their hand on Falynn's back. "He didn't though, my lady,...so try to cheer up please...our lord...he cares for you." Falynn's head lifted up eyes now red rimmed as she looked at her friend.

"His helmet is back on," was all Falynn could reply.

"He came storming into the base looking for you," Henne explained her voice distanced as if she were back in the base remembering the event. "He was angry, but all he wanted to know was where you were. When he found out that I failed in my responsibility to protect you...he placed me in a temporary chokehold...but he almost immediately let me go. He had left his men to go look for the Resistance so he could search for you." Henne's hand dropped from Falynn's back. "When he brought you back, I have never seen him look…" Henne looked back towards the door frame. "My lady, I believe it would be best if I leave and for you to get some more rest." Stepping out of Falynn's arms Henne headed back towards the door. Placing a hand on the door frame the handmaiden turned to face Falynn. "You really should be more considerate of our lord, Falynn. There is much more to him than you give him credit for."

Falynn stood in silence as Henne shut the door, before clasping back on her bed. Henne had not been upset with her, because of her injuries, or her life being threatened. She had been upset with Falynn because of her disregard towards Kylo.

Kylo Ren had been the hero who had brought back his Empress. He was the man who had stayed by her side while still rallying his troops together, so they could take flight without him. All of it had happened because of her.

Even Henne had realized it.

Digging her fingers into the thick covers of the bed, Falynn was beginning who really needed to make the change.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**I am sorry this has been late guys! I have been sick and very tired. I hope this chapter makes up for it! Thank you all for your support and comments!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Falynn had remained quiet through the rest of her healing.

She didn't speak much to either Kylo or Henne as she remained in bed rest. She had asked Mayea to close the door after she had rebandaged her wounds each night and morning so she could be left alone. In the middle of the second week the cuts and stabs from the laigreks had mostly closed and were beginning to scab over in the parts that had closed. Whenever Mayea had left, Falynn had gotten herself slowly out of bed and walked around stretching out her stiff legs, before hobbling back to the bed and sitting down. She did the basic exercises a couple of times a day, if for no other reason to keep herself sane.

She hadn't left the bedroom once during her recovery. Other than the master bedroom's fresher Falynn didn't even know what the rest of the house looked like. Henne had brought most of her meals to her, before departing back out of the room. Falynn was getting tired of looking at the same walls over and over again. It didn't allow her any source of distraction from her thoughts. Her thoughts of how empty and hollow she had felt.

She was ready to get off of Dantooine.

In the short time they had been on the planet Falynn had come to quickly hate it.

She was tired of the cream-colored walls, the grasslands outside of her windows, and the mistakes she had made constantly shadowing her.

Mayea was now sitting by Falynn on the small wooden chair as Falynn laid down on her back. She laid there quietly as Mayea slowly and carefully unwrapped the bandages around Falynn's leg, arm, then gingerly sat her up so she could reach the bandages around her shoulder and back. As the young doctor began on her shoulder a smile touched her soft pink lips.

"Your wounds healed much better than I thought they would," Mayea pleasantly mused "The scars won't be as large as I anticipated them to be."

Falynn returned the smile with her own weak one. "This wouldn't be the first time I have gotten scars."

Pursing her lips Mayea nodded eyes going towards Falynn's stomach. "Whoever gave you those wounds were doing their best to end your life. The injuries must have been deep."

"Not deep enough to kill me," Falynn added quietly.

They probably would have, if Leia hadn't found her. Falynn swallowed down the thought as Mayea moved to the bandages on her back.

"Seems you like to cheat death," Mayea spoke, dry humor dripping in her words. "I suggest, my lady, you don't make that a known habit of yours."

Falynn only shook her head, before she hesitantly asked. "How is my husband doing? He hasn't been coming into the room as much with you...I guess he fully trusts you now."

Mayea paused her movements on the bandages.

Instead of seeing Kylo several times a day, the last few days he had only dropped by once for a few minutes. He didn't even speak with Falynn. He had beckoned Mayea to the door, and then a second later he was gone with the door shut. Whenever Falynn fell asleep, she expected to find him somewhere in the room or beside her but he never was.

"I see him as much as you," Mayea finally said as she removed the last of the bandaging before disposing it in the metal can that was placed by the stool. "He usually keeps to himself in the study from what I heard." The young doctor sighed as she started with some fresh bandaging on Falynn's leg. "You two are a complicated lot...don't tell him I said that."

Snickering Falynn rolled her eyes, "I won't say a word...and you're right." Falynn slowly sat her body the rest of the way up before looking over her bare shoulder. She was pleased to see that the wounds were now fully scabbing over. "Would it be alright if we go outside?"

Arching an eyebrow Mayea queried. "Are you sure? You should still take it easy you know."

Falynn nodded. "I haven't gotten fresh air in almost two weeks now. I also need to stretch my legs out."

Mayea studied Falynn for a moment before she finally smiled and nodded. "Very well. Just let me finish up with the wrapping."

Falynn made sure she remained still as Mayea finished by wrapping up Falynn's shoulder, before finishing with her back, then lowering down Falynn's loose black shirt. Standing up Mayea gently took Falynn by the arm pulling her up then led her over to the door. Falynn fought the urge to shrug off the help but didn't want to push her independence. That would only cause trouble and send her right back to the bed. Out in the hallway, Falynn took a look at what she could see of the rest of the farmhouse and realized that the walls were all the same. She paused when they reached a hallway that was different than the rest. Standing in the middle of it they were surrounded by glass on each side. On the right side of the glass was what looked to be once a garden or a greenhouse. Falynn stepped up to the glass and peered inside taking in the tree that was centered directly in the middle of the dead grass. The tree was tall enough that it breached past the glass ceiling.

"This was a greenhouse," Falynn spoke quietly more to herself than to Mayea. "To think there was probably a lot of life in these walls at one point."

Mayea had stopped walking as well as she stood next to Falynn, placing her hands in her cream-colored coat tilting her head.

"Dantooine was once a planet of full vegetation," Mayea explained. "I am sure most of the homes here, had greenhouses such as this built into their homes."

"Do you think they all had trees as tall?" Falynn eyes stretched up with the tree, dreaming that it could take her back into those stars she had truly started to miss. "May we go in please?"

"Certainly," Mayea smiled. "It will probably be safer anyway to keep you safe in the walls just in case."

Falynn didn't wait for Mayea as she pushed her hands against the glass door, and entered the glass enclosure. Walking over to the tree Falynn placed a hand on its trunk before leaning her head against its rough bark. Closing her eyes a vision slowly came into her mind forming blurred images. Her brows furrowed together willing the vision to come into focus until she saw the several humans attending to the garden that was once lush and in full bloom. The images became fully clear allowing Falynn to see a small family. The mother with thick black hair tied back in a braid was carrying a basket of vegetables as she held onto a little girl's hand with matching colored hair. The two of them were smiling at an older man who was kneeling down in the dirt. The man had tanned worn skin but a dimpled smile as he waved over to another youngling a young boy, who brought over a tool and handed it to his father. The four individuals were covered in dirt, their clothing worn with tears, but they seemed happy. Falynn noticed in the middle of the garden was a small sapling that was sprouting from the middle of the greenhouse. The vision quickly melted away and turned into someone else. They were a tall figure dressed in black tilting their head back as they stared up at the now fully grown tree. Her breath caught as her mind watched Kylo turn around as if he were facing her. His dark hazel brown eyes seemed pained, and it looked like he was looking at someone. Falynn sucked in her lips as she studied her husband's face. It was the first time she had seen it bare in almost two weeks even though it was only a vision. She watched as Kylo reached out a hand and touched the tree...in the same spot where her head now rested. She kept herself there as long as he had once stood in the same spot she now was until the vision faded out, and it was only her and Mayea once again.

Stepping back from the tree and looking up, Falynn steadied her breathing.

That was the first force vision that she had ever had.

Haymond nor Leia ever spoke to her much about force visions or how they worked. The vision had almost come to her immediately as she had placed her head on the tree. Tilting her head back Falynn starred up to the sky that now was now becoming gold from the setting sun. The tree looked like it could reach the hemisphere breaking past the layers of Dantooine towards where Falynn wanted to be.

Off of this planet.

The planet...this home that once had carried happy memories.

Not for her.

All that had come out of this place, were those sad hazel eyes that had just stared straight through her. That and more injuries to her own person, and the trust she broke not just with her husband, but her closest friend.

"Mayea when do you think we can leave?" Falynn asked, keeping her eyes towards the glass ceiling. "I think I am ready to leave."

"Soon, my lady '' was Mayea's sympathetic reply as she placed a gentle hand on Falynn's shoulder. "Soon."

* * *

The glowing of the holographic map was the only thing that had kept Kylo company these last few days. It was the only room in the farmhouse that Kylo had taken off his helmet as he sat staring mindlessly at the map that he no longer had use of. He sat in the desk chair bent forward hands clasped in front of him, or running through his tangled black hair. Kylo tried to mark the map, trying to mark where he had possibly made a mistake, but found none. Dantooine wasn't ever meant to be a success. Knowing that he still kept himself in front of the map, not wanting to interact with anyone else. He was getting sick of hearing people ask what he needed, when he thought they would depart, and how the Empress was doing.

He wasn't quite sure himself.

Every time he had gone into the room she was still lying in the bed. From the quick glimpses he had given, color was slowly starting to return to her face, her hair seemed more brush with each visit, and he could feel her life force fully coming back to her. She was healing quickly. Enough where he felt like he didn't need to constantly check on her, but still wasn't aware of when they would be able to leave. Doctor Mayea had given him quick updates and told him that her wounds were mostly closed and that she was even mobile, but that Falynn should still be taking it easy. Kylo had only responded with nods and "thank yous," before wandering out. He didn't want to give an opportunity for Falynn and him to speak again. He didn't want any more arguments or pleaded and broken looks from her. He just wanted her to get better, where she could walk up straight again and for the fire to return back in her eyes. Seeing her look so defeated cracked something inside of him, just as it had when he found her broken and bleeding on that dirt crusted base floor. He couldn't stand it. Kylo didn't know how to speak with Falynn. He didn't know if he wanted to continue to yell at her in his frustration or to clasp her face in his hands and plead with her never to do something so foolish again. Glaring at the map, Kylo quickly stood from the chair he was in as it scraped on the floor beneath him before he grabbed his helmet and placed it back on his head. He had yet to make his quick visit to the bedroom.

Opening the door Kylo made sure no one, including Henne, was in the hallway. The few officials or troopers that had stayed on Dantooine always had a question for him when they came across him. A question he didn't really have an answer for. Henne never bothered to speak to him, just gave him respectful nods or bows...he still however still did not wish to interact with any of them. He was surprised that Falynn had not blown up at him when he practically admitted what he had done with the handmaiden. Falynn's eyes only seemed to gutter with what looked like to be guilt. Kylo should have seen anger in those sea-colored eyes of hers, but the only thing he saw was guilt. Broken, and shattered guilt. It didn't make any sense to him.

Rubbing the back of his neck Kylo began to make his way towards the bedroom. He stopped when he noticed the doors to the garden opening, then heard the glass door click shut. Narrowing his eyes inside of his helmet Kylo approached the glass wall of the garden before stopping then taking a step back. To his surprise, Falynn and Mayea were inside of the greenhouse. Falynn with an outstretched hand slowly walked over to where the lone plantlife. Kylo moved himself to the shadows of the hallway where they wouldn't be able to see him. Kylo used the privacy he had to take in his wife as she placed a hand on the large trunk of the tree. She was wearing a sleeveless loose black shirt matching with a flowing, black knee-length skirt. No doubt clothing that Mayea recommended that she'd wear. He took in the clean fresh bandages that now wrapped around her shoulder, and that she was walking around with her bare feet with more clean bandages on her leg. Her copper hair was brushed and falling into long loose waves down her back. Mayea stood behind Falynn's hands in her pockets as Falynn pressed her forehead against the tree. Kylo stiffened as he felt a shift in the air. He took a quick look down the hallway back to his study but didn't see anyone. That was strange the air had definitely changed around him. He could sense it if not feel it through his powers. Turning his head back to where his wife was, Kylo eyes widened as unfamiliar images began to form around her.

The garden that was once bare was now full of fruits, vegetables, and flowers and blooming in a variety of colors. A father he presumed with a tan dimpled face, was waving over to a young boy who had brought him a small gardening tool. There was a woman too, who was holding onto a small girl's hand as they carried their crops in large woven baskets. They were all smiling as they moved around Falynn who looked like she was now leaning against nothing, but instead hovering over a small sapling that was sprouting from the ground. The first sign of life, from the tree that now sprouted well past the encased glass. The vision of the happy family faded out bringing back just Falynn and the now grown tree. Kylo swallowed as he watched Falynn's fingers gripping onto the bark sucking in her lips. She stepped away from the tree and turned to Mayea.

Kylo waited as the two women spoke, then entered into the hallway. Mayea kept close to Falynn as they headed back in the direction of the bedroom. Kylo took a moment before he followed them making sure his footsteps were silent. The vision had been odd, and there was no reason really for the force to show him. And why had Falynn not vanished during the vision? Perhaps it was because he was fatigued. Or maybe it was because of everything that happened, maybe the Force was trying to show not everything on this planet was terrible. For once he wished he had someone to speak with on the matter seeing that he no longer had any master or mentor. Close behind them Kylo was ready for the two women to open the bedroom door and was taken aback as they walked past it. The woman did not stop until they were in the kitchen. Instead of following them in, Kylo pressed his back near the round opening arch they led into the room. He did not care to confront them and was curious as to why they didn't go back to the bedroom. Hadn't the doctor said that Falynn should still be resting?

His wife looked around the room for a moment then frowned as she turned to Mayea before sitting down at the large round table.

"Where is Henne?" she asked. "I thought she would be out in the hallway somewhere."

"I believe the young miss went back to the base," Mayea answered as she poured some hot liquid into a cup before setting it down in front of Falynn. "She came in to check on you earlier but you were asleep. After that, she told me she was heading back to the base and would be back in a few hours to see how you were doing."

"I see," Falynn answered quietly as she took the cup that Mayea extended towards her. "Did...did she seem well?"

"She seemed herself," Mayea simply replied. "She didn't appear to be in bad health."

Falynn only nodded again before taking a sip from the cup. Mayea cast Falynn a glimpse before grabbing a bowl of berries and nuts and setting it down in front of her. Sitting across from the Empress the doctor rested her chin in her hand.

"You can leave in two days' time," Mayea said picking out a red berry from the bowl. "I will tell the Supreme Leader once he comes in to visit. In the next couple of days, you and I can walk around the farmhouse allowing you to stretch before you head to Geonosis."

In two days' time? Did Kylo hear that right? He took in his wife's state. She did seem to be much healthier than she had been. All of her color was now back and flushing her fair cheeks. Luster had returned back to her hair, making it look soft once more. Her movements seemed steady and her appetite seemed normal as she took a handful of berries and nuts in her hand and began to plop a few in her mouth.

"Can't it be sooner?"

Mayea looked up at Falynn with warning in her eyes, and Falynn responded with a lowering of her head and a sheepish laugh.

"Sorry," the Empress apologized. "I am just feeling a bit restless."

"And you will," Mayea promised. "I know you are getting bored, but give it a couple of more days. Your wounds are no longer bleeding, perhaps even tonight we can completely remove the bandages as long as you remain careful."

"I know," Falynn said. "I just hate knowing that...I am…I am the reason that everything…," Falynn clenched her first that held the berries and nuts juice now emerging between her fingertips.

Kylo held himself back as some of the juice ran red.

She didn't even have injuries on her hand, he reminded himself.

"You can blame yourself all you want," Mayea reached across the table placing a gentle hand over Falynn's clenched hand. "However that isn't going to solve anything, Empress. Just make sure next time you stay by our master's side."

"I was planning to," Falynn smiled then looked down at her hand. "Oh...shit."

Mayea only laughed as she stood and grabbed a cloth off the counter before handing it to Falynn.

Falynn's words echoed in his mind as he turned around and headed back to the office.

_I was planning to. _

She was being honest. There was no reason for her lie to Mayea. Kylo clutched a fist to where his heart was beating as he replayed their conversation in his mind. Mayea said that Falynn would be good to leave in two days...he needed to contact General Jase and to check in where they were standing on Geonosis. He stopped in the hallway briefly half turning his head behind him. He was relieved to see that Falynn seemed back to her usual self. Shadows still seemed to loom in her face, but her body movements seemed well. Mayea even mentioned that Falynn's wounds wouldn't need to be tended to and wrapped anymore. Kylo wasn't sure how he felt about that, but he had felt better than he had in the last week and a half. This meant he could begin to progress more in their plans. So far General Jase hadn't given him much word on how things were on Geonosis other than the fact, nothing had seemed out of the normal. They hadn't even located the ship yet. The sooner Kylo kept with his troops the better.

Things were going to get better.

Soon they would be able to leave Dantooine behind, and everything that went wrong with it.

* * *

Afraid to even be more than a few feet away from the farmhouse in fear of something else getting in the way, Falynn had taken a seat on the front porch that night. Her back was leaned against the door her head tilted where she could look up at the stars as a heavy black shaw laid around her shoulders. Two days...they would be leaving in two days. Falynn didn't think she had ever been so excited to get on a ship and to fly off somewhere else. She was half tempted to go on to the command shuttle and to strap herself in until they were ready for take off. Sighing Falynn placed a hand on her shoulder that was now clear of any bandages. The wounds still looked red with their scabbing but even some of the scabs were beginning to fall off forming her scars. They would be a reminder she decided, a reminder for her not to fly so blindly into what she wasn't familiar with. The scars on her stomach could testify that as well.

Mayea had been the only one that had kept Falynn company for the whole day. Kylo had never come in to check on her, and neither did Henne. Falynn assumed it was because Mayea had updated them on her recovery. With Falynn now up and moving there was no point. Especially if they were both still upset with her. Though she understood the source of their upset and knew she was guilty, she still felt an emptiness with those pieces missing. She missed Henne's bright smiles and the mischievous twinkle that always stayed in her eyes. She missed having her friend there, as a comfort to her, and the jokes and laughs the two of them shared together. She wasn't exactly sure what she missed about Kylo, but the absence of his presence still felt strange. She believed this was the most the two of them had been apart since they had been married. Kylo forever brooding, with his stiff posture, or his outburst it was different from all of that no longer surrounding her.

True the two of them didn't spend much time during the day together, but she knew at one point the two of them would speak or see each other. The silence between the two of them seemed more unnatural than their quarrels.

"May I join you?"

Falynn's eyes widened snapping her eyes away from the sky and to the person who stood in front of her. Henne with hands clasped behind her back, wearing a simple red dress, her hair braided behind her gave Falynn a small smile.

"Of course!" Falynn piped up quickly scooting over and patting the paved porch next to her. "Please! How are you doing?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Henne lightly giggled.

Falynn gave her handmaiden a smile as she shrugged off her shaw, revealing her scabbed over wound, then held up her leg. "I am doing quite well."

Henne examined the scar for a moment before her eyes shadowed moving to her back.

"They are about the same," Falynn said noting to where Henne was looking. "A little deeper than the rest, but they have closed as well."

"They must have hurt."

Shrugging Falynn pulled the shaw back over her shoulder. "It happened because of my mistakes. Lesson learned."

"Why did you go off on your own?" Henne asked brows creasing. "Why did you even hide doing such a thing from me?"

Falynn tried not to wince at the hurt in Henne's tone. She had kept it from Henne, she had lied to her friend. After telling her she was going to rest for a while, no sooner than Henne had left Falynn was on the move towards a pointless destination. There was no excuse that she could give her friend. Even without telling Henne her plans to find the Resistance she could have at least had not lied about one thing. Everything about Falynn's life seemed so dishonest now. She felt like she had no more truths in her. If she could she would at least like to keep some honesty in her friendship with her handmaiden, knowing it could never be there between her and her husband. Not if she wanted to stay alive.

The only answer Falynn could give Henne was placing her head on the other woman's shoulder.

Henne was quiet but didn't move away from Falynn. The only sound for a moment was the quiet rustling of the tall grass until Henne sighed placing a hand on her mistress's head.

"I'm sorry," Henne finally whispered. "Your marriage...your life...all of it must be very complicated."

Falynn choked on a laugh as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I wish that wasn't the case...and I could identify the feelings that I have. I can't though, and sometimes I feel like I am going to explode...I'm sorry for lying to you. I promise it won't happen again."

"Thank you," Henne quietly replied then moved and leaned forward as she smiled. "The good news is we will be leaving this dreadful planet soon. I don't believe Geonosis is much better though."

"Anything is better than this place," Falynn said wiping away tears. "I am ready to leave."

"I think we all are," Henne nodded tilting her head back. "May the force be with us."

Falynn couldn't agree more, as she moved her gaze back up towards the sky sending a call for a better tomorrow out into the hemisphere.

Dantooine would definitely be a planet she would soon and hopefully quickly forget.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Your patience with me has been absolutely incredible and I am so grateful it! Thank you all for your support and comments. I truly appreciate every input you guys give me! My readers are the best! Hope you all enjoy your read. :) **

* * *

The two days that they had to wait seemed like a lifetime.

Falynn spent most of her time walking around the halls of the farmhouse or laying in her bed. By the time they had finally boarded onto the command shuttle, she could almost weep with gratitude that they had finally made it. She didn't think that she would miss it so much until now. Anxious to board, Falynn hadn't even bothered to grab her bag only taking with her the clothes she already had on her back. Henne had been the one to hand Falynn the small case as she boarded a smirk on her face, the light finally returning to her eyes. Falynn smiled at her friend before she turned her attention to who was sitting in the lead captain's seat. Her husband's back was turned towards her helmet still upon his head, as he maneuvered some controls. In the last couple of days, Kylo nor Falynn had spoken to one another or sought the other one out. Falynn spotted the empty chair that was just behind his own for a long silent moment before she had finally sat herself at the back controls next to Henne.

Mayea had also joined them on the ship to make sure that Falynn still remained in good health and to keep an eye on her progress. The doctor had taken the seat behind Kylo before turning around with a questioning look to Falynn. Her only response was a small nod. She wasn't sure when she would be able to be close to Kylo again, but she was at least glad that they were leaving Dantooine. She didn't even mind the loud rumbling that shook her feet as the shuttle began to lift off the grasslands.

All she could think of was _at last. _

Falynn didn't even want to peer out the large windows hoping she would never have to see those grounds again. It was sad on how Dantooine could become such an ugly place when at first she had found it to be rather pleasant. What a difference two weeks could make. As relieved as she was to be leaving the small planet, she was nervous about what Geonosis would be like. Would it be another Dantooine or would they find more success on it? She was at least familiar with Geonosis...it had been the planet Leia had found her on. The planet where she had spent her short time with the Resistance. This time she would not try to seek them out. Falynn decided that she would stay positioned where the Supreme Leader was, and with Henne and she could go from there. Placing a hand on her shoulder with its new forming scar she vowed that to herself, if they did happen to come across the Resistance she would figure something out then. She knew now going off on her own had caused more trouble than it was worth.

Falynn had been more trouble than she felt she was worth.

To everyone.

Especially her husband.

Tried as she may no matter where Falynn looked on the shuttle her eyes always moved back around to the back of Kylo's seat. Even when the shuttle reached light speed Falynn's eyes remained where he sat. She jolted when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Henne was now intently studying her.

"We're away my lady," Henne softly said to her mistress. "You should rest until we reach Geonosis."

"I am not much in the mood for rest," Falynn replied as she fidgeted in her seat. "I have been resting for two weeks. I am ready to go-"

Eyes catching the dim light that was now outside of the shuttle's windows Falynn's words caught in her mouth. Moving her hands to the clasp of the straps of her seat Falynn quickly unbuckled herself before she stood up. Henne began to protest but Falynn ignored her as she moved towards the windows and looked out into the vast glittering darkness before her. Falynn was unable to control the tears that rimmed her eyes as the milkyness of the stars enveloped them in a somewhat cool embrace. Falynn placed a hand on the thick glass savoring the cool touch against her fingertips. She had not realized how much she had to come to miss being amongst the stars. How lonely she had felt without their presence and the calming effect they had on her. The calming darkness had become her home in a way, a world she had come familiar with as if it was a planet of its own.

"You shouldn't be up and moving around," a soft and now unfamiliar voice spoke to her. "Even though we are off Dantooine you should still be taking it easy."

Falynn's gaze moved away from the stars as she turned towards her husband, surprised that he was speaking to her, and disheartened by the monotone voice that came through his helmet. She wished she could ask him just to remove it again, for him to show his face to her once more to her, but she refrained. She didn't have the power or the right to demand that from him.

"I am just stretching my legs," she calmly reassured him. "I will sit back down in a moment. Just let me look out the window for a moment."

"Go sit back in your chair," even thru the helmet she heard the hard demand in his voice. "Matter of fact," Kylo turned to look at Mayea. "Go sit with Henne. I would like to keep a closer eye on my wife."

Falynn's eyes narrowed as she pursed her lips. "Where exactly do you think I am going to run off to on your command shuttle? Do you think I am going to miraculously fly out into space?"

Both Kylo and Mayea ignored Falynn's sarcastic come back as the doctor bowed her head, before unbuckling herself and moving to sit in the back with Henne. Kylo didn't speak another demand just kept his helmet facing Falynn. She didn't argue any further with him as she took in a deep shuddering breath pushing down her powers that had come back, before moving herself to sit behind her husband. Silently Falynn strapped herself in the seat before folding her arms across her chest and leaning her head back where she could still see out the large windows. It was silent between the two of them for what could have been an hour. The only thing being exchanged between the two of them was the tension that Falynn could easily feel without using any power. She wasn't exactly sure what to say to him and she was certain that he had felt the same way. What could be said between a husband and a wife when he no longer trusted her, and when she never really trusted him. At least she thought she didn't. Now she was uncertain about what to think or feel anymore. Back on Dantooine she thought that she was going to die in that dusted abandoned base, that she would either bleed out or starve to death. The only reason she was now back on the shuttle and flying away was because of Kylo. He had found her, and brought her back and made sure she retrieved the medical attention that she needed. Whether it was out of duty or something else he still searched for her, even sparing Henne's life from her own lies.

She thought when she had left Naboo after realizing who her father was that her life was complicated then. Those memories and that time was nothing more than murky water to what she was feeling now. Back then it was about surviving and sorting out the truths she had learned about her family. Now the lines seemed even more distorted and out of balance more than ever.

Falynn was so lost in her thoughts she jumped when Kylo's modified voice suddenly spoke. "You seemed to do much better with take off. Are you becoming more comfortable with flying?"

Falynn softly laughed as she shook her head. "I absolutely hated that place."

That wasn't exactly an answer to his question. She wasn't able to stop the words from coming out. The truth that weighed so heavily on her tongue she wasn't able to contain it.

She had said it so softly that from her husband's delayed response she didn't believe that he had heard her until he finally replied back with an equal quietness. "Me too."

The family in the vision surfaced back to Falynn's mind. The simple happiness that they were carrying with them. Someone had led such a pleasant life in a place that had only been a nightmare to Falynn. She knew it wasn't just like that on Dantooine but all over the galaxy, individuals were making the most of their lives. Starting families, careers, creating a life for themselves all the while smiling. A goal that Falynn once herself thought she would achieve, and still hoped that maybe one day she could.

"I miss it," she barely whispered out her eyes going back towards the stars.

This time she did not believe he heard for he never responded back.

* * *

General Jase along with two Stormtroopers were waiting in a deserted red landscape with speeder bikes as Kylo made began to land the command shuttle. Every nerve in his body was ringing as the shuttle hissed settling itself on the ground before the ramp opened. Two weeks...he had been away from his troops for nearly two weeks now and he was more than ready to be with them again. Removing himself from his chair Kylo took a quick glance at Falynn who was already unbuckled and out of her chair. However, she made no move to continue, her sea-colored eyes watching him in question. He did a quick check on her from the top of her head all the way down to her toes. Falynn wore a red sleeveless top that clung to her body, and a pair of black fitted trousers and boots. Her copper-colored hair was braided on either side of her head and pulled back connecting into a ponytail. Her shoulder was unbandaged revealing the skin that was beginning to form a fleshy scar.

Kylo pushed back the memories of finding her crumpled and nearly out of life on the base's floor. If he lingered too much on the thought it was possible he would not be able to control the force exploding out of him. Tentatively he held out a hand for Falynn who just as hesitantly took it, and allowed him to pull her through the command shuttle till the both of them were both exiting off of the command ship together. General Jase placed a fist on his chest as he did a low bow.

Straightening back up the General gave Kylo a brief smile, "it is good to see you again, my lord." A small smile touched the General's lips as he gave a gentle bow of his head towards Falynn. "I am glad to see you have recovered well, my lady."

Falynn returned the gesture as she bowed her head. "My apologies, General, for any setbacks that my injuries have caused."

General Jase's eyes crinkled, shaking his head. "I am just glad that you are well, my lady."

Kylo arched an eyebrow inside of his helmet wondering when his wife and the General found the time to form such a friendly relationship. He pushed back the question as he knew there were more important matters at the moment.

"What information have you gathered to relay to me?"

General Jase's soft demeanor instantly grew serious once more when he motioned with his hands towards the speeder bikes. "We have made a fair amount of progress, my lord. I recommend we go to where the troops have set up for further discussions on the matter."

Kylo nodded, there was no point in them standing around in the ruins of rocks. Not to mention it would delay more on time as well.

Extended a hand forward Kylo anxiously urged, "let us go then."

Leading Falynn over to one of the speeder bikes, Kylo let go of her hand for a moment. The Supreme Leader quickly mounted himself on the speeder before reaching out towards Falynn. His wife skeptically stared at the bike leaning her head back for a moment examining it. Sighing Kylo grabbed her hand and roughly pulled her towards the bike, before realizing he was yanking on the arm where her shoulder had been injured as she winced. Quickly loosening his grip he placed his free hand in front of him where there was space for Falynn to sit.

"Don't worry," he encouraged tilting his head. "This is not the first time that you have ridden on one of these with me."

Narrowing her eyes for a moment in confusion Falynn made no attempt to get closer. Of course she wouldn't remember she had been unconscious the entire way back to the Farmhouse. She stared at the bike for a moment longer before recognition lit in her eyes.

"That was how-," she began then stopped herself as she quickly threw one of her legs over the seat "Sorry. We can go now."

Kylo didn't respond as he took note of Mayea and Henne who were now mounted on the speeder bikes with the Stormtroopers then motioned for General Jase to begin. The speeder bikes in unison began to buzz loudly before they took off into the red-tinted landscape of Geonosis. Leaning forward Kylo gripped onto the handles of the crushing his chest into Falynn's back. The wind whipped around the two of them as Falynn clutched onto her ponytail so her hair wouldn't fly back in Kylo's helmet. The few strands that had escaped from her fingers pushed Falynn's floral scent up in the sensors of Kylo's helmet. This was the first time that the two of them had been even remotely close since they had left his Star Destroyer. At least while they were both conscious. He had almost forgotten what she smelled like and resisted the urge to lean in further to that scent. A sudden sound flowed between them, a sound that Kylo wasn't expecting to hear. Moving his head around where he could see her face Kylo's eyes widened to see his wife's wide smile that was now spread across her full lips.

Falynn was...laughing.

He believed it was the first time he had heard such a joyous noise coming from her since the two of them had been married.

Falynn's fingers had slowly slipped away from her ponytail as she leaned forward. Panicked Kylo wrapped an arm around Falynn's waist pulling her closer to him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kylo tried to shout over the roaring wind. "Do you want to fall off the bike?!"

"Sorry," she laughed leaning back. "I have just never experienced anything so fun before."

"Fun?" Kylo scoffed. "You believe this to be fun?"

"Don't you?" Falynn tilted her head back where she could look up at him. "I thought you liked flying?"

"This isn't flying."

"It feels like it," she said through her giggles. "I want to spread my arms out."

"You better not even think about it."

"Don't worry," Falynn placed a hand on his arm that was around in an assuring touch. "I do not intend to be so foolish again, Ren."

The words bit at him.

Kylo wasn't sure if he liked Falynn being so obedient or if he missed her comebacks and fiery remarks. As he leaned forward examining his wife's smile, and the sparks that were in her eyes as her copper hair whipped around her face, he realized something. That fire had not gone out.

At least not completely.

Perhaps she was still his stubborn, flamed Empress.

The same woman who he had chosen above the others and Dantooine had not completely broken her.

Kylo tightened his arm around her waist before letting go and using both of his hands to grip onto the handles once more before kicking the bike into a jolt of power sending them to speed forward. As the wind kicked around them another joyful shrill came from his wife, Kylo wondered if his own smile was hidden somewhere beneath his helmet.

* * *

The Supreme Leader had to admit that he was impressed with how well they had set up their base in the two weeks he had not been with them. Control stations were set up, along with some smaller ships secured on the ground for bunking purposes. It was a smart move. The way everything was placed allowed them a low profile until making them unnoticed until they made their first official move. General Jase had taken their small group where a transportable hanger had been made revealing at least a dozen unoccupied speeder bikes. The small hangar had been made with a slate metal roof that was being held up with several thin titanium poles giving them plenty of space to enter in before they parked their bikes. The speeders hummed softly as they slowly lowered to the ground before powering off. Kylo scooted back on the seat before he slid his legs off his feet landing on the red ground beneath him. Reaching over he took Falynn by the waist and began to lift her up off the seat.

Red staining her cheeks Falynn scowled. "Ren, I am not a child."

"Injuries," Kylo simply stated as he finished lifting her off the bike and gently setting his wife on the ground.

Falynn sucked in her lips as she looked down. He couldn't help but feel a bit smug that he might have just embarrassed her just a bit. He looked over at General Jase who was looking at them with an arched eyebrow then motioned for them to follow as he turned away. Kylo followed, but not before he checked behind him to make sure Falynn had not suddenly disappeared. She responded silently lifting her eyebrows as if to say, _calm down I am not going anywhere. _If she were to see his face, she would have seen that his own expression would answer, _that doesn't mean I want to take my chances. _He wasn't sure when he would be ready to remove his helmet again. He was afraid to let his guard down, especially with her. Perhaps he would never reveal himself to her again, that was the safer choice for both of them. With those thoughts in mind, Kylo still reached his hand behind him and felt the gentle touch of Falynn's fingers brushing against his own.

They followed the General towards a few control panels that were set up towards the center of where the ships had been stationed. The officers that were around the controls saluted Kylo before giving him a small bow.

He wasted no time before he demanded. "What have we found?"

"The ships are no longer on the planet," General Jase explained looking down at the screens illuminated by the many control lights. Kylo's body stiffened for a moment until the General continued. "However, we are certain that the Resistance has a base located here on Geonosis. We had sent a few spies out, who had located some of its members."

Kylo's chest contracted inside of his black suit. "Is...is she with them?"

"Not that we are aware of," General Jase honestly answered placing his hands on the control. "However, there is a strong hand that we had found to be here. A member who we have come across before. They could prove to be a bit problematic depending on how many of them are on the planet right now."

Kylo's mind buzzed for a moment his power flickering within him.

Could Rey possibly be with them? Fist clenching everything that surrounded him faded out briefly remembering the last time he had seen her. Rey's green eyes had looked at him so hatefully before she had completely shut him out. Would he be able to contain himself and his anger and ache if he saw her again. Facing his mother...it wasn't the same as facing Rey. He had chosen to leave his family behind...but Rey...she was the one who had left him behind. For a moment she had fought by his side before turning away from him when he had offered her everything.

"Ren," came a soft voice from behind him.

Kylo's mind snapped back his vision coming back into focus.

Turning his head Falynn was looking up at his mask her brows creased.

A wave of guilt rushed over him, when he realized for a brief moment he had forgotten that she was there. It dug itself deep enough into him that he had to to turn away from that piercing gaze of hers. Like she was cutting deep into the dark layers and even with his helmet on she could still see him. He didn't need his wife knowing what was cutting into him. That for a moment she wasn't what was in his vision.

"Who is it?" Kylo managed to rasp out.

General Jase lifted his head his dark eyes becoming hard. "Poe Dameron."

* * *

The feeling that Falynn had felt moments ago from Kylo quickly shuddered out as the familiar name rang in her ears. She swallowed hard down the dry air that had formed in her throat trying to keep her powers from splintering out from the lack of control. She had not been a fool not to think that some of her old companions were possibly still on Geonosis, but she wasn't expecting Poe to be one of them as busy as the man was. He had been with her through most of her time with Leia. The memory was still clear where Falynn had sat and watched in amusement as the two of them argued back and forth amongst themselves. If Poe found them, or if they found Poe he would instantly recognize Falynn and she wasn't confident he wouldn't quickly open his mouth revealing her past to the Supreme Leader.

"Poe needs to be quickly taken care of," Kylo stated darkly. "I don't want that man being alive more than necessary."

Air becoming thin inside of her, Falynn tried to level her breathing in fear that Kylo would be able to hear the change in her pulse. She had hoped for Leia, the General was more rational than the quick-witted commander. Falynn knew that if she had come across Leia that she could explain before everything fell apart or erupted. Poe Dameron was a completely different story. One look at her and who she was next to there was a chance he would act out. Poe liked to be a hero, a rebellious one. In his mind, he would see Falynn as someone who was trapped. It wasn't far from the truth but that would only create more chaos. Looking at Kylo she wanted to know exactly how he planned on taking care of the commander. He had just demanded Poes' quick death, the thought of it turned Falynn's stomach.

Before she could stop herself she blurted out, "I don't think that is such a good idea!"

Kylo turned towards his wife along with General Jase lifting an eyebrow.

Swallowing willing her eyes not to give away the shaking emotions that were bubbling inside of her as she continued. "Killing Poe, if he is what you say he is could possibly cause a rather large riot in the Resistance could it not? Isn't our plan to take down the Resistance one by one, in a way where we are not taking down large numbers. If this Poe Dameron is affiliated so strongly with the Resistance then I am going to assume that his death would definitely reach far beyond before we can even make our next move."

Kylo folded his arms, and Falynn wished he would remove his helmet where she could see his face. Two of them had gone silent, and behind her, she felt the tense energy coming off of Henne and Mayea. Falynn bowed her head and realized that she must have spoken out of turn or perhaps given too much of herself away.

After a moment of them being silent Kylo finally answered. "I don't think you are completely wrong." Eyebrows flicking up Falynn lifted her head. "Poe does carry a threat to us, but I suppose that his sudden death would create something much more problematic. I appreciate your words, Falynn."

Relief and flattery mixed inside of her. Relief that she perhaps delayed Poe's sudden and quick demise, and the fact that Kylo had acknowledged her advice. Since she had become his Empress she had barely spoken out much other than in their own private conversations. She had been mostly silent as his bride, and the fact that Kylo had approved of her words sent something warm-up through her veins into her chest. Even General Jase's eyes twinkled a bit and she gave the older man a small smile. She didn't know much about the General yet, but so far all of her interactions with him had been good and kind. Much better than it had been with Hux...just thinking about him froze her blood and the memory of his taunting face glinting up at her own. She even believed that General Jase carried some good in him...at least more than the rest of the individuals who worked under Kylo.

"Very well, I suppose our next move is to quietly track the Resistance down," Kylo said. "General, I would like to prolong our discussion on this so this time there will be no more room for error." Turning around Kylo held out his hand. "Falynn you come with us. Henne and Mayea we will call for you if needed."

The two women bowed their heads before exchanging glances towards one another as they walked off towards one of the bunker ships.

Kylo grabbed onto her hand once more. The touch felt warm even with his thick black gloves on. She gripped onto it a moment as she looked around at the troops and officers. Yes, the lines had indeed become a blur, and as she took a step with her husband she wondered where exactly it was leading her to.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

The ship that General Jase had brought them into was tight and stuffy with not a whole lot of room for them to move around in. However, Kylo understood where the General wanted to bring them aboard if they had stayed out Kylo would have been bombarded with questions. Until they had smoothed out a blueprint for their plans it was best that they were left undisturbed. The General, Kylo, and Falynn stood around a tight living space that had been divided away from the pilot seats with a wall and a narrow arched opening. A booth with curved metallic seating was set up against the far left corner that the General extended his hand towards inviting them to sit down. There wasn't a whole lot of room, but he could see that General Jase already had some layouts laid out. Being that the table was short it would be hard to take a good look at them while they stood being more inconvenient than it was worth. Kylo barely managed to squeeze into the curved seating, his knees hitting underneath the table. He looked up at his wife who was looking at the limited space in an objectionable way.

Or so he believed as he quietly commanded. "Falynn, come sit down."

"I don't want to."

Sighing at Falynn's all too familiar stubbornness Kylo placed an arm on the table as he leaned his head back. "Why?"

"I-I want to stretch my legs out," was her answer as she looked down.

Lowering his gaze, he noticed that Falynn was being a bit fidgety on her feet, slightly shifting her weight to one foot then switching it to the other. Even on the shuttle, her body seemed restless; he had heard her behind tapping her foot on the ground almost nonstop. She wanted to be moving around, or _she needed to._ He didn't know if it was because her body had become so anxious because of how much she had already rested, or because she felt like she needed to be doing something. He understood, he wasn't much for one to be sitting and waiting himself. A shred of guilt washed over him thinking of how isolated she had been in that room while she was healing. How he had barely come in to speak with her, nor did Henne. That in those two weeks she hadn't just been laying and unable to move, but also had no one to talk to. No wonder she didn't want to sit down or be confined anywhere.

"It is only for now," Kylo said as he began to spread out some of the papers. "After we have this discussion than you can go on a long walk with Henne and Mayea."

General Jase placed a gentle hand on Falynn's shoulder before he scooted in beside Kylo. The touch must have been encouragement enough, because Falynn slid herself in on Kylo's other side leaving him sandwiched between the two of them. He didn't have much room to maneuver his arms as his elbows kept bunking into the General or his Empress's. Not that mattered much, as he was more distracted by Falynn's leg that was tightly pressed up against his own, leaving where their bodies made contact feeling warm. Memories of her fresh out of the sonic shower and her mouth pressed against his burned in his mind, leaving Kylo to swallow using his energy to focus on the papers before him. The table was obviously not meant for three people. It didn't take Kylo long to realize this was where General Jase kept to himself privately probably to get away from his own ambush of questions from Stormtroopers and officials.

The General took no time to waste as he dived right into the information, "They are keeping their location underground. It took us a few days to locate exactly where but it is south from where we are camping now. We discovered a couple of days later that the ships were no longer here on Geonosis. I believe that will probably be the case on the rest of the planets as well. Whatever they needed to do they have moved past it."

Damn it.

Furrowing his brows Kylo declared irritably. "In that case, there is really no purpose for us to go to each individual planet where they had been located previously. The chances of their whereabouts are either here on Geonosis or space-born." Damn it. This certainly set back any plans he had. He would have to call off the troops he already sent...that included General Hux. He would have to figure out what to do with him too. Kylo continued "We need to wipe out the ones who are located directly here," Kylo straightened up in his seat. "If we do that, we will draw them to us. It would be too rash for us to start now, knowing what could possibly revolt against us. We need to make a plan for Geonosis and their response afterward. Call the troops to leave the planets we had sent them to. Send them back to the Star Destroyer or bring them here. Prepare them for a battle that will occur after we take out the Resistance main base."

General Jase balled a fist on top of the table, his dark eyes hardening in determination as he concurred. "That's what I believe we should move forward with as well. If we act too quickly things will more than likely blow back up in our faces. I think it is best we plan well in advance and make strong communications to the First Order before we make any type of move."

Kylo nodded in agreement then turned to Falynn whose face he had noticed had gone a shade paler.

"Falynn?"

Leaning forward, his wife brushed her fingers against the papers spreading them out centering her focus as her brows creased. Snatching up one of the papers she held it up narrowing her sea-colored eyes.

"If I may be so bold to speak, what exactly is your strategy that you have laid out here? To just blast them all away?" she inquired, surprisingly sounding bored. "All I see on these papers are weapons and ships. There is no actual clear view or line up at what you are thinking. If we are deciding to just go head on blowing them away like pieces of rubble won't that just be arrogant of us? I think silence on our end will prove to be more powerful. Like an insect crawling through the holes. They won't see us coming."

Kylo and the other man both stared at his wife stunned by her words.

Truthfully Falynn having valid points didn't come to be a big surprise to him. After all her father had led many troops belonging to the First Order, and Falynn had taken the time to teach herself combat. She was smart, smarter than what others believed her to be. He doubted that Falynn would have survived on Dantooine if she hadn't used more wit than strength. Her eyes did not waver as she studied the General. Instead of taking offense General Jase was actually smiling as he began to gather the papers, before he stood and easily tossed them into the waste.

"Our Emperor has truly chosen a good match," General Jase turned back around his broad shoulders held up straight, his eyes lighting on Falynn. "We could use you, my lady, in our planning. Would you be willing to elaborate more on how we become wasps in their nest?"

Falynn slid out of the booth and walked over to the General and held out her hand.

With that all-knowing smile that she had lost while she was on Dantooine Falynn shook the General's hand.

"It will be my pleasure."

* * *

She hadn't known what to say so she had made up whatever had come to her mind. To say anything that would keep them from marching into the Resistance and destroying all of them with barely a blink. She had not intended for them to actually be impressed by her words and to follow through with them. General Jase had looked at her so fondly she hadn't known what else to say, but at least she had delayed the plan some. If they could get close enough perhaps she could be the insect herself squeezing herself in and find a member of the Resistance to speak with and find out where Leia's whereabouts were while still staying close to Kylo. She hated how fast everything seemed to be moving. Falynn could barely keep a grasp on any of it. Turning her head and looking over her shoulder she kept her eye on Kylo who had soon followed at her. His hands were behind his back, his footprints silent on the red earth beneath them. It was still daylight on Geonosis which meant none of them really needed to rest. Especially her, she would be happy staying away from a bed for the whole day, but she couldn't help but wonder where she would be sleeping when night fell.

Or who she would be sleeping beside?

Thinking about the sleeping arrangements made her head feel tight. Stopping Falynn waited for Kylo to catch up with her, which he had in a matter of seconds. She waited for him to speak, curious about what his thoughts were now that the two of them were alone.

"Care for a walk?" he asked.

Falynn arched an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted me to go with Henne and Mayea?"

"I believe that Henne may be busy at the moment. Mayea is also taking her work on one of the ships sorting through supplies," Kylo responded nonchalantly. "So I shall be the one accompanying you in your walk."

"As you wish," Falynn simply shrugged.

She didn't want him to know that she was actually pleased that he was the one who decided to take a walk with her. It had been a while since the two of them were able to be just by themselves.

Walking in unison they passed the officials along with the group of ships and controls. They took their time walking in silence Falynn's steps still a bit slow for at least a couple of miles before they reached an opening where several monumental rocks were formed into arches with no other signs of life. Geonosis's air was thick and heavy with humidity and Falynn was grateful for her choice of clothing she had chosen and that her copper hair was pulled back off of her neck. They hadn't been on the planet for that long, but she could already feel the stickiness of it covering her bare arms and neck.

Under Geonosis's heated skies the arches of rock proved to be a miraculous haven of shade as Falynn and Kylo made their way beneath it. Sighing, Falynn leaned her back for a moment, wincing as she steadied her breathing. Her shoulder was beginning to ache along with her leg. Her muscles were burning from the satisfaction of being stretched, but they were stiff from the lack of movements in the last couple of weeks. She wanted to check on her leg but didn't want to do so in front of Kylo. Heavens knew if she did he would try demanding her to relax and take it easy again. Falynn didn't think she could take much more of that, from anyone let alone him.

"How are your injuries?" he questioned as he leaned up against the large arch of the massive rock formation. "May I see them both."

Damn.

He must have read her easily.

He was damn annoying at that.

Perching her leg on the grooved edge of the rock Falynn bent down and pulled her black pant leg up. The scarring looked similar to the one on her shoulder. Pink, fleshy, but no more signs of scabs or bleeding. While pushing himself off the wall Kylo took off his black gloves and set them on the ground before bending down by her leg. Grabbing her leg with one hand he used the other to brush his callused finger over the wound. Falynn's leg twitched underneath the cool touch of her husband's fingers. She looked down at his red cracked helmet wishing she could will it to completely crack away from him, where she could see his expression. What exactly were those hazel brown eyes inspecting on her? Gently moving his hand up her leg Kylo looked up at Falynn.

"Are you any sort of pain?"

Shaking trying to concentrate on her words as Kylo continued to gently press his fingers into her leg Falynn answered. "No, just a bit stiff. They will start feeling better the more I move around."

Nodding Kylo pulled her pant leg back down his knuckles brushing against her skin as he did so. Standing up his fingers quickly brushed over her shoulder before he instructed.

"Turn around,"

"What?"

"Just do as I say," she swore she could hear him rolling his eyes through the lightly exasperated tone.

Pursing her lips Falynn did as she was told, then stiffened as Kylo suddenly lifted the back of her shirt, then placed his hand on her bare back. The sudden touch had Falynn placing her hands on the rough edges of the rock heat rising to her cheeks. She closed her eyes as Kylo's fingers slowly moved over each of the wounds that the laigreks had made on her. His palm spread out flat on her back, sending warmth over the stickiness of her skin.

"These look worse than the other wounds," he stated unhappily. "I hadn't realized that those creatures had punctured you this deeply...if it had been any further…"

"It wasn't though," she looked over her shoulder then repeated faintly. "It wasn't."

Without removing his hand Kylo took a step closer to her. "I was impressed with all of your input on the matters concerning the Resistance today."

Falynn held back a grimace and instead smiled at her husband.

"I want to prove my worth as the Empress."

"You don't need to," Kylo uttered closely to her ear. "You are already more than enough."

Taking another step Kylo was close enough behind her where she could feel the thick fabric of his black clothing against the skin of her bare back. She was finding it hard to breathe with their close proximity and the humid air that was around them. It had been almost three weeks now since Kylo had touched her. It had felt longer since she had touched him. She wished that she could turn around to face him directly, to unclasp that damn helmet off his head where she could run her fingers down that long scar of his. She was frozen though between the sturdiness of his tall frame and the rock that shaded the two of them in shadow.

"Am I though?" Falynn eye's moved to where her fingers were splayed out on the rocks. "I have a feeling that your troops don't really believe that."

"What do they know?"

"They work under you," she smirked with a scoff. "You should know, for you are the one teaching them everything."

"The inner works of the Order have its skepticisms that's true," Kylo admitted dryly. "However, that is how all politics work." He paused for a moment then asked. "Is that why you decided to go off on your own on Dantooine. To prove your worth?"

She took a moment to answer as she lingered on his words that had struck some truths. Worth, yes, but she wasn't exactly sure on who she was trying to prove that to. Her husband, Leia, the Resistance, herself? There was so much gray area in her thoughts and heart where she didn't have an answer. Whatever the reason it had been foolish, and she hoped one day that the two of them could move past the mistake she had made.

"I guess I was," Falynn shook her head. "That horribly backfired on me did it not?"

"I am not going to lie on how insolent your choices were," Kylo words were blunt and pierced her against those rocks.

Falynn bitterly laughed as she bent her forehead against the rocks. "I guess that's fair. See fit to punish me as you see fit."

"Are you really giving me permission to do so?" Kylo's voice grew dark.

Swallowing Falynn nodded.

She was ready for any beating he had for her. Whether it be a force chokehold, or brutally beating her down into the ground. She would accept it, then she would stand back up and face him directly even if she had a swollen face, busted lip, or black eye. She would accept the consequences of her arrogance.

A sound of a click and hiss had Falynn snapping her head back until a large hand clasped over her eyes covering her sight.

"You are not allowed to look. Face the rock again."

With his other hand, Kylo moved Falynn's head forward before letting go.

"If you turn your head, you will face something much worse," a clear husky voice spoke to her as she heard him setting his helmet on the ground.

It was his voice.

Kylo Ren's.

Not a man behind a mask.

Falynn was silent as she heard him shifting behind her then jolted in surprise as she felt something warm and soft against her back. Was he...was he kissing her? The familiar touch of his soft lips moved over skin which she felt forming goosebumps. Falynn sucked in her lips as she felt Kylo's mouth moving around each wound that had been pieced on her back. His kisses were tender, but they lingered on each new forming scar. She felt herself shaking as Kylo continued to kiss around her bare skin even where there were no scars each spot burning as he moved his lips away. Her skin suddenly felt cold as he completely moved away from her back and pulled her shirt back down.

"Look up," he demanded.

Falynn did as she was told.

Kylo slowly lowered himself down before gingerly lifting her leg back onto the rock's ledge. Hooking his thumbs at the hem of her pants Kylo pushed the clothing back up before his lips hit the scar on her leg. Falynn closed her eyes as she took in the feeling of her husband's lips that once again moved too quickly away from her as he pulled the pant leg back down and she heard him standing up. A hand covered her eyes again as Falynn gasped when she felt his lips on her shoulder she had been injured on. This kiss was different than the ones he had left on her back and leg. She felt his mouth opening as he lightly began to suck on the scarring flesh, the softness of his hair she knew was a jet black brushing along the back of her neck. Digging her fingers into the rocks in front of her Falynn tilted her head back a small moan escaping her lips. Kylo's free hand moved around Falynn's waist pulling her closer to him as he continued to suck on her shoulder flicking out his tongue to caress the wound in slow circles.

Falynn involuntarily pressed herself against him and she thought she heard what sounded like a soft growl coming from him. She wanted to move her hands from that rock, to reach back and to touch his skin, to feel his hair but was afraid if she did so that he would stop. That he would move away from her. Through the darkness all Falynn could do was feel, was to feel him and the parts she hadn't realized she had missed. She wanted to see him. She wanted to turn around and to see his face, to look into those eyes to see if they still looked as lonely as they had before.

Before she could ask that of him Kylo's mouth had pulled away from her shoulder, with one last suck and motion with his tongue.

"Don't look," he demanded hoarsely. "Not until I tell you to."

Falynn waited as she faced the rock formation, her body shaking and eyes brimming with water.

She listened as Kylo's feet shifted on the ground, as he lifted his helmet, then to the sound of that heartbreaking click when she knew that the damn thing was back on his head covering him from her. He had already built that wall between the two of them back up. She would have rather him give her a good beating than what had just happened. Her heart was cracking inside of her from the feelings he had just erupted in her. How painfully gentle those kisses were, but even so he still didn't want her to see him.

"You can turn around now."

Falynn shook her head as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Falynn."

"No," her voice sternly cracked out.

"Falynn."

"I said no!"

Two now gloved hands gripped her shoulders spinning her around.

Falynn refused to look at that helmet as more tears fell down as she shook. She refused to look at him. She didn't think she could, not unless she wanted to crumble in front of him. Kylo held onto her for a long moment before he sighed and dropped his hands.

"You said I could punish you in any way that I wanted," his voice was too soft through that helmet. "Yet somehow you are angry with me."

"I-I-'m not angry."

"Then what are you?"

"I don't know."

She waited for him to belittle her, to command her to silence the tears, anything but what he had said next.

"I will send Henne for you," he promised. "Do not leave this spot. If I find that you have moved from this spot before she arrives your punishment will be far more worse than you can imagine. I will have Henne show you where you should rest tonight. I suggest you take a moment to relax before we begin to move our plans into action."

As Kylo walked away from her back towards the ships Falynn knew the answer to what she was at that moment. She wasn't angry with him, no she wouldn't even say that she was sad. She was broken, so completely and utterly broken. Each time Kylo had touched her, it almost felt like he was trying to patch her back up. Instead of patching up those wounds and healing them with his touch she felt like those scars were burning even deeper than they had been before. She had wanted a barrier between them at the beginning of this marriage. She had hated him and wanted him to burn where he stood. He had been a monster to her at one point, and she knew parts of him still were. So why...why was this space between them tearing her utterly apart? Why did she care so fucking much about watching his dark figure move further and further away from her? Why didn't she have a voice to call out to him. To scream at him to demand him to take off his helmet and to face her to stop being a fucking coward.

When had she become such a coward herself?

She watched as Kylo's frame grew smaller until he was out of sight before she fell onto her knees, her tears splashing down onto the red earth. She cried until she felt a pair of warm delicate arms wrap themselves around her.

Henne held her mistress as Falynn sobbed heavily, but even with the comfort of her friend Falynn's mind reached out to where her husband was back amongst the circle of ships.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Kylo laid on his back staring up at the dark ceiling of his private sleeping quarters on his shuttle. It had been the most silent it had been for him since they had arrived. Once Kylo had returned back to the group of ships after his and Falynn's walk he had a line of officers and troopers loaded with questions, possibly more than they were with ammo. He barely had time to even have a drink of water with how occupied he had been answering to them. He had to keep telling them within a few days they would hold a meeting to discuss what their plans were. He needed to meet up with General Jase early the next morning before the sun even rose where the two of them would have the space and time to even begin to outline their strategies. Falynn's opinion, maybe smarter than their original plan, wasn't by any means easier. Kylo was going to need time to map all of it out. He thought of sending in a spy but he knew that would be fruitless. He knew his mother, and he was always aware of how skilled Poe was. They knew the faces of their members, an unfamiliar face would give them away almost immediately. As Falynn put it someone would need to go as if they were an insect, crawling in through the cracks. However that kind of special work was more suited for assassins or bounty hunters, which Kylo did not have on him at the moment.

What he had were soldiers.

Warriors that were made to make loud noises, and to fight head on. They had not been made to be stealthy but instead abrupt and brutal. There was a possibility he would need to seek out an assassin or a bounty hunter to do this specific job for him. However, that type of field was not easy to come by as they were either hidden in the shadows or scattered throughout the galaxy. Sighing Kylo ran his hands over his dark hair, smoothing it back and out of his face, before turning to the empty space beside him.

The bed was small but the limited amount of space where his body did not touch still felt empty. He had made arrangements for Falynn to sleep in one of the larger military ships that carried its own private small resting quarters. It belonged to one of the officers who had given Falynn a tight lipped smile as he gave it up to her. Falynn had only arched an eyebrow at the officer before turning to look back at Kylo. There was an unspoken question in those sea-colored eyes of her. A question that he could easily read. She had been wanting to know if the two of them would be sharing a sleeping space. Kylo responded with his own silent answer as he stood still, hands clasped behind his back, not bothering to even move an inch towards his wife. Hurt had flickered across her fair face for only but a moment, before she turned around and headed up the ramp onto the ship. Kylo's fingers had flexed and gripped onto each other behind him as he watched her go in and as she disappeared behind the closing ramp.

The memory of the two of them laying next to one another seemed so far away now, like it had been some type of dream. The taste of her still lingered on his lips from the previous events when they had been alone under the rock's large arches. Kylo slid his large hand down his face as he shifted in his bed.

He truly was a selfish creature.

He had just wanted an excuse to touch her again.

To touch her, even though he still wasn't brave enough to face her.

He was despicable.

Falynn, vulnerable, had her shields down and he could feel what was inside of her before he shut it out. She hadn't lied, she hadn't been angry with what he had done. It was something much worse. He could protect his Empress from every danger in the galaxy but he could not shield her from his own selfish desires. Kylo coldly laughed to himself. He wasn't sure if this made him a powerful sith or a weak one, if the strong desires that were buried within him brought him closer to the powers of the Dark side or further away from it. Holding his hand out in front of him Kylo flexed his hand out before blasting the force forward. The ceiling above him rattled for a moment before it went silent. Kylo sent the blast again, this time harder, which caused a dent in the ceiling. He stared at the dent silently, his muscles locking up briefly before he tilted his head back letting out a frustrated yell.

Kylo's powers thrummed throughout him at the memory of Falynn's bare skin against his lips. The pained look in those bright eyes of her, and how he had briefly forgotten that she stood behind him because his thoughts were for a moment filled with Rey. Sitting up and swinging his legs off the side of the bed, Kylo blasted at the metal door in front of him, knocking it out of its hinges with a loud crack. Brows knitted tightly together Kylo yelled out again as he braced his hands on his knees. Turning to the small nightstand, Kylo wished that he had brought his grandfather's helmet with him instead of leaving it on the Star Destroyer. He needed to talk to someone...Darth Vader though long deceased was the only being in the galaxy that he could confide in.

"What would you do?" Kylo whispered quietly to the darkness.

Standing up, Kylo grabbed onto his helmet that laid on the floor beside his bed, along with his lightsaber. Placing the helmet over his head, and hooking his weapon to his belt, he tried opening the door to leave his cabin. The door wouldn't open due to the space between the door and the frame was now uneven and bent.

He had jammed it.

Holding his hand out Kylo sent out a powerful blast of his powers completely knocking the door off its hinges. Kylo mindlessly walked over the now broken door and made his way towards the ramp of his command shuttle.

He needed to go for a nice long walk where he could clear his head.

Force be with anyone who wanted to stop him with another damn question.

It felt good to meditate again.

* * *

Falynn felt like she could finally breathe more than she had in weeks. As soon as the doors to her quarters closed, Falynn had gone to sit on the cool surface floor. Henne had asked if she needed any company but Falynn politely told her friend that she needed a bit of solitude. Henne had given her mistress a skeptical grimace placing her hands on her hips. Falynn's face softened as she placed a reassuring hand on Henne's shoulder promising that she wasn't planning on going anywhere. She had suggested that Henne stay in a room near her own, if that would make her more comfortable. The handmaiden quickly agreed to the idea, which meant Falynn had to order for another officer to give up their comfortable space.

Without Kylo around this had not been an easy task.

Falynn sought out the next person she had felt the most comfortable with, with her husband preoccupied. General Jase wasn't much easier to get a hold of, but she snagged the opportunity as soon as she saw it. She had asked him if any of the other ships had room to spare where Henne could bunk comfortably close to her mistress. The General took no time, in finding an open spot, and reporting quickly back to her. With that obstacle out of the way, the next step was dealing with the not so happy Officer who was told to give up his space. With Henne behind her the two of them walked to the next sleeping quarter which was only a few steps away from Falynn's. Lifting up her hand, Falynn had knocked several times on the titanium door which soon opened revealing a ruffled looking officer with only his undershirt on and black pants. The man appeared to be in his mid-thirties with sleek black hair that was combed back. He was tall in stature, his shadow almost engulfing Falynn's frame. Seeing who had knocked on his door, the officer had narrowed his green eyes as he glared down at Falynn.

"Good evening," Falynn greeted him pleasantly ignoring the plain look of disrespect that was written all over the man's face. "Forgive me for the inconvenience but I have come to ask that you change your quarters with another ship so that my handmaiden may be closer to me."

The man grunted before cocking his head and drawling out his voice in a mocking tone. "Empress, for you I understand why we needed to make the space for you," his eyes shot over her shoulders to nastily glare at Henne. "But I don't understand why I should place myself in discomfort for a mere servant."

"She is my right hand," Falynn answered simply, her eyes looking boredly up at him. "Therefore, I do believe that ranks her higher than you. I have already checked with General Jase to make sure there were plenty of openings so you wouldn't be out in the cold." Bless that man and the fact he had taken time out of his busy schedule to do her this favor. "You will now be bunking with the Stormtroopers who are stationed in Quad B. There is even room to spare if you need a place for your belongings to rest as well." She quirked her mouth, returning the favor of his mocking tone from before. "As the Empress my world is final. My double and my right hand should always be close to me. As the Empress I would like my privacy, but Henne should always be close by in case I need her. You may leave now."

The officer narrowed his sharp eyes that were now seething in anger, as he remained still in the doorway.

Falynn's brows knitted together.

This was so infuriating.

Despite her title, most who belonged to the First Order hadn't even shown her an ounce of respect. She knew the only way she could really persuade this bastard was if she threw in Kylo Ren's name. Would that always be the case? Would she always have to use her husband's power as her own leverage. The most frustrating fact was that Falynn knew very well that if she didn't need to keep her force sensitivity secret she could crush the officer where he stood and clean the air out of him.

She scolded herself silently in her mind for the thought. Even if she did have the freedom to do that, how would that make her any better than this scum?

Squaring her shoulders Falynn scowled up at the officer.

"If you don't move," Falynn's voice proclaimed threateningly. "I suppose I will have to use force." Falynn dared a step closer to him where the officer had to dip his chin in to be able to look down at her. "Disrespect to the Empress is treason if you are unaware. By disprecting my right hand you disrespect me, and by disrespecting me you disrespect my husband. I am sure if I call out for the Supreme Leader now." Falynn's lips curled up more flashing her teeth. "Shall I call for my love now?"

The officer looked like he wanted to spit right onto Falynn's, but she remained unmoving and kept her stance straight, even placing a hand casually on her hip. Letting out a low rumble of what sounded like a growl, the officer stepped out of the doorway and into the hallway.

As he walked away Falynn heard him utter under his breath, "self-righteous bitch."

Falynn chose to ignore the harsh words, before smiling at Henne and heading back in the direction to her own chamber and extending out her hand.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Henne asked quietly peering nervously into the room. "Aren't you afraid of what the others will think of you?"

"I could care less what they think of me," Falynn shrugged. She half meant it. "Go. Unwind and allow yourself to get comfortable. I am sure we won't be getting much of that in the next few weeks."

Falynn warmly patted Henne on the back, before she turned around and headed back to her assigned room. With each step Falynn took in steady breaths pushing down her powers. She would be lying if she said that the disrespect hadn't bothered her at all. That it was a nuisance to constantly battle just to communicate with most of the damn First Order followers. She was grateful when she finally had the space to let out an irritated shrill and string of foul words before sitting herself down. In the privacy of her sleeping quarters Falynn closed her eyes allowing her body to release any of the pent up powers and anxieties she had been feeling. It took a few minutes of deep breathing before Falynn found herself hovering a few inches off of the ship's floor. The release of her powers sent goosebumps across her skin. The last time she had been able to truly meditate like this was on the night of her wedding. She allowed her thoughts to drift around her, as she processed the day and what had been discussed and what had occurred. She tried not to linger too much on her and Kylo beneath those rocks, and instead tried moving her thoughts more towards the Resistance and the First Orders plans against them. She had suggested they sneak in, for someone to silently watch before they sent out an attack. Falynn was well aware that most of the men that were among them were not well suited for such tactics. She watched her father long enough to know what most of them had been trained to do. Even if some of those men were appropriate for the job, Falynn didn't trust them to do the mission.

That would defeat the purpose of her suggestion.

To prevent in any future full blown attacks on the Resistance.

Falynn wanted to be the one to go in. She knew however that she wouldn't be able to do it alone, she would need others by her side. She would not create the same mistake she had made on Dantooine. Henne could possibly go with her, she was sure that her friend was more stealthy than most of the Stormtroopers and other soldiers and officers. General Jase as much as she was fond of the older man probably wouldn't be the best option to go in. He would do better behind the scenes as his work was more focused on commanding troops and leading head on attacks. A large battlefield or large fleets of battleships would be more of his forte. It would have to be smaller frames, quieter footsteps. Whoever it was, Falynn needed to be the one to lead them where she could control where they moved.

The other obstacle was if Kylo would even allow her to do it.

The Supreme Leader still didn't trust her.

There was no way that he would let her lead a group alone. Asking him within itself could cause him to flare up at her, but she knew those walls more than anyone amongst these ships. She had possibly slept and rested where the Resistance currently were. Not that she could tell Kylo any of that, but she could at least convince him somehow that she should be the one to go. It wasn't like she was planning on jumping out in front of them, and Kylo knew she was skilled with combat, and steady in her movements. Falynn needed to meet with him the next morning before the others rose, and blocked her from him. There had been a crowd around him all day, she knew this. Blowing out some air through her nose after a deep inhale, Falynn allowed her body to slowly lower itself back on the ground. Her mind was set, but despite the meditation she was finding it hard for her mind to be eased. All of this was dangerous territory. Making a request to her husband that would most likely cause a fight, entering a base where some of her previous companies would be residing, and knowing she would need to give up a part of herself somewhere in the near future. Falynn knew that she wanted to take down the First Order, but a part of her thoughts also went to Henne, General Jase, Mayea, and to Kylo. If she sent the Resistance after the First Order she would also be sending them to attack those she had come to know as well. The thought had her insides constricting, but if she didn't go through what she originally believed in, then how could she ever be able trust herself again.

Falynn felt obligated to make up for everything that her father had done and stood up for. To atone for the sins as she watched her father leading Stormtroops to attack innocent people, or even standing by as he abused his own soldiers like they were mindless machines. She needed to fix the fact that she had away from it all, instead defending those in need. This wasn't about her or her personal feelings to the companions she had come to know. No this was something much greater than that.

Even if it meant that she would have to break away from all of it one day.

* * *

He wasn't expecting to open the shuttle that next morning and to see Falynn waiting outside of it. The sun hadn't even risen yet, and yet there she was, hair freshly combed and pulled halfway back into a top knot, dressed in a sleeveless black traveling tunic. Kylo was sure his own face beneath his helmet looked much more unrested than Falynn's. He hadn't even bothered to comb out the thick tangles of black on top of his head. All night he did nothing but toss and turn. The long walk he had taken on Geonosis had not helped, despite how many rocks he had obliterated with his powers and buzzing light saber. He had at least walked for a few hours before returning to his shuttle feeling rather defeated that he was unable to work through any of his feelings.

He opened his mouth and was about to speak until Falynn beat him to the punch.

"I need to speak with you."

Though she couldn't see it Kylo arched a dark eyebrow at his wife.

"Can it not wait?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck feeling knots already forming.

General Jase would be there shortly and the two of them needed to make plans before others surrounded him again where he could barely even blink. As glad as he was to see that Mayea's work had paid off and that Falynn was looking completely recovered, he didn't have time for this.

"It can't," was her reply as she walked passed him and up onto the command shuttle, not giving him a chance to argue.

Kylo glared after her.

Well, she obviously had gotten her spunk back.

"General Jase will be here shortly," Kylo began as he followed her in. "I don't have the time this morning, Falynn, for whatever you have brought to me."

"There shouldn' t be an issue if General Jase joins us," Falynn brushed off. "I have come to discuss matters of-," Falynn paused as she took note of the broken door that was now laying unevenly on the floor. She turned her head where she could raise her eyebrows at her husband. "Had a rough night, husband?"

"That doesn't concern you," he grumbled as he walked over the fallen door. He didn't care to discuss that thinking about her last night infuriated him enough that he had broken his door. "You may discuss whatever you want with me briefly on the command deck."

"It will be as brief as you make it," she uttered under her breath.

What the hell was into her this morning?

He would have rebuked her comment but he didn't have the energy to do so. Instead, he took a seat in one of the chairs where the back controls were leaning his forearms on his legs and tilting his head up towards her.

"Well?"

Falynn looked out the window for a moment, her sea-colored eyes becoming distanced briefly before she brought her attention back to Kylo and said clearly. "I want to discuss the Resistance and their base."

Kylo's body tensed as his voice lowered. "What about it?"

Leaning her back against the chair that was located behind the pilot's seat folding her arms over her chest Falynn's eyes locked with Kylo's helmet. "I want to be the one to go inside of it."

Kylo's mind buzzed before it faded out than snapped quickly back as he barked out "Absolutely not!"

Sighing Falynn leaned her head back facing the ceiling of the shuttle. "I knew that would be your answer."

"How can you expect it not to be?" he scoffed in disbelief. "After everything that happened on Dantooine do you really think that I would allow you to go inside of their base alone?"

Lowering her head back down Falynn pointed out with a frown. "I didn't say I would be going in alone, Ren."

"With who then?" he lifted a hand up and added sarcastically. "Henne? That isn't an option either."

"I don't know yet," Falynn casually shrugged. The gesture did not match with the hard lines that were forming on her fair face.. "I haven't figured all of it out yet, but you and I both know that I would be suited for this. I am smaller and stealthier than most of your soldiers."

" I would hardly call you stealthy," he couldn't help but let out a harsh laugh through the helmet. "You were very unbalanced in our training."

"I was able to make my way around the laigreks," Falynn's tone became louder almost desperate sounding. "I know I am not perfect but I still believe I would be right for the job."

Was she really doing this? Kylo felt his insides splintering as his powers began to hum with annoyance. He didn't have time to argue with her over this. He was dumbfounded why Falynn would even think this was a fathomable idea to begin with? He was half tempted to call for Mayea to not just check with Falynn's wounds, but also her mind. Perhaps she had completely lost it.

"The job that requires perfection," Kylo snapped back as he stood. "That was three giant insects, Falynn, and you almost died, may I remind you. If I had not found you, you probably would be dead and rotting on that old base's floor." She flinched at his comment but he continued. If Falynn wanted to be outright with him so be it. He would just tear it down with his own brutal honesty. "This is an entire group of skilled fighters, navigators, and engineers. You wouldn't last a second in there," Kylo took a step closer to her. "And I am not about to let you go off and get yourself killed," another step. "Because you think _once again_ you are stronger than what you actually are." He took one more step until he was looking down as he hovered over her. "Falynn, I won't!"

Eyes widening at his words Falynn sucked in her lips and looked down at her dust covered boots. He was right, and he could see that she knew his words rang true. The woman had no sense at all it seemed. Did she not learn the last time what happened to her, when she decided to go on some absurd mission. At least this time she had the decency to ask him first, before going off. Kylo was sure he made himself clear until Falynn slowly lifted her head back and he saw that steel fire lighting her eyes.

Oh no.

She was planning on making this an argument.

That was what she meant. _It will brief as he makes it_...she was planning on discussing this until she convinced him. By the force...she really had lost her mind.

"No!" he repeated louder allowing the air from his helmet to land heavily onto her. "Don't even think about pressing this matter."

"You aren't even hearing me out," Falynn shot back as she pushed herself off the chair. "You know I can do this!"

"I am not listening to this madness," Kylo reached over, gripping onto the chair keeping her in place with his arm. "I don't care that you know some combat skills, and a few basic survival skills. It isn't enough! Not to mention you are still injured!"

His tactic worked and he secretly smirked to himself as he watched Falynn pressing herself into the back of the chair. Or so he thought. Falynn refused to look away as she grabbed onto his arm.

"Mayea said I was fine," Falynn reminded him as her fingers dug themself into the thick layer of his sleeve. "The wounds are even scarred over now."

"I am well aware of what your wounds look like, Falynn."

Pink flushed her cheeks, her fingers loosening on his arm then tightening back up.

Kylo leaned down to her challenging her to find a way around him. Her lips pressed down in a determined manner. He was half tempted to laugh at her for it. He admired his wife for her strong will, but she wasn't going to win this. She didn't have the power to.

"If you feel more comfortable with the idea of Mayea checking on me-"

"Nothing about this makes me comfortable!" he lifted his other arm trapping her in where she wouldn't be able to escape. "You can be stubborn all you want Falynn, but you won't be leading _anyone_ into the Resistance base. I am done discussing you wish to continue this argument I will make contact with Stormtroopers to come escort you out, and lock you in your sleeping quarters if I must."

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Kylo didn't bother to remove where he stood, keeping himself positioned over Falynn as he turned his head slightly to see General Jase standing there stiffly at the entrance of the command deck.

"You aren't," Kylo answered then froze when he felt a cool space between him and the chair.

Falynn had used the brief distraction to duck herself underneath Kylo's arm. She didn't even turn around to see if he had noticed as she approached the uncomfortable looking General. What troubled Kylo even more, was that in that second he hadn't even noticed her slip underneath what he thought had been a tight lock on her. All he could do was stare in bewilderment at the now empty space in front of him.

"Good morning, General," Falynn bowed her head. "I am glad you have actually arrived. _My husband_," Kylo pushed off the chair turning around seething at his wife's teasing tone, "we were discussing the plans of the Resistance and who we should send inside of the base."

"Good morning, Empress," he bowed to her then to Kylo. "My lord." He lifted himself back up nervously glancing between the two of them. "Are you sure I am not interrupting anything important. I can come back another time if necessary."

"No, no," Falynn smiled. She even had the nerve to casually shift her weight on one foot, placing a hand on her cocked out hip. "I would like your opinion on something, General. I believe it would be useful to our plans. All I ask if you could bring me a staff or possibly a spear."

Kylo's eyes widened.

She wouldn't dare.

"A staff, my lady?" General Jase's concerned expression molted into confusion.

"Matter of fact I will need two," she lightly added, tossing some of her copper hair over her shoulder.

By the force.

"My lady, forgive me," General Jase let out an uneasy laugh. "I am confused."

"I would like to show you something," was her only reply before turning around not before she cast a glance at Kylo.

A smirk appeared on her lips as a spark lit her eyes.

She was really planning on doing this? Just to prove her point she was going to allow the General to see something that Kylo once thought she wanted to keep secret. The knowledge of that itched beneath Kylo's skin, irritating him in more ways than one. What would happen if all of his soldiers saw the skills his wife had hidden beneath her? Where would that place the two of them? More importantly, why was she so suddenly eager to be so open about it? Was she really willing to put herself out there just to prove her worth to everyone? Why was nothing he ever did enough to sedate her? She had been through hell on Dantooine, injured, bloody, and close enough to death where Kylo had tasted it in the air. So why was this damn forsaken woman so hell bent on making his head continuously spin in an infuriating manner? The more he tried to fight against her, it was like adding oil to the fire.

There was no stopping it.

Not until she was beaten down enough in her, where she would finally understand all she needed to do was stay close to him, and that was enough.

Stepping up to the General, Kylo placed a hand on the General's shoulder before he whispered. "Don't go easy on her."

Her next comment didn't just confuse the General but Kylo as well.

Falynn's lips curled into a smile he had never seen on his wife as she added over her shoulder. "Oh yes...also there is an officer in Quad B. Bring him to me too."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**I apologize that this chapter is not as long or as detailed as some of my other chapters but I wanted to give you guys an early chapter amidst all of the chaos that is happening. I hope that everyone is safe and well out there! Thank you all so much for your support! Enjoy your read. **

* * *

Falynn stood outside of Quad B's ship with her arms crossed over her chest as she steadied each inhale of breath. She needed to keep control of herself no matter the outcome of what was about to happen.. Especially with her husband nearby. Kylo had followed Falynn and the General silently leaving her to wonder what exactly he was thinking. His response to her request didn't surprise her, but it did frustrate her. She had wanted them to create a plan together. The fact that she had gone to him personally, Kylo had to know that had taken guts. She thought that going to him personally would at least show him that she was at least trying to be different from before. Falynn shifted on her feet fighting the urge to look behind her. Falynn understood her husband's feelings, she did. She knew that the last time she had attempted anything on her own it ended in a complete disaster. She had tried to explain that to him, but he had refused to listen to her. Instead, Kylo had trapped her and spoke to her like she was some sort of object. An item he would lock up if she so much uttered another word against him.

It was enough for her to feel the force shuddering throughout her body.

A moment later General Jase headed down the ramp with the tall, burly officer behind him. The General was holding two red spears in each hand, while the officer blinked his eyes in confusion. This was going to be interesting. Falynn had never intended for the situation to pan out this way. She had thought that she would have at least been able to explain herself properly to Kylo, who instead barely allowed her to get a whole sentence in. In all honesty, Falynn was becoming fed up with the majority of individuals looking down at her. No she wasn't perfect, and of course, she knew that she was flawed, but she had been through hell. She had to dig her way through trenches of doubt, taught herself basic combat, then was able to polish it with some help. She carried the force within her, and was the daughter of a strong admiral of the First Order. It was about time they all learned what she could be capable of, that she wasn't just some accessory to the Supreme Leader. As the two men reached the bottom of the ramp Falynn made sure that her eyes locked briefly with the officer's. As soon as he realized who she was, his face flashed in anger, which Falynn easily turned her gaze away from as she smiled at the General.

"Thank you General Jase," she bowed her head as she extended out a hand. "May you hand me one of the spears please. Why don't we give our soldier some time to wake up before we get started."

Glowering over General Jase's shoulder the officer spat. "Why have I been woken up from my sleep? The light hasn't even risen yet. Am I being repositioned _again_?" He spat out the last word harshly which Falynn brushed off with a wave of her free hand as she took the spear in the other.

"I wouldn't possibly do such a thing," Falynn gasped feigning wide innocent eyes. "Now come this way please."

The officer opened his mouth ready to bark something else at her, until he noticed Kylo who was watching him closely behind his helmet. Quickly shutting his mouth the officer wordlessly followed Falynn. Clasping his hands behind his back, Kylo stepped up next to Falynn as he bent down so only the two of them could hear him speak.

"Are you sure you won't regret this?"

"I'm sure," she replied.

"Why did you call for that officer?" Kylo inquired briefly looking back over his shoulder. "Is he someone particularly special that you know?"

"I called for him to teach a lesson," Falynn looked up at her husband.

Kylo's helmet stared down at her for a minute but he never responded. Straightening back up Kylo made space for Falynn as she led them to an open space that was close by to a few ships. Halting in her steps Falynn spun on her right heel until she was facing the officer.

"Name," she cooly demanded.

Glaring at her the officer bared his teeth, seeing that Kylo was still nearby he cleared his throat and roughly answered. "Officer Telc."

Falynn cocked her head as she arched an eyebrow. "How long have you been in my husband's services, _Officer Telc_?"

A vein twitched in his neck, but Telc was able to tightly answer. "I have been serving in the First Order since I was a young lad." A smile spread across his thin lips as he held his chest out proudly. "Before I served my father was a loyal admiral to the previous Supreme Leader."

Falynn's insides began to burn with bile, from Telc's words. Darred's lineage was probably the same. He never spoke much of Falynn's grandfather but she was sure he had once served the First Order as well, or some other previous bastard. Promoting death, hierarchy, and destroying lives. _Her _bloodline. That filth rain through her veins as well. Somewhere along the line who knew if her father maybe even had rubbed shoulders in a friendly way with Telc's relatives. The thought of it had Falynn pressing down internally on herself, willing those powers to remain cool and collected.

"Are you familiar with the spear at all?" Falynn questioned as she casually rotated the one she had in her hands like it was some kind of festive toy.

Telc swallowed his adams apple visibly shifting beneath his skin. "I have had my experiences with it, yes."

"Well that's good," a slow smile confidently spread on Falynn's lip. "There should be no problem then." Turning to a bewildered General Jase Falynn set the end of her staff down while extending her free hand towards the officer. "General Jase, would you please be so kind to hand Officer Telc the other spear."

Both of the men's eyes widened at Falynn who kept her smile. Kylo had perched himself against one of the ships, arms folded as he watched silently. Falynn took note of the few ships that she had led them over to. Perhaps if she was lucky, the two of them would make enough noise to lure others out. Allow the rest of the troops to see her demonstrating her skills against this wampa.

Rolling her shoulders Falynn spread her legs out grounding her feet into the red earth. "Alright," extending out her spear, Falynn grinned wickedly. "Shall we begin?"

"My lady!" General Jase exclaimed, raising his dark eyebrows. "You...you can not be serious."

"Oh I am quite serious," Falynn assured before instructing Telc. "Now raise your staff, officer."

Telc had the nerve to look as if he was being inconvenienced in some way as he rolled his green eyes. "What is this some sort of game, your ladyship? I am not doing this."

Shrugging Falynn casually said. "Have it your way then."

Falynn quickly moved her feet across the red earth as she swung the spear and extended it towards Telc's face.

"Shit!" cursing Telc held up his spear just in time before Falynn could make contact with his body.

She didn't give Telc a chance to recompose himself or retaliate against her sudden attack, as she bent forward spinning the spear over her back in a swift motion. The spear's quick movement landed itself into Telc's chest. Letting out an "oof!" the officer staggered back on his feet, lifting his head up green eyes flared at Falynn. Arching an eyebrow she smirked at the officer fueling his rage. Letting out a roar, Telc charged at Falynn extending his spear towards her chest.

"My lady!" General Jase cried out in shock.

There was no need for the warning, Telc's movements were almost embarrassingly predictable. Falynn moved her staff down, locking it under Telc's trapping his arms between on her own, before she twisted the weapon around him. Snarling like some beast Telc let go at one end of his staff as he swung his fist directly towards Falynn's face. Cursing loudly Falynn quickly ducked her head before lifting her fist up and ramming it into the man's stomach. This was a fighting she was all too familiar with. How many brawls had she been before, she figured out dirty tricks. Dropping into a crouch, Falynn swung her spear until it rammed into the back of Telc's ankles, knocking him hard down onto his back. The officer was gasping now, as a hand went to his stomach. Falynn stood back up, moving herself over his body, narrowing her sea colored eyes.

"What kind of soldier fights with cheap shots like that," Falynn spat down at him. "Get back on your feet, and fight correctly. You told me you could fight with a spear...so far I have yet to see that, officer."

Barring his teeth at the Empress, Telc pushed himself back on his feet, wiping away some saliva that had dribbled out his mouth with the back of his hand. Falynn's blood froze as Telc lips curled up into a cruel smile, with a flash of his teeth.

"My apologies, my lady," his voice sounded like gravel as he bowed. "I didn't believe you were being serious."

Falynn cursed again as Telc came at her again, this time more steady on his feet. His movements seemed smoother as he swung the staff over his head and swung it down on Falynn's shoulder. Fortunately he had not hit her injured shoulder which she didn't doubt was his aim. Turning with just his torso and extension of his arm, Telc sent the spear flying towards Falynn again, who ducked before lifting her spear up, jabbing the end of it into Telc's stomach. Grunting Telc moved the spear towards Falynn's feet but she jumped over it, allowing her muscles to flare as she extended the spear again, hitting it into Telc's chest. The spear wasn't her violet lightsaber, but she could imagine that it was, allowing it to be an extension of herself. This was different from her training with Kylo, when she had trained with Kylo she had no intention of hurting him or proving a point. It was to polish her skills, even when she had done her training with Leia and Haymond. This however, was allowing herself to set free the fire that was buried within her. To show this bastard and everyone else who she was. It was survival.

Again and again Telc came after Falynn, aiming mainly for her head and chest. He was purposely trying to cause damage to her. As he maneuvered the spear towards Falynn's chest again, Falynn turned, but it had been a mistake. Instead of hitting her chest, the spear slammed against Falynn's back, directly onto the fresh scars. Falynn fell forward as the air was knocked out of her, within the short distance Falynn could feel Kylo's powers tensing up.

"My lady!" General Jase called out as he rushed over to her.

"Don't!" Falynn shouted, lifting a hand up. "I am fine. Stay where you are." Spitting onto the ground and pushing her hair out of her face Falynn pushed herself up, slowly steadying her feet back on the ground. Smearing some of the red dirt that coated her hands onto her arms Falynn turned glaring at Telc who was smiling smugly.

_Just finish him with one move, Falynn, _she silently told herself. _We don't have time to be playing this bastard's game all day. Be done with it! _

Spitting one more time onto the ground Falynn gripped onto her staff with one hand before she moved towards Telc once again. The officer grinned, baring his teeth inviting her to come at him. Swinging his spear around his back, Telc aimed down toward Falynn again, but he was too slow. Falynn ducked before moving her spear between Telc's legs then grabbing the other end and twisting. Telc let out a yell as the spear twisted in between his thighs causing him to fall on his back once more. Before he could get up Falynn knelt over him slamming her spear by his head. Looming over him, Falynn leaned down, locking her eyes in with his seething green.

"Next time," she whispered close to his ear. "Be mindful of who you call a bitch. We are done here."

Snatching Telc's spear out of his hand, Falynn stood stepped over his body before walking over to General Jase whose dark eyes were still wide.

Falynn held out both of the spears to him.

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

"My lady...I had no idea," he shook his head as he stared in disbelief at Telc's large body that was gradually standing up.

"I am a daughter of an admiral," Falynn reminded him as she moved her gaze over to Kylo. "Not to mention I have had some extra training." She waited for Kylo to respond, but the Supreme Leader stayed still against the ship. She couldn't tell whether he was looking at her or at the man who was now brushing dirt off of his black undershirt and pants. "I wanted to show you that display," Falynn continued turning her attention back to General Jase. "Because, I want to discuss the Resistance and why I should be the one to go into it."

The General furrowed his brows but nodded. "Very well, my lady. Follow me then. My Lord and I had already made plans to discuss such matters."

"Thank you, General," she smiled at him once more before turning to Kylo.

Her blood froze over when she saw him personally escorting Telc back to his ship.

* * *

Rage rippled through Kylo as he dragged Telc back towards Quad's B ship. He knew that Falynn was the one who instigated it, that she was the one who dragged the man out. Perhaps Telc wasn't to really blame but the image kept replaying of the man hitting Falynn on her injured back. Not to mention the way he had kept looking at her, as if his wife was some type of prey to the officer. He didn't know what had conspired between the two of them, but if the officer thought his day had started off bad, it was about to get much worse. He had plans for Officer Telc once they were on board of the ship, he was going to teach a lesson to any of them who had decided to display such disrespect again.

"Ren, wait up!"

Stopping Kylo turned to see that Falynn was running up to them, her sea colored eyes wide. It took a moment to briefly scan over her. In all honesty Telc hadn't done much damage to Falynn. She had a few visible bruises on her arms and her shoulder. She was covered in sweat, with strands of her copper clinging sticking to her forehead and to the back of her neck. Her arms due to her own action were now caked in thick red earth along with it sticking to her black tunic and leggings. Instead of turning her angered gaze at Telc who had inflicted the injuries on her, Falynn was glaring at Kylo.

"What are you doing with him?" Falynn demanded.

"I am escorting him back to his ship," Kylo replied calmly as he kept a tight grip on Telc's arm. "Why aren't you with General Jase? No need to follow us. I will join the two of you shortly."

"I am not going anywhere until you tell me where you are taking him," she gritted her teeth. "You are planning on killing him aren't you?"

The color in Telc's face drained, but he didn't attempt to pull away. He knew that there would be no point. If he had tried, no doubt Kylo would end his life in that split second of him trying to escape. Which was true, Kylo wouldn't hesitate to kill the imbecile for his own stupidity however he had decided to disrespect his wife. Kylo didn't answer her, which seemed to anger her even more as she walked around him and grabbed Telc's other arm.

"Let him go!" she ordered. "I didn't fight with him just so you could kill him after."

Kylo's own temper flared up as he snapped back. "How dare you speak that way to me in front of an officer! Do as you're told and go with General Jase. I will be with you momentarily."

Lightning flashed in Falynn's eyes as her lips pressed together, and yanked hard on Telc's arm. The officer's eyes widened, seeming more confused than frightened as he was being held both by the Supreme Leader and his wife.

"Fuck your orders!" she shouted. "This is why Telc thought he could disregard me the way he did. No one respects me because of you!"

Taken back by the accusation, Kylo's grip loosened slightly on Telc's arm. "What do you mean? As my wife of course you are respected."

"Bullshit?" Falynn let out a bitter laugh. "They respect me when you are around this is true." Falynn's looked at Telc with an expression that Kylo couldn't read. It wasn't anger. Perhaps disappointment. "When you are not around it is completely different. They try to trick me, talk down to me." looking back towards the ships Falynn's voice dropped into a whisper. "They see me as your object, Ren, not as your Empress. I need them to respect me without my attachment to you."

Falynn's words settled into him and had him wondering what exactly had happened when he hadn't been around. What was the real reason behind her duel with Officer Telc? She wanted to teach a lesson on her value as an Empress. She was tired of being side lined as Kylo's wife, and wanted to prove to be something more. He admitted watching her this time had been different from when she had briefly attacked Hux, or even in their training. Falynn had seemed in control of her movements. She still had much more room for improvement but watching her fight it had been something admirable. He had a feeling that she wasn't wanting to just prove her point to the officer but perhaps to him as well. Kylo still wasn't sure if he was going to send her off into the Resistance base, but he was at least now he was willing to listen to what she had to say about it. That being said he still didn't let go of his grip on Telc. He wanted to know what he had done to enrage Falynn enough that she would specifically call him out.

"What exactly happened between you and the officer?" he glared down at the officer.

"It doesn't matter now," Falynn pulled on Telc's arm again. "Now let him go. I have already taken care of it."

Rolling his eyes inside of his helmet, Kylo wondered if there would ever be a day when Falynn, his Empress, wouldn't be so damn stubborn. If there was perhaps ever a day when the two of them would just settle and there wouldn't have to be arguments or negotiations. Well damn it all, Kylo Ren could be just as stubborn as she was.

"If I let him go I will not listen to your reasoning for what you had suggested to me earlier or," Kylo's lips lifted up into a secret victorious smile. "If you let me escort him back and tell me everything that happened, I will sit down and speak with you and highly consider what you have to say."

Falynn opened her mouth then closed it looking dumbfounded.

He had snagged her, and he wasn't afraid to admit he felt damn smug about it.

Falynn looked at the officer for a moment whose green eyes were wide and pleading with her. She took a look back behind her towards the ships, she was quiet for a moment, the internal battle she was having written all over her face. Finally Falynn let go of Telc's arm and took a step back.

Crossing her arms over her chest Falynn looked down at her foot that she kicked into the dirt as she unfolded what had happened. "Henne didn't want me to be alone last night, but I told her I needed my space so we decided to give her a room close to mine. When we went to officer Telc's room to tell him that we wanted to exchange him somewhere else for Henne he had refused, and insulted Henne. He was not willing to move from his room until I mentioned that I would report it back to you." Falynn lifted her eyes to meet with Kylo's helmet. "That's it."

"I don't believe you."

As skilled a fighter as Falynn was she had a hard time hiding the truth from her face.

Sucking in her bottom lip Falynn shook her head as she finished. "I also heard him calling me a bitch. That's all though. So I wanted to beat him around a bit for the way he had talked to me and Henne." Furrowing her brows she quickly added. "I don't think that is enough for a death sentence though."

"I will be the one to decide that," Kylo reached his free hand running his index finger and middle finger down Falynn's face. "Go meet with General Jase. I will be there shortly and we can discuss what ideas you had."

Falynn's eyes shattered for a moment as she looked at Telc who was now looking directly at her. His greens looked as if he wanted nothing more but to burn where Falynn stood. She had given him up, knowing very well that it could end his showed Kylo enough how important it was for her to speak with him. Lowering her head Falynn wrapped her arms around herself before she walked away. Kylo watched after making sure she was headed into the direction of General Jase's ship before he bent down to Telc.

In a soft but lethal voice Kylo almost purred. "Now then...shall we show the rest of the troops what happens when you call my wife a bitch?"


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**(Warning: this chapter contains smut)**

**Surprise! I was able to upload another chapter for all of you wonderful readers! Thank you all for your kind words and support. It means the world to me. Also if anyone ever wondered what Kylo and Falynn's theme song would be my pick for them is "Landmines by BELLSAINT." It was one of the first songs I listened to when I started writing this story and is still a strong influence I use for it. I love you all and hope all is well. Enjoy your read! **

* * *

The ship felt smaller than it had the day before and Falynn couldn't get comfortable as she sat down in the small booth, biting down on her thumb. She had left a man to die. A stupid and brutal man but nonetheless a man. She wondered if Kylo was on his way back to them, and if he already finished the grisly task. Falynn hadn't wanted Telc to be killed, she merely wanted to show all three of them what she was capable of. She didn't understand why Kylo had to go off and finish things like this. Why was this always his solution? Falynn wouldn't have let go of Telc's arm she would have held on all day if she had to, but Kylo threw all of it back in her face. He said that he would only listen if she told him everything that happened. It was petty really, all of it. Falynn wanted to rough Telc up a bit, teach him where his place was then move on from there and let him go about his business.

Right now the man was probably-

Falynn shut down the thought as she swallowed the bile that rose up in her throat. This was all her fault. However she knew that sacrificing Telc was the cost of saving the Resistance. It was either take a chance on them or Telc. It didn't take her long to figure out which was more important. The fact though she had gambled someone else's life did nothing to ease her nerves, she didn't even notice when General Jase set down a cup of water down in front of her.

"My lady," General Jase soothing voice broke through her thoughts.

Falynn blinked at the cup in front of before taking it and giving the General a grateful nod before taking a small sip. The water though cool and crisp felt like ash going down her dry throat. She quickly set it down before placing her hands on her lap and balling them into fist underneath the table.

The General sat down next two her with two more cups, she figured the extra was for Kylo. She tried to relax her shoulders so he wouldn't see how tense she was, but did not reach for another sip of her water.

After taking a short sip of water General Jase turned to Falynn, his eyes crinkling at Falynn. "That was quite the display that you showed, my lady. If you don't mind me asking where did you learn to fight that way? I don't remember Darred ever telling me that you could fight."

Falynn's brows shot in surprise, "you know my father?"

Nodding General Jase leaned back a little in the booth. "Your father and I have worked beside each other on a few occasions. I don't know him terribly well but he talked about you and your mother often. I could tell you were his biggest treasures."

Falynn felt her insides going tight as she looked into her cup of water, a blurred reflection of her eyes looking back at her. She wanted to believe the General, and knew that it probably was the truth that her father probably often spoke of his family. Were they his greatest treasures though, that was what she doubted. Growing up Darred wasn't around his family much. He left them in a luxurious home, but Falynn's mother was often left alone to take care of her daughter. Darred often came up in between missions to spend a few days with his family and then was off again. The other times Falynn was able to see her father was when she had watched him training his group of troopers from afar. Falynn had always climbed a tree or found somewhere to sneak and hide as she watched her father in adoration from afar. Her mother had always spoken of him as he was some kind of king, placing him on that force forsaken pedestal. Darred had always come home with gifts, treats, and pretty things for Falynn and her mother. Probably compensating for everything he was doing behind their backs, and for being gone away from them so often. If she truly was his treasure, what kind of king just gave that away so easily? She didn't wish to speak of her father so decided to answer the General's question.

"I learned a few tricks here and there. When I was younger I took many dance lessons which helped me be more flexible?" Falynn explained before a light bit of pink rose to her cheeks. "Ren, has also taught me a few things."

To her surprise General Jase tilted his head back and let out a hearty chuckle. "Is that where he was those mornings I couldn't find him? You two have gotten really close haven't you? I am glad to hear that, my ladyship."

Falynn set her elbow on the table resting her lips on her knuckles. She wouldn't say that her and Kylo Ren had gotten closer. They argued just as much as they had from the beginning but a few things had changed. Well it had, before Dantooine where their relationship seemed to revert back to how it was before. She was tempted to ask the General how often Kylo revealed his face to him, but she refrained. Falynn didn't want to know. Perhaps soon it wouldn't matter anyway. Not if things went smoothly and she was able to convince her husband to let her get close to the Resistance. A sound of footsteps on the metallic floor drew Falynn's attention to the ship's entrance. Kylo easily walked in, his posture seeming rather relaxed as he made his way over to the booth and scooted in next to Falynn. She flinched for a second when Kylo draped his arm behind her back. General Jase slid the extra cup over to Kylo who easily caught it in his hand. Falynn raised her brows, wondering if Kylo would take off the helmet so he could take a drink. She frowned when he didn't. General Jase being the wise official that he was, didn't bother to question it as he waited quietly for either his lord or his lady to speak.

"How is your back?" Kylo asked leaning forward where his helmet was directed at Falynn. "Are you in any sort of pain?"

Falynn stared at him blankly for a moment.

Why was this man so damn confusing?

One moment he was trying to manipulate her to get his way, now he was acting like he was concerned about her well being. Unless this was a part of his manipulation as well.

"I'm fine," she flatly replied leaning forward onto the table so she wouldn't be up against his arm. "May we get started now?"

Kylo ignored her question as he moved his arm running his hand down her back. Falynn's eyes widened at the sudden touch. In front of General Jase too! Kylo kept moving his hand until it was resting knowingly on where her scars were. His hand felt warm on her back and she hated that the touch was comforting to her in a way.

Ignoring her question Kylo stated. "After we are done speaking I am going to have Mayea look at your wounds."

"Telc didn't open them," Falynn reassured.

Kylo leaned back moving his arm to go back behind Falynn. "We didn't bring Mayea with us for nothing. She is supposed to be doing daily check ups on you anyway. Not to mention that the confirmation that you are fine will probably help aid you in convincing me that you should be the one to go into the Resistance base."

Falynn wasn't going to argue with him on that. He made a valid point, and it wouldn't hurt to make sure that everything was still intact with her. Right now she just needed to voice her thoughts on this matter, and this time not be interrupted.

"Alright," Falynn sighed leaning back into his arm. "Shall we get started then?"

* * *

He was surprised that Falynn had not inquired of him about what happened with Officer Telc. She had looked off when he came onto the ship where it was clear that something was bothering her. Whatever her suspicions were they were probably correct, but perhaps not in all detail. Kylo had pulled Telc the rest of the way to Quad B's ship then ordered everyone to get up. Troopers just in their sleep wear jumped out of their small chambers and walked out into the hallway to see what their Supreme Leader wanted. Kylo had pushed Telc in front of everyone, hard enough where the officer landed on all fours. The troopers had stared at the man wide eyed wondering what on earth he had done, to look so beaten up.

"Work of the Empress," Kylo had announced to them as he moved his helmet to each individual. "In punishment for disregard and disrespect of her orders. Those who do not obey my word or hers will face such punishment if not by my hands, by hers." Lifting his hand Kylo barely had to focus as he choked the life out of Telc.

Within seconds the officer laid dead on the floor.

"Let this be a warning to all," Kylo's voice came out deep through his helmet. "All those who wish to speak up against me or my wife, will face similar punishment." Before walking away he nonchalantly added. "By the way...I was not the one who left those bruises on him."

The men had stared at the dead body silently, leaving the hallway thick with the smell of tension and fear. Good, that was how he liked to make his statements. Blunt, quick and brief where there was no room for question. After quickly killing Telc and making his remarks Kylo had quickly boarded off of the ship and headed towards where he knew Falynn and General Jase were.

Looking down at his wife she now seemed more composed, even if she was still caked in sweat and dirt. Perhaps sending her to the fresher would be best, before having Mayea look at her wounds. Grabbing her cup, Falynn took a large swig downing the condiments inside of it before setting it rather roughly down onto the table.

"First," she stated as she wiped off some excess water with the back of her hand before lifting her finger in the air. "Let me just start with saying my plans and my intentions are not to head into the Resistance alone by any means. So at least let that thought should ease some tension that might be in your mind." Kylo rolled his eyes but listened as she continued. "I do believe though that there should be a small group that heads in. Probably no more than seven. Maybe even five. The smaller the group the less noise we will make."

"And who do you think those people should be?" Kylo queried as he placed a hand on the table. "Do you have any suggestions?" Falynn opened her mouth and Kylo quickly squeezed in. "That doesn't mean Henne." Falynn's mouth snapped shut, leaving Kylo to repress a chuckle while he suggested. "Do you know of any bounty hunters perhaps? Or assassins?"

"Why would I know of any bounty hunters or assassins?" Falynn's brows scrunched in bewilderment. "Wouldn't that be up more u[ your alley, _Supreme Leader_?"

She made a point. He was embarrassed to admit that he in fact did not know of many. Most of the individuals he had ever associated with had always been warriors and soldiers. Taking note of his silence, Falynn turned to General Jase who shook his head. With a sigh Falynn tilted her head back on Kylo's arm as she raised her hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Whether I go in there or not, even if you were to lead them in Kylo I don't believe these men are best suited for quiet work...maybe if you sent two of them in," Falynn ran her fingers back, tangling them more into her sweaty hair. "Perhaps if you and I went with just a couple of Stormtroopers that would be the better bet."

He was a bit surprised to hear this. "You want me to go into the base with you?"

Closing her eyes a soft smile touched Falynn's lips.

"I am not opposed to you being nearby, husband," Falynn's sea-colored eyes opened as she tilted her head back to look up at Kylo's helmet. Kylo was thankful that his helmet was covering his face, so Falynn and General Jase didn't see how much her eyes were affecting him. "I am smaller and can slip in the cracks while you and a few soldiers would be good back up." Her smile dropped as she moved her head off of Kylo's arm, which strangely felt more cold. "That being said, we might have to partially separate once we are in the base."

"Absolutely not!" Kylo snapped. "Falynn why can't you…" Kylo removed his hand from the table moving it to rub the back of his neck.

"You said you would hear me," Falynn scowled back at Kylo then turned to the General. "Do you think this is a bad plan, General? Be honest please. If we were to go into the base together, but leave me to slip through more silently do you think that would work?. Ren and the others wouldn't be too far from me, you believe I could do it right?"

General Jase grimaced for a second looking between Kylo and his wife. When Kylo gave him a nod allowing him to speak freely the older man spoke cautiously. "I think that it is an option. Falynn had proved today how limber she is, I believe that she could possibly do the job if that is what it comes down to. Unless we take up more time to round up some bounty hunters or assassins."

Kylo grumbled almost silently to himself.

He did not like this at all. It was true though, they didn't have much time left, and rounding up the resources they needed could be more trouble than it was worth. However, he didn't know if he could risk it. No matter how many times he had tried he couldn't erase seeing Falynn's crumbled bleeding body on that dark floor. He couldn't erase how silent she had been those first few days, the lack of color in her usual pale skin, and how broken she looked. Kylo didn't want to see it again, but he knew that they were limited on their choices. Falynn, as much as it tore at him to admit it, would not be a bad fit for the job. On top of her combat skills, Falynn was also a smaller frame, she wouldn't be as easily noticed.

Quietly Kylo said. "Let me think about it for a couple of days."

"Ren," Falynn began then stopped as Kylo moved his arm from around her so he could bang both of his fists onto the table.

"Falynn please don't push me on this!" Kylo yellowed before straining out another. "_Please_."

Falynn turned to General Jase who nodded his head, his dark eyes hardening in warning. Kylo flinched at the gentle touch that he suddenly felt on his back. Looking up he was surprised to see Falynn's expression was filled with understanding.

"Let me know in a few days time," she agreed softly then added with a small smile. "That being said when can we resume our training?"

Kylo shot up quickly turning toward General Jase.

The older man chuckled, raising his hands up. "Don't worry, my lord. I have no intention of telling anyone. I for one am not opposed to you helping our Empress becoming an even better warrior than what she already seems to be."

"I had to give my skills credit somewhere," Falynn winked then pushed on Kylo's arm. "Now get out. I need to stretch my legs...and get in the fresher. I am sure I smell awful."

Kylo grumbled at his wife, but did as he was told and scooted himself out of the small booth before standing. Falynn gave him another smile, before brushing her hand over his shoulder and walking towards the exit of the ship. General Jase stood up as well and walked himself over to stand next to his Lord as he chuckled again. "She really is something else isn't she?"

Kylo just snickered.

The sun had barely begun to rise and it had already begun to be a long day.

* * *

"Why in the force's name would you do that?" Mayea exclaimed as she lifted up Falynn's loose, red clean dress.

Falynn shrugged as she sat in the small stood that was located in the small medical quarters of one of the ships. "The man called me a bitch."

"So you decide to pull him out for a fight?" Mayea shook her head but smirked. "You are truly something else, Empress."

Empress let out a small laugh. "I have been getting that a lot."

Mayea returned the smile as she lowered Falynn's dress down. Falynn rolled her neck, and her shoulders relishing the feeling of her muscles flexing and pulling. After their brief meeting Falynn had gone straight to the freshers and thoroughly rinsed herself off, making sure there was no more dirt on grime on her. She had eyed the dirt in disgust as she had watched the red and brown drain around her feet. How Kylo and General were able to sit so close to her in that tiny booth was beyond her. Perhaps Kylo's helmet worked as some sort of gas mask which prevented him from smelling her, General Jase on the other hand must have just been bearing it. She was sure the two men had smelt far worse in their line of work, but she still felt embarrassed she had been so close to them in proximity. Falynn had quickly thrown on a red dress that had been brought to her sleeping quarters, along with some tall black boots. She hadn't bothered with her hair, and allowed it to just fall down in its waves, before she went to find Mayea. She wanted to get the inspection over with, where they could quickly assure Kylo she was fine.

"He didn't do much damage," Mayea said, sliding her chair over to her small desk and grabbing a needle. "However he did leave a rather large bruise. You will be fine though."

"Then why are you bringing that syringe over?" Falynn winced as Mayea held up the thin needle sliding back over to Falynn.

"Just to follow up," Mayea answered, dipping a cloth into a glass bowl before running it over Falynn's arm. "It doesn't hurt to take precautions, especially since we are on a different planet with a change of environment. This is simply a vitamin shot. I don't see anything else wrong but I don't want to chance that your immune system possibly went down after the attacks."

Falynn nodded, settling herself as Mayea set the cloth down then brought the needle to Falynn's skin. Falynn inhaled as the needle inserted her skin with a small pinch and allowing Mayea to insert the medicine in.

"It will take a few minutes for the vitamins to go through your body," Mayea noted to Falynn. "So bear with me."

Falynn nodded, and kept her body still. She hoped that this visit and Mayea's report to Kylo would do its job in easing her husband's mind. Falynn wished she could have seen his face earlier, even with his modified voice he had almost sounded pleading. He was scared to send Falynn in. She wasn't sure if it was his lack of faith in her or something else. Falynn didn't want to cling onto the hope that it meant more than what it probably was. If she did she would allow herself to feel emotions that she was trying to push down. Especially now in this crisis time, when she was so close to her previous company. On the sunnier side, Kylo having his own time to think gave Falynn more time to plan as well, so the situation was more delayed on their part than hers.

Pulling the needle out, Mayea lifted the wet cloth back up cleaning the small trickle of blood that seeped out of the small wound. "All done," she smiled. "Now can you please stop getting yourself in these messes, my ladyship."

Laughing Falynn stood rubbing her arm. "I will do my best, Mayea."

She decided that she wouldn't mention that there was a possibility that she would possibly soon be getting close to the Resistance. What would be the point? The decision hadn't even been made and if it had, Mayea would find out in due time. Falynn just had to wait, she knew better than to press the matter. If she did that would only make things worse. The solution she had come with herself, was not ideal though. She hadn't wanted to bring Kylo along, it would be much more risky with him there, but if they were unable to find more reliable resources than it was their best bet. It was also a stronger lead into convincing him. Standing up Falynn stretched her arms above her head letting a few more muscles stretch out.

"Thank you, Mayea," Falynn said during mid-yawn.

Mayea let out a soft chuckle as she did a soft pat on Falynn's back. "Anytime. my lady, let's go report to your husband. I am sure he is anxious to hear what I have to say."

Dropping her arms down, Falynn nodded in agreement and followed Mayea out of the medical quarters. Mayea had been stationed on one of their larger ships, one of the few that carried a medical facility. Kylo had instructed that Mayea strictly use hers only for Falynn. It was a bit of a stretch seeing how many troopers and officials were now on Geonosis. Perhaps his mind would change if there was somehow an attack or a battle. Shuddering Falynn hoped that would never be the case.

Waiting outside of the ship stood Kylo leaning against a metal pole that held up a towering canopy over a large amount of communications and controls.

"Good morning, my Lord," Mayea greeted Kylo, giving him a bow as they exited off of the ship's ramp. "We just finished with my lady's medical examination. She is-my lord?"

Eyes widened Falynn locking her gaze with her husband's helmet. Kylo was directly facing her, and making no means to hide the fact that he was slowly lowering his helmet. Falynn's cheeks heated as she looked down at her dress. She hadn't paid too much attention to what she put on, as she was in a rush to get to Mayea. The red dress was meant more for leisure wear, than to go wandering about a rocky landscape. The front of the dress was cut low enough revealing the swell of her breast in a lace cut. The bottom flared out almost blossom like just above her knees. Within a matter of seconds Kylo removed his black cape from around his shoulders, before he stormed over to Falynn and draped it over her.

"It's cold," he said, turning his head away.

"I am wearing long sleeves," Falynn tilted her head giving her husband a cheeky smile. "I think I will be fine." If she had embarrassed him, good riddance. It was good revenge for how he had pinned her against the chair earlier.

"Keep the damn cape on," Kylo softly ordered. Without looking away from Falynn he asked. "What are the reports on my wife's health, doctor?"

Mayea who had amusement etched all over her face responded. "She is in tip top shape, my lord. I did give her a shot of vitamins as a precaution due to her immune system possibly being lowered."

Kylo nodded his helmet still fixed on Falynn. "You may leave now, Mayea. I will call for you later if I need you."

Mayea bowed, cocking an eyebrow and sending a smirk towards Falynn before heading back toward the ship.

"Thank you, Mayea!" Falynn called after her then yelped as Kylo put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her away from the ships walking quickly through the controls.

Trying to pull away Falynn demanded. "Where are you taking me? Can you slow down!"

Kylo fussed quietly close to Falynn's ear. "It looks like you just got out of bed...what were you thinking walking around like that?"

"What do you mean?" Falynn knitted her brows together. "I took a shower and combed my hair."

"No," Kylo shook his head pulling Falynn closer in her attempt to get away. "How should I rephrase this...it looks like you are _getting ready for bed._"

Heat bloomed all the way Falynn's neck to her ears as she looked down at her red dress. "I didn't think my dress was that revealing. I just thought that it would be nice and breezy. Geonosis is not known for being cool you know."

Kylo let out a tired groan as he continued to pull Falynn towards the Quad A ship that Falynn had been stationed on. Officials and Stormtroopers were awake now and beginning to start their day. Seeing Kylo and Falynn walking by they all took a step back before bowing their heads to them. Some of them even stepped further back from Falynn. Lifting an eyebrow, Falynn looked up at Kylo.

Falynn dreaded to know the truth but she managed to push out the question as she watched more Stormtroopers stepping away from her. "What did you do before you met with me and General Jase?"

"I told them of your strength," Kylo responded, openly leading them up the ramp of the ship. "Then I displayed what would happen if they even thought of uttering a word of disrespect towards you."

Falynn sucked in her lips as she looked down.

So he had killed Telc. And it was her fault.

Arm still around her, Kylo punched the code into Falynn's room then nearly tossed her inside when the door opened. The push was forceful enough that it knocked Falynn off her balance, sending her to fall forward. Extending her hands out, Falynn braced herself on the bed before she turned around to glower at her husband.

"Do you mind!" she hissed out as she turned her head to look up at Kylo. "Is there really a reason to be so forceful...Ren?"

Kylo stood dead still directing his helmet straight down at her. Curious on why her husband had gone dead silent and stiff Falynn followed his gaze. Eyes widening she realized the dark cape that had been covering her was now gone, and her red dress fell forward revealing her red undergarments. Quickly hitting his hand against the control panel that was in the room Kylo rushed over to her as the door shut. Grabbing her shoulders Kylo pulled Falynn back having her dress fall back down.

"Those kinds of outfits," Kylo fingers gripped her shoulders. "I didn't give them to you, for everyone else to see."

"Ren," Falynn began as Kylo bent down picking up the cloak.

"Just shut up," he rasped out before throwing his cloak over her head.

* * *

Keeping his eyes on her back, Kylo lifted his hands and clicked his helmet before setting it down on the small dresser by Falynn's bed. Muttering what he sure were swear words under her breath Falynn lifted her hands to remove the cape off of her but Kylo quickly stopped her placing his hands over her own.

"Leave it," he instructed, his voice coming out raw.

Falynn 's hands flinched beneath his as she breathed out. "Yo-your helmet." Lifting her hands and gently removing his from her head Falynn turned herself around. "Don't worry," she reassured him as she lifted one of her hands up. "I won't take it off, but please let me."

Kylo was about to bat her hand away, until her warm fingers touched his face.

Without intending to, a sigh of relief escaped his lips. Her fingers were smooth and warm against his skin as she traced the lines of his face. He stiffened when she reached the scar, but allowed her to run her fingers down it. Falynn did so lightly almost reverently before cupping the side of his face. Every particle inside of Kylo was screaming at him to rip off the cape and to face Falynn directly, but he couldn't. He didn't have the courage to do so, but it felt so good to feel her touching him again. He hadn't known what had come over him when he saw her, why he had felt such a possessiveness over her. She had almost looked angelic standing in the dusty glow of the morning sun, with her copper waves falling over her shoulders in her red dress. Damn it, she even smelt good right now. After this morning he wasn't sure if he had much of a grip on himself. Not after what had been triggered in his mind remembering his wife's crumpled body, seeing her fight, watching her get injured, seeing her take down that bastard, then the thrill of being able to end his life.

It was all too much, and fuck it. Kylo wanted her.

Even for this moment he wanted her. He wasn't sure what would happen in the next few weeks and he needed this. He needed her. Placing his hands over hers Kylo dragged Falynn's fingers until they covered his lips. Gently kissing her fingertips Kylo laced their fingers together then pulled her middle finger with his teeth. Falynn gasped as Kylo moved his kisses down her hand and towards her palms.

Kylo's eyes slowly lifted looking at Falynn's face, and wished it wasn't completely covered. Keeping his lips on her hand his eyes scanned over the dresser. A smirk touched his lips as he touched her shoulder.

"Stay right there," he instructed as he turned toward the dresser.

Opening the top drawer his smile widened as he pulled out a long black sash then stood back up. Going back over to Falynn Kylo rubbed his hand down her shoulders before turning her around to face the bed.

"Don't turn around," Kylo leaned in, "promise me you won't turn around."

"I promise," Falynn's voice came out barely more than a whisper.

Removing the cape, Kylo lifted his arms over Falynn's placing the sash her eyes then securely tied it on the back of her head. Turning her back around Kylo traced a thumb over Falynn's lips that were pursed as her brows scrunched up. He silenced a snicker that threatened to sneak out at his wife's obvious confusion despite her blindfold.

"Why did you tie this around my eyes?" Falynn asked as she leaned in towards Kylo's touch. "Why did you do this instead of using your cape?"

"So," Kylo leaned in removing his thumb from her full lips. "I wanted to do this."

Dipping his head down Kylo took Falynn's mouth into his own as he wrapped his arm around her waist crushing her against him. By the force she tasted good. The last time he had kissed her it had been on the Star Destroyer. He had not realized how much he had ached for it, until that moment. Forcing her mouth open with his own, Kylo traced his tongue over the edge of Falynn's lips before moving his lips down to suck on her bottom lip. He was surprised when Falynn leaned into him opening her mouth up more for him. Letting out a groan deep within his chest Kylo took her face with both of his hands and moved her back until her legs hit the back of the bed. Not removing his lips from hers, Kylo pushed Falynn down onto her back before he leaned over her, bracing his hand on the side of her head. Falynn tilted her head back allowing Kylo more access to her, which he obliged to. Trailing kisses down her cheek, to her chin, Kylo scooped his arm underneath Falynn pushing her further up on her bed, where he could put himself closer to her. Moving his lips to her neck Kylo opened his mouth taking in some of her skin and lightly nipping at her neck with his teeth.

A moan escaped Falynn's lips as she raised her hips brushing them up against Kylo's.

Falynn moved her head allowing Kylo more access as she asked, "what has gotten into you? Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know," he rasped, moving his hand down Falynn's hips while he continued his kisses further down. "I don't know."

Kylo moved his lips back up, taking Falynn's again, sucking and pulling until he left them swollen. Lifting himself up allowing them both to breathe for a moment, Kylo took in his wife. Her copper hair was still fairly damp and once again tangled, her cheeks were flushed, and her lips red and swollen. His eyes trailed further down pausing on her chest, that was moving in slow up and down motions. Brushing some of his hair out of his face, Kylo bent down trailing kisses over Falynn's collarbone before pushing some of her dress dangerously low off her shoulder, where he could see the rounding of her breast. Staring at the skin hungrily Kylo moved his body further down taking in the swell of one of Falynn's breast into his mouth. Kylo opened his mouth tracing circles with his tongue.

"Oh!" Falynn gasped as she arched her body into him.

Kylo moaned at the movement as he continued to tease her skin with her tongue then ran his hand down the rest of the way to her side, over her hips, until it was on her bareskin.

"Kylo," Falynn groaned arching her hips more as if she were begging him to do more.

"Yes," he breathed over her skin, moving his mouth to the other side.

"N-," she whimpered as his teeth grazed her then clenched onto his hands. "Not with your gloves please."

Kylo paused for a moment as he looked at both of his hands to see that he was indeed still wearing his gloves. Sitting up for a moment, Kylo pulled off both of his gloves before tossing them both to the floor then scooping his arms under Falynn to lift her up. A surprised yelp escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Moving you and me to a more comfortable position," he answered, laying her back down to where her head was now laying against her pillow.

Kylo gently kissed her on the mouth before moving his mouth back to the swell of her breast and sliding his hand down Falynn's bare thigh. Once his hands touched her skin he was glad he had removed the gloves. She felt smooth and hot against him. Falynn's body jolted beneath his as Kylo's hand moved up the skirt of her dress. Arms still around Kylo's neck, Falynn tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to her. Kylo took the invitation and opened his mouth wider and began to suck on her fair skin, as his thumb ran circles over her thigh moving higher. Each movement of his hand Falynn's body arched into him beckoning with her body for Kylo to keep going.

When he reached where she was calling for him to go...by the force.

It was like a flame. The very flame that he knew burned inside of her.

Falynn cried out as Kylo's thumb ran over her and began to move. Kylo lifted his head away from her breast and snatched her mouth once again with his. Falynn opened her mouth greeting his tongue with her own. Kylo moaned as the heat of her touched his lips and his hands. Falynn's hips moved quicker with each stroke of Kylo's thumb until she pulled away from his lips gasping for air.

"I-I can't do this," Falynn shook her head. "Not like this."

Kylo's eyes widened to see a tear falling down Falynn's cheek.

Falynn lifted her hand and ran her fingers down the side of Kylo's cheek where the scar was. "No further," she pleaded. "Not until you let me look at you again. Please."

Kylo stared down at her at the sash that was tied around her eyes. Kylo reached out his hand then stopped hovering it above the sash. He couldn't do it, as badly as he wanted her he still couldn't do it. Removing himself off of her Kylo sighed as he ran his hand through his tangled black hair.

"I'm sorry," his voice came out dry and hoarse as he apologized. "Forgive me, Falynn."

Getting off the bed, Kylo bent down and picked up his gloves and slipped them over his hand. He grabbed his helmet then looked down at his disheveled wife who was still breathing heavily on the bed. A tightness inside of him caused Kylo's heart to ache, as he leaned down brushing some hair off of Falynn's forehead before gently kissing it. It was an apology, he knew she recognized that as a few more tears rolled down the side of her cheeks and onto her pillow.

Placing his helmet back on his head Kylo picked up his cape and he threw back around his shoulders. His movements felt heavy as he walked over to the door and pushed in the code. Before he left he turned once more as Falynn sat up untying the sash. When she pulled it off she turned to Kylo. Her sea colored eyes were still wet with tears but they didn't look as broken as they had before. Falynn was still holding onto that iron will.

"I will see you later this evening," Kylo said quietly, his voice once again modified and guarded. "Until then."

Closing the door behind him, Kylo felt a strange shift in the air.

It was probably his own feelings that were shattering inside of him.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

After taking off the red dress Falynn glared at her bare self in the small mirror of her room. He had left marks. Several in fact, mostly on the swells of her breast. By the force what did they almost do? Falynn looked at the blindfold she had discarded on the floor and narrowed her eyes at it. Was he really planning on having sex with her without even letting her see his face? Falynn didn't understand that man at all. The whole time they were on Dantooine he had barely spoken to her, and he certainly didn't touch her, now all of a sudden he couldn't keep his hands to himself. Wrapping her arms around herself, she let her powers shift and shutter beneath her feet. After quickly slipping on some under garments Falynn sat herself on the ground and closed her eyes. Falynn's body shook as her body lifted itself off the ground.

Damn that man.

He was making it so hard for her to get a grip on herself.

With his heated touches and his indecisions.

At least he had listened to her this time. Falynn wasn't sure though if Kylo was just asking for time really meant no, or if he actually planned on thinking about it. The man was truly complicated indeed. A real pain in her ass. Kylo going into the base would be risky, it would be much harder to sneak around, but she would find a way. She would have to use her skills from when she had decided to become some type of imitation rogue. The more she lingered on that time, she couldn't help but to snicker silently at herself. How truly foolish she had been, how tough she had thought she once was. She had been blind to everything. If General Organa had not found her, who knew where Falynn would have ended up, what stupid mistakes she would have made. If she hadn't had the brief training with Haymond then she wouldn't be where she was now. She still knew more about containing the force than actually fully utilizing it, but it was a start. Who knew, maybe once she found a way out of all this, she could try to find Haymond once again or find a new master. She had only known the older man for a few months anyway. Leia had never specified where she had recruited him from. Falynn had wanted to ask Leia why she just wouldn't just teach her. The force was strong within Leia, though Falynn could feel it fairly repressed. Her answer was quickly answered when she had met Rey. The General could only divide her attention in so many directions. Falynn had not spent much time with the younger women, but she could easily feel the bond between her and Leia.

Thoughts of her old teacher, and companions caused a strong tension within Falynn's mind and heart. If Kylo had said yes to her plans, would she be reuniting with them within the next few days? She would be leaving all of this behind her. Kylo, Henne, Mayea. They would suddenly be her enemies. Not that they weren't now. They were serving the dark side, but the fact that her separation from them would be permanent, somehow made Falynn ache. How would Henne react when she realized her Empress was serving on the opposite side? How would any of them react when they had discovered that Falynn was using her powers and title to be the fox amongst the sheep. Deceptive. That was what she was. Lowering herself to the ground, Falynn ran her fingers through her damp hair and moved up on her knees and inched her way over to the dresser. She found a high necked black dress, that had billowing sleeves that connected to the sides. She slipped on the dress over her head and smoothed it down over her body, before grabbing a red belt from the top drawer and snapping it around her waist. Leaving her hair down, Falynn excited out of her room and walked down the hallway towards where Henne was. She paused at the doorway for a moment, remembering just the night before who they had kicked out of it. Who was now dead, and probably mindlessly disposed of somewhere as if he were nothing. Swallowing from guilt, Falynn lifted her hand and knocked on the door.

The door opened quickly revealing Henne who was smiling brightly at her mistress. A pang splintered through Falynn as she returned Henne's bright face with her own weak smile.

"My lady," Henne frowned, stepping out of her room. "You look exhausted. Were you unable to sleep last night?"

"It has been a long morning," Falynn simply answered.

"I see," Henne looked her lady over then reached up touching her hair. "Would you like me to do your hair for you, and then perhaps we could take a walk?"

Falynn nodded as she followed Henne into her room. "That sounds lovely, Henne. Thank you."

* * *

Leaning against the controls Kylo had his fingers pressed to his helmet. He didn't know why it wasn't like he could massage his temples with the damn thing on. He watched the Stormtoopers who were moving around the ships and controls. He tuned out the voices of the officials as he let his mind wander to other things. No one had really bothered to ask him questions so far. News of him ending the life of Telc probably traveled quickly enough where everyone now knew about it. They all probably assumed their Supreme Leader was in a bad mood, which wasn't far from the truth. Kylo wasn't in the best of moods at the moment. His thoughts were bouncing between how his wife had felt against his bare hands and the plan she had suggested. He wanted to be against it. He wanted his answer to be no, but as he looked at all of the Stormtroopers and officials around him he knew he was limited.

Very limited.

If they had planned to barge in full force as he had originally planned then there would be no concern. Matter of fact, his mind strongly pulled back towards that idea, but he knew that was foolish. Falynn had made a point, a full on attack to their base could lead to bigger problems. He just couldn't stand the idea of her going in there. Even if he was in there with her, what if they had become completely separated. It wasn't like she had the force where they could still somehow be connected even if they did have to part ways briefly. Kylo turned his head to where General Jase was bent over one of the control screens and talking with a middle-aged male officer.

Moving off of the controls Kylo called, "General Jase, I need to speak with you."

General Jase's head moved up from where he was looking and spotted Kylo who crossed his arms over his chest. Nodding to the officer he had been speaking with General Jase walked over to Kylo giving him a slight before arching one of his dark brows.

"How may I be of service, my lord?"

"What do you think of, my wife's plan?" Kylo inquired leaning into the General. "Do you really think I should consider this?"

General Jase stared at Kylo for a moment, his dark eyes narrowing as if he was wondering if he should speak his thoughts. Kylo sighed. Though he and the General were fairly close, the older man still never stepped out of place. It was true that Kylo had punished his closest officials who had made mistakes. The General probably knew that he was no exception.

"Speak freely," Kylo ordered boredly.

General Jase nodded as he placed his hands behind his back lowering his head. "My lord, I believe that my lady has proved her skills fairly easy this morning. I believe that she would be fine going into the resistance. I believe it's your..." The General stopped speaking his dark eyes shifting, adverting them away from Kylo's helmet.

"Go on!" Kylo snapped. "You believe it's my what?"

The General cleared his throat before finishing. "Your overprotectiveness."

"My what?"

Slowly lifting his head the General added a bit more hesitantly. "I know what happened on Dantooine caused you great concern, my Lord. Our Empress had been injured, we were all worried. She has recovered though, fairly well I might add." Lowering his head once more he finished. "With all due respect, my Lord, I believe that you should allow her to help us."

"You really believe I should?" Kylo dropped his arms heavily by his side. "Knowing the risk."

"The choice is yours to make, my Lord. I will follow whatever decision you make," General Jase bowed deeply before gently saying. "I do believe though you should give Falynn a chance."

Kylo stared at the General silently for a moment before waving him away. "Thank you, General. I will think of your words."

General Jase did a quick but deep bow again, before walking back over to the officer who was looking at the two men wide eyed. Shaking his head the General took his notice back on the screens. Sighing again, Kylo needed a moment to think, his shuttle would probably be the best place for him to really make the decision. He began to head toward his shuttle, stopping as he watched his wife exciting Quad A's ship with Henne following behind her. Much to his relief Falynn had gotten out of that sinfully revealing red and was now wearing something practical...perhaps too practical. The only sign of skin that was really showing was her face, along with her shoulders. Her hair was now braided up into a bun on top of her head. Her face seemed relaxed as she said something to Henne causing the two women to laugh. Falynn paused at the end of the ramp when she spotted Kylo. Her laughing ceased as she gave him a tight smile and nod then continued to walk with Henne hooking her arm through hers. Kylo shook his head as he stormed towards his shuttle.

Everyone but him. She was always so relaxed with everyone, but him.

Even that fucking mechanic.

As Kylo's feet left heavy footprints in the red earth beneath him a thought occurred to him. Perhaps the reason that Falynn was not so relaxed with him was that she did not feel secure with him. Every situation the two of them had ever been with each other had ended in disaster. Falynn kept saying that she needed to prove herself, but in all honesty, perhaps it was time Kylo redeemed himself to her. This marriage hadn't gotten on the wrong foot and had stayed that way for a while. Perhaps it was time for that to change. If he allowed her on this mission this would give her a chance to truly rely on him, especially if he was there backing up her every step. He would only bring a couple of Stormtroopers with them, that way Falynn had no choice but to rely on him. This mission could not just destroy the innards of the Resistance but could also seal Falynn's reliance on him. By the time Kylo had reached his command shuttle he had made up his mind quicker then he thought he would. He would allow Falynn this mission, to prove to her that she needed him. That without Kylo she was lost.

He would wait to tell her.

He would tell her tomorrow.

The Empress could stand a little patience.

* * *

Falynn groaned the next morning as there was a loud banging on her door. She placed her pillow over her head as the banging grew louder. Yesterday had been fairly relaxing considering the earlier events. She had spent most of the day by Henne's side as the two of them idly chatted. Falynn wanted to keep her mind relaxed and away from anxiety and impatience for Kylo's answer. Henne had done well in keeping her mistress entertained even taking them on a picnic somewhat miraculously on the not so lush landscape of Geonosis. As relaxed as Henne had kept Falynn's mind throughout the day, she could not rescue her mistress from a fitful night's rest. Falynn had tossed and turned, threw her covers on and off, meditated but nothing seemed to help. She had gotten only a few hours of sleep and wished to sleep more, but the banging would not stop as much as she tried to ignore it. Throwing the covers off her bed Falynn sat up glaring at the door willing herself to burn whoever was on the other side.

"What!" she barked.

The doors beeped then slid open revealing Kylo in the entrance.

Letting out a groan of displeasure Falynn laid back down as she turned her body to face the wall. He was the reason she could not sleep, and why did he always have to be so abrupt in how he woke her up. Kylo walked over to her bed and placed his arms on either side of her as he leaned down. She only looked up at him with an irritated look. She was almost positive he could probably see how tired she was, but her husband did not move.

"I have to come to wake you up," he said. "Not get up."

"My, you seem to be in a good mood," Falynn grumbled, turning her focus back to the wall. "You could always quietly open the door you know. Perhaps even a light tap on the shoulder to wake me up. I am sure half of the ship is awake now."

Kylo scoffed through his helmet. "As if that would wake you up. Get up now, and get dressed."

"Where are we going?" Falynn mumbled, turning over on her back and looking into a sleepy reflection that surfaced on Kylo's helmet. She quickly turned her head away. "Did something happen?"

"You told me you wanted me to train," Kylo reminded her, straightening himself up. "So we are going to train. I also have something I want to talk to you about."

Falynn's muscles twitched as she sat up and raised an eyebrow. What had brought this on all of a sudden? Rolling her shoulders and wincing, she silently agreed that training wasn't a bad idea. She would need to strengthen her muscles back up if Kylo did decide to let her go on the mission. Throwing her covers off Falynn forced herself out of the bed. She went over to her dresser and opened the middle drawer and began to rummage through, looking for anything that would be appropriate for training. She quickly found a pair of gray pants and black tunic that she pulled out. Placing them on the dresser she turned to Kylo who was now sitting on the bed looking rather comfortable as he leaned his forearms on his legs. Looking towards the doorway back to Kylo, she raised her eyebrows up.

"Aren't you going to leave?" she questioned motioning her head towards the doorway.

"Should I?" he calmly replied.

"I need to change," Falynn pressed her lips together.

"I don't see your point," Kylo threw back at her as his helmet remained facing her. "I am your husband, I don't see the issue if I am in here with you while you change."

Falynn's mind flared up at his words.

Damn his arrogance.

Falynn wasn't some free show for him to enjoy. Not to mention she didn't care for him to see his handiwork on her body. Falynn studied his helmet, for a moment and bit her bottom lip. Yes, Kylo was her husband and in most cases, there was nothing strange for a man to see his wife's body. In most circumstances it was normal for a woman to see her husband's face. Falynn walked over to Kylo and placed her hands on his helmet. Kylo's body immediately stiffened as he straightened up from his relaxed position.

"You may watch me change," Falynn spoke her voice like ice. "When you share my bed again and allow me to see your face." Her expression softened as she felt Kylo's powers shifting in the air. "I have respected your wishes, husband, now I would ask that you respect mine as well."

Chest heavily raising and lowering Kylo placed his hands over Falynn's removing them from his helmet before he stood. Kylo's frame towered over Falynn's as he lifted his hand and gently brushed a gloved hand down her cheek. Sucking her lips in Falynn's sea-green eyes widened at Kylo from his surprisingly gentle touch.

"You made your point," he said as his hands fell away from her face. "Don't take too long. We will need to talk before the day becomes busy. Which it will be."

Going over to the door Kylo pressed the keypad before silently walking out. Falynn watched after him then placed a hand on her chest settling the force that rumbled inside of her. She could almost admire her husband's patience with her, and she was surprised that he had never really burst out at her. Least not in a truly dangerous sense. She was even more surprised at how quickly he resigned himself away from her. Perhaps he just didn't want to waste any time, but still she was grateful that she didn't have to further the issue. Despite her loud awakening this morning Falynn would return the courtesy. Quickly pulling on her clothes, Falynn pulled her hair back and stepped outside of her room to meet her husband.

* * *

Tossing his wife a spear Kylo spun the one he now carried easily in his hands as he moved it around him. He had chosen an open area near his command shuttle where the two of them would be left unbothered just in case the troops had decided to wake up earlier than he assumed. Cocking her head side to side Falynn moved her own spear in fluent motions around her. Kylo studied her movements closely briefly admiring the way her body turned and moved with the spear. Falynn's movements matched with the waters that flowed from her home planet. The movements weren't aggressive and straightforward unlike his own which is why his previous training had been so brutal on her. Yesterday when she had briefly dueled with Telc most of her movements had been more on the offense then the defense. Falynn's skills were stronger when it came to counter-attacking, not going head on. The more he realized this, he was starting to understand that perhaps sending Falynn was the wisest choice. She needed to refine those skills though, and now he knew the right way to go about it.

"I want you to first explain to me," Kylo began as he began to circle her. "Why you never showed me this side of your skills? When we had trained together you had seemed clumsy, and unpracticed. But yesterday," he stopped stationing himself behind her. "Your movements seemed steady, focused. Why was it so different?"

"It was a different circumstance," Falynn explained, shrugging her shoulder. "When we trained on the Star Destroyer you had no ill will or malice towards me. Telc on the other hand did, so I didn't hold back."

"Well I don't want you to hold back today," Kylo ordered, placing the tip of his spear on Falynn's shoulder. "You won't improve if you keep holding yourself back. Especially if you want to go into the Resistance base."

Falynn whipped her body around, knocking Kylo's staff off eyes widening. "You have decided?" Her sea-colored eyes lit up as she smiled. "You are allowing me to go on the mission?"

Kylo cleared his throat, a bit taken aback by his wife's excitement and was grateful he was wearing his helmet as he replied coolly, "we shall see." Shifting his feet onto the dirt below him Kylo bent forward swinging his staff around him. "I am going to come at you with several attacks," he explained. "I want you to deflect as many of my attacks as you can. Right now think of me as your enemy."

Something flashed across Falynn's face before Kylo began to swing his spear towards her. Falynn quickly deflected it, twisting her staff up and swinging her weapon towards Kylo's neck. Kylo quickly grabbed her spear and jerked her staff down, then turned his back as he spun the weapon sideways. Falynn ducked her head then lifted her staff to deflect another hit Kylo aimed towards her face.

"Your strength is in your deflects," Kylo elaborated as he jabbed the spear towards her. Flaynn swept her spear up, knocking him away. "When you use your style for more defense it becomes sloppy because the two don't sync together."

Kylo swung his spear around Falynn trapping between him and the spear as he leaned down in her ear. "The reason why your training with me before seemed so rough was because you couldn't decide what you were trying to accomplish. You need to focus on using your weapon as a way of offense. Deflecting and avoiding the enemies attacks where it makes it impossible for them to touch you."

"Then," Falynn lifted the end of her staff into Kylo's stunning him enough where she could duck beneath it, and spin around to face him. "How am I going to kill my enemy if all I am doing is avoiding being attacked."

"That depends on how you strategize," Kylo stated pointing his spear at her. "All it takes is one hit, Falynn, for you to end someone's life." Holding onto the spear as if it were his lightsaber Kylo began to move the spear in swift slashes in the air towards her. "And until you can get that one hit, you must deflect."

Falynn's brows lifted as Kylo's spear came towards her speedily. Ducking Falynn spun her spear over her back, knocking it into Kylo's legs. Kylo quickly rebalanced himself before twirling the spear in his hands bringing it down towards his wife who spun her own weapon knocking him away from her. The two of their bodies moved around Kylo's shuttle they had gradually gotten closer to in each step. It was like the two of them were a windmill caught in a wild wind as their spears spun and knocked against one another. Kylo was the storm and the lighting as Falynn was the steady waves deflecting each of his movements, or moving her body around them. A groove in the dirt caused Falynn to lose her footing and Kylo used the opportunity to slam his spear into her chest and up against the shuttle's frame. Falynn gasped as her head lashed back. Sweat was dripping down from her temples down her cheeks and her nose, but she was _smiling_. A confident grin on her face, as her sea-colored eyes sparked widely. Kylo held back a snicker. _She _was enjoying this. It was clear this technique was much more natural for his sly wife. Kylo leaned in closer to his wife who laughed as she shifted her arms, and had her own staff locked behind Kylo's back. Arching an eyebrow Kylo turned his head slightly to see that the two of them had somehow trapped each other.

"You are enjoying this too much," he muttered.

"I think it is a good tactic," she grinned tilting her head in an innocent way. "You seem rather stunned. Think of the wonders that will work on the enemy."

"Do not do this with the enemy!" Kylo barked, causing Falynn to only laugh more.

"I shall only trap the enemy if they think I am so easily tricked. Now shall you drop your weapon down first or shall I?" leaned her head back calmly.

Kylo eyed his wife for a second who was still grinning up at him. Instead of dropping his weapon Kylo moved his spear around Falynn's back and jerked her closer to him. Falynn tilted her head again while batting her eyelashes a few times at him. Inside of his helmet, Kylo rolled his eyes. But as he did he leaned down close to his wife where he could see a slight reflection of himself in her eyes.

"I am allowing you to go on the mission."

Falynn looked stunned for a moment before her face lit up as she lowered her weapon.

"Thank you," she breathed out.

Kylo smirked as he moved the spear up to her neck before leaning down to her ear and whispered. "It only takes one move, Falynn."


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

"What do you mean Poe Dameron is no longer at the base!" Falynn exclaimed with wide eyes. "Just the other day you said he was the one leading the members that were on Geonosis. Did they explain why he was no longer on Geonosis?"

Falynn stood at the center communication screens, as Kylo stood beside her and General Jase stared at her from across. Two younger male officers eyed her warily as Falynn's fingers gripped onto the platform that held the controls up. Poe not being in the base was probably not the worst thing that could happen, especially with how irrational he could be, but he had been there just a day before. Poe was loyal sometimes perhaps to a fault to his fellow comrades. He wouldn't have just left them. If he was called away from them something much more important must have come up. Falynn's mind went to Leia, and she sent a wish out to the force that the General was well. Falynn looked up at Kylo, her brow creasing with worry. Kylo set a hand on her shoulder giving her a gentle squeeze.

Fortunately, he had misread her look of concern as he assured her, "we will catch up with Poe Dameron soon enough. You said yourself didn't you, the quieter we are the louder our impact will be."

Falynn's eyes turned down to the controls that were flashing the familiar but still unreadable signals onto her face. That was true, without Poe there was a chance she wouldn't be as easily noticed and the young captain wouldn't be able to cause a scene. It had been months since she had seen him last. By now he probably already knew that the Supreme Leader had gotten married, perhaps he even knew that it was Falynn. The only way he would possibly know that though is through Leia. Falynn's face hadn't gone on any type of tabloid. Her name had never really even been spoken. There were possible connections through Naboo where they could have discovered who Kylo Ren had chosen to marry. For some reason, Poe's absence brought her anxiety instead of relief. Something didn't feel right. One of the officers who stood to the left of Falynn, cleared his throat. Falynn turned to the man looking up as he was a good foot taller than her, maybe a few inches taller than Kylo.

"One of the troopers saw his ship leaving this morning," the officer explained, then pointed to a yellow light flashing on the screen in front of Falynn. "His ship is probably around in this general area at the moment from what we calculated. It looks like he could possibly be heading towards Coruscant. Other than that there was no explanation as to why he has left."

"They were close enough to see his ship!" Falynn just about threw her hands up in the air. "What were Stormtroopers doing so close around the base that they noticed his ship taking off?"

"Falynn, relax," Kylo spoke, his tone softening as if he were trying to soothe her. "It was from a distance, but our troops are not idiots. They know what his ship looks like. We can still continue with our plans. It will be just one less obstacle in our way. Maybe you and I can go into the base alone if this is the case. Four feet are quieter than eight."

Falynn pressed her lips together keeping her focus on the yellow flashing dot the officer had pointed to. The entire time that Falynn had stayed with them, Poe had talked about how important it was for them to all stay together. That the larger the number the stronger the power they would have. Leia had tried offering him several times to leave, and to place him somewhere else, or send him space-born but Poe had always refused. Said it wasn't time yet, so why all of a sudden did he just leave? Had it really been Poe's ship? Were they really far away enough where he wouldn't have spotted them? Perhaps the Resistance was already a step ahead of Kylo, and they were forming their own plan of attack. Steadying her breathing so her powers would simmer down before they rose to the surface where Kylo could sense it, Falynn straightened up, placing a hand on Kylo's arm. Her eyes, however, did not stray away from the flashing yellow.

"Ren's right," Falynn fingers gripped on Kylo's arm. "We still go on with our plan." Pushing a smile on her lips Falynn tore her eyes away from the screen as she looked up at Kylo. "I will follow your lead."

"We leave before the light hits tomorrow," Kylo said. "We will take a speeder bike halfway then walk the rest of the way so we won't make any more noise. After that the rest is up to you."

Falynn nodded in agreement, running her finger over the yellow dot, "I will take my leave then. I will meet with you later, Ren."

To her surprise, Kylo ran his knuckles down Falynn's cheek. "Very well. Why don't you take some time to enjoy at least part of your day. I will find you after I have a few meetings."

By the look of the two officers whose brows were both raised high, they also seemed confused by the sudden gentle nature Kylo was displaying. It was probably the first time they had seen Kylo touching someone that didn't involve death. Falynn turned away from the four men so they couldn't see the pink that had bloomed onto her cheeks as she walked away. Air crackled with energy from the force had Falynn looking over her shoulder back at the four men. Both officers had their heads held up with their hands clasped behind their backs. Apparently Kylo noticed their expression and wanted them to know it wasn't a regular thing. Instead of going to Quad A's ship, she decided to head towards Mayea's quarters.

Mayea was sitting casually at her small metallic desk with a small portable screen in front of her, that she was mindlessly running her fingers over. She looked up from the small screen as Falynn entered the room. Raising a thin brow Mayea extended her hand towards the small examination stool. Falynn walked over and sat down then shook her head when Mayea slid her chair over to the tools.

"I am fine," Falynn reassured her. "I...I just wanted to talk."

Mayea looked at her skeptically but spun the chair away from the tool tray. "Alright. I'm listening."

Leaning forward much like her husband did, Falynn fidgeted with her fingers in her lap. "Ren has agreed to let me go into the Resistance base with him."

"Oh!" Mayea said, taken aback before she smiled. "So our Supreme Leader is broadening your title." tilting her head the doctor slid her chair closer to Falynn. "This is good news is it not? Perhaps you have changed your mind? You don't look all that pleased."

Shaking her head Falynn answered, "I am thrilled he is trusting me with this...it's just." Falynn closed her eyes as she took a deep inhale then let it out. "I would be lying if I were to say that I am not nervous about it. I don't want to tell Kylo, because then he might hesitate again."

"As you should be," Mayea chuckled, tapping Falynn's head with her screen's pen. "Only a fool would be so cocky not to be. Especially on their first mission. If you like I have something to take the edge off."

Falynn looked up, quirking her mouth in a bemused fashion. "You want me to go in on a mission drugged?"

"Don't be silly," Mayea chuckled, pushing herself over to her desk. "This will just help with your nerves for the day. Tomorrow you're on your own." Pulling out a small silver bottle and cup Mayea set them on the table. "I suggest that after you take it, you rest in your room for a bit, or even go on an easy walk with Henne. It can make you drowsy just for a little bit." Mayea poured a pink translucent liquid into the cup before handing it to Falynn. "It's a bit bitter so drink it quickly."

Falynn took the and did as she was instructed. The liquid went quickly down her throat, but it did indeed taste bitter. Falynn handed the cup back to Mayea wrinkling her nose as she wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Told you so," Mayea shrugged but she could not hide the amusement that lined her face. "All will be well, my lady. Have faith in your husband."

Falynn smiled at Mayea as she stood up. "Thank you, Mayea."

The effect of the medicine came quickly as Falynn felt herself going light on her feet.

Mayea noticed the slight stagger in Falynn's footsteps then smirked as she led her over to the door. "I think laying down will be best. The medicine will only last for a few hours so don't worry. Enjoy the relaxation while you can."

Falynn gave Mayea a loose-lipped smile as the doctor laughed and decided it would probably be best for her to walk Falynn the rest of the way to her room.

Falynn never knew she was such a lightweight. By the time that Mayea had helped her to room Falynn was already slipping into a comfortable sleep before she even landed on the mattress.

* * *

It felt warm like it once had when Falynn had nestled herself in her mother's arms. She could almost hear a lullaby being sung to her, that Falynn began to hum quietly to herself. Such a warm feeling it was, to be tucked so closely in. Falynn felt like she was floating in that warmth as songs of her home planet spun in her head. Her father's smile flashed in her mind as he walked through the door of their home. His arms were open and outstretched as her younger self flew into them. They were laughing, there was joy in that laughter, laughter then burning. The warmth became overwhelming as her Father's arms felt like they were burning her flesh. She turned to her mother screaming, but she was no longer there, and when she turned neither was her father. Just flames. Flames and the sound of blasters and screaming.

Falynn shot up from her bed as sweat soaking her all the way through her tunic and pants. Wiping away wet strands of hair off her face, Falynn was finding it strangely hard to breathe in her small room. She did not remember the room feeling so suffocating when Mayea had brought her in, nor had it been this hot the day before even under Geonosis's hot sun. Falynn got out of her bed and slipped on her black boots, before lifting her nose and sniffing the air. It was an awful smell, a smell that burned her nostrils as she inhaled it. It was unfamiliar too, something she had never smelt before. Falynn's pulse quickened as she jumped up on her feet and rushed over to her door. Her sweat drenched fingers left smears on the touchpad as she beeped her door open. Falynn wasn't even able to see across the hall as the Stormtroopers barricaded down the hall blasters in their hands.

"What's going on!" Falynn loudly demanded as they passed her.

None of the troopers seemed to hear as they made their way to the ramp leading them outside to where loud booms were coming from. Panic flooding throughout her body pushed Falynn through the stampede of troopers and followed them until they reached the entrance of the ramp.

Falynn's heart sank to the floor.

The circle of ships had become a battlefield.

Falynn allowed Stormtroopers to push around her as she tried focusing in the darkness of the night, blaster fires, smoke, and bodies that were heavily dropping onto the ground. How long had she been sleeping for? Had she really slept the whole day? Why had no one come to wake her up before? Mayea had told her that the medicine would have only taken a couple of hours. The sound of blasters going off snapped Falynn back to her senses as she pushed her way down the rest of the ramp. Orders were being shouted in every direction by officers.

An officer ran in front of her shouting, "aim for-" he fell before he could finish.

Falynn turned her head to see where the blaster came from, and her blood ran cold. She recognized that clothing...those colors. The man that held up the gun had a face she didn't recognize, but she knew exactly who he was. As she scanned the rest of the grim scene she recognized those colors of oranges, browns, and grays.

Why? How?! How did the Resistance find them? She thought they were stationed safe enough distance from the base.

"My lady!"

Falynn had no time to respond as her hand was suddenly grabbed and she was suddenly being pulled along through the blaster fires, and bodies. General Jase's silver ponytail was flying behind him as he held onto Falynn, shooting his hand-held blaster when needed.

"G-General!" Falynn cried over the booming and shouts. "W-what is going on? What happened? How did they find us?"

The General quickly pulled them behind one of the ship's large stands, his dark eyes darting in the darkness to make sure they were temporarily hidden before he turned towards Falynn.

Voice shaking Falynn asked. "Wh-where is Ren? Henne?"

"Henne is fine," General Jase assured her. "Ren is no doubt making his way through the Resistance. He was going to come get you himself, but the attack was so sudden that he sent me. He will no doubt be looking for you soon."

"What happened?" Falynn asked again, her voice rising into hysteria. "How did they find us?"

"The Stormtroopers," the General's face darkened in rage. "Those damn imbeciles. They were too confident for their own good."

Falynn's eyes widened in horror. "He...he saw them?"

General Jase nodded as he peered around the stand. "There is no other explanation. We have been so careful with our location. This will be the last time we send out Stormtroopers for observation. I guess that's why we were going to send you in, my lady?" General Jase's expression turned grim as he looked back at Falynn. "My lady, I know this is unexpected but are you willing to fight? We can go obtain a spear for you."

Falynn's mind turned blank.

Fight.

He was expecting her to fight them.

Falynn's mouth ran dry and she couldn't find the strength to answer him.

This was all too sudden.

This was not what she had prepared herself to do.

Taking her silence as an answer General Jase nodded. "I understand, my lady. Let us go find the Supreme Leader and lead you to safety."

Still holding onto her hand the General grabbed her hand and led her out from under the ship. Falynn followed him the best she could, as she jumped over fallen Stormtroopers and members of the Resistance. Her eyes moved around the field seeing if she could recognize any of their faces, but amongst the smoke and flashes coming from the blasters, Falynn could hardly see anyone's faces from the First Order or to the Resistance. Only blurs of colors revealing who was on what side. The General was well skilled as he held up his gun and shot, then moved them as a shot came towards them, and all Falynn felt was heat, and unbearable heat. Lifting her arm she covered her mouth as she continued to move along with General Jase. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, what would happen once they reached Kylo. She couldn't think, everything that was in her mind was nothing but fire and smoke. All she could do was follow the General as he continued to lead her through the fighting.

Smoke flew towards them as the General grabbed onto Falynn wrapping his arms around them and ducking while he cursed.

"I see they have been working on their own schemes," he growled, pulling her back up. "We miscalculated their numbers as well." Looking down he asked. "Are you alright, my lady?"

Falynn nodded and the General gave her a gentle smile. "Good. Don't know what would happen if something happened to our Empress."

Falynn returned the smile, but not before she heard the loud sound of a blaster. General's Jase's dark eyes glazed over before he fell forward heavily against Falynn.

"G-General?" Falynn's voice shook as she fell onto her knees steadying the older man. "General Jase!"

"One of the General's is down!" someone shouted amongst the smoke.

"I'm-I'm fine, my lady," he wheezed as he began to stand. "We need to get you to-" the General fell back down on his knees.

Desperately looking around them Falynn noticed a shattered piece of a ship's ramp. With a grunt, Falynn lifted the General up half dragging him through the red earth then pushed him underneath the ramp before crawling underneath it. A whimper came out of her mouth as she took note of his wound. He would have been fine, she was sure of it if they had only gotten his shoulder, maybe his arm or leg, but the blaster had gone straight through his middle. Falynn grabbed the bottom of her tunic as she desperately began to pull on it trying to rip some fabric off, so she could tend to him quickly, but she couldn't. Her body felt weak and her fingers were trembling too much. With a choked cry Falynn tried pulling at the fabric again until the General laid a gentle hand over hers.

"My lady, you need to get yourself to Ren," his voice came out weakly. "I'll be fine."

"Like hell!" she tried to sound stern but her lips were trembling. "I am not going to leave you like this. You are my husband's m-most trusted General. I-I am not going to leave you like this. What kind of Empress would that make me?"

"A foolish one," the General breathed out a chuckle. "This is war, Empress. People die in it every day. I am not ashamed of dying for our Supreme Leader or my Empress."

Tears began to swell in her eyes as she looked down at the General who was leaning up against the broken ramp. This was not what she wanted. Despite the General's rough outer appearance, and which side he had led by Falynn knew he wasn't bad. Not with the way his dark eyes had creased whenever he had smiled at her, and how he stood by her encouragingly. He was the first real official who decided to give Falynn a chance. He cared for her, and she could see that he cared about Kylo as well. This was not deserved. General Jase was not fighting to kill, he had come for her to lead her to safety. He was fighting to protect.

"No," she shook her head. "No!" She tried tearing at the seams again as she whispered out. "No."

"It's alright," General Jase lifted his hand, placing it heavily on her head. "Ren...he...he chose well that day. I knew it myself. I was there that day when he chose you." General Jase looked up at Falynn with a gentle smile before his hand fell away from her head.

Vision blurred by hot tears Falynn watched as the General's hand fell to the ground. Body shaking as the force pushed its way to the surface, Falynn gently closed the General's eyes with her fingers before kissing the tip of her fingers and placing them on his forehead. Looking out from where she sat now alone, Falynn sucked in as much of her power as she could, before she crawled out from beneath the ramp. Falynn cast one more glance at the General remembering how alive he was earlier that day. She could have stayed with him for a bit longer before she sought out Mayea. She could have spent a few extra hours chatting with the older man. If she had been awake then this wouldn't have happened. The General never would have had to come and find her. Perhaps it was his fate to die this day, but least then she would have known that she wouldn't have been the cause. Many of the members of the First Order deserved death, but not him.

"May the force be with you," she whispered, bowing her head towards the General one last time, before pushing herself up off of the dirt.

Not allowing herself any more time to grieve, Falynn took off into a run looking for any signs of Henne, or the flashes of a red lightsaber. Falynn stopped briefly by a dead Stormtrooper. Lips pressing together Falynn bent down and pried the blaster out from their stiff fingers before she continued to race her way through the battle. Gripping onto the blaster she kept running in a straight line. She didn't know which way to turn or where to even go. She didn't even know what she was supposed to do. She was finally amongst the Resistance, she was finally close enough to them where she could reach out and touch them, but how would she even talk to them. She knew something was off, that there was a reason Poe suddenly had left them. Was he the one who had ordered this attack, knowing that Falynn was possibly amongst them?

No.

The two of them had been friends. He wouldn't have ordered an attack on her. They probably had this well planned in advance. Perhaps the ships being located on different planets was a trap to lure the First Order to them. It was a sneaky tactic, not straight forward like she thought they would be. Had they known from the very beginning that the First Order was not too far from them? Why would they wait till now? Had they been waiting for Kylo knowing how powerful he was?

Kylo. That was who she needed to find. Who knew how many people he already killed.

Falynn let out a gasp as something heavy suddenly wrapped around Falynn's feet knocking her down face first. A large amount of dirt filled her mouth as Falynn used her arms to push herself up, spitting the dirt out. Twisting her body around Falynn saw her ankles were wrapped in a thick band that had two large balls at the end of them.

"I didn't think that it would actually be you," came a voice as a frame of burnt orange came through the smoke.

A young man whose name she didn't know, but had a face she recognized narrowed his eyes at her. Falynn forced herself to sit up, as she looked up at the young man, who she knew was close acquaintances with Poe. She had only briefly talked with him when she had stayed with Leia but all of their conversations had been friendly. His bunk had even been close to hers.

Something inside of Falynn lit up until she noticed the way he was looking at her.

"I didn't want to believe him," he said squatting down in front of her. "Poe didn't want to believe the General either. You must have had a lot of fun toying with us huh? So how long huh? How long were you engaged to that dirtbag?"

Falynn shook her head, her thoughts becoming dizzy. "I-."

"Jameson, did you find her?"

The young man stood up looking over his shoulder. "Yeah! Come on!"

Two other members showed up their eyes wide.

One of them was a middle-aged woman who Falynn didn't recognize with auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail as she looked at the young man. "Poe just wanted us to bind her up, correct?"

Jameson nodded, "yeah. Let's wrap this up. Make sure you bind her hands first. She had had a blaster. I don't want her trying anything."

"Wait!" Falynn exclaimed, pushing herself up on her arms until she was on her knees. "It's not what you think! I am not-"

"Save it!" Jameson firmly lashed out. "You can explain it to Poe or the General. Personally I don't want to hear it."

Desperation rising in her, Falynn started to explain. "I am not with them! Listen I-"

"I have done some research!" Jameson snapped bending back down to her level. "You are the daughter of a First Order admiral. Grew up a pretty pampered life, didn't you? Must have been nice while the rest of the world suffered and your daddy did all of the dirty work." Falynn flinched at his words, Jameson only scoffed. "As I said. We aren't planning on doing you any harm. I was given specific orders, but if you resist I can't make any promises."

"My lady!" a voice screamed from behind.

Eyes going wide Falynn turned her head to see Henne coming towards her. Her friend held a large staff in her hand, with a blaster attached to her hip. The handmaiden now looked like a soldier coated with dirt and smoke.

"Stay back!" Falynn screeched hoarsley at her.

She wasn't about to allow Henne to die as well. They might be sparing her life, but there was no way they were going to spare Henne who was dressed from head to toe in black and carrying a red staff. It was obvious whose side she was on. Henne didn't seem to hear as she continued to charge towards her. Gritting his teeth together Jameson held up his blaster aiming directly towards Henne.

"No!" Falynn cried, lunging her body forward, knocking Jameson backward as she grabbed onto his legs.

The blaster shut up into the sky as Jameson cursed.

"Don't hurt her!" Falynn begged. "Please!"

"You are on their side," pushing her off Jameson looked up at the auburn-haired woman. "Let's bind her hands."

The auburn hair woman nodded as she roughly pulled Falynn up, and grabbed her arms before twisting them behind her back. "Sorry," she said as she started to bind her hands. "We don't have a choice. I didn't want to believe it was you either."

"Empress!" Henne called out as she lifted her staff and spun it down towards the woman.

"Henne, I am fine!" Falynn shouted back at her knocking the woman with her body away from Henne. "Go find, Ren!"

Henne hesitated in her movements before Falynn screamed. "GO!"

Henne's eyes widened as she took in the three members of the Resistance before her large eyes turned to Falynn once more.

"DAMN IT, HENNE! I SAID GO!"

Henne bowed her head before she turned her body in the opposite direction.

"Stop her!" Jameson roughly ordered as he pulled Falynn up.

"You have me!" Falynn shouted at him. "Leave her alone!"

"I can't believe this," the third member who looked to be a few years older then Falynn with olive skin shook his head. "After all General Organa did for you."

"If you would let me explain!" Falynn tried again, her voice pleading.

"I think we have seen enough," Jameson's eyes narrowed. "Look at you. It's obvious you are one of them." Holding up his blaster Jameson pressed it to her. "May the First Order fall."

Falynn closed her eyes, but the shot never fired.

"Jameson!"

Opening her eyes Falynn saw a flash of red, along with Jameson's stunned expression before he toppled over. In a split second two more bodies hit the ground. Kylo quickly took Falynn in his arms. Finding it hard to breathe Falynn leaned into him, as tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at the three bodies that were now on the ground.

All of this was a nightmare, a horrible dream that Falynn knew she would not wake up from.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Falynn couldn't move, as her body began to lockdown in his arms.

"You're safe," he reassured, placing a hand on top of her head. "We need to keep moving!"

"Traitor!" she heard someone screaming, then the sound of Kylo's lightsaber buzzing through the air.

Taking her hand in his hand Kylo began to sprint keeping his lightsaber up and ready just in case anyone stood in their way. Falynn's tried breathing, tried to keep her focus on what in front of her so she wouldn't fall, but with each step, her throat began to burn more and more.

"R-Ren," she said through gasps. "General. The General. I'm sorry. My fault."

Kylo abruptly stopped in his tracks.

Pulling Falynn in front of him he grasped her face between his dirt covered hands. "Don't," he bent his head down, tapping his helmet against her head. "It's not your fault, Falynn. I knew you had been sleeping. Mayea had told me, I didn't want to wake you up before what was supposed to be a long day." He wrapped his arms around her. "I am glad I got to you in time."

"Ren."

"We need to go," he took her hand again.

They didn't have time to move.

Several loud whistles hurled through the air and what came next was loud ringing.

* * *

"Ren!" Falynn howled. "Ren! KYLO!"

Kylo's body laid heavily on top of Falynn's. The smell of burning flesh almost overwhelmed her as she began to sit up wrapping her arms around Kylo. Falynn hissed as her bare arms stung. With as much strength as she could muster Falynn sat the two of them up. In horror, she stared wide-eyed at the source of the smell. Kylo had two large sizzling circles that were burning through his cape and his black leather. Two grenades laid beside them now fizzled out. She recognized that style of grenade. It had not come from the First Order, the Resistance had fired two at them in hopes that it would have killed them both. Instead of each grenade hitting one and then the other Kylo had knocked her down where the two only hit him. How many times was it now? How many times was it now that Kylo had saved her?

With shaking hands Falynn put her fingers under Kylo's helmet finding the switches before slowly lifting the helmet off of her husband's head. Ink colored hair was plastered to his pale face, falling over his closed eyes. Falynn's body began to shake as she ran a finger down his thick scar. It had been so long since she had seen him bare, and now that she could see him again something inside of her chest cracked. This was not how she wanted this to be. This was not how she wanted to see him. Sacrificing himself for her, not realizing she was about to betray him the next day. Everything seemed so out of balance. Down was suddenly up, left was suddenly right, light was now darkness. Sliding her hand down to his chest she felt herself almost collapse from relief to feel that it was still moving. That being said, his breathing was shallow each intake more staggering than the last. If she didn't find him medical attention quickly, then she wasn't sure how much time her husband had. Kylo was a powerful Sith lord. She knew this, but two explosions on anyone's body could be deadly.

He had taken those two grenades, knowing what could have happened to him. Knowing that it could very well have been fatal. He had done it to save her life, her life from the people she thought she had trusted.

The sound of footsteps had Falynn looking up through her tears. Several members of the Resistance began advancing towards her until she barked at them.

"Don't come any closer!"

"We're sorry," one of them lowered their head. "But, you need to come with us, Falynn."

This person knew her name. She couldn't even see who it was.

"I said stay back!" she snapped again. "I can't allow you to come any closer."

"I'm sorry!" they spoke again. "We were given orders."

What orders? Had they had not been her allies before? Were they not even willing to allow her to speak? They took no hesitation in tying her down, insulting her, or attempting to kill her. Falynn's mind was blinded with confusion and hurt. She thought she knew where she stood, she thought she knew who was on her side. As she held Kylo in her arms, Henne covered in smoke surfaced in her mind along with General Jase's lifeless body. She realized she had been wrong. Falynn wasn't able to properly place herself anywhere. She was not with the First Order, nor was she with the Resistance. Perhaps she would always be torn somewhere in between, but she knew who she wanted to stay beside at the moment.

"Stay back," she ordered again. "I won't let you near him."

Falynn heard the clicking of blasters and through her blurred vision watched as a circle of the Resistance form around her raising their weapons. This was wrong. Where had this gone so wrong? Falynn's mind turned numb and unfeeling for a moment as if every part of her essence was leaking out of her, leaving her to be a shallow husk. It only snapped back into place as she looked down at Kylo's face that was slowly losing its color. Reaching down and touching his face Falynn brushed his damp hair out of his face.

He had saved her from General Hux twice. He had saved her when she was dying on the old base's floor. He had taken over a ship and led her safely back to the Star Destroyer. Kylo was not perfect, but everything he had done so far, was for her sake. Whether that was when he got into arguments with her over her safety, protected her from what she couldn't understand, and trained her so she could become stronger.

She would save him this time.

Gradually lifting her head towards the people she once thought were her allies Falynn focused her mind. Lifting her hand as she let the force tear itself through every cell of her body, using it to lift up one of the members of the Resistance, sending them flying backward. She heard another click of a blaster that she shot up into the air. Swinging her hand to the right, Falynn grasped two more of the Resistance with her powers and tossed them back.

"I don't want to hurt anyone!" she yelled out to them. "But I will do what I have to if you take another step closer." Falynn flexed her fingers as the force blasted between two more members and her voice hardened. "Just like you did with me."

They all stared at her wide-eyed, but they didn't listen.

Holding their blasters up again they took a step closer to them.

"I SAID LEAVE US!" Falynn screamed, allowing her powers to finish blasting itself out of her. She wasn't sure what happened next. She never saw the Resistance leaving. She didn't know what happened with the force she had sent out. All she saw was Kylo's face before the rest of the world turned into smoke then darkness.

* * *

**Whoo this was a hard chapter to write! I hope you guys enjoyed! The song that I listened to in the last scene was "I Can't Help Falling in Love With You-Artist Tomme Proffitt-Dark Version." Thank you guys for all of your support and comments! Stay safe out there! **


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Hello to all of my lovely readers! I will be using a different computer for the time being to publish my chapters so I apologize in advance for any grammar errors you may see! Anyway I hope you can still enjoy the read. Hope you are all safe and well. **

* * *

It had been a fight at first just to be by Kylo's side the next day. Most of the ships had taken enough damage leaving them stranded until more ships were able to be sent down to them. The troops were finally able to push back the Resistance, but they did not want to linger on Geonosis for too much longer. The Resistance had taken enough damage that Falynn doubted they would try to do another attack anytime soon. They were probably waiting for Poe's return and to do a report on what had been done. On her. When she had woken up to Geonosis's rising light, she had been laying on a cot outside of Kylo's command shuttle. Mayea had been by her side along with Henne. Falynn shot up from the cot, and winced as she looked at both of her arms that had some light bandaging on them.

"Where is Ren?" she had demanded right away wide-eyed. "Where is my husband?"

"He is on the command shuttle at the moment," Mayea laid a gentle hand on her shoulder trying to push her back down. "He is alright, my lady. He just needs to rest. As do you."

Falynn knocked Mayea's hand away as she scrambled to get off the cot. Henne tried to grab onto her as well, but it was no use. Falynn pushed her away as she steadied herself on her feet. She began her way towards the command shuttle ramp that was currently up and shot her eyes over to Mayea.

"I want to go onto the command shuttle," Falynn ordered, trying to sound stern, but her voice was dry and hoarse. "I want to see him then I want you to go over everything with me."

Mayea stood there hesitantly and unsure until Falynn shouted, "_Now_, Mayea!"

The doctor flinched but bowed her head as she stood walking over to where Falynn was. After Mayea pressed the large switch that attached to the ramp, the shuttle opened up to them hissing loudly. Falynn motioned with her head for Mayea to go up the ramp, which the doctor slowly did. The Empress would be lying if she were to say, she wasn't a bit angered with Mayea. She had told Falynn the medicine she had given her would only last a couple of hours. It had been much longer than that, and Falynn would have to have a talk with her after she saw Kylo's condition. Two Stormtroopers stood near the doorway to Kylo's chamber. When they noticed Falynn they gave her a deep bow. Falynn nodded her head, then quietly ordered them to leave. They were quick to obey, leaving Falynn alone with Mayea. Falynn cast Mayea a wary glance before she entered Kylo's chamber.

Kylo laid on his back on his bed, shirtless and bandaged. His head was propped up on his gray pillow, as his ink colored hair fanned out fabric away from his face. A small metal stool was beside the bed that Falynn walked over to and sat on. Leaning over Falynn reached a hand out as she gently caressed the side of his Kylo's face. His skin felt clammy and cool against her fingertips, but some color had returned to his face. Falynn took note of where there was a small puncture in his arm, where he had been given a shot. The memory of the smoke and the thundering sound of explosions and screams erupted back into Falynn's mind. So much devastation in such a short period of time. Falynn still wanted to believe none of it was real, but she was tired of lying to herself. Running her fingers down the bandages Falynn looked up at Mayea who kept herself in the doorway of the sleeping chamber.

"Were you the one to dress his wounds?" Falynn questioned her voice softening towards the doctor.

Mayea nodded. "Our first attention was to him and you, my lady. I am so sorry," Mayea shook her head looking down at her feet. "W-When I gave you the medicine I gave you a higher dose, than I should have. That was a mistake I fully take responsibility for. Whatever punishment you see fit, I will oblige to."

Falynn snickered, "don't be ridiculous, Mayea. You saved my husband's life." Falynn turned her gaze to Kylo whose chest was slowly rising. "I will not hide the fact, I am angered that you misinformed me...but," Falynn scooted her body closer to Kylo. "You kept him alive. How bad was it?"

Mayea took a single step into the room as she explained. "The injuries were severe enough that the only thing that kept him alive were his powers. We took him immediately to the command shuttle, while the troops cleaned up the mess the Resistance had made. We had to clean the wounds. We will have to stitch them up in a few days time. He has been breathing but he has not woken up since the attack." Mayea took a few more unsure steps before she placed a hand on Falynn's shoulder. "My lady, you should be resting as well. You obtained small burns on your arm, not to mention everything you have gone through-"

"I will not leave his side," Falynn quickly cut her off as she took Kylo's clammy hand in her own. "If anyone wishes to speak with him, tell them until he recovers that anything they can tell me. Ren will be left alone, unless he needs medical attention. The only ones who I will permit near him without my permission are either you or Henne. I will most likely be with either of you anyway. Is that understood?"

Mayea bowed deeply. "Yes, my lady."

"I wish to be alone with him." the Empress didn't look at the doctor as she dismissed her. "You may leave now, Mayea. Take care of your needs or any other injured. I will call for you if needed."

"Yes, my lady."

Falynn waited until she felt that Mayea was far enough away, before Falynn grabbed a damp cloth that was beside Kylo's bed, and began to dab around his face, neck and parts of his chest that were free from bandages. Falynn's eyes scanned the scar that went down her husband's face and trailed jaggedly down to his neck and chest. She placed a hand on her stomach and a sickness fell over her. Her own rough wounds were able to recover because Leia and her comrades fixed them up. Falynn had always thought that she would find friendship within the Resistance. How truly wrong she had been. Things would always be a bit complicated, she knew this. Due to the circumstance there was no route that would ever be smooth sailing, but she had never dreamt that they would be so willing to kill her. Jasper said Poe had wanted to hold her captive, if the captain had never mentioned death than why had they gone against his orders so vigorously? The ugly truth of it was this was a war. It was either to stay alive or be killed. She had not been able to run from that truth, she tried keeping herself away from it, but she was a part of it just as much as the rest of them were. In that moment during the chaos of bloodshed, Falynn had to make a choice. There was no way around it, she had wanted to go with the Resistance she could have easily turned against Kylo. She could have torn herself away from General Jase, turned a blaster towards Henne. She hadn't though, instead she had used the force to keep them away from Kylo to protect him. She had made her choice and now she had to face whatever came next.

"My lady," came a soft voice in the entrance to Kylo's chamber.

"Come in, Henne," Falynn waved her hand towards her.

Gentle footsteps echoed through the floor as Henne made her way over to stand beside Falynn. The two of them were quiet for a moment until Henne faced Falynn and got herself down on her knees and knelt before her mistress. Falynn raised her eyes in shock at Henne's sudden display and moved to have Henne stand back up, but Henne spoke first.

"My lady, you saved my life last night!" Henne choked out. "You told me to run, you were going to give yourself up...my lady, I don't deserve that honor!"

"Henne, what are you saying?" Falynn leaned forward as she grasped Henne's face in her hands and lifted her head up. "You are my first hand, my friend, and close enough to me as a sister. As your Empress I shall not see you so mindlessly be grovelling."

Tears rimmed Henne's eyes as she clasped her hands around Falynn's.

Falynn smiled down at Henne as she gently demanded. "Get up. This is strange. No first hand of mine, will be kneeling in such a way. Why don't you go see if the troops need any help cleaning up. I want to be with Ren for a bit longer."

Henne nodded as she stood up then paused her brows creasing. "My lady, the troops will most likely be coming to you with our Supreme Leader in this state. Will you be alright?"

Falynn held her head up as she broadened her smile. "I think it is about time, I fully take my lead as the Empress don't you?"

Henne returned the grin and did a curtsy. "I believe you are quite right, my mistress."

* * *

The handmaiden had not been wrong.

Falynn had only spent about twenty minutes sitting by Kylo, before Henne had returned back to the shuttle to inform Falynn some of the troops were wishing to speak with her. Falynn had stood up, promising her unconcious husband she would be back, before descending down the ramp where two officers waited for her, along with a group of Stormtroopers. Henne who stood behind her, kept her stance regal with her hands formally clasped in front of her. Falynn wasn't sure if it was because both women had visible wounds on their bodies, and looked just as worse for tear as the officers, but the men were looking at their Empress a bit differently that morning.

The officer who stood on the right was the same tall officer from the day before. Placing a fist to his chest he bowed deeply, the other officer who seemed a fair amount older looked taken aback for a moment before he bowed as well. Falynn finished her way off the ramp and stood before them.

"Speak freely," she said, feeling a bit odd at her command.

The officers straightened up before the older man spoke. "We are relieved to see you are doing well, my lady. How is our leader?"

"Resting," Falynn answered quickly before asking. "How are the repairs going?"

Their faces turned grim as the older officer shook his head. "The ships would be too much of a risk to send space-born. However, we were able to fix the controls for communication. We have not sent a message to the Star Destroyer yet for them to send to us some ships."

"Why is that?"

"We were waiting for you to send it, my lady," the tall officer replied. "We came to see what you wanted to demand of us?"

Falynn repressed a look of surprise.

Yes this was all completely new territory for her.

This was the first time that any of them had come to her for given orders. She felt pity as she looked at the two men who seemed completely lost, and at the Stormtroopers who tension she easily felt. They were lost, and she even felt their fear that lingered in the air between them. With the ambush and now the lack of their Supreme Leader who they gave them their strength, there was little for them to depend on. Falynn would have to find a way to be the strength for them, even when she was feeling lost herself.

"Henne, stay with Ren," Falynn turned to face her handmaiden. "I will return shortly. I want to see the repairs myself."

Henne's face lit up with pride as she curtsied, "yes, my lady."

Falynn grinned at Henne, before she moved her between the officers and the Stormtroopers where she led them towards the ships. Falynn didn't realize how sore her body had actually been, now that she was moving around. Her legs felt stiff, and the tension in her shoulders burned. Her body was unpracticed, and she realized that much of that soreness was probably more from her training with Kylo, then it had been from the battle. Her powers that she had once again buried were humming inside her ready to be used again. She wondered if any of the First Order had witnessed it, or had the display solely been seen by the Resistance? Haymond and Leia were the ones who had trained her on how to have a steady grip on the force, it was ironic that Falynn had used that control to attack those who had worked with her old mentors.

Before they even reached the group of ships the smell of smoke and oil burned strong in the air. She could even still see a bit of smog in the air that hovered high in a dreary way. Like some dark cloud that was permanently hanging over them, threatening to rain down more darkness and death. The circle of ships was now scraps of metal, and a crude medical field. Cots were lined out with Stormtroopers and officials, laid out on them covered either in smoke or blood. Falynn didn't even look towards the pile of bodies that were being incinerated several feet away from the ships. An easier clean up than a proper burial. She didn't want to think of the kind faced General who was now in that pile of ash. If he had lived he would be the one standing right beside Falynn at the moment, giving her encouraging words. His head would have been held high and he would have answered all of her questions without judgement. She knew at the moment he would also tell her it is not yet time to grieve you need to keep moving. So she did as she moved her way through the shattered metal, helmets, and ash.

The communications were roughly thrown up, some of them weren't even placed on a platform or a table anymore and just sitting on the ground. Falynn respected the fact that the troops did their best to set up what they could. To their credit, all the controls were fully functional. It was going to be easy to call up to the Star Destroyer, the dilemma now was delivering the bad news. Paying no mind to the Red Earth below her, Falynn sat down as she pressed the button to one of the communication controls.

"This your Empress, Falynn speaking, we are in need of assistance," Falynn spoke loudly into the speaker before lifting her hand from the control. When there was no answer Falynn pressed the button again making her voice more firm. "This is your Empress speaking. If someone is attached to communications I demand for your response. We are in need of assistance."

"This is control speaking," came a muffled voice, apparently the speakers on the controls took more damage then how they looked.

"Good! You answered," leaning in further towards the speaker Falynn began to instruct is the best authoritative voice she could. "There has been an attack on Geonosis. Our ships are unable to become spaceborn. We need you to send a small fleet of ships to recover us and bring us back to the Star Destroyer."

There was another pause before the voice asked. "Where is the Supreme Leader? Why is he not communicating with us?"

Glaring at the controls Falynn pressed the button again before she spoke in a clipped voice. "My husband is attending to other affairs." She didn't want to say Kylo was injured. Not would be too many questions asked before they even reached the Star Destroyer. "No matter, I am your Empress and I command that you send the ships down to receive our troops on Geonosis."

"I am sorry," the voice spoke again, she could hear irritation over the muffled speakers. "We do not take orders from-"

Falynn crouched down as she felt her nerves burning beneath her skin. "Let me make this very clear," she began an icy warning. "We will return to the Star Destroyer whether it be difficult or it be easy. Allow me to warn you now, if you do not send down ships and make it more difficult on my troops then I will see to it that I personally track you down, and send you off the Star Destroyer...without a ship I might add."

Falynn released the button and waited for a moment in silence until the voice shakily answered back. "Yes, my lady. We will prepare some troops to fly down as soon as possible."

"Very good." Falynn clicked off the button as she stood and turned to the surprised looking officers and gave them a smile. "I want two groups split for the time being as we wait for their arrival. Stop spending your time fixing ships that won't be of any use now, and focus on gathering those that aren't severely injured. I want the other half to focus on those who are wounded and getting them back on their feet. I will be checking in within a few hours. I want to see that my orders are being followed."

The two men placed their hands on their chest as they answered in unison, "yes, my lady."

She had done it.

For the first time since she had become the Empress she had given her first real orders.

She only hoped now that she would be able to keep up with it, before anything else happened.

* * *

The troops surprisingly kept to their strict orders that Falynn had given them.

There almost looked to be a line divided as one side had the troops standing and gathering their supplies, while the other side had men still on their cots being tended to. Mayea and the other medic who was a man with gray streaking the sides of his black hair did not stop moving as they moved from one soldier to the next. None of them even noticed as Falynn walked through as they were all too busy with the task at hand. Falynn had spent most of the afternoon by Kylo's side. Other than his breathing his body hadn't moved, not even a twitch of a finger. For such a weapon to cause damage to a Sith Lord she was amazed at how they had survived at all. Most of the equipment was salvaged and there was still a fair amount of weapons lying around just in case another attack happened. However, their efforts did not spare many lives. Falynn did not miss the ash pile that had grown taller from when she had been there a few hours earlier. She was surprised that more lives had not been taken if they had strong enough grenades to take down Kylo. If they had used more it would have been a cinche to clear out the First Order troops. She had a strong suspicion those grenades were made specifically to take down the Supreme Leader if needed.

Falynn took note of the older officer who had spoken with her earlier, who was placing some heavy equipment into large crates. His cap was now off revealing his gray peppered brown hair, and his dark navy sleeves were rolled up. A familiar face would be a good start for Falynn to begin her rounds. Placing her hands behind her back and straightening her posture Falynn made her way over to the officer's small group. When the men noticed her approaching they all quickly stopped as they bowed before her, Falynn raised her hand as she peered into the several crates they were around. Blasters, controls, and even armor. Falynn was surprised there was actually this much supplies. They were well prepared, and she wondered if that was from their own choices or her husband's. General Jase ran most of this set up and troops as Kylo was stuck on Dantooine with her. He probably set up most of the supplies and gave orders to it. The thought of the General had Falynn's eyes drifting over to his ship. That small round table probably seemed so empty now without his presence. Folding her arms so the men could not see her fist clenching she tried to get a grip on her emotions while she turned her attention back to the officer.

"Have communications sent any messages when they will be sending the ships?"

"They will be here sometime by nightfall," the officer answered wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his forearm. "The troops have been working without rest so when they arrive we can make an immediate departure."

That was good news to hear. The sooner they were off Geonosis the better. For the time being their first concern was distancing themselves from the Resistance as much as possible. They no doubt knew what state Kylo was in, and who knew what they had reported to Poe and when he would return. Nightfall was possibly too far off for their comfort, but there was not much else they could do. The troops on the Star Destroyer were probably making their own progress to depart. Falynn was relieved to know that they would be leaving by night. She didn't know if she could handle sleeping where the battle had just occurred. Regards to Kylo's shuttle that was a bit of a concern as well. Her husband was the one who had flown down to Dantooine and Geonosis. With his condition she would need to find another pilot.

"Officer, with my husband's state I need you to find me a pilot that can navigate the command shuttle," Falynn ordered, feeling sheepish. "Could you do that for me now? I want that prepared before nightfall as well."

It was embarrassing that she had to ask, and probably watered down her authoritative appearance. She tried to keep a neutral face, making it appear as if she was just simply requesting it, instead of looking as clueless as she felt. The commander didn't seem to notice Falynn's lack of knowledge as he saluted her then wandered away from the crates. Nodding in approval Falynn turned to the rest of the group before casually telling them to continue before making her way through the rest of the troops who were busy packing things away. She was impressed on how well divided they were and the organization that she saw. Perhaps once Kylo recovered she would ask Kylo to give his troops more credit. They were handling the situation fairly well on their own. The tension was still thick in the air but despite that they were getting things taken care of. With each group Falynn gave specific instructions if they found any grenades laying around they knew weren't their own to collect them. The fact that they had made a weapon strong enough against Kylo Ren was disconcerting in more ways than one. She didn't want to ignore the mechanics behind it.

The medical side of things was a bit more messy.

Mayea and the other medic paid no interest to their Empress as they ran to one soldier to the next. Small tables were set out amongst the cots with viles, rags, syringes, and other medical tools Falynn couldn't name. Both doctors had blood smeared on their clothing as sweat visibly dripped off their faces. Not wanting to interrupt their work Falynn watched at a distance in silence. Things were moving quickly and steadily. It was clear all of them were ready to be space born as much as she were. There wasn't much else that Falynn knew what she could do. Now that she had made her appearance, she would send Henne down to keep an eye on the rest of it. Falynn wasn't too comfortable being away from Kylo.

As she turned away to head back towards the shuttle she noticed another body being dragged away towards the ash pile. It was going to be a long rest of the afternoon. Not just for her, but for all of them.

* * *

The sky was darkening outside of the command shuttle, and there still had been no word from communications. She hoped that her threat remained with whoever she had spoken to, and they were being true on their word when the ships would arrive. Henne had reported to her a few times throughout the rest of day. Each report was the same, and the troops were remaining consistent in their work. None of them had called for Falynn, hopefully understanding that Falynn wanted to stay with her spouse. Mayea came when she could, to inspect Kylo's wounds and to give him his shots. Falynn had helped move his body forward when needed, and held onto him while Mayea changed out his bandages. After that the doctor was back out. Mayea had been working nonstop. It showed with the dark circles beneath her eyes and the color draining from her face. Falynn at one point forced the medic to sit down, and forced her to take several large drinks of water, and to eat a quick meal before she headed back out.

The anger that Falynn had felt towards Mayea had dimmed each time she had come to attend to Kylo. Falynn was quick to humble herself as she watched each time the bandages were applied, remembering who was the one who had helped Falynn's' own quick recovery. She made a note to give Mayea a proper thank you once they got back onto the Star Destroyer.

The Empress had been sitting by Kylo's bed holding on his hand in silence when there had been a knock on the doorway. Shifting on the stool Falynn turned towards the arched doorway then smiled at her handmaiden, motioning with her head for Henne to come in.

Following the gesture Henne walked over to her, and looked down at Kylo.

"How is he doing?"

"Alive," Falynn responded, taking the wet rag out of its warm water and dabbing it around Kylo's face. "But injured enough that Mayea said once we get back to the Star Destroyer we need to take him straight away to our room."

"You think you and the lord will be sharing a room again?"

Falynn tilted her head and gave Henne a wicked smirk. "He is not too talkative right now, so it's not like he can really oppose right now."

Henne giggled before she turned back to a more serious tone. "We just heard from communications. The ships have just taken leave of the Star Destroyer. The troops have everything ready. Those who are injured but still alive have preparations set up for them as well. Oh! And that officer found an experienced pilots to fly you and our leader safely back with the command shuttle. The pilots, and some Stormtroopers will be here shortly to board. Would you like to fly separately or with the rest of the troops, my lady?"

"After everything that happened, I believe keeping the ships in unison is best," Falynn answered as she set the cloth back down into its water filled bowl before she beamed up at Henne. "I am proud of all the work you have done today, Henne. Would you possibly be interested in becoming a General? You seem to be quite good at this."

Henne let out a melancholy laugh. "I do not believe I could replace General Jace, my lady, however honored I am for such high praise."

"No," Falynn whispered, taking hold of Kylo's hand again. "No one could. Nor could they ever replace you, Henne. Or Mayea. I need to make sure the next time this happens I can keep all of you safe."

"Why do I feel like you are blaming yourself?" Henne frowned as she knelt down by Falynn placing a hand on her knee. "No one knew this was going to happen. Not even our Supreme Leader."

Falynn didn't look at Henne, as guilt spread throughout her. Falynn's plan had been to go into the Resistance and to set something similar up. The only difference was, she would have done better to keep the ones she had become close to out of the violence. She felt guilty because she knew she was being a hypocrite and her ideals had backfired on her. That one way or the other the troops would have been attacked. The only difference was Falynn's hand wasn't in it, and it all turned around against her.

"Well then," Falynn spoke as she pressed down on her powers as the force began to tremor within her. "I guess next time we will just have to do better."

Footsteps echoed through the command shuttle.

Henne was about to stand before Falynn placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will go greet them," she said. "You stay with, Ren.

As Falynn headed out the door and went to the command deck to greet the group who would be flying with them she looked out the port windows. Several lights zipped down towards where she knew the ships were. Relief washed over her. They had kept their word, and she soon would be back to what she knew was home


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Falynn had stayed by Kylo throughout the entire trip back to the Star Destroyer. He still had not woken, but his breathing was slowly steadying. Mayea accompanied by two officers had entered the room once the ship had officially landed. The two officers had stood shoulders straight as they held onto a long stretcher. Falynn eyed the stretcher warily. She did not wish to be bombarded as soon as they excited off of the shuttle when they saw that Kylo was injured. She wanted nothing more than for her husband to be carried straight towards their room without any interruption, but she knew that was unlikely. As soon as they unloaded from the command shuttle, she knew Stormtroopers along with other officials would be wanting to ask Kylo questions, she also knew that this would be her task. Falynn was unsure if she was ready to face the wave of questions and concern. Not to mention the blame. She was reluctant when she stood, and allowed the men to take Kylo up on the stretcher. She grudgingly followed them off of the shuttle and onto the Star Destoyer's hangar. Sucking in a breath, Falynn looked around the massive space before exhaling loudly.

They were finally back.

It had felt like centuries since she had last been on the monumental spacecraft.

Had they really only been away from it for a month? She realized it would have been much longer if they had not been attacked. The troops probably knew that fact as well, and no doubt were shocked to see them so soon. Falynn stiffened as she saw a group of Stormtroopers approaching the two officers who were carrying Kylo. A ringing bellowed loudly in Falynn's ears as she quickly approached the Stormtroopers holding her hand out. They stopped abruptly, sending a wave of annoyance towards Falynn. She pushed back on the emotions, turning her head to face the men and Mayea who had briefly stopped.

"Take him straight to our quarters," she instructed. "If anyone tries to delay it, knock them unconscious if you have to. My husband's well being comes first before anything else. I will take care of delivering the information and answering any questions."

With a quick salute they continued to carry her husband away.

She watched them for a moment, her chest going tight and feeling a sudden weight fall on her. Wishing she could have dressed in something more regal, Falynn turned towards the Stormtroopers . She hadn't changed clothes since the battle, her hair was too tangled to even be braided, and her bandages from her arms were becoming loose. It was not how an Empress would normally appear but she did her best to keep her head held high.

"Where are they taking our Supreme Leader?" one of them asked.

"Follow me to the command deck," Falynn firmly directed as she marched ahead of them. "I will explain everything there."

* * *

After Falynn had finished explaining everything that had happened she had about twenty eyes staring out her wide eyed. She had not expected so many officials to show up all at once. She was hoping all she would have to do was simply explain to a few, allow it to spread for a few days, but this might as well have been a conference. Was this what it was like whenever Kylo was spending all of his time on the command deck? Falynn stood at the front leveling her mind and her nerves where she wouldn't snap. The deck remained unnervingly quiet for a moment as no one spoke. She couldn't even get a reading on any of the emotions as if everyone was trying to process what to think or feel. Finally a troop commander spoke furrowing his bushy gray eyebrows.

"Are you telling us for the time being until our Supreme Leader recovers that you will be in charge?" The commander almost spat out the question.

She knew this would happen. Everyone's doubt was so thick in the air she could practically taste it. A few others were staring at her the same way the commander was, full of challenge. Others with an arrogant confidence. Perhaps some of them thought they could be the one to take charge or do whatever they want for the time being. It was an easy reminder that General Jase was perhaps one of the few kind officials that had ever walked amongst the First Order. If she would have put anyone in charge in her husband's absence it would have been him. Without her husband and the General now gone she wouldn't allow anyone else to step in. She had gained admiration from the troops who had been on Geonosis. They had seen what happened with Telc, they had faced that battle beside her. The individuals who had stayed comfortably on the Star Destroyer were different, and still saw her as the same Empress as she had been before she left.

Merely an accessory.

They were about to find out how wrong they were.

"Yes," Falynn barked back stepping forward. "Mind your tone, commander. I may not be your Supreme Leader but I am your Empress. I will not tolerate such open disrespect."

The room once again grew in a harsh silence as Falynn kept her glare pointed at the commander. News of Falynn's proven authority was probably overwashed with everything else that had happened that none of the Geonosis troops hadn't bothered to speak of her. Everyone on the command deck looked a bit rattled other than the commander's whose face had gone red. Falynn had never interacted with First Order officials, not without Kylo Ren by her side. Most had barely even spoken with her. Now here she was for the first time, giving them commands. Falynn crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head to side while smirking at the commander, before looking around the rest of the deck.

"While my husband is taking rest I will be the one in charge," Falynn spoke loudly over the room. "Despite the circumstances I expect all of you to show the same amount of work. I will not allow time to be wasted because of your prejudice."

The commander did not seem to take the warning as he spoke up again. "The First Order has never taken a fall like this. Especially our Supreme Leader. How are we supposed to listen to a woman who was possibly the cause of such a defeat?"

Lightning shot through Falynn as she stormed over to him, after she pulled a blaster out of a Stormtrooper's leveling the weapon directly in front of the commander's head.

"I do not need my husband to put you in your place," Falynn sneered loudly, moving her finger towards the trigger. "I will gladly have you all know I will blast away if I have to prove my point. Speak out again, commander, and you will be the first example." The commander's eyes seethed down at her, but he nodded before giving her bow.

Falynn shoved the gun back towards the Stormtrooper before moving to the table that reflected the map hologram and placing her hands firmly on its surface. Several men and women gathered around the table looking at their Empress impressed. Falynn still couldn't identify all of the ranks from their uniforms, but most of them she could tell were just officials that operated around on the Star Destroyer to keep it running smoothly. When Kylo recovered she would have to ask him to lead her through the details on each ranking. She had a feeling that she was opening a door she could never close now that she had spoken up. She had allowed them to see her for who she was. From this point onward she couldn't take any more steps back.

The map mainly reflected the outer rim which she knew they used to navigate the Star Destroyer. She was surprised by herself that she could read it fairly well. Compared to what she usually saw on the control screens it was fairly simple. She made a point not to look at Naboo. She had not allowed herself to think much of her home planet since she had left it.

"I believe the Resistance might have possibly set up those ships as a decoy," Falynn began. The words felt bitter and strange on her tongue. She felt like she had slipped in some bizzare world. A world that she wasn't sure she was quite comfortable with or ever would be but she continued. "I believe they stationed the ships on the planets as a way to distract us. Possibly even lure us in. The grenades that attacked my husband were not normal weapons. I believe they were specifically designed to take out the Supreme Leader...and myself."

"How do we know?" a woman asked from the far left of the table.

Based on her simple uniform and her black hair that was pulled back in a simple ponytail, Falynn guessed her main role was to be on the Star Destroyer. She was probably one of the workers on the command deck. The question wasn't an accusation, the woman's round face genuinely looked concerned.

"I don't know for sure," Falynn returned the question with a confident smile. "However we collected weapons that had fallen that weren't our own including the grenade that attacked Kylo Ren. I am having the weapons being studied as we speak. We should be getting our answer fairly soon. I will waste no time especially when regarding my husband's attack."

Even the commander who had spoken against her a few minutes ago was not looking rather impressed. Lifting her hands from the table Falynn mimicking her husband and General Jase placed her hands behind her back in a self-assured stance.

"If you have any more concerns you may seek me out. For the moment we are done here. Report to me if anything unknown or strange comes up on the screens," with her final order Falynn unwaveringly left the command deck.

Henne stood outside in the corridor eyes wide, before she sent Falynn a mischievous grin. Falynn returned the sentiment as she took Henne's arm in her own and the two of them walked down the hall arm in arm.

"Forgive me for not coming to your side," Henne said as she bumped her shoulder against Falynn's. "I didn't want to interrupt my lady. That was quiet impressive, Empress."

Falynn tittered. "Thank you, Henne. I have to admit though I am already exhausted. I am not used to this sort of...charge."

Henne's brows scrunched baffled as she tilted her head. "I can understand that. You know you could have probably shut their mouths sooner if you had just used the force on them."

Falynn screeched to a halt almost yanking Henne back as their arms jerked against each other.

"H-Henne, what do you mean?" Falynn's voice shook.

Frowning puzzled Henne answered. "I told you to use the force on them. There is nothing to be ashamed of. I believe that is a great gift to carry with you."

Grabbing tightly onto Henne's arm, Falynn dragged her friend down the corridor until she found a small office for the two of them. Quickly pressing in the code to shut and lock the door where they would not be easily interrupted Falynn turned to Henne.

In a desperate hushed voice she asked. "How do you know? What have you seen?"

Looking alarmed, maybe even frightened, Henne responded. "A-at the battle. When you took out those Resistance members. I had come back for you."

Grabbing Henne by the shoulders Falynn panicked. "Please, _please _tell me you were the only one who saw!"

"I-I don't know?" the other woman shook her head. "Empress, I don't understand. Why do you care if anyone saw? The force is a remarkable thing to carry. You are acting like it is a secret."

"It is a secret!" Falynn hissed out then softened her tone at Henne's hurt expression as she explained. "Due to my father's position I have hid the force for most of my life. My own family doesn't even know that I have it."

"Does Ren?"

Falynn loosened her grip on Henne's shoulder as she shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because," Falynn answered in a whisper, her hands falling heavily to her side. "I am afraid, Henne."

"Of what, my lady?" the handmaiden tilted her head, her large eyes filled with confusion. "You can accomplish many great things with what you have. It is a gift."

"Can also be a terrible burden, used for terrible things," Falynn drly retorted. "Many who have carried the force have been drugged so deep that they didn't even know who they were anymore. I don't want that to be the case with me. I don't want to be some type of weapon."

Henne was quiet for a moment her face going pensive as she punched her lips to the side, her eyes looking downward. After a moment she lifted her gaze back up and gave Falynn a reassuring smile.

"Can't say I understand completely, my lady, for I was not born with force sensitivity," Henne clasped Falynn's shoulders with both of her hands as she added brightly. "What I can say is if you had been seen by many then the news would have already traveled. So I don't think you need to worry. Your secret will always be safe with me, Empress. My duty is to follow your orders, and as a friend I shall respect your wishes."

Eyes watering from gratitude Falynn pulled Henne into a hug as she thanked her.

Giving her mistress a quick squeeze back before pulling away Henne mentioned, "Mayea I believe is with Ren. Why don't you go see if he is alright."

With a couple of sniffs Falynn agreed.

Falynn was glad she was able to protect Henne that night.

When it came to her friend, she had chosen right on who she should have protected.

* * *

She had missed it.

She could not believe that she had missed it.

Mayea said Kylo had briefly opened his eyes, before almost immediately going back to sleep. When Falynn had entered the room Mayea was in the middle of changing out bandages with another pretty young woman who was a part of the medical facility on the Star Destroyer. Falynn quickly dismissed her, then took her place as she held onto Kylo's body. Henne eyed the pretty medic in amusement as she left the room looking confused at her sudden dismissal. Kylo's body felt warm against Falynn's. He no longer felt clammy, all of his color had properly returned, and his breathing had leveled out. A sigh of relief escaped Falynn's lips, before resting her forehead on his shoulder. His recovery was moving on quicker then they had predicted. His body and powers truly were remarkable. Still, she couldn't help but to feel resentful that she was not present when Kylo had opened his eyes. It was petty and she hated to admit it, but she wanted to be the first face Kylo saw after opening his eyes. The only relief she felt was the fact that Maya had said he pretty much fell right back to sleep. She explained that his body was tired, not so much his mind or his powers. He would probably be fully awake by the next morning where they could stitch up his wound. The doctor also explained that because he had been unconscious he hadn't been able to properly eat or drink which could add to his body's exhaustion.

"I will feed him," Falynn eagerly volunteered. "I want to feed him and help him with water. If that will help for him to recover more quickly, allow me to do that for him!"

"I don't know how that will work," Mayea arched her eyebrow. "My lady, I don't know if you have noticed, but he's deeply out of it."

"I am his wife, Mayea," Falynn held her head up. "I will figure something out. Henne, would you find me some soup and water please?"

With a slight bow Henne answered. "Yes my lady."

Once Henne left Falynn turned her attention to Mayea.

"Thank you," Falynn said.

"It is my job, my lady."

Shaking her head Falynn elaborated. "I was a bit harsh with you the other day. I blamed you for something that was out of both of our control. So on top of my gratitude I would also like to add an apology."

Mayea only chuckled softly as she stood, picking up the old bandages. "You are much too kind to be a part of the First Order, my lady. I dare say that your mindset would work much better with the Resistance."

"I do not follow them," Falynn spoke bitterly. "That is never where my heart could lie."

At least not anymore.

"No," Mayea softly agreed, her eyes pointedly staring at where Falynn sat by Kylo. "From here, I can see very well where you stand."

* * *

While Falynn waited for Henne to bring the meal, Falynn had sat by Kylo on their bed. It took longer than she would have liked, but the food eventually came. Henne had apologized for the wait, and had told her the dining area was full of the troops who had been on Geonosis. Understandable, all of those men were probably starving and recovering themselves. It wasn't a matter of Henne having to wait on them but food was being constantly made to help the exhausted soldier recover.

Falynn waited for the food to be set down before she instructed, "Henne, help me lift him up please, I don't want to do it while he's lying down. I doubt it will go down properly that way."

"How exactly are you planning on feeding him my lady?" Henne asked as she maneuvered the pillows while Falynn lifted Kylo's body up. "Won't he choke if he is sleeping? I haven't really heard of many people sleep eating."

"Mayea said that his body was tired, not so much his mind," Falynn reminded Henne as she set Kylo's body back on the propped up pillows. "Kylo is strong enough where his conscience will know what to do. Once I put food in his body he will slowly start to gain his energy back as well which will help."

Falynn slowly lifted the bowl careful not to spill as she moved it towards her lips. She blew on the hot liquid before she tilted the creamy texture into her mouth.

"My lady?" Henne leaned in. "I did not realize you were hungry as well. Would you like me to go get you….oh."

Falynn didn't hear Henne as she used her fingers to open Kylo's lips before she leaned in putting her mouth over his. Gently grabbing onto either side of his face Falynn tilted his head back allowing the warm soup to drain from her mouth down into his throat. Henne who had been watching now had her back turned to them, pretending that the stars outside of the port window were highly interesting. Falynn took another sip of the soup and repeated the action and continued to do so until the bowl had been emptied. Seeing that some soup dribbled down his chin, Falynn chuckled a bit as she wiped it away with a wet cloth. She had no idea if her husband's mind was awake or not or how alert he may actually be. She doubted he appreciated this being the prideful man that he was. Taking the cup of water Falynn took a gulp before pressing her lips back to her husband's and allowing the cool liquid to transfer between the two of them. Kylo's cheeks felt flushed against her fingertips from the hot soup as she kept his head tilted back allowing more water to drain from her lips. When she was done she called back over to Henne who helped Falynn to lay Kylo down on his back.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" she whispered to Kylo sweeping dark strands of hair out of his face. "Wake up soon okay. I am getting oftly lonely and bored without you."

Henne playfully slapped Falynn's shoulder, "what am I chopped liver." Laughing at her mistress's apologetic she mused. "I am impressed, my lady. I wasn't expecting you to feed him in such a….intimate manner."

"It's more efficient than intimate," Falynn shrugged. "Using mouth to mouth makes it easier to get everything down."

"Would you ever feed me like that if you had to?" Henne's brows rose.

"No," Falynn smirked up at her handmaiden. "I would send Bax to do it."

Falynn laughed as Henne's cheeks turned a deep red.

"Why don't you go find him," Falynn suggested as she settled herself down on the bed next to Kylo. "Tell him how brave you were, and don't be afraid to show all of your bruises."

"M-my lady!"

"Pay back for everytime you teased me," Falynn winked. "Go enjoy some free time, Henne. I am guessing that until Kylo is fully recovered both you and I will be quite busy."

"Alright, my lady," Henne smiled walking over to the door.

Henne paused briefly for a moment as she turned her head. "I understand your fears. Thank you for your honesty with me today...I believe that when the time comes Ren will feel the same if you ever decide to share it with him."

Falynn didn't respond as Henne left the room but instead laid down next Kylo. Perhaps Henne was right. Kylo had been willing to risk his life for her. It was time for her to be more open with him, but she didn't know if she could reveal that secret to him. She had hid it from him for so long, and she was finally able to look at him again. If he found out that she had kept it from him this entire time he would possibly hide himself away from her again. She believed at the moment that was what she feared above anything else.

* * *

Falynn had fed Kylo two more meals that day each time being soup and water, before she finally decided to settle herself in for the night. Mayea had come with each meal to re-bandage the Supreme Leader and to give him his shots. Falynn had only left his side when Mayea had told her to wash herself off in the fresher. The doctor wasn't wrong, she doubted Kylo wanted to wake up with his wife looking disheveled and still in her dirtied clothes from Geonosis. She had quickly gotten dressed once she had bathed, and once she had settled back down next to Kylo, Mayea gave them their privacy and told her she would be back the next morning. Dressed in a dark purple nightgown Falynn had taken the initiative to change Kylo out of his pants and put on a pair of comfortable sleepwear. She wasn't about to go off to attend some business and have someone else do it while she was gone. Honestly she was surprised no one had tried yet, but she guessed they were more concerned about his wounds more than his clothing.

It took a few strong tugs to take his pants off, but it was even more of a challenge to slip on a pair of new pants. It was like dressing an oversized youngling, a fact she would never dare tell her husband. When she was done she let out a few huffs before gently plopping her body down next to his. Looking out the port window it was comforting to see the darkness and stars surrounding them once again. She had yearned more than she thought she ever could to be back on the Star Destroyer, to be back in this room. Smiling she reached up a hand and ran her fingers gingerly down Kylo's scar and watched his lips slightly parted. Moving up on her arm she peered down at her face, and saw a twitch in his jaw. Raising her eyebrows she ran down her fingers down his nose. A soft sigh came out of Kylo's lips. The meals seemed to help, before he hadn't reacted to most of her touches.

Moving herself back down Falynn ran her fingers through Kylo's dark hair. It felt coarse against her fingers and she realized that he probably hadn't been able to properly bathe yet either. Crawling back off the bed, Falynn grabbed the empty silver bowl where the cloth sat and brought it into the fresher. Quickly filling the bowl up with hot water Falynn brought it back to the bed and set the bowl down. Sitting on the side of the bed Falynn pulled out the cloth ringing out the excess water, before she began to wipe around Kylo's face, neck, and even trickling some water onto his hair.

"Sorry," she spoke softly. "I would wash you better, but I am afraid it might ruin your bandaging and irritate your wounds." Gently picking up his arm, Falynn ran the cloth around it. "Mayea said we should be able to stitch you up tomorrow. I never really did get to see how deep your wounds are though." Moving the cloth down to his hands Falynn lifted his hand with her own as she interlaced their fingers. "Thank you," she whispered softly, lifting his hand up towards her lips. "Not many would just throw themselves in front of two grenades. Especially for me. I owe you my life." Setting his arm down Falynn reached over and grabbed his other arm. "I don't know if your mind is awake or not. You know what used to help me rest. My mother used to sing to me...silly I know but I have always loved the music of my people."

While she continued to clean what she could Falynn started to sing in a soft voice. She sang even after she was done and had laid back down by him. As the notes drifted between them Falynn drifted off slowly into a deep sleep with the comfort of knowing at least one thing.

Kylo and her had made it back.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

The sound was like a gentle call to him lighting his dark path. Kylo felt his muscles twitching as his body slowly began to feel warm once again. Quickly realizing that the sound he heard was heartbreakingly sweet he knew that he recognized the voice. As a gentle song soothingly wrapped around him he wasn't sure if it would possibly pull him into a deeper sleep, or help him to wake up. With a groan Kylo turned his body then jolted when his hand landed on someone next to him. Heart drumming inside of him Kylo wished his eyes would open so he could see who was next to him. His mind had been continuously weaving in and out, where he had only fragments of what had happened. He briefly remembered warmth being transferred to his body, taking away the ache in his stomach while softness brushed against him leaving his mind to crave more. He was familiar with that touch, he knew who it belonged to. He had tasted her so many times before that even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to place her with anyone else.

Falynn.

His mind was foggy but he remembered what happened before the grenades even struck him. Kylo didn't think that he could ever forget that moment. Memories flashed to where he saw her, before the world around him melted into red. Her sea-colored eyes had been wide, frightened. Something on his wife had looked so terribly broken, a visual he had recognized so many times in himself. An emotion he did not recognize came over him as he watched her being grabbed by the Resistance and suddenly he couldn't see anything else. He could not have gotten there fast enough as he watched her body giving in. He had killed them all, and would have killed so much more for what they had come for, if he had not been attacked.

Kylo didn't believe in his entire life he had ever taken such a wound. He had always done what he needed to, to survive, to prove his power. At that moment though nothing else mattered, just keeping her safe. He needed her to live.

The melodic sound slowly began to fade out and Kylo knew where the sound had come from. It had been Falynn's voice. She had been singing to him, her voice had somehow helped his mind to become more alert but he still felt it hard to move his body.

_Damn it, Kylo, move! Move your damn body! _

He would need to wait a bit longer as impatient as he felt. He knew that his body needed to rest a bit more, until he reached its full recovery. Until then he would savor the warmth that was next to him.

Waking up, Falynn was surprised to see that it was still dark outside. Blinking a few times as she sat up she took her time studying the room that she had slept in before looking back out the port window. Instead of being met by a harsh sun, it was still the calming ambiance of shimmering darkness. Beside her laying down and asleep Kylo was gently breathing his chest rising steadily. It had not seemed like he had woken up, but there had been some small change. He was no longer on his back, but now on his side. This was a good sign, he had been able to move on his own even if it was while he was still unconscious. Smiling Falynn smoothed some of his hair back away from his face, before she crawled out of their bed and wandered over to the closet. All she wanted to do was to stay in their room and to keep an eye on him, but she knew that sooner or later she would have to leave. Even if no one did call for her, it was her duty as the Empress to at least check a few times to see where everyone was at. She would need to check several places. What research had they found on the grenades, had the command deck seen anything unusual, how were the troops from Geonosis faring? She knew all of it would be at least half a day's work. While she was away she would leave Henne in charge of looking out for Kylo. She knew she could trust Henne along with Mayea. She didn't know if she felt too comfortable with anyone else being alone with her husband, for more reasons than one.

Opening her wardrobe Falynn let out a sound of exasperation at all of the clothing. She had no idea what she should wear today, and there were too many options from her to choose from. She was a bit tired of tunics, but she didn't care to wear a dress either. She wanted to look like a leader, not some pampered Queen. Frustrated, Falynn shut the wardobe's doors. She didn't feel awake yet to make these even simple decisions. Maybe once Henne came in she could give her mistress her opinion on the matter along with giving Falynn some practical hairstyle. Henne was good at things like that, especially when Falynn didn't have the energy to think on style. Going over to the large port window of their bedroom Falynn pressed a hand against the glass as she admired the vast view. Not long ago being space born frightened her, now she believed she felt more secure on the Star Destroyer than she did on any planet. It had become a world of its own.

"What are you looking at?"

Falynn's heart leapt in her chest from the deep voice that came out of nowhere from behind her. Falynn spun around to see Kylo had moved himself to his other side, his eyes wide open as they looked up at her. Rushing away from the port window, Falynn fell down onto her knees beside the bed as she took Kylo's face in between her hands. Without saying a single word Falynn leaned in and pressed her lips against his own. It was a brief kiss and when she pulled away Kylo's eyes were widened in surprise before he smiled at her. The gentle expression caused something in Falynn's chest to constrict. This was the first time her husband had ever really smiled at her, and she didn't think she had even seen him looking at her so sweetly. Now that his eyes were open she took in the color of his deep colored hazel eyes that were scanning over her face.

Eyes brimming with tears Falynn returned the smile to her husband as she reached up and ran her fingers down his face, "it's good to see you again." She whispered. "Ren than-"

She didn't have time to finish as Kylo leaned in and once again pressed their lips against one another. Falynn closed her eyes as she savored the warm touch leaning in to him. Kylo shifted his body upward where he could cup his hands around her face.

"Kylo, you need to lay down," Falynn barely ordered out against his mouth.

He ignored the command as he parted her lips with his and brushed his tongue against hers. As much as Falynn wanted to drown in the taste of him, it would be bad if the two of them got carried away. Pulling back Falynn placed a hand on his shoulder as she stood up. Kylo looked up at her, looking rather offended. Quirking her mouth up Falynn sat herself back down on the bed beside him. Pulling out the wet cloth from the bowl she gently took Kylo's arm and began to wipe him down again. Kylo observed silently as she repeated what she had done the night before, until she cleaned what she could. When she set the cloth back into the bowl she turned back to Kylo whose eyes were still fixed on her face. Normally Falynn would turn away due to feeling sheepish, but she was afraid to. She wanted to soak up her husband's face as much as he could

"You did that for me last didn't you?" he asked.

"Did what?" Falynn arched an eyebrow.

"You cleaned me up," Kylo stated slowly sitting himself up. "You also fed me...and sang to me." She could not hide the blush that rose to her cheeks as a smirk touched his lips. "You have been taking care of me this whole time haven't you?"

Trying to look neutral and unfazed Falynn shrugged a shoulder. "Some parts. Mayea has done most of the work."

"Ah yes," Kylo reached his hand back wincing as his fingers brushed against his shoulders. "Did she say when she thought I could be up and moving again?"

Frowning Falynn shook her head. "No. It shouldn't be too much longer though, before she comes in to remove the bandages and do your stitching."

"Stitching!"

Falynn pursed her lips furrowing her brows in distress. "The grenades left quite a mark on you. Deep enough where they are not able to completely close on their own. Don't worry though!" Falynn smiled at him reassuringly. "You're recovering much quicker than they said you would. You should be able to move around again in the next few days."

"I can't wait a few days," Kylo growled, throwing off the covers. "I need to make reports...and-" hissing in pain Kylo clutched onto his shoulder. "Damn it."

Sighing Falynn gently pushed him back down as she explained. "Don't worry about any of that. I have taken care of all of that."

"You what?"

Straightening her shoulders Falynn continued. "I already explained to everyone what happened and told them that if they are to report to do so with me. We could not hide the fact that you are injured, Ren. Everything is being worked out." Falynn smirked as memories from yesterday's meeting resurfaced. "They take me seriously now."

Kylo arched an eyebrow in curious amusement before he reached a hand up and cupped the side of Falynn's face. "My Empress has become quiet the woman hasn't she?"

Falynn chuckled to cover her embarrassment, "I just don't want you to have to worry."

"How can I when I have a doting wife?" Kylo pointed out teasingly before his face hardened to a more serious expression. "Those were some hell of grenades to have injured me like that. I had not been expecting them to do an attack like that. Seemed like a cheap trick."

Falynn swallowed from the internal injury that ran deep inside of her. The Resistance had cut her deeper than she believed anyone ever could, and she wasn't sure how long it would take from her to heal from it.

"I had the grenades retrieved," she said. "They should be reporting the mechanics of the weapons soon. I believe they made those grenades specifically for you, Ren."

Kylo snickered as he looked up his expression going distance, "I guess this proves their desperation. It also means that they will be using more of their time to attack specific individuals instead of an entire fleet. That could somehow buy us some time. Has General Jase been helping with you while I have been here?"

Falynn went silent as her insides cracked. Clutching onto the silk purple fabric of her nightgown, Falynn looked away from Kylo. "He...The General didn't make it."

"What?"

Closing her eyes Falynn swallowed as she choked out. "General Jase...he was shot while protecting me. I...I'm so sorry, Kylo. I'm so sorry."

A gentle hand placed itself warmly on her back. "He followed orders." Kylo's voice came out firmly, but he could not hide the sadness behind it. "I have no doubt he knew what he was doing. Don't worry, Falynn. I am not angry with you."

Opening her eyes wiping at the tears that slipped down her face Falynn reached down and cupped Kylo's face. His eyes were hard, but she knew that that harshness was not aimed towards her, but towards the situation. This wasn't what any of them planned. Of course Kylo knew that Falynn wanted to bring the General back with them. Her and the older man had grown quiet close. Still she couldn't help, but to blame herself for it.

"Don't," Kylo whispered.

That surprised her, she realized that she had left some of her walls down. Kylo could probably read her emotions right now. At that moment she didn't mind, she knew that he was probably feeling the same. They had both lost a friend.

They didn't have time to continue the conversation when there was a knock on the door. Falynn called out permission to access, as the doors opened revealing Mayea who came in carrying a bag of her medical supplies. Mayea's face switched over from calm to shock when she saw Kylo pushing himself up on the bed. Mayea gave a respectful bow before she walked over to the bed and set her supplies down on the floor next to her.

"Happy to see that you are awake, my lord," the medic smiled. "I am hoping that your body is feeling better now and well rested."

"It is," Kylo answered, keeping his eyes on Falynn. He hadn't even bothered to look at Mayea. "I had my own personal song bird."

Falynn looked at Kylo horrified. Mayea only chuckled as she wrapped her arms around the Supreme Leader to reach his bandages. Falynn leaned in close to Kylo to support his weight.

Leaning into his ear she whispered where only the two of them could hear, "I am not your personal songbird."

Kylo returned the comment with a side glance, his eyes sparking with what looked like satisfaction. Falynn glared at him, and swore she could feel him laughing at her. Since when had her husband become so full of himself in such a mischievous way? Did his injuries perhaps alter his personality? Before when she had seen her husband's face he had seemed much more brooding. Now there was some spark in his eyes, and even a twitch to the side of his lips. It seemed different than how it had been before. Falynn wasn't sure if this pleased her or terrified her. She didn't know what this meant for the two of them.

As the bandages fell Mayea let out an "oh!"

Stiffening Falynn asked hesitantly. "W-what is it? Is he alright?"

"I'd say," Mayea straightened up her eyes wide. "It seems we don't have to stitch our lord up after all. I guess energy returning back to his body did that for us."

Shifting her body back where she could look at her husband's bare back, Falynn imitated the "oh" that Mayea had just done. She had spoken the truth. Kylo's wounds had completely closed, though they still looked a bit raw. Two grenades couldn't even completely take Kylo Ren down. All he really needed was a day of rest and he was already almost completely healed. It was frightening in a way, she knew his body healing so quickly mainly drew from how strong he was with the dark side. Many strong Siths had miraculous self-healing abilities, but she didn't think it would be this quick, or that she would ever feel grateful for such powers. She did not allow the truth of it to sink deep into her. She could only hope it was just due to her husband's strong powers rather than it being solely focused on relying on the dark side.

"Does this mean he is able to get out of bed?" Falynn asked.

"I would still advise against it," Mayea shook her head then optimistically added. "However, I believe by tomorrow he should be ready as long as he is not going off into any sudden battles."

"That isn't the plan," Kylo gruffed rolling his shoulders.

Reaching into her bag Mayea pulled a container of ointment that she handed to Falynn.

"I don't really need to be here much anymore," Mayea noted before instructing. "You will need to put this on his wounds every few hours or so starting now. You can call for me if you see any changes."

Grabbing her case Mayea stood back up and smiled down at the couple. "I am glad to see that the two of you are doing well and getting along. Excuse my bold words, but I believe this is a much better adjustment than Dantooine wouldn't you agree?"

Without another word Mayea quickly left the room perhaps realizing her words might have been too bold. Falynn looked at Kylo who didn't seem the least bit bothered by the doctor's words. Instead he seemed to be rather relaxed as his shoulders slumped. Falynn couldn't help but to grin herself in agreement. It was better, at least when it came to their relationship. There was still the fact that there had been a hole left in both of them.

Grabbing the ointment Mayea had left on the nightstand Falynn dipped her fingers into medicine. The ointment felt tacky against her fingers as she tried to smear it onto Kylo's wounds. The aroma of it was rather pleasant, refreshing in a way but the texture of it was so thick Falynn had a hard time spreading it. After a few attempts of trying to spread it, she ended up gently dabbing onto his injuries. Kylo remained silent as she applied the appointment, but he could not hide the way his muscles twitched every time her fingers had to brush against the wounds. When she was done, Falynn took the new bandages and began to wrap them around Kylo, who watched her as she did it. She could feel his breath on her neck as she moved her arms around him where she made sure the bandaging was secure behind his broad back.

"Thank you," he whispered, the breath from his words sending her chills down her spine.

"It's my duty," she simply answered as she scooted back. "Just as it is my duty to go see where everyone is at with the orders I gave." Getting off the bed Falynn raised an eyebrow at the wardrobe then back to her husband. With a smile she asked. "Would you be interested in helping me pick an outfit for the day?"

"I like what you are wearing now," Kylo answered as he leaned back. "That color somehow suites you."

Falynn looked down at her deep colored violet night gown as a warmth spread throughout her body. She hadn't really thought of the color much when she had gotten dressed last night. The color itself closely resembled her beloved lightsaber. The fact that Kylo commented on how the color complimented her, unaware of her greatest treasure Falynn couldn't describe how it made her feel. In a way it felt like he was acknowledging and approving that part of herself, even if he wasn't aware of it. Turning her back towards him where he couldn't see the expression she now had, Falynn walked towards the wardrobe.

"Unless you want all of your men to see me in my nightwear," she noted sarcastically. "I was thinking of something a bit more professional."

"You make your point," Kylo responded dryly. "This is not something I am not practiced with...but show me what you were thinking."

It didn't take long for them to decide on what Falynn should wear. Within the next hour, Falynn had gotten dressed, and had her hair intricately braided back, while she was dressed from head to toe in black. They had both decided for Falynn to wear something similar to Kylo's usual attire. Falynn was taken aback when she took a look at herself in their full length mirror that was inside of the fresher. She even wore a similar cape that flowed around her curved frame. When she had left the fresher Kylo's eyes had been wide as he took his wife in. His face for some reason looked solemn, but he had given her his approval.

With darkness flowing behind her, Falynn excited their bedroom and headed down towards her duties.

* * *

Falynn repressed a groan as she stared at the navigational screens in front of her. Despite the chaos and the headache that was beginning to form in her mind she remained regal in her stance. There weren't many on the command deck, but the few who were quickly stood at Falynn's arrival even saluting her. She was pleased with how quickly they had recognized her as a leader figure. It was a nice change compared to being ignored or silently insulted. Matter of fact she was so pleased with the change she didn't want to peep a word she still had no idea how to read the navigational maps. It was one thing for her to show her power through force, and sharp tongue, it was another thing entirely when it came to this. Pretending to look bored and unimpressed with the screens, Falynn turned her attention away from flashing lights and moved down the steps that led to the center of the deck. The holographic map was still up and she studied it closely marking every detail inside of her mind. She wasn't sure when the next time would be when they would travel, but this time she wanted to become familiar with the planets as much as she could before they did. She was so focused on the map she hadn't realized when someone had joined her company. It wasn't until they cleared their throat that Falynn's attention snapped away from the map and turned to the man who stood beside her. It was the commander from the day before, who had insulted her. Curious as what he had to say to her now Falynn tilted up her chin.

"How is our Supreme Leader doing?" he inquired stiffly.

"Quickly recovering," she replied clipped.

She didn't want further questions asked, nor did she want to give away that Kylo would probably be up by tomorrow morning. She was afraid if she did they would all come knocking at their quarter's door demanding to speak with her husband. She didn't give a damn if Kylo was doing cartwheels in their room, until Mayea gave the word she wouldn't let anyone near him. Even if it meant going against Kylo's stubborn word. As far as she was concerned unless they were well trained in the medical field she wouldn't listen to any of it. The two of them already had enough on their shoulders as it was.

She decided to change the subject quickly. "Did you come here to report anything to me, commander?"

"Yes, I went down to the lab today to see what they had on the grenade," the commander's voice smoothed out into a business-like manner.

Falynn now turned away completely from the map where she could fully face the commander. "Go on."

"It seems," he continued, his dark eyes narrowing. "That you were correct, my lady. Those grenades were specifically made to take down the Supreme Leader. It looked like they had been altered by a power per say."

"A power?"

Shaking his head the commander corrected himself. "Not literally speaking. It was like the grenades were injected with something. There is a strange energy reading from the weapons. I can't explain what it was, but I have never seen anything like it."

Falynn felt her nerves churning at the commander's words. She didn't understand what that could mean. That didn't sound like the type of technology the Resistance would normally carry, but perhaps they were becoming desperate. Did the Resistance plan to continue to make such weapons if they haven't already? She wasn't too concerned with the rest of the First Order, but what did that mean for her and Kylo? What if they attacked him with something stronger the next time they got a chance? Would Leia allow that? Kylo may have made many mistakes, but he was still her son. Falynn was finding it hard to believe Leia would order anything to be made specifically to end her son's life. The General had only spoken on hope for her son, believing who he once was laid beneath the dark surface. Perhaps Leia herself was losing her grip on the Resistance, but that didn't seem realistic either.

"My lady?"

The commander's voice came through her thoughts, she hadn't realized she had distanced herself away for a moment. Extending her hand she asked, "lead me to the lab. I want to see this for myself."

"Yes, my lady," the commander bowed. "If you could follow me please."

Falynn followed the commander down the steps and into the large corridors. She would have gone to the lab herself, but she didn't know the Star Destoyer's complete layout yet. She wasn't about to admit that aloud either. Especially not to this man. The commander was a good few inches taller than her, he was built sturdier than Kylo and even what General Jase had been. Though she didn't see any visible scars on him, his squared shape was hard and his lips looked like they were always in a constant frown. That was to no surprise though, she hardly found any smiles amongst the First Order. She was beginning to find that she herself was having a hard time smiling. Falynn didn't believe that had much to do with the First Order though. It was just the way the galaxy was working at the moment. The commander's eyes kept going over to her, which she tried ignoring. He no doubt still didn't trust her, and she frankly didn't care, as long as he kept his snarky remarks to himself. When she felt his eyes no longer on her, she casually looked over at him. A twang of loneliness rose inside her. The commander's demeanor and presence was so very different from that of the gentle General she had to leave behind. If he had made it out alive, he no doubt would be the one walking beside her at this very moment. He would have been with her yesterday looking smug right along with her. He would have been the one to report to her, not this big blurrg.

_Later. _She reminded herself. _We can't dwell on grief right now. _

The lab was a floor beneath where the command deck was along with the hanger and most of the main rooms and controls that were on the Star Destroyer. It also wasn't as big as she anticipated it would be. The room equaled to perhaps two large sleeping quarters combined. Falynn didn't excuse the commander's presence as he waited in the doorway. She also didn't speak another word to him as she walked to the table where she recognized the two large grenades. The researcher who stood at the table wore a thick white goat with a hood over their shielded face. By the stature she would say that the worker was a female, but she couldn't tell for sure, with their face being covered. Whoever it was they stopped working when they looked up from the grenade and their tools when they saw Falynn looking down at the grenade.

"My-my lady?" The voice was definitely female.

The researcher sounded confused and Falynn realized this was probably the first time that she had ever seen Falynn. Her and Kylo's wardrobe choice did well, giving her the image of a strong authority letting everyone automatically assume who she was.

"Have you been the one working on the grenades?" Falynn asked as she picked one of them up, and almost immediately dropped it.

Falynn's eyes went wide as the woman answered. "Mostly, my lady. There have been a few others, but this has been mostly my project."

Goosebumps rising on her arm, as the grenade felt like it was throbbing in her hand Falynn quickly set it down. She understood what the commander had meant, she could definitely feel something was off with the grenade. It felt like it had been pulsing as if the grenade itself was some type of creature. It could have been memories attached to it, that wanted to cling to her. Memories that were strongly connected to her emotions that it had a hold on her, but no force vision came into view. Had they somehow injected the grenade with some type of...strange power? That seemed cheap, and uncharacteristic for the Resistance, but Falynn couldn't help but doubt their intentions now. Not after what had happened with her, and ruthless they had been. She wished there was a way for her to connect with Leia, to ask her questions, but she had never made that bond with the General, only a brief friendship. Falynn eyed the weapon as her muscles began to twitch underneath her skin. This was not going to be a day project, or even a week. She wanted this to be thoroughly studied and dissected, until she got her answers.

"I want these worked on until we get an answer," Falynn demanded. "Switch out when need be for rest, but I want this to be a continuous project until it's sorted out."

Unsure of what to say to further explain Falynn was back out of the lab and heading back in the directions towards her room. Unease fell over her and all she wanted to do was be back by Kylo's side. She dreaded the fact that she knew she had many more errands to do, before she could return to her husband's side.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**(warning: smut) **

**Happy Star wars weeks my lovely readers! Chapter thirty is officially up. I wanted to tweak a few things. Thank you for your patience and May the fourth be with you! And also Revenge of the Fifth! **

* * *

This was becoming rather ridiculous.

He had either been laying in bed, or had someone's hands on him. Hands that were not his wife. He had not seen Falynn all day, and he was starting to become worried. Whenever the door opened Kylo perched himself up eagerly, but the only two people who ever walked through that door was Henne and Mayea. After seeing them, Kylo let out a grumble before laying himself back down. He had not expected his wife to take this long with her duties. Exactly what was she doing? He half expected by the time he finally left his room that Falynn would be the complete Supreme Leader. The thought caused him to snicker to himself as the visual amused him. If it were his wife he wouldn't have been surprised. Each day she was proving herself more and more, and setting the fact he had chosen wisely in who should be his companion. He wished she would just hurry on back, he was ready to see her again. He was now on his feet and walking around their sleeping quarters where he could stretch out his muscles that had become stiff. Mayea had been correct about the wounds in their rapid recovery, even removing his bandages. The force was truly an incredible power. It had only taken a day really for him to completely recover. As much as he hated to admit he could also thank his bloodline for that. Both his grandfather and his Uncle were powerful jedis, perhaps two of the strongest. That blood and power ran raw and deep within him. Both of them had survived much worse, seeing as Kylo had only been injured in his back this was nothing.

The sound of the door beeping had Kylo warily turning towards the doorway expecting to see the doctor or the handmaiden again. His heart leapt in his chest when it was neither, but this time the person he had been hoping to see all day. Falynn walked in slowly as she removed the cape from around her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. When she saw Kylo out of his bed her brows lifted in surprise. Exhaustion was etched in every inch of her face and body. She had taken on Kylo's role for him, giving him the space and time to recover. She had looked as exhausted as he often felt when he had been constantly attending to his duties as the Supreme Leader, but he was practiced in that, had always been. This was new to his wife, yet she still stepped up as the Empress and took over after his troops had faced a terrible defeat. Kylo couldn't help but to stare at his wife in admiration. Apparently he was looking at her strangely because her brows creased in concern as she walked over to him and clasped his face between her hands. Tilting her head and squinting her eyes she closely studied his face.

"Are you feeling alright?" Falynn leaned back a little as her eyes trailed down his body. "They removed your bandages."

"I'm fine, Falynn," Kylo placed his hands over hers. "The wounds are already starting to scar over. Mayea did suggest though that we continue to rub the ointment on it. Would you like to do that for me while you tell me how today went."

A small smile appeared on her lips as she nodded. Lowering his hands Kylo took one of hers and led her over to the bed. Sitting down on the side he wrapped his arms around Falynn and pulled her close to him where his face was nuzzled against her stomach. Falynn let out a soft laugh as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"It will be a bit difficult," she said. "To apply your ointment on your back in this position."

"I don't really need it," he admitted pulling her closer to him. "I just wanted a reason to be close with you, without you giving me any type of sassy remark."

Falynn laughed again but gently pushed on his shoulders. "It is probably still a good idea to put the ointment on you."

Kylo's arms tightened around his wife's curved waste. "Tell me how today went first."

With a sigh Falynn stopped pushing on his shoulders and allowed her hands to rest there as she explained. "Today went fine. The troops that were with us on Geonosis are tired but recovering. I told them to take another day of rest, before they continue with their duties and training. The armories are working on inventory and gathering supplies to make up for the weapons we lost during the battle. The command deck said there hasn't been any strange readings or markings, or any type of disturbance they have spotted. The grenades," Falynn went quiet for a minute before she continued. "There is something off about them, I went to the lab to go inspect what they had traced, and there was a certain energy emanating from them."

Kylo leaned his back arching an eyebrow at her. "An energy?"

"I can't explain," she frowned as her fingers gripped onto his shoulders. Kylo didn't think she realized she was even doing it. "I can't explain what it was. Neither could they, so I told them not to stop until they figured it out."

"Being strict are we?"

Falynn's face hardened as she resolutely proclaimed. "Those weapons injured my husband aiming to kill him. Chances are they are planning to make more if they haven't already. So damn straight will I be strict to make sure they can't do that to you ever again."

Warmth thrummed throughout Kylo's body as his hands moved up from her waist, until they were resting on her lower back. She wasn't doing any of this for herself, all of this was for him, because she was angry for what the Resistance had done. The emotions were visible in her sea-colored eyes, and her walls were down where that resentment sang deep into his own mind. He had noticed since they had returned her mind hadn't been completely blocked off from him anymore. He wasn't sure if she realized the fact, but she was becoming easier to read which was a relief to him. Running his hands up further up her backs as if he could soothe some of that anger and fire he saw within her, Kylo pulled her closer to him where she had to put one of her knees on the bed.

"We will figure it out," he reassured her. "I promise you I won't let anything happen to myself or you ever again."

Removing one of her hands from his shoulder so she could run it through his hair Falynn asked. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because I am Kylo Ren," he stated matter-of-factly. "I am the Supreme Leader of the First Order. I will not fall so easily." grabbing her hand from his head Kylo pulled them both down, where she was now leaning over him eyes wide. "And I will be damned if I let anything happen to me or my wife." tracing a finger down her jawline Kylo gave Falynn a tender smile. "That's why you don't need to be so angry anymore."

Grabbing onto the back of her neck Kylo pulled Falynn down where her lips came crashing down onto his. Falynn let out a gasp as her body fell forward until it was completely on top of Kylo's. He wasted no time in taking her in his arms around her as he aggressively shoved his tongue inside of her. Falynn let out a surprise moan when his tongue slid over the roof of her mouth then brushed it against hers. Falynn quickly reciprocated the action as her own tongue flicked its way inside of him. The action was simple but enough to send Kylo's mind over the edge. Grabbing a hold of Falynn's waist he flipped them over where he was now hovering over her body like a heavy shadow. Falynn stared up at him heavy lidded, the heated expression causing a growl to rise up in him. Grabbing the band that bound the bottom of her braid, Kylo smoothly removed it, before he bent back down kissed her once again. The two of them held onto each other in a tangled embrace as they drank each other with their tongues, heat, and caress. Both Kylo and Falynn trailed kisses over each other's faces, necks, ears over and over again. While sucking on her neck Falynn arched her body up into his body, splintering his thoughts into some type of beast. A creature that he couldn't control and he had been containing for a long time. He needed her, not just parts no he needed all of her. Perhaps he had wanted this long before he had realized who Falynn was to him, that she somehow found a way to completely drain out anything that had ever been important and had taken its place. She was his. She was his wife, his Empress, and the woman that he desired. In that moment Kylo didn't believe he needed anything else, that this moment would be enough for him.

Pulling back, Kylo briefly took in his wife whose braid had now come unbound, and was now laying in waves on their gray pillows. Her red swollen lips were parted a beckon for him to kiss her again. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, Kylo hands trailed down her chest until they were on the clasp of the black leather she wore, that he began to slowly unbound.

"Kylo, are you sure," Falynn's voice breathed out. "Your injuries."

"They're fine," he roughly snapped out as he continued with each clasp. "I'm fine. I want you, Falynn. I need you right now."

Falynn's eyes glistened at his words as she reached a hand up and touched the scar that was on his face. Kylo leaned into her palm briefly kissing before he yanked apart the black leather. He snarled at the undershirt that continued to block what he truly wanted to see. Falynn yelped as Kylo took the black fabric in his hands and tore it in two. His eyes hungrily scanned over the swells of her breast roaming down her smooth skin until they stopped on the scars that roughly formed on her stomach. Narrowing his eyes he traced his fingers over them. Falynn's body stiffened under his touch. These were stab wounds, and by the looks of it they were old.

This had not been a recent event.

Kylo looked at Falynn for a moment, who was now looking away from him.

Abruptly grabbing her face Kylo forced her to look up at him.

"Who gave these to you?" he demanded. "Who did this?"

Falynn was quiet and all heat that had been in her eyes was now gone as she softly answered. "Ren, I don't want to talk about-"

"Tell me!" narrowing his eyes he harshly demanded. "What happened for you to get multiple stab wounds?"

Flinching Falynn went to grab for the covers, but Kylo quickly grabbed both of her hands and pinned her hands down above her head. She was trying to hide from him again, Kylo even felt the walls going back up. An ache spread throughout his body. Peering at her face he was surprised to see there was fear there. What was she afraid of? Did she think she could not trust him? He didn't want that wall built back up, he wanted her and that meant all of her. He didn't care what she had to say to him.

"Please," his voice softened.

Swallowing with her face directed towards the large window, a tear slipped onto her cheek as Falynn began her voice quiet and distant. "When I discovered what my father had kept from me for all of these years I felt betrayed and I felt lost. I traveled for a while to get my mind off things and to sort my emotions out. I got into some circumstances I shouldn't have out of defiance. I associated with thugs, back water merchants, and others in that category. I got these stab wounds from a bad dispute. That's all."

Kylo studied her for a moment long before releasing her and moved his head down where his lips brushed up against each scar. Falynn's body slowly relaxed under each touch, as his lips trailed across her stomach. Maybe it was shame, or the fact she needed to keep a strong image because she was his wife now, but he didn't want her to hide that from him. Kylo didn't know all about what happened within Falynn's family, but he did understand having trauma from the choices your family had made. Kylo had been torn with others trying to decipher who he was, some telling him to join the dark, while others tried pulling him into the light. Kylo hadn't been able to make any of his own choices, and because of that his circumstances had led him to where he was now.

"You don't need to hide from me, Falynn," Kylo spoke against her skin as his hand moved up to cup her breast in his hand. "Promise me that, and I won't hide from you."

Trailing his kisses up he pulled the rest of the leather and scraps of cloth off her, leaving her completely naked from the waist up. Kylo's tongue flicked out savoring the taste of her as he sucked on different parts of her from her neck, shoulders, eventually to her breast. Falynn let out a moan reaching around so she could tangle her fingers in his hair. He moaned from the feeling of her firm grip onto him and continued to suck and pull hooking his fingers into the waistband of her pants and roughly pulling down. Kylo quickly discarded the rest of her clothing as he sat back and drank in every inch of his wife who was now laying fully bare in front of him. Falynn's skin was fair and soft, and her curves were what he always imagined what they would be. His eyes moved to her shoulder that was now scarred and knew there was more on her back. She grew up living a privileged life, but somehow this woman before him grew such a rough exterior. How much of that had she faced alone? Where had she been before Darred brought his daughter to him? He didn't know if he would ever get those answers and he wouldn't push for them, but in a way he was grateful for them. Those scars were what brought the Falynn he knew to him.

"You're beautiful," he smiled as he leaned over her. "May the force be with me."

Kylo leaned down as he roughly took her mouth in his. "I am not going to hold back, anymore, Falynn."

The flame that had always been a part of Falynn was now a part of him as well as both of them took their time exploring one another's bodies. He savored her breast, her lips, shoulders, neck and when he was done with that he discarded her black pants so he could devour her whole. Falynn had arched herself into him as she clutched onto the sheets, his hair, and his back. She begged for more which Kylo greedily delivered until her voice had turned raw for screaming his name.

"Ren!" she had thrown her head back with a moan.

"Kylo," he huskily corrected her as he moved back over her. "To you I am Kylo."

A tender expression flickered across Falynn, as she softly said. "Kylo."

With his first name on her lips, symbolizing who she was to him and what that meant he kissed her once again. Falynn's lips moved slowly and sensually against his as she removed her black trousers, and took her turn in making Kylo's body twitch and hum with pleasure. This was his first time ever being with a woman, and he was sure it was her first time being with a man but their bodies knew each other. His body already knew what it needed to do to please her, to make her call out in pleasure. It was the same with Falynn as she took her time with him being steady and slow with her hands and lips; his body had a heat building up that was about to spill over the edge.

When she had finished Kylo could no longer take the wait as he pulled them both up pulling her onto his lap. Falynn clutched onto his back careful not to touch his wounds as he made their bodies one entity completing that heat and warmth. Falynn's hips moved steadily with his own as he clutched onto her hips keeping her tightly against him.

"Kylo," she breathed out his name, tapping her forehead against his. Tears were staining her cheeks as she whispered. "Kylo. You're here. You're here."

Kylo wrapped his arms around her, lowering her back down on the bed holding her legs up so he could move more rapidly within her. Their eyes never left each other as their bodies over and over again became united. They kept their movements hard and quick as they both feared they would never be able to capture this moment again until they both were crying out each other's name in ecstasy.

* * *

Kylo fell back onto the bed pulling Falynn down with him. The two of them were now covered in sweat and essence of each other, as they tried to catch their breath. It took him a moment to realize what had just happened. After being married for over a month Falynn and he finally sealed themselves as husband and wife in the most intimate way possible. He couldn't even describe the emotions he was feeling as he felt like he owned only half of himself now, while Falynn now had the other half. He knew it was the same for her, they had both given and taken from each other. It was something truly remarkable really how two human beings could give and take so much in such a pleasurable way. Falynn was his first, but his body seemed like it already knew what to do with her. Falynn curled up to Kylo as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Resting her head on his shoulder she began to giggle. Frowning Kylo looked down at the top of her head, which was now a tangled mess of copper and waves.

"What exactly is so funny?"

"We finally did it," she reached her arm out over his chest. "Just never imagined we would get to this point."

He would have retorted something back to her if it weren't for the fact that he agreed. It had taken quite a lot for the two of them to finally reach this point. The unnerving part of it all was that it took two major incidents and injuries to both of them for any of it to happen. Kylo understood that if it had continued, both of them being so stubborn something far worse could have happened. Pulling her closer to him Kylo moved his fingers along her body, to trace the scars that had now formed on her back as he turned to face her. Reciprocating to the touch Falynn's own fingers moved to his new wounds as she nestled her head between his neck and shoulder.

"I am glad we didn't reopen them," she sighed against his skin, then added mischievously. "I believe we moved around enough that we could have."

Mouth quirking to a grin Kylo pressed her naked body closer to his as he said close to her ear. "Don't forget who I am, Falynn. Not even that much activity could bring me down."

"I will take that as a challenge," she playfully scoffed, then said softly. "I am glad you are with me right now, Kylo."

Memories of Falynn that night surrounded by smoke and being pulled away surfaced back to Kylo's mind. Wrapping both of his arms securely around her he rested his lips onto her head as he said quietly. "I am too."

He would take them down.

Every last one of them if he had to.

If that meant she would be with him.

He didn't matter what it took, he would see them all burn into a smoke of dust whether on the ground or amongst the galaxy if it meant she was safe. As he sealed the promise to himself Kylo moved himself over Falynn and made love to her once again. This time slowly where he could etch that promise into her as well.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**I am back! Thank you so much for your guys patience! The Empress will continue back hopefully on a regular schedule. I am in the process of moving so I will do my best to make it weekly. **

* * *

Waking up the next day felt like a load of bricks were laying on top of her, yet somehow it wasn't unpleasant. Falynn was a bit baffled that she felt more sore than from when she and Kylo had previously trained. Shifting a bit in their bed, Falynn felt warmth tightening around her bare waist. She could feel Kylo softly breathing on the back of her neck as he held onto her. Falynn smiled as she traced her fingers down his muscled arms relishing the touch of their skins pressing against each other. It had almost felt like a dream for the two of them to finally give themselves completely to one another. It was hard to believe that only a little over a month ago, that Falynn wanted nothing more than to tear Kylo down. In the end though, where she stood was next to him. Nestling her back closer to him, she heard a soft groan escaping from her husband, as his arms squeezed her closer to him.

"Good morning," he greeted her hoarsely while kissing the back of her head.

"Morning," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he lifted himself up on his elbow and peered over her and removed the sheets. He did not shy away from scanning his eyes over her bare body.

Goosebumps formed on her skin as she responded happily. "My body is a bit sore, but I slept wonderfully."

Face creasing in concern Kylo turned her over on her back and peered down at her. He ran his hands over her. The expression he wore was similar to when he had found her in the shower covered in bruises.

"You didn't hurt me, Kylo," Falynn gently reassured as she ran her fingers gently down his scar. "I don't think you have that ability, Kylo. You have done nothing but protect me since we have been married."

"You say that but-" he began but she placed a finger over his lip.

Falynn pushed herself off the bed and rolled the two of them over until he was underneath her. Sitting up she indicated a hand down her torso, then placed a hand on her once injured shoulder.

"May I remind you," she whispered to him. "How many times you have saved my life."

Reaching up a hand he ran his fingers through the tangled waves of copper before his hands trailed down her neck, over her cheeks, then traced a thumb over her full lips. Falynn kissed his fingers before his hands trailed back to the old injuries on her back and then her stomach.

"I think the one who saved," he said as his hazel eyes locked with her own. "Was me, Falynn."

Eyes becoming moist Falynn leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the mouth before he grabbed at her hips and connected the two of them. Clutching onto the sheets Falynn moved herself onto her husband as he dug his fingers into her backside. She rode him swiftly until the two of them were both calling out each other's name and heat broke from both of them. Collapsing onto him, Falynn playfully chided him that she wouldn't be able to move for the rest of the day. Kylo only laughed and suggested that the two of them go into the fresher, where the two of them once again sealed their bodies together. By the time the two of them were finally dressed Falynn felt like her legs had become jello. Her husband on the other hand seemed quite pleased, and rather relaxed as he latched up the black leather to his shirt.

"Are you sure you don't need another day of rest?" Falynn frowned as she walked over to him after she finished braiding her hair. "I am still worried." Smoothing down his thick locks of ink Falynn peered into his face. "I don't want you straining yourself, Kylo."

"I am more than fine," he reassured her, turning to kiss one of her palms, before he sat down on the dresser at the end of their bed. "Plus with everything you had to deal with yesterday, I think it would be best if both of us were there."

"Both of us?"

"Well I would assume," he gave her an uneven smile as he slid on his black boots. "That as my wife and my Empress, you are more than capable in assisting me in my duties."

Warmth swelled up in Falynn's chest at her husband's words. Once again she felt like all of this was surreal for her and Kylo to finally be at this point together. She would be by his side truly as his Empress. She would no longer be there for show or for power, but to be his equal. Emotions high, Falynn did her best to push the force down. Maybe one day she could tell Kylo her secret, but she did not believe that she was ready for that. Not yet.

A knock on their bedroom door, had both of their attention snapping away from each other and to the door. When they both called in permission of entrance the door slid open revealing Henne.

Falynn's expression brightened upon seeing her handmaiden, but her friend did not return the warmth. Matter of fact Henne was looking rather displeased.

"What is it?" Falynn frowned.

"We need you up on the command deck," Henne said dryly. "General Hux has returned."

* * *

What the hell was he doing back on the Star Destroyer? Did Kylo not request that General Hux stay on Tatooine and away from him and this ship? He wanted to know why his orders had been ignored? The force crackled within him as he stormed down the corridor. As soon as they reached the deck he would make an immediate demand that Hux be sent back down to Tatooine. He did not want that bastard on this ship near him, or his wife.

Especially his wife.

The memory of him sneering triumphantly at Falynn was still burned into his memory and probably always would be. Briefly looking over at his wife, her sea-colored eyes were hard and determined. She was ready to face Hux, she had grown since the two of them had last encountered each other. Whatever the reason the General was back he would quickly regret the decision.

If not from Kylo's wraths from Falynn's.

She had even sent Henne away, kindly ordering her to go check on the troop from Geonosis. She did not want anyone else there with them. It had been written all over her face, which Henne had seemed to understand. With a curtsy the young woman had left the two of them to walk down the large corridors together.

The command deck had only a few Stormtroopers along with two lower ranked officers and at the front with hands clasped behind their back was Hux. He turned when he heard their approach, his ice colored blue eyes locking on Kylo, then slowly moving over to Falynn where his lips lifted up in a sneer. Kylo felt his heated blood crawl beneath his skin.

"Greetings, my lord," Hux cooly said as he took his time coming down the short steps towards them. "My lady." He bowed his head towards Falynn. "It has been a while hasn't it since we have last seen each other."

"Why are you back on my Star Destroyer?" Kylo snapped to the point. "You were ordered to be stationed down by the troops on Tatooine."

"Circumstances have changed," Hux answered briefly. "With your recent defeat, and the loss of your current General...you needed someone to replace him."

Falynn stiffened by Kylo, and he could feel her emotions easily radiating from her. The older General had become close to her in their short time together. Kylo had not missed the tender looks the General had given to his wife on their time on Geonosis. He had made sure that he had protected Falynn even when it had cost him his life. Hux was not worthy to replace General Jace, and he would be damned if he tried. Before he could speak up, Falynn took a step forward.

"And who exactly ordered for you to be the one to replace him?" she demanded narrowing her eyes. "I don't believe that we sent out any orders for your return, General. Nor do I believe you are acquired to replace General Jace."

"Forgive me, my Empress," Hux snipped back icily. "I heard you and General Jace were quite well acquainted." Hux tilted his head to the side lifting his eyebrows in slight amusement. "Tell me again how the General who had been within the First Orders direction for years happened to fall so easily."

Anger snapped in the air between them, and Kylo knew that it wasn't coming from him but from the woman who stood between him and General Hux.

"General Jace served by placing his priorities," Falynn firmly explained, taking another step forward towards Hux. "General Jace was authentic, genuine, and strong in his duties. I do not believe someone like _you_ who is well versed in hiding behind doors, tricks, and dishonesty deserve to hold the spot that he held. Therefore, I will ask again _who _sent the order that you should be the one to replace General Jace."

Kylo's lips quirked up into a small and pleased smile at his wife. The woman whom he had shared a bed with last night, the one who now stood by him. Today she had worn a crimson robe that flared out revealing her black cut pants, with black binding her waist, as her hair fell over one shoulder in a braid. Her face had no decorations of liner, or lipstick, but she was striking as her sea-colored eyes narrowed themselves down on Hux. The Supreme Leader could feel the hesitation in Hux, she had stunned him, even if it had only been for a moment. It was apparent in this short time how much strength Falynn now had. He knew more than anyone that she realized that too.

She wouldn't fall under Hux's games anymore.

Lifting his chin up, Hux cleared his throat before he spoke. "It may be unknownst to you, but you two may be the Supreme Leader and the Empress but you are not the only ones who have powers or a voice amongst the First Order. As much as you would like to insult me, my rank, loyalties, and skills are well known in the First Order. Admired even. So of course they would call for me, when the two of you had failed so miserably in a mission that wasn't overly complicated."

Irritation burning within him Kylo pushed out the force then paused when he felt something around Hux. Instead of an attack, Kylo used the force to feel around Hux probing around in and out of what made the General. Something was off about him, as if his life form had been tampered with. Something had happened while he had been on Tatooine, but Kylo wasn't exactly sure what. What he did know was that what he felt now was not what he felt before Hux had left. Weighing the logic of it, doing an outright attack on the General probably wasn't the wisest choice to make at the moment. Hux's cold eyes moved over to Kylo, as a slow smile formed on his pale lips. Clenching his fist as he hushed his powers Kylo kept his eyes steadily locked on the man. Falynn had taken a step back, her face looked slightly more pale as she kept her focus fixed on the Huxl.

"I am not here as your enemy," Hux reassured them, though the chill in his voice could have told Kylo otherwise. "I may have some useful information for you as well regarding the Resistance. I even learned a bit more about your wife on Dantooine." The General turned his attention to Falynn. "I had no idea that was where your mother was from. I heard quite a few stories from the locals how your father had met and rescued your mother."

"I grew up on Naboo so that is the strength of my bloodline," Falynn answered, looking rather bored with Hux's words. "I am thrilled to know that my mother's origins entertained you. I am sure the stories were riveting. However, whatever gossip you think you dragged up on me seems rather pointless." Crossing her arms over her chest she snapped. "I suggest you come up with more useful information before we toss you somewhere much less friendly than Tatooine."

Smirking Kylo stepped up next to Falynn. "I agree with my wife. Everything you have said so far seems to be rather pointless."

Hux looked between the two of them before letting out a low chuckle. "The two of you have seemed to have gotten much closer haven't you."

Falynn tilted her head as she smiled at Hux. "You really do seem like a youngling. Enjoying stories of a misfortunate woman, now so interested in the love affairs of others. Are you sure you are qualified to be a general?" Kylo looked down at Falynn as she looped her arms through his. "You will either inform my husband and I of what information you have, and if I need to ask again I will have you sent out on a tiny pod where you can mindlessly float as far away as possible from the Outer Rim till you are nothing more than a speck of stardust."

The General's eyes flashed for a moment but he nodded. "Very well, my lady, if you would follow me please. I believe the first set of information I have to give you is regarding the grenades that you have in the lab."

Falynn turned to Kylo who was looking rather fondly at his wife, before his attention snapped back to the matters at hand. Nodding he indicated for the two of them to follow Hux out off the command deck. Taking one of Falynn's hands on his own the two of them walked hand in hand as they followed Hux down the long corridors. He was pleased to see that officers and Stormtroopers alike were not just acknowledging him but also Falynn. Whatever she had done while he had been unwell she must have done well. The Supreme Leader was amused at the annoyance that was radiating off of Hux as barely a word was spoken to him. Still he couldn't shake the feeling that in his absence Hux himself had somehow gotten stronger. The man was usually skittish, anger fueled much like Kylo himself. However despite the fact that he was feeling irritation from him Hux seemed much more collected and calm more than usual. It was unnerving and kept Kylo on edge, and him holding onto Falynn's hand tighter. He felt tension from her as well, it was clear she had also noticed a difference in Hux as well. She held her ground, but he knew his wife well enough now that he knew when she put up a front. Hux being here was unsettling her. He would have to find sooner or later who had made the order to send the General back...then he would make sure they regretted taking that initiative. He was sure this stung Falynn in more ways than one. Jace had been killed only a few days ago, though Geonosis somehow seemed so far away. For him to be replaced so quickly, after he had given his life for Falynn, and for that replacement to be this pale bastard. It made Kylo's insides twist. Whoever had made this choice was no doubt a fan of his or Falynn's. He was suddenly very mindful of his saber that weighed heavily at his hip.

"By the way," Hux spoke as he took a step back where he was now standing beside Falynn. "I spoke with your father for a bit while I was away. He was making his rounds and gave word to me about Naboo." Falynn's head snapped over to Hux whose eyes glistened darkly. "He said that the Queen has been awake for quite some time now, however she is now completely paralyzed. That was some statement you made, my lord. Despite the Queen's misfortunes Naboo has been doing well under the First Order's watch."

Kylo didn't believe it was by chance, that Hux had come across Darred. The General most likely sought out the information about Naboo to only bring it back to Falynn. In hopes that it would either break her, or tear her away from Kylo. He feared for a moment it might be true as he felt her fingers flexing between his and she would soon pull away from him. It had been her home that he violated, her Queen whose body he broke. He had never regretted the action, he hadn't until he saw Falynn's eyes clouding over. He wasn't sure what he would do if Falynn let go of his hand at the moment. The only thing he was sure of was that he would not hesitate cutting Hux down where he stood, not giving a damn what information he carried. His wife did not let go of his hand though, instead her fingers gripped tighter around his hand.

"Thank you for that information," Falynn replied calmly. "It truly was unfortunate, but those who wish to speak up against my husband...would face the same tragedy as well. I hope you keep that in mind, General."

Another front, yet she still held onto Kylo's hand as she moved them forward.

* * *

The lab was buzzing with activity, Falynn was happy to know that they had taken her order seriously. It hadn't looked like anyone had bothered to take a rest, as they either stood at tables or at the screens. The two grenades who were now in some type of case on a high platform. Even where she stood Falynn could feel the energy radiating off of them. Kylo who had let go of her hand was glaring at the two grenades his brows scrunched. Falynn placed a hand on his back where the newly formed scars were, before walking over to the platform where the grenades were. Kylo and Hux followed behind her.

"If they make more of these," Hux said beside them. "You do realize they could possibly kill you." He arched an eyebrow at Kylo. "These were made specifically for your power, my lord. They are wired with an ancient technology that has been recently found. The Resistance had taken its time in digging it up, and seeing how it works. It appears your mother knows a bit more then she would like to let on." Kylo glared over at the General but he continued. "If we continue to allow them to make these, Ren, they could possibly destroy you along with The First Order."

"How do you know about these?" Falynn asked, eyes going wide. "Where did you find out this information?"

"I have my connections," Hux answered his face going slightly more pale. "I would call off the lab, there is no point in delving further into this. It is complex technology made specifically for those who carry your gift, my Lord. I think we should send the rain of an attack on Geonosis...this time above ground."

"You mean to say a massacre?" Falynn felt her stomach turning.

"Do not forget, my lady, what they did to your husband," Hux's eyes narrowed. "The Resistance grows stronger everyday. General Organa and her Jedi pet no doubt grow more powerful as well. If we don't make plans now and do what we must, who knows what their next move will be."

Falynn was aware of this.

They had almost taken what had become so important to her away. They were planning on taking her away, maybe even killing her. It was true she had lost her faith in the Resistance, but she had not lost her hope in Leia. Not to mention what would that do to Kylo, if they had set an attack on his mother in such a way? Would Falynn be able to live with herself if something happened to Leia?

"Send the attack," Kylo dryly ordered.

Falynn turned to her husband's eyes wide as she peered up at his face.

There was darkness lurking in those dark eyes, a shadow that she had often seen when they had first been married. He was aware that his mother might be down there, but the two of them were on two opposite ends. This was a war between. She knew this, but even the thought of sending down a fleet on her father despite knowing who he was she couldn't. Kylo had held her so close not that long ago but he that black void still weighed down on him. She knew it would be fruitless to talk to him about it, especially here.

Hux seemed pleased with his answer as he tilted his head to the side. "When would you like me to send the order, my lord?"

"The sooner the better," Kylo replied as he took Falynn's hand again. "And get rid of those damn things. I want them disposed of immediately."

"Of course," Hux gave a slight bow. "By the way, not that it should matter, but your mother and that Jedi are no longer on Geonosis. From what I heard they have separated themselves along with the traitor. We have yet to find their location, but we are currently working on it."

The Jedi...Falynn's thoughts went to the brunette green haired girl she had only briefly met while she was on Geonosis. The bond between her and Leia was deeply rooted and bound, and Falynn couldn't help to feel a bit envious of it. She also didn't miss the flicker of emotion she had felt from Kylo at the mention of her. It was different from when Leia's name was said. She chose to ignore it, in hopes it had meant nothing. She was relieved to hear at least that Leia was out of harm's way. At least for now.

"That is not my concern," Kylo snapped. "Those bastards tried taking my life, and also were about to take away my wife. They killed my General, along with many of my men. Matter of fact, you can send a fleet down as soon as you round up some troops. Allow the troops who have just returned to recover, and make sure you send down the best pilots."

Lowering her head Falynn tried not to think of what was about to become.

Hux seemed pleased with his words as he nodded. "As you command, Supreme Leader. I will go see the troops now, after having the grenades disposed of. Is there any other information you would like to hear?"

"No," Kylo shook his head as he pulled on Falynn's arm. "You have given enough." Leaning to Hux he whispered threateningly. "One wrong move, General, one misstep towards me or my wife and your body will be laying in two on the floor. Is that understood, General?"

Without a flinch Hux replied. "Clearly."


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

**I am so so so sorry my wonderful readers! I have been a terrible author and have taken forever to post! With moving, going back into work, laptop breaking amongst the rest of the world's current insanity it has been hard for me to get out of my rut but here I am! I am not sure if I can do the once a week update I used to especially with how crazy work has been for me, but I will do my best and know that the story is still going! Thank you guys so much for your patience! **

* * *

The metal doors shut loudly behind them as Falynn and Kylo left the lab and entered back into the vast hallway much to her relief. For most of the morning after they had left the comfort of their room Falynn had found it hard to breathe. Now with the door shut separating them from the cold General, Falynn finally was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Leaning into Kylo's warmth she savored the sturdiness of his body keeping her on her feet, not caring if he felt her shaking. She honestly had never wanted to see those icy eyes ever again, and even prayed that Hux would somehow die on Tatooine while covered in dust. The Empress had not forgotten their last encounter, and the way he had grinned triumphantly up at her as she knelt over him. It was a miracle that she was able to keep the force down from the shock and fear from when her eyes met with his on the command deck. Feeling Kylo's fingers tightening on her shoulders she realized it might have been because of her husband that she had been able to remain calm. At least from everybody else, she highly doubted that Kylo was unable to read her. Especially now when she kept most of her walls down. Looking up she was grateful she could see the tension that locked his jaw, which gave away some of his feelings. Unlike the Supreme Leader, Falynn didn't have the training to read a small hint of emotions, especially with how Kylo buried his so deeply. She didn't have to read his mind or use the force to know there were several reasons why her husband would be feeling tense. The main being they were about to send a fleet to possibly destroy his mother's life. Opposing sides or not she was still the woman who gave him life. He could not hide the inner conflict from her, mostly because she herself had gone through it many times when it came to her father. Lifting her hand Falynn laid her finger over Kylo's that had become painfully tight on her shoulder. His grip immediately loosened as he sent her an apologetic look.

"I am here with you," she quietly reassured him. "Hux doesn't have power over either of us. We showed him that today."

"Something was off about him," Kylo noted darkly more to himself than to her. "I wasn't able to break through his mind and find the root of it, however I was able to pull a strange energy from him. It was unnatural like Hux's body had been tampered with."

"Kylo," Falynn moved in front of him, lifting her hands and gently cupping his face. "Whatever it is you are feeling we will figure it out." Even as she said the words Falynn felt her own anxiety rising. Perhaps she spoke the words more to reassure herself.

Eyes softening Kylo looked down at his wife, the corners of his mouth twitching ever so slightly as he brushed some strands of copper behind Falynn's ear. "Are you alright? I know what that must have been like for you. I will figure out a way to permanently send him back to Tatooine."

"I am alright," she reassured him. "I think I made it clear that I don't fear him."

Kylo furrowed his brows as if to silently say, _but you do fear him. _

"I have faced much worse," she lightly added. "Remember I was almost killed by giant insects while on Dantooine. I feel like Hux isn't much different."

Kylo chuckled but his smirk wasn't even close to reaching his eyes as he pulled her back to his side wrapping an arm securely around her waist. She immediately regretted the reminder, remembering what followed after. The thought had her reaching up to touch Kylo's face once more. The Supreme Leader parted his lips slightly as Falynn's fingers brushed across them. A slight shiver went down Falynn as the darkness in her husband's eyes quickly molted into hunger. The heated expression only slightly diminished as someone cleared their throat behind them. Turning around they both faced a sheepish commander whose hands were clasped behind his back.

Bowing the commander weakly spoke. "Pardon the interruption, my lord," a quick nod towards Falynn. "My lady." Before he continued. "The troops from Geonosis have made their appearance on the training deck if you wish to speak with them. I also heard news this morning that General Hux has set up more officials and Stormtroopers that he is rallying up for our airborne attack on Geonosis. I was instructed to deliver this message to you"

The poor commander was late in his message seeing that they were now just leaving the General and headed on to other duties.

Kylo's face had reverted back to cold neutrality as he coldly thanked then dismissed the commander.

Tightening his grip on her once again, Kylo led them wordlessly in the direction of the training deck. The day had barely even started and Falynn had already felt exhausted. Much of that she knew was probably from her previous physical exercises with the Supreme Leader which was a new territory in itself. Despite the sudden attack of unease and exhaustion Falynn kept her head held up as she securely stood by her husband's side.

* * *

Impressed with the Geonosis troop quick recovery Kylo felt there wasn't much purpose for them to stay on the training deck. The Stormtroopers along with the few commanders that he saw had all seemed to have fallen back to regular routine. Blasters in arms, walking in formative lines, barking out loud commands one would find it hard to believe they had experienced an attack a few nights ago. He personally thought they had wasted their time walking all the way to the training deck just to witness a regular day. Kylo's concern was with the troops that Hux was setting up, without bothering to consent with Kylo first. The General had come back more arrogant than he had been before which meant his plans went deeper than a plain attack on Geonosis. Kylo was no fool to be oblivious to that. Whatever happened on Tatooine cemented Hux's jealousy and hatred towards Kylo. Perhaps sending him there had been a mistake. He had done it originally to protect Falynn, but now he believed that had been the wrong choice. Instead of sending him farther away to continue on with his schemes he should have just kept Falynn closer.

"They seem fine," Kylo noted dryly, his impatience growing. "We should leave and not waste anymore time."

Furrowing her brows, Falynn shot Kylo a disapproving look.

Of course she would.

Kylo crossed his arms waiting to hear her words of disagreement on the matter.

"Don't you think," Kylo held back an eye roll as she started. "That we owe all of them to at least acknowledge them. They spent as much time recovering as we have...and they are not fo-...a Sith Lord or an Empress. It would be insulting for us not to at least walk down and show our faces."

Kylo arched an eyebrow at Falynn.

It was the first time he had heard her use the title _Sith Lord. _The words hung strangely in the air. Kylo didn't consider himself a Sith Lord and certainly not a Jedi. A slight moment of frustration hit him, realizing he was still torn between the two as he never made a full transformation completely to the dark side. Not wanting to linger too much on the conflict that Falynn involuntarily tossed at him Kylo decided to agree with his wife. Leading them down the stairs towards the troops he did not miss the tug of a smile at the corner of her lips.

The damn woman was proud of her small victory.

He felt slightly annoyed that Falynn's words had not stayed true as it had _not_ been a brief appearance. Kylo stood by Falynn for who knew how long as she took her time questioning each Stormtrooper and commander who had been on Geonosis. She hadn't even done the courtesy of asking brief questions. Each conversation she held with the men had been detailed and stretched out. To make it even more irritating they responded to her just as equally detailed dragging out the conversations even longer. The Stormtroopers and commanders seemed to be enjoying themselves which Kylo never thought he would ever see. Their exchanges with the Empress seemed grateful and appreciative at what she was doing for them. At that moment the Supreme Leader didn't know what to feel about his wife. Along with her fire there was a serenity of calm matching with the waters from her home planet. Kylo himself could feel the tension lifting from the soldiers. Falynn was not ruling by his side with a harsh hand such as his own but a gentle and kind one. The dawning realization tempted him to pull her protectively close to him hiding her behind his wall of his harsh darkness. Her tactics did not fare well within the First Order. Supreme Leader or not that was a truth that he could not control. Having this knowledge Kylo was a bit taken aback on how smoothly his men were all responding to her. A small laugh had even escaped from the helmet of a Stormtrooper. His wife herself seemed to be at ease as if this was the most natural thing in the world for her, to be chatting idly with troopers and commanders. The whole scene had him questioning how long he truly had been out for. How had she in such a short amount of time taken over his troops so easily? Wrapping his arm around her shoulders and turning her body away from the group of Stormtroopers she had been talking to, Kylo gave them a curt nod before leading them back towards the steps that took them to the floor above.

Arching an eyebrow Falynn asked. "We are leaving so soon?"

"We made our appearance," he reminded her. "There is no reason that the two of us need to be here any longer."

With pursed lips Falynn tilted her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you upset with my interactions with the officials and Stormtroopers? Aren't you glad to see that your men are back on their feet?"

"Of course I am," he scoffed. "It means they can get back to their duties in a timely manner. I am just curious," he mused out slowly. "How the hell did my wife become so well acquainted with my soldiers in such a short amount of time? Was I secretly unconscious for over a day? What kind of power did you use to charm my troops so easily? I feel like I need to keep a close eye on you now."

Letting out an unflattering snort she rolled her eyes as she explained. "I was with them when we were attacked. It was brief but I had to be quick in taking charge. Not to mention before we even left I made a point to check in on the training deck. The only thing I am really doing, Kylo, is making conversations. It is no remarkable power...just words."

"You never cease to amaze me, Falynn," he quietly added as the two of them ascended up the steps and back into the corridors.

"Should I be taking that as a compliment or not?"

"I would dare say it was a compliment," his lips twitched in a hint of a smile. "But take it as you like."

Softly chuckling Falynn tilted her head back, her copper hair moving with the movement. "A part of me believes that perhaps I am still unconscious or in a deep sleep. My husband not only gives me a blissful morning, but also compliments as well. My my what a lucky Empress am I."

Kylo felt a flicker of heat rise in him as he looked down at Falynn whose bright sea colored eyes were twinkling with mischief. Her pink full lips were half lifted into a smirk and he could still smell the perfume radiating off her waved hair. With every fiber of his being Kylo held back the urge to pull Falynn into a nearby storage unit and have her pinned against a wall like he had with her in the fresher that morning. Images swept through his mind of her long hair tangled, strands stuck to her face due to sweat, the way her lips had parted. Taking a deep shuddering breath Kylo quickly looked away from Falynn and tried to focus his mind elsewhere. As much as he wanted it now was not the time to be wrapped up in pleasure. They still had a busy day ahead of them. He didn't want to train his mind to get distracted so easily.

"Kylo?"

"I need to make my way back to the command deck," he gruffly said. "There is a lot that needs to be done in preparation for our attack on the Resistance base. Would you like to accompany me or would you prefer to find something else to do? You haven't really spent much time with Henne all morning, I would think you would like to visit with her."

"She is fine," Falynn shrugged before a wide smile spread on her full lips. "She told me she would be finding herself busy in the hangar. I thought I would leave her be."

This time Kylo did not hold back from rolling his eyes, remembering the young mechanic that the handmaiden was apparently smitten with. The reason why this made Falynn so giddy he couldn't understand, but he kept that to himself and instead just nodded pretending to.

"It will be awfully boring on the command deck," Kylo pointed out. "As I am sure you found out yesterday."

"I am sure I can find a way to make it interesting."

Tone turning low in warning Kylo spoke her name dragging it out in emphasis. "Falynn."

Waving her hand at him dismissively she promised. "I will behave I promise." Pausing for a moment Falynn stopped walking in sync with him and looked away bashfully.

Perplexed Kylo raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering...I want to be more advanced in knowledge of how everything works," her voice came out in a whisper, almost like she didn't want him to hear her. "I...would like to be with you to learn more. To understand how to navigate, understand signals, even know what each official is and their ranks. It is only a short amount of time before they realize just how clueless I really am. I am your Empress so I believe it is my duty to-,"

Before she could finish Kylo quickly pressed his lips against hers before pulling away.

"Don't you worry, my wife," he smiled where only she could see. "I will teach you everything."


End file.
